Tone And Stroke
by Timberwolfe
Summary: A Goddess looks down at the world that is beneath her physically and socially, and instead of being among her own kind, chooses another who is considered lesser than what he is and what his talent truly displays him as. Can he show her as everyone else sees her or will she cave to society's standards and leave him forever. Let us see what is in store for us, shall we?
1. A Squashed Tomato

**An: Hello Everyone and may I welcome you all to the newest story of the Timberwolfe collection Tone and Stroke. It features a Goddess who looks down at the world that is beneath her and instead of being among her own kind, chooses another who is considered lesser than what his talent really displays him as. Let us see what is in store for us, shall we?**

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 1: A Squashed Tomato**

* * *

A girl casually walked down the hallway, strutting her stuff as she always did subconsciously. The way the girl walked was like she knew how beautiful she was, knew how much people's eyes followed her ass as she passed them by , and knew that they thought of her in their dreams during the day and probably just before they went to bed at night.

The girl had an hour glass figure that was simply put, to die for, and if the life of high school rumors could be completely accurate, it was rumored that her hips were the curviest and her breasts second to the top of the list. The girl smiled a bit at the rumor, her smile shining against the sun, and knew that her blonde headed best friend had the top rated breasts and the second rated hips. But that wasn't always the case growing up, but that was then, and high school was now.

At the moment, the girl wore a red and black cheerleading outfit, the top barely covering her bust, stopping just after the mounds of flesh and showing off her toned stomach from years of gymnastics and floor routines that made her into the head cheerleader the girl was today. Her skirt was cut in the side for a good flow of movement, and showed off her creamy white legs up till the very last part of her thighs until it barely covered her ass, with the tightest and stretched across pair of black biker shorts that the girl was known for wearing across her tight and toned ass.

The girl's pink hair was done with a slight wave to it, and was braided around her head before dropping down her back. The girl sighed earlier that morning when two strands of her hair stayed out of her braid as always and framed her face with only the slightest blush of makeup added to her cheeks, and the rest was natural beauty, for the girl did not like how long it took each day to put all those false beauty products on her face.

As the girl turned the corner, she saw the frosted glass door and walked in front of it and came to sit down on the chair outside the principal's office. After a minute, she crossed her legs for modesty and huffed in annoyance as her fingers repeatedly tapped against the plastic seat below her. She didn't need this now; her best friend and co-head cheerleader, Ino Yamanaka, was practicing with the team for their tournament in two months, and She was the one on top of the pyramid, and now her best friend was going to have to take her place and practice with Sakura's signature triple back flip off the top.

Speaking of which, that was her name, Sakura Maria Haruno, and she was not just one of the head cheerleaders. She was also the head of the dance team, and throughout high school had stared as the main role for theater plays. Besides that, she also was part of the fencing school team and had a black belt in karate. She was part of various activities and was well rounded, and she was beautiful. Extremely beautiful; she had the whole school telling her so, and while she didn't have a boyfriend to tell her the way an admirer or maybe even a lover would, she accepted it with gusto and confidence in her body.

Now, being outside the principal's office, most would assume that Sakura was in trouble and in a way…they were right. Sakura hadn't broken any rules per say, but she had ditched a few classes, and she had been told off and gotten detention for them. No, Sakura was here because she had been ditching not a class but a requirement…future class planning. So now, Sakura Haruno, a senior with a semester left in high school, had to listen to her principle talk to her about classes she apparently 'Had' to take, quotations marked clearly in the air.

"Miss Haruno?" A voice called out and Sakura turned to see the secretary in front of the door.

"Yes?" Sakura asked back, making sure to smile a little at the teacher's assistant student that worked in the office. She had to keep her reputation up after all. She was a friend to all social areas of the school.

"Tsunade-Sama will see you now."

Sakura nodded and stood up, her skirt falling just barely past her ass. The regulation was to buy cheerleading outfits that went to one's finger tips. The rule didn't say that you couldn't customize it afterwards. Sakura walked into the principal's office and sitting before her was Tsunade-Sama, herself.

Principle Tsunade was the top principle in the entire state of the land of Fire, for her strict yet motherly hand in running Konoha High. She was smart, and very strategic, but people never wondered how she got her way with things. She was blonde, and she had a **Huge Rack** that Sakura and Ino had admitted to each other that if given the chance, they'd grab her breasts and see just how much bigger they were than the cheerleaders' hands put together.

"Sit down, Sakura." Tsunade smiled at one of her smartest students and as soon as Sakura sat down in the chair across the desk from her, Tsunade leaned forward, clearly seeing up her skirt to her shorts underneath.

"Sakura, that skirt is much too short."

"Please move on to why I'm here." Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes.

Tsunade visibly shook her head at Sakura's attitude. "Alright then. Sakura, you haven't taken your creative elective yet."

"It's not a requirement, Tsunade-Sama." Sakura answered.

"Don't you want to go to college, Sakura?" Tsunade pulled out a thick file, Sakura's file and looked through it briefly. "I also see that you have not accepted any of your colleges."

"That's because I plan to be a model, Tsunade-Sama. I have no need for college."

"Nevertheless," Tsunade closed the file and stared at Sakura's eyes. "You will take a creative elective or I will not graduate you."

"Tsunade-Sama! That's ridiculous!"

Tsunade laughed lightly as she took out a piece of paper and placed it in front of Sakura. "You have a great mind Sakura, and I have no doubt that you will succeed in life, and as such, you must know the creative arts for a high profile life style. I have here a list of courses you can take. Pick one in the next five minutes, and if you pass the class, you get to graduate."

Sakura growled as she ripped the paper off the desk in front of her and looked it over. These classes were so pointless. Music theory? Computers could play music for you. Woodshop? Yeah, like she wanted to be a carpenter. Guys would do it for her for just the chance of seeing her in her pajamas. Home Ec? What was she, a housewife?! They were pointless if you wanted to leave this area and head for the big city; otherwise, good luck being a construction worker and a housewife!

Sakura's mental criticism continued as she dipped her eyes further down the list until she reached the bottom of the first column and looked at the last two on the list. Photography and Intro to Painting. Sakura could admit had always liked the visual arts and she should know how they worked since she was going to model. Pictures would be taken of her, plenty of them had already gone viral over the school's private Wi-Fi.

Sakura grimaced though at the amount of outside classroom work that photography required however. She had little time to herself as it was, so that was out of the running and the painting course only had to be done in class. Sakura wanted to relax in the library before practice with a free period, but…she guessed that it couldn't be too bad, right? She aced all her classes so far, she could ace a simple class as easy as painting.

Sakura sighed as she put the paper down. "I'll take the painting class. It's the only interesting thing on that list."

"Alright, it'll be your class just before lunch."

"What? Aw man." Sakura sulked back into her chair, and huffed, wishing she was the big bad wolf so she could blow Tsunade's house down.

"Sakura, you could have had any class you wanted and your own time table if you had just done this last year."

"Yeah well, I wanted my free period." Sakura sighed. "Can I go now?"

"Of course you can, Sakura. Have a good rest of the day, and a great final semester."

Sakura sighed happily and practically ran out of Tsunade's office like a rocket out of a launcher. Tsunade sighed and held her water, wishing that it was sake, but her secretary had put a stop to that. Sakura was a smart girl, but always needed a push; a drive to inspire her to do great things. Hopefully, this would do something that would help Sakura in the near and distant future.

* * *

Sakura practically ran into the gymnasium just as the girls on the cheer squad finished their floor routine. Sakura dropped her gym bag on the bleachers and took out her red and black pompoms and ran out onto the padded floor. She caught sight of some jocks looking at her and shot them a quick smile before running next to her starting position next to her best friend Ino.

"You're late." Ino whispered as she smiled mockingly at her co-captain.

"Had some alone time with the big knockers." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, hope you had fun with them. We decided that you'd go for your variant move and do a quadruple back flip off the top and then go for a front flip at the end."

"Enough space for that?"

"Barely."

"Alright then, let's do it."

* * *

Sakura breathed heavily through her nose as she jumped off the top of the pyramid, flipping forward four times in sync with the music. Sakura quickly slid forward onto her knees and sent her arms upwards as the music banged out the last and final note, and Sakura smiled brightly as she breathed through her mouth, exhausted after going through their routine for the tenth time in the last two hours.

"Alright girls! That's all for today! Great job everyone!" Ino called out as she dropped her arms and walked over to Sakura and patted her on the shoulder. "Sakura, when did you add that slide at the end? It was brilliant!"

"I just decided to try it out. You know though," Sakura paused as an idea came to her, "Alice and Rachael can do it as well!"

"I'll add it to the routine set." Ino smiled as she took out her tablet and added it onto the electronic set to talk to the team at the next practice. "You know, the team was worried about you when you missed the start of practice." Ino told Sakura as she bent over to grab her own bag, flashing Sakura her ass, and how tight the shorts clearly defined her ass cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They thought that you might be sick."

"You mean when you missed the two sessions in a row last week?"

"I told you I had a modeling photo shoot those times." Ino blushed red, growing nervous, and Sakura had a feeling like Ino was with another guy during the practice times.

"You never told me where you were getting them at. I still haven't found a good enough photographer that can settle for a low enough cost."

"Well…I found a local guy, but I have to get my photos first, but he said that they'll be ready in a month."

"Well, then I guess I'll keep searching until then." Sakura smiled brightly and Ino looked confused before Sakura shot a glance down and as Ino looked down, she realized that her uniform top had ridden up a little bit and pulled it down, to no avail as it moved right back into place. Sakura sighed as they exited the gym. "I told you that you cut them too short."

"And I told you that I like to show some cleavage," Ino muttered as she pulled at Sakura's top, pulling it down to where the sides of Sakura's c-cup breasts showed clearly. Sakura eeped and pulled her top back into place before glaring at Ino's d-cup breasts and wanted to punch her there.

"Showing cleavage is one thing; streaking down the school hallway is another." Sakura smirked.

"Hey! I told you it was a dare."

"That 'dare' made the school newspaper."

"Hey, I got an audition for three commercials because of it as soon as we graduate." Ino smirked.

"And I got four commercials without doing so." Sakura smirked back.

"You are such an innocent little girl." Ino jibed.

"That's what I'm going for, Ino. Sexy, but conservative."

"Your toned ass says otherwise." Ino smirked as Sakura blushed as they reached their cars near the front of the parking lot.

"Whatever. I need to go to the store and buy some paint."

"So that's what class you're being forced to take?"

"Yeah. Hey! You took it last year. How is it?"

"Hard. I got a C on the final."

"Well, you were never good at exams. See you later, Ino." Sakura called out before she close her car door to her 2014 mustang and started the engine, a gift from the modeling agency on the condition that she have a photo shoot there when she graduated.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sakura was positioned on a stool facing a white canvas in the art section of the school building, trying to paint an apple that was positioned in the middle of the room. The last semester of Sakura's high school life had begun two weeks ago, and Sakura had begun this course. Her other classes were simple and straight forward. Do this, you get an A. Read this book, and you pass the class. Show up, and talk to your friends, and you pass. This class, you just had to paint a simple piece of food or anything in the center of the room. And Sakura…_she was pathetic!_

**It was a goddamn apple!** Pure red, and the picture that Sakura was making on the canvas was…a deformed pathetic version that made the people around her cringe and think that she was finger painting it in a preschool class. Sakura growled at the picture before her and grabbed her paint brush once more, and dipped it in the red color for the apple.

"Do you need any help?" A voice questioned next to Sakura and she turned to see the attractive teacher assistant standing next to her. Sakura had checked him out last week and he was somewhat muscular and a classic good-guy with his appearance. Sakura took a chance to glance from the boy's blonde hair that somehow defied gravity to his magical blue eyes that watched her with…amusement? He found her painting talent funny! Sakura turned back to her picture blushing a bit and looked at her picture and sighed.

"It looks like a squashed tomato." Sakura groaned into her hands as they came up to hide her face.

"…It's not...bad." The assistant muttered.

"You going to tell me the truth now?" Sakura sighed as her hands dropped into her lap and turned herself on the stool to face the TA.

"Alright," the assistant shrugged, "it could use some help here and there…Would you like some?"

"Please." Sakura sighed gratefully, thankful for the boy to finish the painting for her. Maybe she could find a way to have this boy do this work for her and she'd…give him five minutes in heaven at the next house party that Ino always threw. Sakura's thoughts were interrupted and she widened her eyes when she felt the boy's rough hands, painter's hands, wrap around her own which held the brush. Sakura didn't want to scream and call the boy a pervert, but the boy's breath was tickling her neck! How was she supposed to concentrate when he was breathing hot air down her earlobe?!

"…Are you okay with this?" The assistant asked, helping Sakura know that he at least cared about her feelings.

"Make it a good picture and I won't smack you senseless." Sakura smiled. She'd give this lower class high school student the benefit of the doubt to help her out. She looked down to see him moving her hand and her brush against the edge of the paint lid, and Sakura blushed as red as the wet paint as a huge amount of excess paint fell off the brush. That was something she hadn't been doing, hence the dots and running lines all over the white paper canvas.

The boy repositioned herself and got directly behind her and Sakura felt his groin area touch her clothed ass, but she forced her mind to follow what the TA was showing her. By now, her hand was at the apple and the boy pressed the brush lightly on the paper.

"Do you feel that?"

Oh, she felt it alright! This boy was very well endowed and at the moment, Sakura cursed her shorts to being so tight! But she managed to answer the question. "Y-yes."

"You were simply pressing too hard; treat it like the skin of an apple." As the boy talked, he moved quickly and fluently until the shape was…just right. The boy switched the brushes in Sakura's hand and Sakura drew the stool the apple stood on and the stem, before adding some shading that matched the time of day just as much as the actual thing, as if it was three dimensional.

The teenager dropped her hand and got next to her, and Sakura saw him looking at her lips intently, making Sakura sweat on the inside; he was so focused on her and not the painting! "Forgive me." The boy apologized before Sakura felt her pointer finger rubbing against her own lips! After a good ten seconds of slow dragging, the boy dragged her finger over to the painting and slowly press against the paper in small movements.

The boy dropped Sakura's paint filled hand and stepped back. "How did I do?"

Sakura was wide eyed at the apple before her. The shape was exactly as it should be the shading perfect, the lighting all at the right angles, and finally her fingerprint sliding across the painting had created texture and a sheen of her lip gloss had coated a wet covering to make it look good enough to eat!

"It looks…amazing." Sakura turned her head to smile at the boy. "Thank you."

"It's not every day that one of the school beauties asks for help."

Sakura blushed deeply. It was true that she was one of the most beautiful girls in school, but no one said it to her face with as much conviction as this boy had clearly spoken straight into her very eyes, not in the least bit nervous or flinching as he said it.

"…W-what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service."

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled dumbly, still looking at the boy whose name was Naruto.

"I know. Everyone knows you."

Sakura giggled, embarrassed at another true fact. Even freshman knew who she and Ino were. "How did you know what to do? The book doesn't give any insight to what to do for the apple." Sakura questioned as she mentioned the book in her book bag.

"Painting is a feeling, Sakura. You can't just read about the exact way to do it in a book. Every artist has a distinct way of doing things. You have to simply feel it." Sakura looked at Naruto's eyes and saw the passion behind them; just as much passion as she might see in her own eyes when she talked about her own hobbies and dreams for the future.

"Well, here you go, Sakura." Naruto came out of his stupor and took out a box cutter from his cargo pant's pocket to cut off the top of the canvas and handed it to Sakura before walking off. Sakura rolled it up and placed it in her bag before drying off her brushes and packed them up. With her bag on her shoulder, Sakura held onto the strap and looked at Naruto who was washing some brushes of his own by the assistant's sink. Sakura walked up and cleared her throat, immediately getting his attention once more. Sakura wanted to smile at the rush he did in cleaning his hands of the paint to give her all the time she wanted to speak to him.

"I want to thank you again. I clearly needed the help, and you were kind enough to give it."

"I'd do anything for you, Sakura. Anytime, anywhere."

"T-thank you…Naruto." Sakura blushed as red as the apple before suddenly the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. "Well, bye." Sakura muttered before walking out the door and made her way to the football field, intent on looking at her picture in the bright sunlight.

* * *

**Hopefully, this is the start of something new. Updates may be fast or slow, depending on if I finish writing the last quarter of the story or not, but rest assured that most likely I'll be posting once or twice a week.**


	2. Tutoring the Muse

**Time for reviews; **

**SasukeShouldDie: After discussing it, yes, this is a mostly pure Naru/Saku story.**

**7th Demon: Next chapter is up!**

**Mundanebeast: Hoping to show Sakura as the popular one since she hung around with Ino all her life, and Naruto as the outcast of high school, just without the Kyuubii being the cause of it.**

**Duh Bomb: Really rapping now Bomb. :)**

**Keeper of Worlds: Hope I can meet your expectations soon, Keeper.**

**CruxTheLove: Short story...hmm...is the fifty thousand words I have written for this story short for you? maybe...So far, i have 18 chapters set for posting, for the most part. When you consider that I started writing stories at 20k and my longest at 200k, this will meet around the middle of all of those. And it will move past high school, I assure you.**

**Czar Joseph: Thank you, your majesty. ;)**

**Tony Blu: I cannot confirm nor deny if the both of them are players as that would ruin your suspicions of my characters. i guess you will simply have to move on and keep reading? **

**XxAshishxX: Well, she is eighteen in this story, and I always took Sakura to be a late blooming bombshell, so she is Hot!**

**Czar Ryno: Hello another majesty, thank you for devoting some time to my story. I know my spelling is usually great as I do spell check my chapters. My grammar was never the greatest, but glad you are giving it a chance nonetheless. As for the interaction, that is the main parts of the story, so prepare to see imagery like you never believed. Masterpiece? Naruto is the painter, not me. (Big Smile :) )**

**DizzGirlJess: No, not naughty TA! Just unconsciously like that! Okay, pretty much a naughty boy, but come on! He is Talking to Sakura...Haruno! **

**Logan Locke: Stroke for the paintbrush, duh! Where is your mind, hmm? ;) For me, its the smile as they strut their stuff that I enjoy, but the legs are way important too. Sakura in this story is on the outside the perfect high school student, but underneath the skin? Maybe we'll find out. Same here on the melons. I tried painting, sucked at it, but found that I can sketch pretty well, and so I try to do it at certain times. I find that describing them simply and then imagining them in your head is best.**

**Glad you noticed the subconscious portion of Naruto, it shows how he is when he is in his passion of painting. Hope you get that virus out of your system and hopefully in return I will produce a great story for you.**

**Father Anime: Glad to show you what AU can do.**

* * *

**AN: One word...Oh My Gosh! Wait! That was three...oh yeah...OMG! There we go. Anyways, 14 reviews in two days...You Guys and girls Are Amazing! Loved the reviews and therefore, I won't wait a week! Let the story commence. Also, the basis for my reviews and information below;**

'Trying to show Sakura as the popular one since she hung around with Ino all her life; Naruto as the outcast of high school, just without the Kyuubii being the cause of it.'

'This story will move past high school, I assure you.'

'As for Ages, One can consider Naruto and Sakura are 18 years of age and seniors in high school, so they are adults.'

**Now, on with the Story!**

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 2: Tutoring the Muse**

* * *

**Last time on ToS;**

_I'd do anything for you, Sakura. Anytime, anywhere._

_T-thank you, Naruto._ Sakura blushed as red as the apple before suddenly the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. _Well, bye._ Sakura muttered before walking out the door and made her way to the football field, intent on looking at her picture in the bright sunlight.

* * *

Sakura sat down on the grassy hill overlooking the football field below and let her book bag drop to the ground. As Sakura took the rolled canvas out and unfurled the painting, the wind blew lightly across the field and Sakura sighed happily at the feeling and imagined adding a small grass background to her painting, but that might be a bad idea unless she got help from a tutor for this class.

As she looked at her painting, she had to once again remember back to a few minutes ago, and traced the strokes that Naruto had shown her and Sakura lightly traced them once more, to remember the strokes and the amount of pressure to add to her future paintings. Naruto said that you had to feel things in the painting to paint them; maybe she could recreate the apple on another canvas?

"Hey Sakura." Ino called out as she came out of one of the school's many exterior doors and sat down next to her lifelong friend. Sakura turned her attention over to her best friend and admired her body. She was gorgeous in her own right; Ino's breasts were a size larger than Sakura's own yet her hips were smaller and slender than Sakura's. Ino wore her traditional purple top and skirt combo that showed off her abdomen that was always visible since their cheerleading outfits had a similar design.

Sakura herself wore a pink skirt, longer than her cheer uniform, and a red sleeveless vest that showed off her toned limbs freely. To add to it, her vest was cut short and showed off her own toned stomach as her skirt was pulled low and showed the outline for her hip bone, bordering on showing her womanly areas for the whole high school, but that was high school for you.

"Hey Ino."

"Wow." Ino breathed as she took notice of Sakura's painting in her hands. "Did you do that? It looks like I could reach out and grab it."

"It does have the tone for that, doesn't it?" Sakura smiled. "Actually, it looked like a squashed tomato for a long while. The TA helped me out a lot."

"Who's the TA? He must be pretty good." Ino whistled as she looked closely at the painting, her nose almost touching the canvas.

"Well…some guy named Naruto."

"uh huh…Wait! Naruto?" Ino's face immediately shot away from the painting and stared at Sakura. "As in Uzumaki?"

Sakura looked over at Ino's surprised face. "You know him?"

"Of course I know him, Sakura!" Ino sounded quickly. "He's the photographer I was telling you about! I even got the photos he did for me just this morning when he gave them to me."

Ino turned quickly around, her blonde hair in a ponytail whipping Sakura in the face before taking out a manila folder and whipping back around to hand it over to Sakura. Sakura spit some of Ino's hair from her mouth and accepted the folder and reached in; taking out some photos and was instantly in shock.

The first photo showed her best friend in black and white and showed a close up of Ino's face smiling at the camera. The second showed a conservative look in a black dress with a grey backdrop. Then, there were more colors in the pictures as it progressed and showed Ino in more sexual depicting photos, pulling on her straps and biting her lower lip seductively.

"Wow, Ino. These are great...Seriously." Sakura smiled at her friend. They always looked at models and photos, always critiquing what would be best and worst for they themselves to try out. "The shading accentuates your whole face, and the lighting is just right for you. He photographed all this?" Sakura asked as she flipped through a few more.

"Yeah, but he also did a couple paintings as well. Then we did a swimsuit shoot, hence why I missed those practices. See?"

Sakura did see, and Ino looked extremely sexually appealing in the swimsuits, and they ranged from the full one piece and scaled back in material to make Sakura blush at how little Ino had on in the last one.

"Ino, these are kind of creepy at how good they are, but wow are they good. Naruto must have had a hard time asking you to do these."

"Actually, Naruto didn't ask for me to do them. I asked him if he could give it a try."

"Well, he sure tried." Sakura giggled slightly and looked at the swimsuits some more. "Did he ask for anything?" Sakura asked. Boys usually ask them for many things in return.

"Surprisingly, only one thing did he ask for."

"And that was?"

Ino blushed a little before she responded. "…He asked that I be his muse, his inspiration for some of his own works."

"What does that entail?"

"Well, we talked about various things during the shoots, and he's going to use my body structure and hair for his paintings."

"What did you say to that?"

"I…don't laugh okay?" Ino blushed and glared at her best friend. After Sakura nodded, Ino reached back inside and took out another folder and handed it to her best friend after looking around in slight paranoia. Sakura took out the pictures and gasped. "I asked for them personally. This is why I missed that second practice three weeks ago."

Sakura blushed deeply at the pictures before her showing her best friend, a girl she had met when she was five, spreading herself spread eagle, naked, on a floor facing the camera, her hands barely and she meant barely, covering her groin and breasts.

"It gets better," Ino pulled the top photo away and Sakura swore she had a nosebleed as this photo was in the same position and the photo was cut in half as a photo and a painting of the scene next to it, but her breasts and lower region were in clear view and stood out in the photo very clearly. Sakura's eyes zeroed in on Ino's breasts, hardened from the experience and sweat slightly coated her body. Then her eyes focused lower on the two replicas of Ino's lower half; one that was Ino's clearly and the other that Naruto had painted…oh god!

"I-it looks…lifelike. It's gorgeous Ino. It really shows how beautiful you are."Sakura smiled bashfully as she put all the photos back into the manila folders, and handed them back to Ino. "It was very erotic, but tastefully done."

"I visited his place a few more times after this since I posed for him. He really has been using my body frame for his paintings, and they are all breathtaking. You should ask him to paint you and photograph you, he is easily the best I've ever seen, and he didn't charge me anything."

"I don't have the time right now, Ino." Sakura sighed. "I need to find a tutor for my art class to pass it and graduate."

"I'm sure Naruto would love to tutor you, Sakura. In fact,"Ino smiled and looked around before grinning back at her pink haired friend, "as he was painting me naked, we talked for a long while to get over the nervousness, and probably subconsiously when he said it, but he let slip to me he'd do anything for the goddess of our high school."

"He called you a goddess?" Sakura smiled.

"Actually," Ino quipped. "He was talking about you."

"Wait a second!" Sakura exclaimed bashfully and stared at Ino. "Naruto didn't even meet me before today. How did I get into this erotic dialogue?"

"Well, I asked who he thought was possibly more beautiful than me, you know, to get a feeling on how I compare to an artist like Naruto. He mentioned you above all others. He recalled seeing you freshman year when you bumped into his shoulder and his eyes found yours and he hasn't seen anyone else that compares since then." Ino touched Sakura's hand, seeing her stunned face and smiled. "Sakura, ask him to take the photos. He won't say no. He won't be able to."

* * *

A week came and went and it was art class once more. Sakura smiled a bit as the picture before her was looking much better than a week prior but frowned at the amount of stuff that she had to quickly paint now. The class was getting harder and Sakura really needed that tutor and fast.

Today, art class was the last class of the day, since it was a half-day that occurred once a month, and Sakura wanted to just go to the burger place and breathe in so many French fries but would content herself with a small size of fries and then workout for two hours to keep her muscles soft but toned.

The bell sounded, and Sakura leaned back and stretched, watching as everyone left quickly, leaving her all alone with the exception of Naruto, who was sketching something in a notebook. Sakura packed up her stuff and made her way silently behind Naruto, who was fixated on his notebook, oblivious that he wasn't alone in the room.

Sakura placed her head next to Naruto and looked right over his shoulder to see different shadings of the art room, with the canvases around them in a semicircle. The details both big and small were exquisite, but there was only one person in the sketch, Sakura herself.

"Is that me?" Sakura suddenly asked, and Naruto's pencil dug down to the bottom of the notebook as Naruto jumped out of his seat and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Sakura held in a giggle but it escaped as she offered her hand to Naruto, who blushed deeply and accepted her hand and pulled himself up and off the ground.

Sakura picked up the notebook and looked at Naruto. "May I look?" Sakura watched as Naruto blushed deeper but looked down and nodded his head. Sakura opened the notebook to see pencil sketchings of the entire school, from the dented locker on the second floor to the gymnasium as the cheerleaders flipped in the air, to the old stray dog that lived behind the school.

Sakura smiled at the pictures and then came upon one from last week when she had first been painting that showed the front view of her intently gazing at the canvas. It was beautiful and showed her in a good light, but as Sakura looked closely, she swore that she could see a glimpse of her own panties from that day and remembered that her skirt was riding a little high during that class. Naruto's attention to detail was truly extraordinary.

"You are really talented Naruto." Sakura smiled and glanced at Naruto who blushed bright red and looked away. Sakura could understand his nervousness. She was the Queen Bee and was expected to hang around jocks and people as popular as herself. Naruto, as Sakura had learned from Ino, was misunderstood and an outcast, near the bottom of the social hierarchy. "You are a superb artist."

"T-thank you, Sakura." Naruto stuttered quickly accepting back his notebook and looking at her quickly before looking away and gulped nervously, scared to make eye contact.

"One question though; why are you sketching me?"

"N-no reason." Naruto answered while looking down.

"You know, Ino is my best friend." Sakura adopted a neutral expression as she spoke. "She tells me everything, so I'll ask one more time…Why are you sketching me?"

"…The light on you was perfect."

Sakura blushed at the comment and continued her attempt to talk to this boy before her. "Speaking of lighting, I'd like to ask you about something."

"Go right ahead."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked out the open door to see students walking passed the art door with frequency. She was already nervous about asking for photos; she didn't need someone walking in on her begging for Naruto to take naughty photos of her, ones like Ino had done, ones that Sakura had a secret fantasy now of getting taken. "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"If you would like that."

"I would."

Naruto nodded and picked up his bag and walked deeper into the art studio, Sakura on his heels as he stopped next to another door with a mirror next to it that reflected the classroom. Naruto pulled out a key, making Sakura wonder where they were going, if he led her into a closet to take advantage of her, then he'd experience her fist in his family jewels as a consequence.

But when the door opened, it showed a small secondary room with desks that pointed towards the door, Naruto gestured Sakura inside before closing the door and as Sakura turned around, she could see the entire classroom before her.

"The mirror is one way glass. It helps artists to capture their subjects while they are relaxed and unawares."

Sakura smiled nervously. "Remind me never to kiss a boy in the art room." Naruto laughed lightly as the atmosphere lessened and they sat down on the desk nearest to the mirror.

"So, Sakura." Naruto breathed deeply and Sakura could see him sweating in the dimmer lighting in the room. "What did you want?"

Sakura felt like a playful mood at this exact moment and eased herself down, down in Naruto's lap to be precise. "Naruto-Kun," he purred, "I've been wanting to ask you something for so long."

Naruto blushed deeply and looked away, and Sakura felt his member stir underneath her and got off of him. Before she could continue however, the door to the art room suddenly opened and the two teens turned around to see two more teens, juniors, kissing and sucking face as their hands were busy inside the other's pants. The teens knocked over canvass' as they hit repeatedly against the wall until the girl found herself up against the mirror, and the boy got behind her and pulled on her vest and skirt zippers and Naruto and Sakura could only blush as the girl wiggled out of her clothes and stood, her body and free breasts pressed into the glass, as the boy unzipped himself and quickly entered her from behind.

Sakura looked at Naruto and saw him shocked but staring at the girl's lower womanhood and she looked as well as the boy pounded into the girl as the girl moaned and some of her juices left a naughty trail on the mirror. Sakura stood up and pulled Naruto over to the room's corner where they heard everything from the grunts and moans, but saw nothing. Sakura smiled teasingly.

"You're going to paint that aren't you?"

"Two teens forced to watch a sex scene unfold? You bet I will!" Naruto smiled bashfully until he saw Sakura's face and got nervous again. "You're not offended at that, are you, Sakura?" naruto asked quickly, with what Sakura assumed with a bit too submissive for Naruto's character.

"As long as it's not a porno, just sexually flavored." Sakura smiled, her voice going normal once more. She saw Naruto's eyes widen in realization.

"…So…you were teasing me just now?"

"Y-yeah. Couldn't help myself." Sakura smiled bashfully as well.

Naruto looked at a wall to hide his face. "I almost pulled you down to the floor."

Sakura looked down and saw that Naruto had a huge reigned in manhood as it pressed tightly against his cargo pants smeared with paint. "Are you maybe turned on by what I just did?"

"Tell me a guy who wouldn't be?" Naruto smiled at Sakura, making Sakura blush at the intensity as a wave of lust passed between them.

"T-true." Sakura smiled. In truth, that was the first time Sakura had sat in a guy's lap like that. Sakura wasn't usually a flirt, but Naruto seemed to have some kind of an effect on her. The question was; what?

"So, what did you require of me?"

"I-I need a tutor for this class, and you're the TA so I was thinking that-"

"I'll do it!" Naruto smiled at the chance to possibly spend time with his idol.

"Great! Sakura smiled before growing nervous again. And-I-I talked with Ino." Sakura reitterated, trying to get back on the conversation and not looking at the thing between the painter's legs.

"Y-yeah? And?" Naruto asked. Inside naruto's mind, he was smearing his mind in lead paint. Sakura knew! She knew that he knew that Ino had told Sakura how Naruto felt about her?! _'Oh God!'_

"I have a proposition. I need a modeling photo. I want you to photograph me…and do a painting of me, for my own personal self. In return…I'll be your muse." Sakura spoke confidently, but with some doubt in her voice.

Naruto's mind calmed and as Sakura told him that she'd be his muse, a fire burned in his eyes. "…I push my muses to stay in a position I put them in, even if they're talking to me and cramping. Can you do that?" Naruto asked with intensity that Sakura had seen when Naruto talked about art. He was in his element right now and purely focused on it.

"I plan to be an actress and a model; I need the practice to stay still; I can do that for you."

"Alright. Then here." Naruto bent down and wrote something down on a piece of paper before handing it to Sakura and as she looked down, she saw his cell phone number and his house address. "Does four pm on Friday work for you?"

"I-I'll be there." Sakura stuttered and she wondered why she did. The two teens turned and saw the couple in the heat of passion and fucking harder. Sakura gulped. They couldn't get passed that without being seen as perverts themselves and for Sakura, she'd be admired for years long after she left high school.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Do you want to start now? At least get a feel of thing to you know, to pass the time."

"…S-sure."

"Stay still," Sakura smiled at his commanding voice and stood as still as possible as Naruto walk around her slowly and as she listened to his softened footfalls, she felt his blue eyes staring at every inch of her, at her lengthy legs, at her exposed back, at her forehead that she thought was a little too big for her.

Naruto sighed deeply and happily. "Well…you look amazing. M-may I…touch you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura blushed and stared straight forward at the wall, too nervous to face him eye to eye. Did he want to grope her and push her against the glass and thrust inside her as she was forced to watch the other girl climax before her? Sakura hated to admit it, but she kind of had a fantasy about something similar happening, and Naruto fit the bill for her fantasy guy pretty well at the moment.

"Position you, turn you and your clothes a bit."

"Where will you touch me?"

…You'll find out." Naruto spoke, leaving much of the question unanswered.

Sakura slowly breathed in and slightly nodded her head.

Naruto spent the next few minutes tweaking Sakura's body from position to position. Sakura simply let him do whatever he wanted and gasped slightly whenever his hands would graze the sides of her breasts or pause his hands on her inner thighs. Naruto adjusted her blouse, unbuttoning a few buttons and then putting them back as they had been. Naruto pulled Sakura's skirt up and down and side to side, making Sakura feel like she was a fuckable mannequin.

The entire time, Sakura and Naruto blushed as they heard the girl screaming into the mirror and finally heard her climax right onto the one way reflective surface before they began to get dressed. Naruto finally stood before Sakura again and looked directly into her emerald eyes and Sakura was willingly forced to stare at him.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Sakura-Chan." Naruto whispered, and Sakura blushed redder than she ever had in her short life. He had meant every word of it, and right now, she was horny and sexually frustrated and…right now, she just wanted to jump into her fellow senior's arms and thank him for the compliment!

The two of them turned and looked past the white substance all over the mirror and saw that the art room was once again devoid of life. Sakura quickly picked up her bag and left the room, followed quickly by Naruto and they stopped outside the classroom, and faced the other.

"So…I'll be your muse." Sakura affirmed their deal as she readjusted her strap in nervousness over the recent situation that had occurred.

"You don't realize how much I appreciate this, Sakura."

"Where did the –Chan go?" Sakura teased one last time, and Naruto smiled like a lovable baka. "And you know how much I appreciate you doing this for me. So, see you on Friday at 4."

"Friday at 4." Naruto smiled and Sakura walked off, but before she turned the corner, her eyes looked back at Naruto's retreating figure. Naruto Uzumaki huh? You are interesting indeed.

* * *

**Some Sexual scenes in a lot of this story as i feel painting has a lot of hidden and clear signals that painters try to show us all in their works below what they tell us.**


	3. Teasing the Outcast

**Reviewers;**

**DiizGirlJess: You and me both Jess, and when he's nervous, Sakura is the naughty one. Wonder what happens when they're both nervous? ;)**

**Duh Bomb: Pretty good rhyme scheme, more complex it seems.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: Here the final on time. :)**

**XxAshishxX: of course our blonde male is awesome, so here is, as you say, 'more of this'.**

**SasukeShouldDie: I was so red when I wrote that classroom scene, just even imagining being in that awkward situation with the girl or guy you have a crush on. I am not an artist, but I imagine a lot of things in my mind, so describing over time is great for me. I appreciate straight-forward art, not the abstract in a sense, but the meaning and then looking at the small figures and actions behind the main painting.**

**CruxTheLove: well, since it's only for a semester, I kind of have to go past that. You can't expect a relationship to only last four months. No, it takes years to accomplish a true relationship. As for your question, Ino plays a medium role. She is a muse, like Sakura, and being close to Sakura may prove difficult for her and Naruto's friendship as you read when Ino did the nude shoots, Naruto saw Sakura in Ino's figure. **

**Mundanebeast: Awkward situation.**

**Czar Joseph: Thank you Joseph.**

**Hanmac: Read the answer to CruxtheLove for the Ino question you had, I thought about the Sakura-Ino interaction, but decided against it, at least for now, and sakrua thought of the mannequin, of course she sees herself as a bit of one; she is a future model in her own eyes.**

**Czar Ryno: That's how I came to want to do an art story within the interactions. It calls for me to write more descriptive words and yet allow the reader to visualize the scene before them. And thanks for the comment on my beautiful story. She Will be his masterpiece, but there can be more than one!(Vague for your benefit) Being 17 is nothing, you are the right guy for the type. Girls appreciate that kind of guy.**

**Logan Locke: Vivid things are in art, and while my other stories had imagery, they were based more on the actions of fighting and buildings and towers. This story bases it off of a whole separate entity. I felt like no one really did these stories and so here I am, doing another of my unique stories, like Sorakage, ne? **

**I'm glad you saw right into the thoughts of Sakura while she looked at the pictures, wanting to do her own. And the attraction for Ino, they are teenage girls, top rated in school, and therefore, they show their real self to only each other, hence the close bonding to the other. Glad you enjoyed the tango between nervousness, teasing, and blushing that occurred. Still shocked...literally, and that's what I'm trying to go for, quality over quantity this time around, though quantity is still important. **

**Lestibur: If it was NaruSakuIno, i would have made that the pairing. Maybe on a future story. **

**AN: 16 hours...that's how long it took for you guys to double my reviews...I can't believe you guys! Not even 24 hours? How can I not post another cha****pter if you guys keep doing this to me?! You are all so mean! :) Here is another chapter, this is it for the weekend of chapters, next one will be posted on Thursday or Friday. Everyone have a superb week.**

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 3: Teasing the Outcast**

* * *

The bright light of the Sun rose and fell, only to be replaced by the Moon reciprocating the actions of the sun as day and night blended together and passed by. Soon, it had been four days since Sakura's request and that meant that it was Friday. Sakura heard the bell for the end of school from the library, and kept reading her book.

Sakura could have gone home early since it was her study period, but she always found herself spending time increasing her brain capacity with facts of history and science. One could never run out of things to talk about if they had knowledge on various issues, right? The truth was, for today at least, that Sakura was nervous today, and it showed as the librarian told her to stop tapping her pencil against the wooden table repeatedly.

After a good ten minutes after the bell, Sakura packed up her stuff and made her way to her car and headed off to the address that Naruto had given to her. It wasn't too far from school, but it was in the complete opposite direction of Sakura's residence so it was far in a sense of travel time. Sakura found Naruto's house rather easily, but it wasn't a house per say. It was what some could say was an apartment complex.

Sakura parked her car in the shared parking lot and took a minute looking for his number along the bottom row of doors before she realized after a minute that Naruto lived on the second floor of the apartment complex and also that these apartments were like studios, with a lot of space in the center of the room for a lot of various things. Soon, Sakura had taken the stairs to his floor and stood before apartment number seven, and raised her hand to knock on it.

Suddenly, Sakura's nervousness hit her like a train, and her mind felt like she had experienced whiplash. Would Naruto actually paint her? Use her as his muse? Was she dressed properly? Was she showing enough skin for him to use in his paintings? I mean, sure she wore a skirt, but it could be shorter…

Wait a second! These were all compared to Naruto! It wasn't like she would be posing naked for Naruto like her best friend had done. Modeling photos and some swimsuit shots, that's all. Sakura blushed a bit; sometimes what girls wore to the beach was less than the underwear they usually wore. Who the heck had designed that concept in life?!

Sakura, get over yourself! And with that, Sakura's knuckles knocked on the door briefly. Sakura heard a muffled voice and after a minute, the door opened to show Sakura a black shirted Naruto, with messy blonde hair, perhaps showing that he'd just put the shirt on and didn't have the time to redo his hair, and his usual paint smeared cargo pants.

"Hey Sakura."

"Still no –Chan?"

Naruto smirked. "Fine then. When we're alone, I'll add –Chan. Come on in."

Sakura walked forward and graced Naruto's cheek with her hand, causing his eyes to widen in shock. "You just say it, Naruto, when you want to." Sakura moved on into the apartment, blushing and wondering why she was so unconsciously flirting with this boy. She didn't touch guys like that, maybe punch them when they got too close to her, but not caress their cheeks, looking at their eyes and searching their souls for something she didn't even know what!

Anyways, as Sakura walked around the room, she saw a lot of paintings on the walls. Naruto had clearly decided what he wanted to do in life a long time ago it seemed. The first few pictures showed a dark blue haired girl who appeared to be almost blind and once Sakura noticed the swimsuit holding in her bulging breasts, Sakura realized that this was a young Hinata Hyuuga from freshman year before she moved off to boarding school due to family issues.

The paintings progressed like Naruto's life it seemed and Sakura saw many other girls in photos and scenes that were amazingly portrayed and in intricate detail. The amount of paintings were vast but photos of the same girls however were few in number with many two or three and kept that way until Sakura got to the end of them with her best friend looking down at her with the exact smile she had on when she was completely at peace with herself. Sakura knew that Naruto was a great person; Ino never showed that smile but to people she trusted completely, so that meant a lot.

"Would you like some water?" Naruto called out from the island kitchen, and Sakura nodded before finding the white canvas and lights in the center of the room and chose to sit on the stool as she waited. Naruto soon arrived and Sakura smiled as she took a slow sip from her glass.

"Ino wasn't kidding, Naruto. These paintings and photos…they are all amazing. I swear that you must have most of the beauties that have been at Konoha High. You even have some girls older than you!"

"All but one." Naruto smiled as Sakura blushed at the insinuation. "But thank you. I just love to do them; it really calms me. When I'm not painting or focused on a subject, I'm pretty hyper."

The two smiled at each other and their eyes connected for a second, showing the attention that they were both receiving, before each blushed and it got awkward.

"Anyways!" Sakura broke the silence. "Where do you need me?"

"Well," Naruto looked at her closely. "You look great right now, but before we really begin, what do you want in the pictures? Do you want cleavage, perception, a deeper meaning? Something you want to instill in the photos that will separate you from others."

"W-well," Sakura stuttered as her guard dropped a bit and let Naruto see a different side to her. "I'm not really sure. When I think about it, I really need to practice doing these types of things, pushing myself with what I'm comfortable with. I guess I want to start by being neutral but still beautiful." Sakura blushed until Naruto chuckled as he got his equipment ready, checking his paints and brushes, before he looked back up at Sakura.

"No matter what I do, you'll still be beautiful."

Sakura blushed and diverted the statement to avoid another awkward situation. "Can you do it?"

"I can make that work for you." Naruto smirked.

"Thank you."

"So, for these portraits, do you have any scenes in mind?"

"Well, I always loved the sight of water. Do you do beaches and swimsuits?"

"I can work that in." Naruto nodded before scrunching his face a bit. "It will be hard to do the swimsuit though, I'll have to use my imagination if-,"

"I can pose for you in a swimsuit!" Sakura exclaimed before she realized that Naruto already had the power now to ask her to strip down to her underwear and she'd do it. Instead, Naruto was trying to do things without her. He was trying to appease her nervousness by doing things himself. Sakura felt her heart ache for him as she knew that in high school, the higher social class doesn't even speak to him, let alone be around him long enough to know he existed, and so he probably thought she wanted the same thing.

Sakura looked back up to see Naruto blushing and couldn't help herself. "Just don't get a hard on like in art class okay?" Sakura saw Naruto cough a bit and readjust his pants and blushed brightly as she smiled. Kidding, "you can come whenever you want."

Sakura smiled at Naruto remembering the sticky substance on the art door mirror, "I'm sorry Naruto, but you're really fun to just tease."

"I-I know," Naruto looked down and Sakura wanted to rush up and hug him as he looked sad. "But what I would like to know is why are you teasing me? You aren't really someone who talks to me or one of the girls who bullies me."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and slowly got off the stool and before Naruto knew what was happening, Sakura picked his chin up and stared deep into Naruto's eyes before speaking with all of her confidence. "I heard what you told Ino about me."

The look on Naruto's face was priceless in Sakura's eyes, like Naruto's most kept secret had been found out and he was stunned completely. Sakura caressed his cheek, and he shivered from the attention once more, like an electric spark sizzling across his entire frame. Sakura didn't know why she did it, but it felt…right. "I am flattered by the way…what you said to her…that I'm...I'm a goddess in your eyes…and what you said to me on Monday...calling me beautiful and all."

Sakura backed up and looked embarrassed at what she was saying to her potential photographer and painter, and maybe…maybe a friend? "You know, many guys say what you say directly to me and to others, but they just say that because they want to bone me, to brag to the whole school how I gave myself up to them. I've never given in to any guy saying that...but how You said it first to Ino and then to me, I want to wonder why you say it." Sakura paused to let what she said sink in. "Is it because you actually care for me, or do you just want to take me while I'm vulnerable?" After a second of silence, Sakura saw Naruto still in thought. Well, which one is it?

"Um…both?"

Sakura smiled humorously. "So you do want to fuck a girl like me And have me as a lover you care for?"

"…I don't think that's a fair question."

"Why not?"

"Well, tell me who wouldn't want to be with a goddess if they were single?"

Sakura smiled wider. Naruto seemed to have some wit about him; it seemed like she was seeing deeper into who Naruto was in reality. She had to admit though that she liked finding things out about him. "Fair enough." And with that, Sakura took her position once more on the stool.

* * *

Two hours later, Sakura was finally allowed to move from her prone position on the stool. For the entirety of the two hours, Sakura had been in her school wear, her left leg draped over her right foot and her hands in her lap, looking directly at Naruto.

Naruto was apparently a great artist and allowed Sakura to change her face many times, as he told her jokes and events that he had gone to, and where some of his portraits had gotten first place. Sakura for her part described some of the routines that she did with cheerleading. She saw that Naruto was almost completely lost on cheerleading as she was with art, but she appreciated his attention to whatever she said, not caring one bit if she said something stupid.

As Sakura stretched, Naruto put down his black outlined brush and turned it so show Sakura herself completely in black and white. "Wow, Naruto. That's beautiful."

"This is only the outline, Sakura. I'll have your paintings done next week. Just come by next Friday in…um…"

"In my swimsuit, right?" Sakura smiled as Naruto blushed but nodded.

"Do you have any preference on the general portrait?"

"I would ask for conservative, but if i could, I'd want it…sexy."

"You leave it to me, Sakura. I'll make it sexy for you."

Sakura giggled as she grabbed her backpack and made her way to the door. "Thank you Naruto. I can't wait to see them."

* * *

**So, next time we can see more of the story! Onto the next chapter!**


	4. Lens Of A Goddess

**Reviewers;**

**DragonPony022: I am glad that I have an artist that can honestly tell me how I am doing with projecting what i hope to consider good art. i for one cannot paint for money, but photography of scenery and mountains are a hobby of mine. I just hope to describe how I see things in the art world. There is more art in this chapter, so if you could tell me how I did and what could be improved upon, I would love to hear about it.**

**Logan Locke: You know...You're Right! Thanks for setting up yet another goal for me to pass. I swear, you should set goals as a fitness instructor, then no one would be fat in the world. You set manageable goals and then we go for it with your generous encouragement. The payment of course, are chapters for you to read. L****ibraries are places of quiet, shame on Sakura! :) I am showing how Sakura's walls are crumbling and she is in need of another friend who can accept her as she truly is. That is what this next chapter will be primarily about. **

**ILuvYouHaters: Maybe so, maybe not. It all depends of how Sakura treats him.**

**MundaneBeast: Indeed. They seem to hold the same forces against the other, but that can easily change.**

**Zasqas: Thank you**

**XxAshishxX: of course narusaku Rocks!**

**DiizGirlJess: Really? Naruto is always sweet on Sakura...don;t pull them apart Jess...not again. ;)**

**Czar Joseph: Glad to have that.**

**Czar Ryno: Glad to have the feelings down, not to pull your strings again for this chapter :) BTW, didn't understand the paint the maids quote you said, what does it mean?**

**DuhBomb: Funny Pose Rhyme Scheme.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: Quicker is usually better.**

**DaNightsTemplar: Sorry, but no InoSakuNaru. Already too far in the story, And I'm already setting another story up that way.**

* * *

**AN: HEy Guys, Are you stoked for the weekend of my chapters, that's right, plural, and hopefully your reviews. I have decided, at least this week, that if I continue to get reviews like I have, you can get a total of three chapters by Monday night. It's Friday, so what do you say? Maybe we try it out? And besides, five thousand words in this chapter. Just to show you guys how much I have appreciated your reviews. :) **

**Timberwolfe Studios**

**Proudly Presents: HOWLSSSSSS!**

**Tone And Stroke**

**Chapter 4: Lens Of A Goddess**

* * *

Seven days passed, and they were so slow for one Sakura Haruno. She simply couldn't concentrate on anything right now in her history class. That didn't sound right, Sakura thought as she listened to Asuma–Sensei talk about the past of Konoha. It was more precise to say that there was one thing constantly on her mind that superseded all other thoughts. Sakura winced as she held her head in annoyance; why couldn't she get Naruto out of her head?

Her thoughts were stuck on Naruto. He was nice, so nice to her, even though she knew that he had an obvious crush on her. He was a gentleman, he was kind, he listened to her stupid thoughts, and Sakura found that since she had started to befriend him, she saw his longing looks at her from across the hallway and how his locker was right next to hers for the last four years. Had she really been that superficial in her high school life to not notice him?

Thinking back on her own short existence, Sakura didn't completely understand how she hadn't noticed Naruto until now. In a high school sense, she hated the jocks with a passion. Most of them had on occasion touched her lewdly and a few had sneaked under her cheerleader skirt before earning a swift kick in their precious family jewels. Even with all that, the jocks who managed to touch her gloated much more than what she hit them for.

It wasn't to say that Sakura had never liked a guy's touch. She had kissed boys on the cheek before and had held hands, but then again, she hadn't kissed a boy, or gone any further with one, except once, but she repressed that memory as much as she could. She had gone further than kissing with Ino, but that was experimenting and that was it. But lately, she had been having a dream, a dream of lewd touching.

The dream started out with Sakura swimming, naked, through an ocean, and as she reached the beach, she found that she was suddenly falling and landed, breathless, face up on a mattress, but it was not her mattress, but Naruto's. Sakura looked up and there, just as breathless as she was, was a naked Naruto, his large member making Sakura blush with the sheer size and appearance of it, ready to pierce her and show her just how much of a woman he was about to make her.

Sakura smiled up at him, and touched his cheek, nodding her head for him to make her a woman. Naruto slowly leaned forward, his fingers grazing her womanly entrance and her inner thighs and as he prepared to thrust inside her, Sakura smiled widely.

And that was how the dream always ended; Sakura was never thrusted into and couldn't find out if Naruto at least in her dreams could make her a woman. Sakura would open her eyes to a new day and her smile would be on her face, as well as a deep pink blush and sticky sweat coating her skin at the implications that the erotic and yet romantic dream meant to her.

Ever since that dream had begun to replay itself, the afternoon she had gone to Naruto's apartment for the modeling paintings and photos, Sakura found herself walking into her closet and picking out skirts, blouses, bras and underwear, the last two Sakura didn't understand why she did them as well, but she was dressing not to impress others, not to the jocks, or her fellow cheerleaders, nor to the general population, but instead to Naruto in the forefront of her mind. It was always would Naruto like this? Would he like that?

As Sakura was thinking all of this, she looked to her left and saw Naruto near the window, in the same class as her. He had been in her classes since freshman year as well, damn it! Naruto seemed to be staring intently at the board, trying as hard as he could, to follow along. Sakura sighed sadly, he was in three of her seven classes this last semester and she didn't notice him at all. She really was a terrible person for not realizing that.

Sakura looked down at her arm and noticed a little orange sweatband on her wrist and remembered talking with Ino and had put it on for the sole reason that Ino told Sakura that Naruto was a person who was very bright and liked bright colors. Sakura also had on a bright ocean blue skirt and a red blouse, and she even had on bright emerald underwear that when she put it on, imagined Naruto peeling them off, as she gazed into his vast ocean like eyes. Heck, Ino said that Naruto had a thing for girls with bright hair; that meant blondes, and perhaps, just maybe, a tiny sliver of that definition included pink?

The bell sounded for the day and Sakura picked up her bag quickly and walked the opposing way of everyone else and moved across the room away from the doo to arrive at Naruto's side, who was slowly putting his equipment and books in an orderly fashion into his backpack.

If there were a few things Sakura had learned, it was that Naruto was organized and followed through with what he set himself up for. The thought turned dirty as Sakura imagined Naruto setting himself a task of fucking his pink haired muse for three days straight.

Sakura shivered at the perversion and waited patiently for Naruto to notice her. When he did, Sakura received a big, no...**Huge** smile from him, which made her smile all the more. "So Naruto," Sakura began a little nervously as she saw some girls looking her way, their faces scrunching in disgust at Naruto. "It's been a week. A-are they done?"

Naruto yawned a bit and stretched a bit and rubbed his eyes as he stood up. "Spent last night putting on the finishing touches, but yeah, it's all done. The picture at least. We still have to do the…you know."

"Yeah, I know. I have my swimsuit with me. So, do you mind if I walk over with you?"

At that question, Sakura saw Naruto tense up and grew a little worried. Slowly, the hand rubbing his tired eyes lowered as he looked at her like she was the crazy person in the room, a personality she had never been associated with by the general populace known as high school. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Being seen…around me?"

Sakura shook her head as she released a breath of sighing, annoyed at his question and pulled him by his painter's sleeve into the hallway where the rumors immediately began to whisper at what The Sakura Haruno was doing Talking to the low painter. "Naruto," Sakura began to speak, pulling Naruto towards the exit, "I am at the top of the social pyramid. I make the social class of who is popular and who is not. Now are you a gentleman or not?"

"...Are you implying that I'm not a gentleman if I don't walk you to my house?"

"That's exactly what I'm implying Naruto," Sakura spoke as she looped her arm in his once they turned the corner from the school and onto a much less crowded road from school. "And a gentleman always shows a lady the way. So, what do you say we talk about something, because we have a long walk to make, and a lot of awkwardness to avoid."

* * *

As they walked from school to Naruto's second floor apartment, they didn't talk really about anything in particular, but rather everything that came into their teenage minds. They talked about sports and how the Konoha Foxes had done well in the fall. They had talked about past school projects and after listening to Naruto's exploits, Sakura wished that she had had him as a lab partner instead of all of the jocks who spent the better part of their time together flirting with her.

They turned a corner, nearing Naruto's house after twenty minutes of walking, and as they did, Sakura's horny sensation of the last week surged up her body and into her mind from when their elbows briefly touched. And if that wasn't bad enough, she got a vision as well. Oh Boy!

_Naruto was pressing his lips against Sakura's in a loving fashion and Sakura reciprocated the kiss by pleading with her tongue at Naruto's lower lip. Naruto's hands slowly traversed Sakura's lower frame, stopping to lightly grope her ass cheeks making Sakura mewl into the kiss. Suddenly, a twat was heard and Sakura arched her back, pushing her breasts and groin deep into Naruto as she felt another slap hit her ass. Sakura smiled and spoke through the kiss, telling him what to do huskily._

_"…Harder!"_

Sakura suddenly breathed harder and wondered where that came from. Had it really come from a simple touch from Naruto? If a simple brush of the elbow could get Sakura hot enough to almost ask Naruto to slap her ass, what would a hug or even a kiss do? What about sex?! AND WHY IN THE HELL was she thinking about sex?!

"You okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked as they had slowed their pace of walking.

"Huh?" Sakura breathed before wracking her brain to think of something and pulled at her collar. "It's just a little hot out here."

Naruto smiled at her clothes and could see some sweat forming, but thought that maybe she was a little feverish. "It's still winter, Sakura."

"Oh! R-right." Sakura smiled stupidly and stuck a bit of her tongue out. "Silly me, right? I'm probably just a little hot."

Naruto stared at the bit of tongue coming out of Sakura's mouth and just wanted to hold it there. With it in his hand, Sakura couldn't pull away, she'd never leave him, she'd be forced to give him a kiss and hopefully after a single kiss, she would never leave him.

"You're always hot." Naruto muttered a little loudly and Sakura blushed heavily at the turn of events and they quickly increased their pace, both of their faces red from the perverted thoughts roaming through their heads.

Sakura had to ask herself as they finished their walk though, why did Naruto have this effect on her? Other guys peppered her with compliments of all sorts. She got radios and music outside her bedroom window, poems, love letters, pleas in front of the school, but she never had acted on any of them. They all chased her, but…maybe Naruto was chasing her in a different way that made her chase him back? Whatever the case, Sakura knew that Naruto had a crush on her, and at the very least, by now, Sakura knew that she had at least some kind of feelings for Naruto. These feelings…they were feelings that went in line with those of a best friend, right?

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, they finally arrived at Naruto's apartment and headed up the stairs, Sakura making Naruto blush as she went up first, and her skirt billowing up and showing him a glimpse of emerald.

Sakura waited at his door like an excited puppy and Naruto realized that she really wanted to see these paintings that he had made of her. Naruto opened the door and led her inside and as they passed the counter, they dropped their backpacks on top of the marble and continued forward to the portrait that Naruto had drawn for Sakura.

Sakura was stunned by what she saw. There Sakura was, just like last Friday, with her left leg over her right, sitting and smiling at Naruto and in this picture straight at herself. Her body wasn't deformed, and if Sakura was bold enough, her silk blouse covered breasts were perfect. The skin color was creamy white and shined brightly in the picture as a black dress covered her body before the top was covered by Sakura's hair covering her shoulders and a side of her face from view. Was that really how her hair looked? Whatever the case, it looked just so…real; just as real as a…photograph in today's world. It really was one of a kind.

"Well...do you like it?" Naruto asked after a minute of seeing Sakura's neutral face look at her self-portrait and as he asked that, a growing smile graced her face and she turned to smile brightly at him.

"Naruto, this is simply amazing. It looks so real!"

"Great! So glad you approve of it!"

"Hey, Naruto. Would you mind getting me a glass of water?"

"Oh sure! No problem!" Naruto exclaimed as he moved off to get Sakura whatever she asked for.

Sakura saw him leave and smiled as she had this boy whipped already. To think, she could tell him to do something and he'd do it. She could embarrass him like a nasty female bully, she could ruin his life if she so wished, she could…make him love her completely. Sakura sighed; she really needed to sort out her feelings for Naruto sooner rather than later.

Sakura's eyes caught notice of a canvas with a white cloth over it and turned around to find Naruto nowhere around her. He wouldn't mind if she peaked, right? Sakura slowly picked up the cloth, but as she did, the cloth fell to the ground, showing Sakura another picture of…Sakura.

In this picture, Sakura was lying on her stomach, her stomach bare of clothing as the top had bunched up wonderfully at her breasts that were pushed together on the couch underneath her. Sakura's legs were in the middle of flailing behind her, just brushing the skin of the other limb and moving through the air. In front of Sakura was a book that was an old school book that Sakura remembered reading as part of the series called Shinobi Wars. And at the very best of the painting was that the perspective of the painting was looking at Sakura from across the armrest and Sakura as if caught, looked up with a slight blush at the viewer, while her eyes slowly looked back down at the book, unable to resist reading further.

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura yipped loudly and turned around, hiding the painting behind her to see Naruto smiling at her with her awaiting glass of water. Sakura took it with a blush that she swore would match this latest painting of her and took a small sip as Naruto joined her at her side.

"How did you know that I love reading books?" Sakura asked, trying to not bring up the fact that Naruto had drawn her nude.

"In middle school, I always saw a book in your hand. You were always reading in class and were never caught because you were able to answer the questions on the board without having to even look up."

Sakura smiled at the statement a little sadly. This boy had had a crush on her since middle school? Sakura wanted to ask Naruto why he never asked her out, but before she could, something else caught her attention on the balcony. Sakura slowly walked around the canvas, in a trance, and over to Naruto's small balcony, past his private bedroom area, and saw the most beautiful painting she had ever seen in her life.

The painting was a close up of a girl's face, showing half of it vertically and going into detail to show laugh lines and small dimples and a freckle that the girl had near her ear. But what was enhanced in the painting was the emerald eye that was blown up to most of the painting size, as if it was zoomed in on just the eye. Part of Sakura's pink hair cascaded over the eye, but what Sakura saw in the eye showed so much emotion to her. It showed her own inner turmoil, as if she was hiding things that were not shown to others in her daily life. It showed to her a lack of confidence and yet an amusement that held the confusion at bay. It looked both mysterious as the dark color of emerald, and calm as a gentle breeze in a forest, calculating every look that it received.

Sakura was utterly stunned as she felt like she was utterly exposed in conjunction with the painting, as if it was her that was lacking the confidence and hid it with her happy and laughing demeanor. With that said, Sakura turned and blushed rapidly at Naruto with unveiled adoration and as tears welled inside her eyes.

"I-Is that My eye?"

"Yes. I've decided to name it, 'Eyes of a Goddess.' "

Sakura slowly caressed the canvas, glad that it was dry from the sunlight, and smiled fondly. "It looks better than my own." Sakura sighed as she walked back in, only to be stopped by Naruto's next words.

"Sakura, you are a goddess at our school, and to be honest, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"Oh Naruto." Sakura smiled as a tear unconsciously fell down her face. "That is so flattering. I really can't believe that."

"You should, because it's true." Naruto sighed as he looked back at the painting. "I did this right after you left; stayed up all night to do it. I just couldn't get your eyes out of my system;...I still can't."

Sakura smiled and sniffled to gather her wits about her. She needed to tease Naruto more, her teasing just felt…right with him. She didn't have her feelings down, but her body knew what it was doing. "Naruto?" Sakura watched Naruto turned around before smiling brightly. "If you can't get my eye out of your system, how will you get rid of this image from your perverted mind?" Sakura asked before moving to take off her skirt and blouse.

Sakura smiled as Naruto was seriously about to freak out when he saw… that Sakura had her bikini underneath her clothes. Naruto looked back up as Sakura was settled in a pink and emerald bikini in…his…apartment...breathing at every word he thought, and was confused when he saw the girl smirking at him and pointing down at his groin. Naruto looked down and immediately blushed as his member had grown hard from the sudden event and the fact that his crush since elementary school had followed him back to his place and was stripping in front of him.

By the time Naruto looked up, he wanted to scream as he saw Sakura on her knees in front of him, staring in a trance at his clothed member, with head cocked a little to the side as if in admiration of what he had. Sakura knew that she wouldn't move further than this, but his member's size matched what her dreams had imagined and Sakura was stuck at a cross roads, but at the moment, they had something else to do.

Sakura backed up and reached behind her, and grabbed Naruto's camera on the table before handing it to him. Naruto nodded his head and turned on the camera before holding it expertly and began to take pictures of Sakura who stood in the archway to the balcony, sometimes resting her hands on the window sills.

Sakura blushed as Naruto moved slowly in a semicircle around her, and noticed that he took a while to take even a single picture and Sakura would hear the shutter for the camera snap shut. Sakura would see Naruto circle around her, appearing all over her and after five minutes, Sakura began to smile more and drape herself along the archway and even on top of the balcony rail as if on an actual photo shoot.

After a good twenty minutes of doing these things, the two were laughing and having a lot of fun. Naruto was getting great photos and Sakura loved the attention he was giving her. Naruto stood up from his knees and looked at the last photos and in that pause, Sakura's hand had been grasping the string behind her neck.

Sakura breathed heavily as she had felt so elated and happiness welled inside her heart with Naruto's eyes upon her. Sakura had looked at her bikinis this morning and these pink and emerald combination was her sexiest pair. The pink shading was see-through and the emerald was the only things protecting her lady parts from view.

But as Naruto got ready to begin the session once more, Sakura wondered if she could keep his attention more than right now. The way he moved around her showed his passion in what he did, and Sakura saw the love he was showing in his eyes as he stared at her exposed body. But maybe, maybe she could tease him by showing him some more?

Naruto placed the camera next to his eyes and focused the camera before taking it away and was about to tell Sakura to get ready when he saw her smiling nervously as she pulled at something behind her back, and as Naruto realized that it was a string, the top of Sakura's bikini slackened and began to fall to the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened at the possibility of seeing Sakura's creamy white breasts but wanted to groan as Sakura quickly held her top in place with her hand over the thin material. Naruto felt his erection becoming painful down below, and knew that his full length even covered was clearly seen by Sakura whose eyes drifted down a few seconds ago. Why did he have to wear a tighter pair of cargo pants today?

"N-Naruto," Sakura nervously stuttered as her tongue slipped along her lower lip and saw Naruto follow it the entire time. "L-let's have some more fun, okay?"

"O-okay."

Slowly, Naruto began taking more pictures and Sakura switched arms and positions. After a while, Sakura let her top fall and used her arms to hide her breasts from view. The nervousness between the two began to fall away and the smiles came back, and after another thirty more exciting minutes, Naruto took the last picture, his camera stating that it was full, as Sakura lay back on the balcony rail, her legs spread completely showing that her bikini bottoms had ridden inside her and her hands holding each of her breasts respectively, as she smiled deeply into the camera.

Naruto turned around and Sakura let her hands drop to her sides where she picked at her bottoms and realized that they had ridden deep into her womanhood and ass and that Naruto had seen it all. It didn't occur to Sakura that Naruto could turn around any moment and see her upper figure. In fact, Sakura was sure that she would be fine with Naruto seeing them, as long as…as long as he still called her beautiful. Sakura was sensitive about her figure as most girls were, but her womanly areas were…ugly, in her opinion. To hear someone, anyone call her beautiful after seeing her, would be an emotional rollercoaster of happiness for Sakura Haruno.

So, when a towel was thrown in her face, Sakura was confused. She looked over at Naruto to see that he had thrown it backwards and hadn't taken his chance to look at her topless figure. Sakura's heart swelled then and there for Naruto and she knew now that Naruto was her friend and a great guy to be around. Sakura wrapped the towel around her upper body and moved over to Naruto's picture printer where he had connected his camera and the pictures of the last two hours began to print.

Sakura blushed. Had it really been two hours? It had passed by so quickly, she had had so much fun posing for Naruto. Was this the end? She didn't require anything else from Naruto past these printing pictures, but maybe she could inspire him to spend more time with her, to try to get her to shed the rest of her clothes. The thought made Sakura wet downstairs, and she thought of what Ino had done with Naruto. Could she really do that? Could she let her defenses down for this boy standing here next to her.

"Well Sakura," Naruto breathed out as he gave Sakura a manila folder and the pictures on top, "here you go." Sakura looked at her last photo and saw that she was indeed exposed and that the tip of her breast was partially on view, but as Sakura looked at Naruto to comment on it, she saw that he was deleting the pictures!

"Y-you're deleting them?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up and smiled as if it was common sense. "Well yeah. They're private, aren't they?"

"Well…you keep some of them, okay?" Sakura pushed her thoughts lightly. "F-for inspiration."

"R-right."

Sakura suddenly pushed herself forward and hugged Naruto deeply and this time, Naruto slowly hugged her back. Sakura basked in Naruto's warmth as feelings spread from her heart to every part of her body and Sakura squeezed harder, breathing in his painted scent.

"You are incredible Naruto."

"No, you are my muse, I have the easy job of capturing your beauty." Naruto rebutted and tried to let go, but Sakura kept hugging him and moved her mouth to her painter's ear.

"I have a challenge for you Naruto. To inspire you to go further."

"W-what is it?"

Sakura breathed in. It was now or never. "I want you to paint me…naked…"

Naruto's eyes bulged. Was this a dream?

"It's not a dream," Sakura stated, knowing what Naruto was thinking. "I want you to paint me… but without seeing me that way. If I like it," Sakura whispered in his ear, "I'll pose again for you, but this time…in Any Position you want as long as the photo stays between you and me."

"A-A na-naked photo? For you?...And me?" Naruto blushed as the memory and his secret stash of erotic pictures featuring Ino came to the front of his brain.

"You've done a couple with Ino, I saw them." Sakura insisted.

"Well, y-yes I did photograph Ino, but…"

"But what?"

Naruto sighed and pushed Sakura away before walking off and Sakura followed him until he reached the balcony railing, and leaned next to him. "I was thinking about you as I watched Ino pose." Naruto admitted with his eyes closed.

Now Sakura was the one who blushed with all her blood rushing to her skin, her eyes bulging as wide as they could possibly get. "So, when you saw Ino's womanhood and her breasts…you thought of me?"

Naruto grimaced but nodded. Soon he felt Sakura's hand on his shoulder. "T-that's brutally honest, and I like honesty in my friends."

"...Friends?"

"You're my friend now, Naruto. As for your project, you have two weeks to get it done. Do it for your reward; if you imagine me when you see Ino, can you imagine what you'll do if you see me in a position however you want me."

And with that, Sakura strutted over to her swimsuit top and put on her clothes before Naruto listened as the door closed and as soon as it did, he smiled and moved over to his white canvas. A naked picture of Sakura in which he knew not what she looked like? He had his work cut out for him, but he felt something stir inside him. A new passion; a passion of pleasing the girl of his dreams.

* * *

**Hope you all loved all the teasing and the new challenge.**


	5. Asking Beyond The Norm

**Reviewers;**

**SasukeShouldDie: It is exactly what I was trying to get across. And yes, a cold shower for Naruto is definitely in order.**

**Czar Ryno: Love is always creepy when you see it from the sidelines. Try being in a room with a couple making out. It's creepy. But really, Love has no bounds, and at times, Naruto is yes creepy, but when Sakura teases him, she is being creepy too. Also, thanks for the age insight, will correct it here on this chapter.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: well, let's see if they get together, shall we?**

**Hanmac: I'll see what I can do about Ino hearing Sakura's talking about Naruto.**

**GB: Too lazy to sign in? ;) JK. Oh well, you still deserve a review slot.**

**Fury Cutter: Thanks for the compliment. While i have thought of having the two girls pose together, that is something that I think would cause a rift between Naruto and Sakura. These posings are their time together and crucial for them to know the other.**

**Mangaka Shuzen: You make me blush, and I mean as in turn red all over! I am never good at concealing my appreciation for compliments, so thank you so much! **

**Duh Bomb: Staircase to heaven? huh...might still the imagery of that for a future chapter...thanks for the inspiring poetry Bomb.**

**MundaneBeast: You know that Naruto will do his best to complete this for Sakura...Believe it! :)**

**Logan Locke: I am glad you loved it! And the review was not too small, instead, you condensed yourself and made a very nice section of criticism and compliments that I really appreciate. I agree that it is a little quick, but this is over three weeks as of yet, and Sakura is learning how Naruto feels others know him as and she is letting herself open for him as, as you guessed it, another potential friend like Ino.**

**Her teasing and flirting is something usually hidden except for her best of friends, like Ino and Naruto is the other guy who is honest and someone who girls want and get as they want the guys on the borders of society, such as bad boys, as other portray Naruto as. I did not realize that people do the general nice guy or girl for even one night stands, as while I am one of those nice guys, as I am told, I know that I could not leave a girl after a night spent getting to know them. hence, one night stands and picking up girls are not for me. Oh Well! **

**Sakura's eyes were definitely somewhere else as she saw Naruto's attraction towards her and is subconsciously flattered and aroused by it as well as the possible attraction towards the artist. They are definitely on the up and whatnot, but now it is what they do next and how Naruto handles Sakura's challenge.**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for everyone who have reviewed and viewed my story as of so far as chapter five, which is this chapter, and this is the time for Naruto's challenge to take place, or maybe Sakura has something else in mind? Hmm? By the way, thanks to Czar Ryno, I have decided to make sure everyone undestands the ages and that all main characters are of Legal Age. They are all consenting and are Adults.**

**Main Character Ages: 18**

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 5: Asking Beyond The Norm**

* * *

That night, Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, as if the blankets and sheets were trying to choke the life out of her, whimpering over and over again as the feelings grew worse and worse. After two hours, Sakura finally caved and grunted as she threw off the sheets, finding that her body was on fire and stemmed from her sensitive loins and aroused breasts. Sakura sat up in frustration and threw off her pink nightie, leaving her only in her pink satin panties as her only protection.

Sakura breathed rapidly, wondering what was going on. She couldn't sleep in this condition. She was a mess, as she looked down to see goosebumps and sweet glistening over the entirety of her skin. Sakura lifted her hands to the top of her head, and slowly wiped the sweat that surrounded her eyes and face. Why me?

Why was she imagining Naruto spanking her ass into submission? Why was she bending over and telling Naruto to ravage her behind behind? Why was she going to allow Naruto to photograph her in any position he wanted? Sakura's eyes widened tenfold as she realized that he could not only determine what position she was in, but also the place as well! What if he wanted her to pose naked in the middle of the school hallways? Or pressed against the glass looking into the art room? Why was it that she was imagining Naruto fucking her in all of these scenes instead of photographing her?! Why had she made this stupid and yet erotic bet?!

Sakura groaned and let out a yell of how unfair her life was into her pillow and reached for her phone, before opening up the screen and pressing the speed-dial for her best friend. Ino had posed for Naruto; she would know what he wanted and liked and maybe tell Sakura what was in store for her. As the phone rang in her ear, Sakura's eyes became unfocused as realized that this was completely different than Ino's situation.

For one thing, Ino had offered to strip as a kind of erotic photography and for future settings, and yet, Sakura had found out earlier today that Naruto had thought of Sakura when Ino had posed for him. This situation had Sakura 'Surrendering', giving up her freedom of choice, letting her walls down, showing her entire essence and body to Naruto and he could live out his wildest fantasies with her. Sakura's past fantasies suddenly had Naruto covering his fingers in her juices that flowed out of her, and it was at this exact moment that Ino picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Ino voice sounded tiredly on the other end.

"Oh Naruto." Sakura's voice moaned, as she licked her lips at the erotic sight before her wanting eyes.

"S-Sakura?" Ino's voice sounded once more, totally embarrassed at the sound she just heard.

"Huh? I-Ino?!" Sakura asked as her eyes unglazed and her mind refocused. When had she hit the call button again?

"Are you with Naruto? Oh my god?! Are you fucking Naruto?!" Ino chirped suddenly, at the thought of Sakura having dialed her in the heat of the moment.

"What?! No Ino! I-I just-" Sakura stated quickly, stuttering to catch up with the situation she now faced.

"So...no Naruto?"

"N-no."

"Oh, that would have been the highlight of your high school life." Ino grumbled, before hearing Sakura's voice on the other end of the phone line.

"Hey Ino, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

* * *

One hour later, Sakura finished her story of what had happened over the last few days and Ino was silent as she took everything in.

"W-well?" Sakura asked, eager to hear her best friend's opinion after hearing every detail she had done with Naruto. "W-what do you think?"

"...Sakura," Ino spoke after a short silence. "I'm pretty sure you've falling for Naruto?"

Sakura sighed and leaned back into her pillow, her unbound hair cascading over the white sweat filled covers. "I knew it."

"So? What are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know. Ino, I don't want to start a relationship before I start my career! There is only summer and the this semester left, and I've never trusted long distance relationships. Plus, I learned that Naruto is going to college on an international tour of the world!...We'd never see each other." Sakura sniffled abit, and wondered why she was doing so for a guy she liked, but still wondered why.

"Well, Sakura. Just going off of what I have done, I'd say you have a fling."

"A fling? Y-you mean, kiss and sex without dating?"

"No, you date, not sex since you both are virgins, at least I think, but the dating is not exclusive, or it's like a beta test. You try it out, you end it as best friends and then wait until you guys are more settled down so see if you still have these feelings."

"But…what if Naruto finds other girls he likes better than me. Ino, I didn't even notice him until a month ago!"

"Just test it out. I know! Aren't you going to prom this Saturday?"

"W-well, I haven't exactly chosen a boy to take. I kind of have to go as a candidate for Prom Queen."

"I'm not going with a date. But you should" Ino paused. "...Ask Naruto."

"Ino, prom is about the guy asking the girl."

"Sakura, we live in a woman's world. We control what men do. Tell him to ask you out to prom."

"A-Alright. I-I'll ask him."

"Oh! And Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want those dreams of yours to become reality…just let Naruto into your pants."

"Ino!?"

* * *

Three days passed and Monday arrived, causing Sakura to once again become as nervous as she was in the middle of the night three days ago. Sakura looked through her closet, looking for something cute to wear to get Naruto to agree to go to prom with her.

She knew that going to prom was unlikely to Naruto, part of the lower side of a social high school society, and she needed to convince him to go with Her, the Queen Bee of the high school. Every girl would begin to want him and stare at him with desire after he had been seen with Sakura at prom, and every guy would be in envy to be in his position.

Sakura looked outside and saw the sun was shining brightly. It was the first day of spring. Sakura smiled, she knew exactly what to wear. She dug into her closet with gusto and took out her spring collection until she reached the very end and smiled brightly, Naruto would ravage her if he agreed to go to this dance with her.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto was sitting at his desk, straining to think about how to draw Sakura naked and not be a complete pervert to her. It didn't help that the way she said she'd pose in 'Any' position had his imagination running away and fucking her in Any and Every position he could think of. Naruto refocused down to the sketching on his desk, and he quickly ripped it out of his notebook as he had unconsciously drawn a nude Sakura with her hand covering her womanhood. Luckily, her face hadn't been drawn, and no one around him had seen what he had been drawing.

Naruto snuck the piece of paper into his jacket and would…well, look at it later, For Inspiration of course! Hopefully. Maybe. Naruto continued to think about stuff to draw until the door to the classroom door opened. Naruto looked up and literally dropped his jaw in utter shock.

What he saw in the doorway of the classroom was Sakura in a spring seasoned sakura pedaled sundress that stopped at her knees and as she moved into the room, the bottom floundered up higher, causing Naruto to see her upper thighs and almost saw below her sundress completely before it became a rhythm and Naruto realized that the dress was slightly longer in the back, crating an artistic backdrop of wind flowing behind his pink haired muse. Naruto quickly filed the memory away, waiting to paint it at a later date.

Sakura smiled at Naruto's stunned gaze and made her way over to him, her dress's shoulder straps draped on her upper arms instead of over her shoulders as if it could drop off at any moment, and as she passed her usual group of classroom friends, they all watched as she stopped in front of Naruto and grabbed his hand.

"Sakura?" Naruto whispered, worried for her image's safety while Sakura remained silent and pulled on his hand. Naruto wondered what she wanted and decided to get up and follow her. So thinking that, Naruto stood up and let himself be pulled by an insistent Sakura who pulled him out of his classroom and down the hallway.

Naruto knew that Sakura was supposed to be in a different class right now, and he knew that she was ditching class when the bell for the start of class sounded.

"Sakura, you're going to get a tardy." Naruto spoke aloud, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"There's a first for everything." Sakura smiled lightly at Naruto's comment before finding a janitor's closet on the second floor of the school building and shoving Naruto inside before she quickly followed him inside and closed the door, casting both of them into darkness. Naruto turned around just as Sakura flicked on the light and Naruto saw by the look in her eyes that Sakura was just as nervous as much as he was, but she had a longing in her eyes, a longing to maybe tell him something.

"I'm sorry for making you get a tardy Naruto, but I have something to ask you, and I couldn't hold myself back from asking."

"I don't have any ideas yet on your picture, Sakura." Naruto replied dumbly.

"Huh?" Sakura uttered before realizing what he was thinking about. "Oh…no. I knew that it wouldn't be done so fast. I have something I'd like to ask you for."

"You can ask me for anything."

"I-I know that." Sakura smiled nervously as she bumped her open palm lightly on Naruto's shoulder, and something white fell onto the ground and before Naruto could realize and stop her, Sakura had smiled at him and bent down to pick it up. Sakura opened the paper as she stood up, and Naruto saw her eyes widen at the picture he had drawn earlier. "Oh My! I-I didn't-I-um…" Sakura blushed and looked down and placed the paper back inside Naruto's jacket pocket, as the red on their faces became another color in the room.

"I'm sorry." Naruto uttered, wondering if she would smack him or call him an idiot.

"No! I-I understand that you have to-p-practice for a naked portrait painting…it's realistic by the way! Really…nice."

"Um…thanks?"

"Say Naruto…you watch porn, don't you?" Sakura asked, suddenly wanting to help Naruto understand that he was not so different from her.

"…I…I do, when I'm depressed."

"It's okay to admit it." Sakura smiled lightly. "We all watch and read them, you know. But it's always better to watch them with a friend who understands."

"…Are you offering?" Naruto asked, his voice getting lower and huskier and Sakura looked up in time as their eyes connected and the air in the room suddenly grew hot. Their bodies in this small closet were close to the other, within centimeters, and slowly the two of them rubbed their cheeks against each other, ghosting across the other's lips, but not touching. Just…so close.

"N-Naruto…"

"Yeah?..."

Sakura backed up against the door and breathed out as she felt her body betray her just now. She wanted to taste his lips, but she had to hold off for as long as she could. "Will you go to prom with me?"

"…."

There was silence for a whole minute before Naruto spoke up in the lightly lit room. "Do you really want me as your date for such a memorable night?"

"I do."

"It's a dance you'll never forget, Sakura. You-"

"I know what I want, Naruto."

"I can't allow you to do this to yourself." Naruto shook his head sadly at the fact that he was crushing his idea of a perfect night with the perfect girl. "People would look at you differently."

Sakura gasped silently. He was still protecting her? "Naru-"

"I would know Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, pushing his name back down Sakura's throat. "How people look at me and how they look at you. You are a goddess, and I'm a nobody!"

"You're not a nobody!" Sakura yelled back at Naruto breaking them both apart for a few seconds, setting the atmosphere around them into something new. "High school" Sakura paused as she told her true feelings. "…High school is nothing, Naruto. It's where we make friends that may or may not last a lifetime. After high school…that's how most will remember us. I'm a goddess? Ha! Besides Ino, no one knows the real me. And until last month, I thought no one within these brick walls would. Naruto, I want you as my date, because you know me the best. So, can you go with me or not?"

"…Sakura, I…of course I'll go with you-"

Sakura gasped happily and hugged Naruto tightly. Thank you!"

"-On some conditions."

"C-conditions?" Sakura stuttered. Naruto should be glad just to be going with Sakura Haruno. How unpredictable her painter was.

"If I'm going to be your date, then I pay for everything."

"But-" Sakura began to protest.

"No! I pay for your dress, your corsage, the limo, the tickets! Even the dinner!"

"Y-you'll pay for my dress?" Sakura asked, as she saw that Naruto was now going over the usual scheme of things. "Isn't that a little over the top?"

"Nothing is over the top for prom. I wasn't even going to go, and here you are asking me of all people, and I'm going with the girl of my dreams!...I mean-"

"It's cute that you dream about me Na-ru-to." Sakura muttered, trying to hold off the major rush of blood to her cheeks, all in vain. "...You really want everything?"

"Just go with Ino and make sure that you look as amazing as you always do." Naruto spoke as he took hold of Sakura's head and held her there. "Now if you'll excuse me, we both have class." And with that, Naruto couldn't resist any longer and planted a brief wet kiss on Sakura's cheek before running out of the closet and back to his classroom. Sakura meanwhile watched him go, her hand covering the cheek where he kissed her as a small smile showed clearly on her astonished face.

* * *

"So Sakura, how do I look?" Ino asked as she tried on the fifteenth dress for the dance. Ino wasn't going with anyone, but that didn't mean she didn't have to look sexy. Sakura and herself were actually required to go because they were on the list to be the Prom Queens, meaning that one perk was not paying for a ticket. Sakura smiled at the argument she had had with Naruto over that small incentive.

"Ino, for the fifteenth time, you look beautiful."

"The dress is a little long," Ino complained at the black dress she had on and looked to Sakura's face that looked at her from around the curtain that separated the girls. Ino sighed as Sakura retreated back into her own area and began to change out of the dress and into her last one.

"So Sakura, have you realized your feelings for Naruto yet?"

"Um," Sakura began to unzipped her dress and paused as Ino figured she was trying on her own dresses. "Noooooot exactly. We hugged and he even kissed me…on the cheek!" Sakura sounded flushed and Ino smiled. All through high school, Ino was the one with a boyfriend at all times and Sakura was her lending ear. It was nice to have the situations reversed.

"Well, what does that mean?"

"Well, we're not going to date, but what do we do? I want him to touch me Ino. And yet, I'm scared if he does touch me. I might smack him for no reason! You know how I can get."

"Sakura, if you want it, you'll let him. Now let me see what you're going to wear." Sakura opened the curtain and Ino whistled and smiled brightly. "You might want to bed with Naruto before prom, because you're going to kill him with that dress."

* * *

**The Prom is up and the two are going, that is that. :)**


	6. A Royal Dance

**Reviewers;**

**Czar Ryno: Both; the story made you hot. You hit the nail right on the coffin with your view of looking underneath the facade that is high school. Everyone has things that are hidden, it takes one lucky soul to discover what that is.**

**Czar Joseph: Thanks, always hoping to impress.**

**Lestibur: Thanks, Les.**

**MundaneBeast: What is this, the Titanic?! Don't give me the duh duh duhhhh, and expect me to throw in a sinking ship! :)**

**SasukeShouldDie: I don't know about that one. I have only ever met one couple together after long distance, but in my sister's case, the separation killed the relationship.**

**LoganHunter: Maybe another story, but sure. i doubt I'd write NaruIno. I like reading them, but Sakura is almost always then paired with Sasuke or bashed, so I believe Sakura has to be with Naruto and then maybe Ino added.**

**Duh Bomb: You missed, you missed. This is where you get dissed. You failed to write your name, so I thought the rhyme was a plain Jane. Maybe John, Ding Dong! There goes the sound of a Bomb, Hold on, I'm needed on the Story Comm.**

**DiizGirlJess: Jess, Jess,Jess. Why must you steal Naruto again? Sakura is crying into my shoulder now as she has no date for prom, so now as you read this, Naruto is sneaking outside your house to meet up with her. Sorry X) **

**Mangaka Shuzen: Maybe she will kiss him back? As though it is cliche, I have walked in on a number couples making out in the school locker room and closets, or behind a tree in one case. It's awkward...**

**XxAshishxX: Oh it's the usual drop dead gorgeous prom date scenario. :)**

**Logan Locke: It happens to the best of us, just had to do it for Sakura calling Ino as well. Plus Ino loses to tease Sakura, we all know it! And yes, Ino is Very Buxom! :) Sakura feels guilty because she never noticed him through her entire school life and yet he noticed her. It makes him stand out and she wants to know more about him any way she can. **

**I may work in long distance, I may not, but Prom is an amazing way to start! The sketch was my perverted mind typing up that scene and i didn't have the heart to erase a whole chapter because of that. In this story, Naruto is always aware of Sakura's image and wants it to remain perfect. it will always be in his eyes, but remember that he wants everyone else to see her in a good light as well. **

**I may pass Sorakage's final talley only due to the fact that it was that story where I gained all of my reviewers, I believe you included. Then when i PM'd everyone, they all flocked and are loving the pace and the story. Simple as that. And I Love it! Bashful :)**

**Guests: Please Get An Account, then I won;t have to group you all into random groups. :) Thanks for the Awesome review! **

**AN: No! This will Not be a NaruSakuIno story. If you would like, I will try to create a story with Ino as another love interest, but it will be in another story, not This One. thanks.**

**Tone And Stroke**

**Chapter 6: A Royal Dance**

The doorbell rang and the door opened to two stunned teenagers. They were stunned because their partner looked absolutely stunning in their attire for the night. Naruto wore a formal red vest with a black tux covering the rest of his frame, with dancing shoes and a clear plastic box in his hand. Sakura had on a strapless blood red dress that hugged her so tightly that Naruto could see every curve that she had on her lithe frame and the contours of her body. The dress barely started just before her amble chest and stopped halfway down her creamy white thighs that Sakura had to keep closed so that the dress didn't ride up. Sakura had on red heels and her hair was set in a layer of waves around her head and braided down the side of her head from the two hours she had spent over at Ino's family hair dresser business.

"You look amazing, Sakura-Chan." Naruto breathed out with as much oxygen as he could spare.

"So do you Naruto…-Kun." Sakura sounded off the affection for his name as he had done for hers and both were rewarded by the long silence as their minds travelled to many mental situations of similar things happening, and yet they were all the same.

….

…

"Oh Right! Here's your corsage!" Naruto sounded, breaking the silence as he undid the ribbon around the clear box and took out a pink rose that Sakura smiled at and moved to place it on her hand through the strap.

Sakura giggled. "I thought you might have tried to pin it on me."

"Where?" Naruto asked huskily. "You're so tight in that beautiful dress, I feel like I could rip it off." As soon as Naruto said the words in his mind, he blushed deeply, but Sakura admired his flirtations.

"You're bold tonight," Sakura bit her lower lip and let out a small giggle before her breath left her as her eyes caught glimpse of the limo and looked to Naruto who walked forward and opened the door for her. Sakura smiled, and as she moved passed Naruto to get in, she gave Naruto a quick kiss to his cheek before rushing inside. After a full minute, Sakura giggled in her high pitched laugh and called out to prom date. "Naruto, if you don't get in soon, we'll miss the dance."

"R-right." Naruto uttered as he slid in next to her date and they made their way to a fancy restaurant where they got out and met up with Ino and her father. After they had arrived, Ino's father gave the three of them a stern fatherly warning about safe sex and not ruining his little girl, much to Ino's embarrassment before he left and they all made their way inside the darkened restaurant and had a lovely dinner filled with teasing laughter from Ino and a lot of blushing from the couple for the prom, as they smiled and told Ino of their past month together as Ino told them of her time at both of their sides.

As they got back into the limo and made their way to the museum where the prom was being held, Ino asked Naruto how the paintings were coming along.

"I've had a lot of inspiration this year." Naruto chuckled as he clutched Sakura's hand and she didn't do anything to get out of it, and instead blushed with a deep smile on her face. Naruto and Sakura were in the lovebird seat near the door while Ino was to their left leaning back and pouring them some drinks, namely fruit punch and soda, pausing as the limo hit bumps in the road.

"So Naruto, I heard about your bikini photo shoot and Sakura's challenge to you. So please tell me honestly; Do you get hard every time you think about it?" Ino grinned like a chesire cat, not at Naruto but at Sakura as she swallowed some saliva at the sudden question to her date.

"Um-I-well-"

"Ino, don't tease him!" Sakura chided as a blush madly adorned her face as in an effort to comfort Naruto, she had moved to grab his hand but was instead grasping his hardened member causing Naruto to whimper aloud. Sakura looked down and squealed as she quickly released her grip and fidgeted with her fingers, not able to close her hand as her hand hadn't even wrapped completely around it. How would it fit in a petite and slim girl like her?! He'd break her in two!

The limo remained in silence for the rest of the way until they reached the museum and got out, Naruto helping first Ino and then Sakura out of the limo, where Sakura looped her arm around Naruto's and they made their way inside the building.

* * *

Once inside the museum the girls and Naruto took out their purses and wallet as well as their heels, which were just for appearances, and placed them in a basket to pick up later and made their way closer to the dance floor where they separated and formed their own circle and began to dance to the beat. A few times, some random guy would break into their circle and dance but he was quickly shoved out and they continued to just have fun.

After a good hour of dancing, Naruto pulled Sakura away as Ino grinded against a few guys who had seen her without a date. "Sakura, I'll get us some drinks." Naruto offered as they stopped next to some stone pillars.

"Great. N-Naruto, do you think they have some alcohol? I'm really nervous."

"I'm sure the punch is spiked by now. I'll be right back." And with that, Naruto left to make his way to the punch bowl. Sakura saw him leave and leaned back against the column and smiled brightly. Naruto had not let her stop smiling since this night began and Sakura flexed her jaw as it hurt from staying that way. It also brought to light how great a date Naruto was and Sakura knew what some girls gave to their great dates at the end of prom night, instead of going home and Sakura was leaning towards doing that, hence the alcohol she needed. She only ever had a glass of it at any party, and it didn't do much to her besides making her believe she was more confident.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned and smiled as a group of her fellow senior and a few junior cheerleaders formed a group around her.

"What's up, girls?" Sakura asked with a smile before seeing no guys around them. "Where are your dates?"

"Dancing with other girls," a junior replied while crying a bit before being comforted by her senior sister.

"We saw you with your date walking in. Are you really with Naruto?" One girl asked, showing no concern at all, but Sakura immediately came to his defense.

"There's nothing wrong with Naruto." Sakura insisted.

"We can see that." Another senior whistled. "He cleans up real nice. How did he get you to agree to go with him in the first place?"

"Well actually, he-" Sakura began, hoping to beat the girls she knew as taking things too far.

"Did he fuck you?" One asked.

"What?!" Sakura gasped, a huge red hue adorning her cheeks and nose.

"Oh look, she's blushing! Sakura, how big is he? Did he break you in two and shove you down to your knees?!" Another grinned.

"I-I-"

"Did you plead for him to fuck you if he came tonight?"

"Girls!" Sakura groaned as a huge blush crept up her face and matched her hair.

"Sorry. You know how we are. You're like…the only virgin on the team. You getting boned at prom…oh that's just romantic."

"Naruto's always been a nice guy, just a bit creepy when he gets in that mode of taking pictures." The first girl recounted her first experience with Naruto.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! He was so focused!" Another quipped.

"Wait?!" Sakura broke them up. "All of you girls have had pictures with Naruto?"

"Well…yeah. He's really nice about it and asked us. The juniors even did a group photo shoot at the football field a few months back."

"Huh." Sakura numbly replied, realizing that she had decided not to do that photo shoot since she had practice and realized that she could have met Naruto even earlier than when this semester began.

"Well, see you later Sakura!

"Wait! Can I ask you all a favor?"

"Sure….."

* * *

As the girls left, Sakura leaned back again, content. So…Naruto had asked the entire cheerleading team to pose for him. He could ask any girl…except her. Sakura smiled brightly. That made her feel special to him, because she had asked him for the pictures. Sakura's smile turned into shock as a hand slapped against her dress covered ass. Sakura turned and there standing before her, with one of the school sluts draped over his shoulder was the head jock of the football team, and the boy who had always wanted to get inside Sakura's pants the most.

"Hey Sakura," the teen drawled as he moved to wrap his other arm around Sakura, but Sakura was quick to slap his hand away and stepped aside.

"Get off Mark."

"Come on, you don't have a date. I can show you what prom is really about."

"I don't want to spend a single night with You, Mark."

"I finally realized why you keep saying no to me." Mark smiled wide. "You need another girl involved."

"W-What?!" Sakura breathed.

"That's why you're always with Ino, right? Experimenting and stuff. We can have a three way in my limo. Come on," Mark insisted by grabbing Sakura's wrist, but before she could protest, a figure appeared and suddenly Mark's face was filled with red sticky liquid. Sakura burst out laughing and turned to see Naruto by her side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You were holding my date rather roughly and I couldn't help myself." Naruto spoke with a calm attitude and Sakura saw the edge of his eyes rim with protectiveness. Sakura smiled and draped her arms around Naruto's bicep.

"Thank you for the drink, Naruto. Let's go find Ino and have…what did you call it, Mark? A three way?"

"W-wWi-with Him?"

"Why not? If I wanted that, Naruto here is a much better choice than you. In fact, he's the best choice, because he'll care about us girls. Come on, Naruto." Sakura had to drag a stunned Naruto away from a bewildered Mark who soon had his date pressing her breasts directly in his face and he forgot all about Sakura.

"What was that about, Sakura?" Naruto finally asked as they spotted Ino off to the side. It was time to find out who were the Prom Queen and King.

"Just a jerk trying to get into my pants for the hundredth time this year."

"Not that. I meant the um…"

"Oh! No. I'm not having a three way with you and Ino."

"Right!" Naruto nervously laughed, and Sakura smirked at him.

"You're going to paint that scene aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Go ahead, but only Ino and I can see it, promise?"

"P-promise."

"And! You can't start on it until you get my picture done."

"Wouldn't it technically count with you being…naked? Naruto whispered," and Sakura smiled mischivously.

"Yes, it Would, but now you told me, so it doesn't count."

Naruto groaned and Sakura smiled brightly, before the class president spoke up.

"Now to decide who the lucky two Royals are this year! First, the Prom Queen…Sakura Haruno!"

The dance audience erupted in cheers and wolf-whistles as Sakura left Naruto's side and made her way up on the stage where they put a pretty tiara on her head. Sakura laughed brightly and the cheerleaders especially knew how much she had asked for people Not to vote for her. You could see how well that worked out.

"Now for the Prom King! The King is…we have a winning write in! Naruto Uzumaki!"

Ino looked over and saw the face of utter shock on Naruto's face and shoved him forward, him turning back to see her smiling face and slowly made his own way up to be at Sakura's side where the crown was placed on his head.

"Now…for the royal dance!"

Slow couple music began to play and the two of them walked back down to the dance floor where Naruto placed his hands on Sakura's waist and her hands found purchase around his neck. They slowly swayed to the side, their eyes locked on the other, and soon, their time was over as other couples joined all around them. Sakura leaned in close until she felt Naruto's heart beat and sighed happily.

"This has to be the best moment of my life." Sakura sighed.

"I can't believe I won." Naruto whispered, his eyes unfocused.

"Well…I may have had a small part in that." Sakura giggled in Naruto's shoulder.

"What did you do?" Naruto looked down the back of Sakura's pink hair. He felt Sakura moved her head sideways as she whispered into his ear.

"I asked my team to get everyone to vote for you."

"Geez Sakura-Chan. Here I am trying to give you the night of your life, and you go making it mine." Naruto backed up and smiled a new smile at Sakura, making her swoon at the action.

"Well...you can make it better." Sakura smiled before the couple dipped and Sakura was near the floor as she saw Naruto slowly lean in close until his lips were a few inches from hers. Sakura looked into his eyes and saw his confidence wavering and so, holding in a groan, Sakura reached behind Naruto's head and pushed herself forward and upwards.

The kiss was filled with breath as they both inhaled the other's lungs. Wolf whistles and catcalls sounded around them, but they cared not, as they kissed over and over, tracing the other's jawline and the caverns inside their mouths.

* * *

After another hour, the dance was declared over, and Ino dragged the blushing couple out of the museum and back into their limo. Once inside and on their way home at two in the morning, Ino wanted to vomit right now. So this was what Sakura had had to go through all these years?!

To Ino's right was Naruto in his seat and Sakura…well, she was facing him on his Lap! Naruto was breathless as he kissed Sakura's jawline as Sakura moaned incoherently and fisted his hair as Naruto's hands slid along the cloth of Sakura's back.

As far as Ino was concerned, they were dry humping as Sakura grinded her crotch deeply into Naruto's member which strained to be let free of its clothed confines. Ino's eyes widened as Sakura raised her arms and her dress went up to her hips, leaving her panties on complete show and pressed along Naruto's length, making their movements erratic and out of place.

Ino blushed deeply as Sakura dropped her arms behind her and dragged Naruto's hands down to cup her ass and after a few minutes of playfully slapping her ass and a huge grope fest, Naruto's fingers edged inside the back of Sakura's panties, making her moan in his mouth with much need and want sounding in her throat.

Slowly, the limo pulled up to Naruto's place, and Ino yelled at them to get out. They parted and the couple looked down and blushed, but with smiles at Naruto's no doubt blue hardened member and the slight…'water' that dripped on Sakura's thighs. Sakura got up and readjusted her dress back in place as they dragged each other out and stood before the car, cupping the other's cheeks.

"Thank you for tonight, Naruto."

"It was my pleasure, Sakura." Naruto smiled.

"W-will we repeat this?"

"I don't know. Will we?" Naruto asked back.

"Wait and see?" Sakura offered, a little worried that she was hurting his feelings until she saw that smile made just for her appear on Naruto's face.

"Deal."

Sakura got back in the limo, Naruto closed the door and Sakura looked at Naruto's seat and saw her essence dripping off of it. Sakura looked at a grinning Ino and sighed. She was tired, a happy ecstatic tired, she was sexually frustrated from her experience with Naruto just now, and now, she had Ino to deal with. She wasn't going to sleep at all tonight.

* * *

**For me, I based the background of the Prom on a lot of what happened at my own. A write in Prom King is always the best, since they get to dance with the prettiest girl in school!**


	7. Dreams of the Lake

**Reviewers;**

**MK Loves NaruSaku: Ino will not be involved. And no threesome spell will be cast. **

**NerdSoxx: Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Logan Locke: I thought that the nervous atmosphere would make for a great and more awkward move from Sakura. She's been thinking about his 'thing' so now her subconcious wants to make him, 'feel good'. just the wrong time for that. Jealousy is a nasty green bug, isn't it? Rented tux + fruit punch stains = terrible life! They kissed, and then felt like they could do better. At least, that's the excuse every time my friends have done it next to me. When I went to prom, I had two dates, and the three of us were so red in the limo as the scene I described was...light for your benefit.**

**LoganHunter2: Well, I'm portraying Naruto from Sakura's point of view, so Naruto's thoughts are mostly hidden from us, but hopefully, you can learn more about him as time goes on.**

**Fury Cutter: Yes, Sakura is the jealous type, as one could easily see the rivalry between her and Ino in the anime. Thank you for allowing me to continue this story as NSI, as I said, my next story can hopefully be NSI, but I'm better at NS right now, and yes, NI is the second best pairing.**

**Mangaka Shuzen: Of course it's awkward! :)**

**TheQuestiOne: I will try to think up an equal pairing plotline for a NSI, but no promises.**

**Czar Ryno: Description is key to prom because of everything that happens on that special night. **

**XxAshishxX: Glad you loved the scenes and plotline.**

**DissGirlJess: No...I did not get some at prom. Actually, I had two dates to prom, but I'm not really a 'have sex on prom night' kind of guy. The pictures of the cheer squad simply shows how confident Naruto is around women and yet nervous around the girl he has had feelings for ever since he saw her. (Naruto poofs into smoke) Geez, Jess. I gave you a shadow clone, and you just Had to pop it!**

**Czar Joseph: Thank you, my Czar.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: Of Course you would, but imagine renting the tux for prom, now add fruit punch stains...Lasting Effect!**

**CallMeHimeros: I just can never think of good japanese names, and english names have so many bad guy representations, only surpassed by the douche of Sasuke.**

**Duh Bomb: Great Lime Rap! **

**Mundane Beast: I never went to the after party...The limo paid by the hour, and we weren't drinking to forget a nice night out on the town.**

* * *

**AN: Once more, no threesome! Pairing: NaruSaku. Ino is a best friend. other than that, it is time to move onto the next chapter.**

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 7: Dreams of The Lake**

* * *

The weekend passed and Sakura simply…lay in her bed, reliving her perfect dance with the perfect boy who had executed the date perfectly in the most perfect way. He had complimented her constantly, saved her from a terrible hour with Mark, and then they had...God! How his mouth had tasted as she tasted his tonsils with her tongue! Was there anything he couldn't do right? Sakura closed her legs once more, trying to ignore the blissful feeling of her loins that were constantly on fire at the remembrance of Naruto's member and hands on her ass, and yet he hadn't penetrated her, taken her away and had his way with her. That thought alone made her want a repetition of the events and she remembered as Naruto had titillated her when he slapped her ass last Saturday night.

Sakura closed her legs for what had to be the hundredth time this weekend as she felt her fingers betraying her and try to move between her legs and bring forth the pleasure she had felt with Naruto underneath her. Sakura remembered that she had a Naruto sized…device…but she dare not touch it, for fear that it wouldn't do Naruto's memory justice.

Sakura moaned as her fingers moved between the buttons of her blouse, undoing them and parting them to show the center of her upper figure before they grasped the sensitive tips of her breasts and pulled lightly. This was the most she ever gave herself for relief and knew that in a few minutes, her lower extremities would be coated in her juices, and she'd try to fall into her memory of kissing Naruto.

God! His lips had been so perfect, so sculpted, like an Adonis! And he had tasted not like paint, but like the ocean, and Sakura berated herself at the notion that if she went to the beach that maybe she could taste Naruto. Did the rest of his body taste like that? His neck had tasted like that. Speaking of which, Sakura brought the mirror back up to her face and saw that the hickie that he had planted on her was almost gone and would be only a memory by the time she woke up tomorrow morning before school.

Sakura looked down, and her bed was soaked in sweat and her juices, and so as Sakura pulled the covers over her for the night and fell off the world of reality into the world of dreams, she smiled, knowing that she'd be thinking of Naruto and that in the dream, he'd do something absolutely wonderful for her.

* * *

**(Five Days Later)**

Baby blue eyes opened and Ino Yamanaka stretched as she prepared herself for the day. Ino walked towards her closet and quickly picked out her traditional and favorite purple top and skirt before rushing downstairs and doing her homework before school. She wasn't as organized as her best friend, but she still knew how easy homework was if you studied before you actually did it.

After that, Ino took a single piece of toast and bit into it, hoping that the carbs didn't go straight to her breasts like everything seemed to go. In the last year alone, her cup size had gone up and she was approaching double D's. All her other parts were slim, but any more and Ino was afraid that when she left school for modeling with Sakura that men would just want her for her body and not her mind.

Ino quickly got on her bike and made her way to school, her skirt flying everywhere, and Ino saw the hopeful looks on most boys' faces and despair when they realized that Ino was wearing short shorts underneath her skirt. That was how she and Sakura became friends; they teased each other so much that their parents forced them into a room and locked the door. After eight hours, they came out, laughing and friends for life.

Thinking of which, as Ino got off and locked her bike up, she remembered that today was Thursday and that Sakura was absolutely catatonic from her latest exploit last weekend with her photographer, and in a world all her own. Ino said hello to the popular people in the hallway as was simple tradition and walked into her first class of the day, English, and sat herself down next to her best friend.

Ino looked over and sighed as she hung her head in disappointment. Sakura had come to school, after missing Monday due to, as she put it, unable to get out of bed. And since then, in every class with Naruto Not in it, Sakura would stare out the window and Ino would watch her eyes glaze over.

The class began and since there wasn't much left for seniors to do besides graduate, they mainly had free time. After Ino had talked to a few girls and signed many yearbooks, she nudged Sakura out of her memory and as Ino had hit her friend's arm out from under her head, Sakura hit her desk at full force before looking over at Ino, rubbing her forehead and annoyed at her distraction.

"What, Ino? I was having a nice daydream."

"We both know who you were dreaming about, Sakura." Ino whispered, making Sakura blush, but instead of frowning, she smiled, and Ino could only imagine what her sister for life had been imagining as of late.

The girls talked for a little while, about things here and there, and brought out their new yearbooks that they had picked up on Tuesday, and began looking through them until they got to the cheerleading section. They saw the cheerleader senior photos and looked underneath them to notice that Naruto had taken each and every one of them.

"He really takes good pictures, doesn't he?" Ino asked as class ended and they walked out into the hallway.

"He does." Sakura smiled and Ino knew that she was referring to the topless bikini photos she had taken at Naruto's. Sakura had shown them to Ino and Ino had been surprisingly delighted that Sakura was getting out of her teasing shell. Ino teased but certain guys saw her naked. Sakura had a guy now, and maybe he could see Sakura's goods someday soon.

"Sakura!" A voice called out and the duo turned to see Naruto walking towards them. Ino took a glance towards Sakura and saw a smile she'd never seen before on her face. Had Naruto become such an important person in Sakura's life as to earn one of her original smiles?

"H-hey Naruto."

"Hey, um Sakura. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I finished your painting." Naruto whispered so that only the three of them could hear what he said. Ino and Sakura's eyes widened as smiles became plastered on their faces. Ino, because she knew that Naruto had won the bet, and Sakura because she was ready to surrender herself to Naruto right here, right now, in front of everyone. "Anyways, Sakura-Chan, will you come by tonight to see it?"

"I…" Sakura began before nervousness crept up her spine and her eyes shifted to see people around them staring at her. Naruto had spoken a little loud an now every eye was upon her, waiting for her response. Maybe...maybe she wasn't ready for being underneath the branch of Naruto's name? Just…not yet. "I don't know Naruto. M-maybe?" Sakura had chickened out by peer pressure and it clearly showed on her face.

"Oh. Y-yeah. Okay." Naruto muttered and walked away. As he disappeared, Sakura's eyes followed him the entire way and her mindscape played back the look in his eyes at her dismissal.

"Ow! Ino!" Sakura rubbed her shoulder after Ino had suddenly punched her hard.

"Sakura! You were so rude to Naruto!"

"I Know Thaaaaaat!"

"Then call him!" Ino took out her phone and speed-dialed his number before handing it to Sakura who sputtered incessantly around before sighing and waited for Naruto to answer. Luckily, he answered right away.

"Ino?"

"It's Sakura. I'll meet you tonight at nine. Okay?"

"Ah…okay."

"Bye!"

Sakura ended the call and turned to see Ino's Cheshire smile. "What?"

"Nine at night? What are you planning?"

"N-nothing." Sakura stuttered and ran off down the hall, and left Ino standing there shaking her head before walking off herself to the next class of the day.

* * *

Nine o'clock arrived and since Sakura was a punctual girl, she rang the doorbell right at the minute marker. Naruto opened the door and smiled gratefully at Sakura who quickly grasped his hand and held it in front of her. I'm sorry Naruto. I had a nervous fit today in the hallway.

"I get it, Sakura. You need to stay in the good light."

"No! I-I just…I'm such a coward. I totally bailed on you. I was under peer pressure, and-"

"Sakura, I already forgave you. Let's forgive and forget it, okay?"

"Naruto, have I ever told you how much I lo-Like!-you as my friend?" Sakura giggled nervously.

Naruto smiled at Sakura and asked her inside where they sat down and talked for a bit about the dance and not about their activity session afterwards. It was to be remembered but not said. Simple as that.

"So," Sakura began when she saw that it was suddenly eleven at night. Geez, when they were together, time just seemed to pass them by. "Mind showing me the painting now?"

"Right. One second." Naruto explained before rushing off to his bed and came back with a smaller canvas frame wrapped in gift wrap and handed it to Sakura who giggled at her boyfr- photographer!

"Geez Naruto." Sakura gushed at the sakura petal wrapping. Her voice sounded honestly sincere as she picked at the paper that held something sacred to her. "You even wrapped it. Thank you."

"I actually wrapped it also because it's sensitive." Naruto laughed nervously. "Open it."

Sakura tore into it like a kid on Christmas and as the paper fell, Sakura widened her eyes and smiled. Before her, the painting was of a pond of water, surrounded by what appeared to be soft lush green grass and a forest beyond. The moon was out, and Sakura saw its white shine on the water, and the moon's reflection on it.

But then, her eyes focused on the nude figure in the center of the picture. The figure was a little far off, sitting on a rock near the edge of the pond and as Sakura looked forward to see how Naruto did on her womanly parts, she noticed that there was a waterfall falling over the girl, creating a waterish bikini to cover her. All in all, it was a naked and very sensual picture and Sakura honestly loved it.

"It's beautiful Naruto. It's absolutely stunning, and you didn't even have to fully paint me nude." Sakura turned to Naruto and held his hand in hers, her eyes brimming with confidence., and admiration for his mind and talent. "I'll do the pose for you, however and wherever you want, but first, I have a question about the painting."

"Okay, go right ahead." Naruto gulped, and Sakura knew before she asked that she was right.

"My guess is that this picture has meaning to it; you heard about the lake party this weekend for the graduating class, haven't you? To Naruto's reluctant nod, she continued. And you also heard that ridiculous rumor that I flash my date every year that I bring to the lake party. This is a complete foreshadowing, is it not? The only difference I can see," Sakura smiled back at the painting, admiring its image, "is that there are no waterfalls near the lake."

"C-close," Naruto smiled embarrassingly. But there is actually a place very much like this. It's just off the beaten tract. Kind of hard to find actually." Naruto smiled as he pushed a stray hair behind Sakura's ear, earning a blushing smile in response. "I just, could picture you bathing underneath it."

"This was a…wet dream of yours, wasn't it?"

"…Yes."

"Tell me about it a bit and maybe I'll ask you for something as a reward."

"Well, you were the princess and I was the knight and we-" Naruto began before Sakura touched his mouth with her hand and scoffed.

"Let me see if I can guess; we made love on the riverbank?"

"Y-yeah." Naruto gulped and looked away, before he found Sakura's hand turning his chin to once again face her.

"You know," Sakura closed her eyes before looking at Naruto with an honest smile. "Most guys are scared to tell me their naughty and yet romantic dreams, but you are always honest with me. It means a lot to me and because you have, I have a question to ask you, Naruto."

"And what is that, Sakura?"

"Naruto-Kun. How would you like to go with me to the graduation lake party this Friday night?"

* * *

**Next Chapter is the Lake Party. Hope you are all looking forward to it!**


	8. Swimming in a Social Fire

**Reviewers;**

**Czar Ryno: Lake Party! Who loves graduation?! I Do! And foreshadowing abounds in most of my stories, just most are greatly hidden. Obviously not this one.**

**Czar Joseph: They will...soon, but right now, they're enjoying a party.**

**Duh Bomb: Geez! Y-You sound like Hamlet! I hated hamlet, but I love your rhyme! It is simply oh so sublime. The way you write, woah is me, my story and your rhymes are two birds in a pear tree! **

**MundaneBeast: Welllllll...you'll see :)**

**XxAshishxX: Of course she is! Sexual feminine model for everyone around her and then a guy she actually Wants to be with. Lemon? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**DizzGirlJess: He didn't see all the girls nude, or in bikinis. Think of senior photos, dress up. the nice guy behind the camera. Group yearbook shots. The guy who you know, but you don't really know. You know? (Bang) Ahh! Run Jess! It's S- _where do you get the gall?! Kissing MY Man?! He's mine! _Hmpf! Stop being mean inner Sakura. _But SHE-Jess-She stole his cheek from us! Arggg. (sorry, technical__ difficulties)_**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: _H-h-hey Sakura. What-What's up? You! You want me to do this?! Um Sakura, that's naruto's part. Oh! OH! I love it. Sakura's perverted side. Kisses cheek, thanks timber. OH NARUTO-KUNNNNNN!_**

**LoganHunter2: Thanks. I hope it never comes.**

**Charles CDV: Thanks. I'll try to do my best.**

**Hanmac: Blue swinsuit? The one piece? Not sexy in my opinion. Never understood those. Keeps the awesome toned stomach out of view. Cat ears? Nooooo. :)**

* * *

**AN: Sorry, long waiting in a weekend I know, but I was waiting on reviews, and typing the chapter up on the site. Long one for you all, and a bit...sexual, maybe? Why don't you be the judge of that? So without further ado...**

**Tone And Stroke**

**Chapter 8: Swimming in a Social Fire**

* * *

Friday came upon the two unknown lovebirds and Sakura moved towards the door of her house before she opened it to show Naruto in all his beach ready glory, or in other words, in his swim trunks and a t-shirt.

Naruto for his own part widened his eyes in barely reined in delight as Sakura was in an emerald bikini that showed her generous cleavage and tight toned ass. "What do you think, Naruto? Too revealing?" Sakura asked timidly, wanting the reassurance that she had come to crave over the last semester, as she turned around and bent down to put on her shoes, shaking her ass lightly and heard Naruto groan in agony. Sakura smiled, before reaching over the couch and brought out a water skirt and see through pink top. "Better? Naruto nodded quickly, and Sakura put them on before putting on her sandals and followed Naruto out of her house to his car before they got in and made their way to the Konoha lakeside area.

"Say, Sakura. Where was your mother?" Naruto asked. Now that he thought about it, over the course of the semester, he hadn't been to Sakura's house at all until just now.

"Huh? Oh…um…I live by myself." Sakura spoke dismissively and looked out at their surroundings.

"But-"

"Not now, Naruto." Sakura looked towards Naruto with a sad and pleading smile. "Please?"

"Okay." Naruto understood completely about family situations and so didn't push the subject. If Sakura wanted to tell him, then she would. Instead, he had another question nagging inside his mind. "Sakura, why did you invite me to this party?"

"All the cheerleaders will be there."

"So?...I don't exactly hang out with your group at school."

"No. You just take all the best photos of us." Sakura teased, earning a blush from her date. Naruto blushed because when Sakura had come over to fianalize the painting, she had teased him incessantly on not being able to ask her to pose, and yet he did the rest of the cheerleaders. Oviously, she planned to keep teasing him for the rest of his life, but then again; that was something he could live with. "Anyways…this way, we can thank you for taking all of our pictures."

"So I'm going for all the girls there?"

"Well…um, not exactly."

"Who am I going with, then?"

"…You're going with me, Naruto, because I'm your muse, and you are my Painter." Sakura blushed as she and Naruto heard her possessive voice in her last statement, but Sakura saw Naruto smile wide, his teeth pure white, and speed up a bit, and so knew that she had said the right thing.

"Alright then. You are my muse for this party, Sakura Haruno. Tonight, inspire me."

* * *

They soon arrived at the lake where the gate was locked but the wooden barrier was easily moved and Naruto moved his car forward until it joined with about forty other cars that were there. Naruto turn off the engine and quickly got out and ran around the front of the car and opened the door for Sakura who smiled at him and joined him at his side, before walking to the right to join the main crowd.

The cheerleaders and popular people around them looked at the two of them, and most cared little for what and who Sakura chose to be with. After all; she was the Prom Queen and Head Cheerleader and she could do whatever and with whomever she wanted. The other cheerleaders around the lake soon caught sight of Sakura's date however, and rushed at Naruto, making him think they would beat him senseless for daring to come here. However, they ran over and immediately began to pepper him with a great number of thank yous' and what seemed like a hundred hugs.

Sakura laughed on the side at the sight of her fellow cheerleaders swarming around her date. Cheerleaders were naturally bubbly people and her date deserved their praise. Speaking of which, she needed to talk to Naruto after tonight about dating. While they wouldn't have a relationship past summer, they could still be together and make memories. After all, Sakura was an actress and model; she lived in the fast lane. She'd make Naruto her special someone who had changed her life for the better.

The party began rather quickly, with everyone stripping off their extra clothes into their swimsuits and everyone soon jumped into the lake, where soon a game of chicken took place. Sakura got on Naruto's shoulders and though she fell many times, Naruto held her up with his arm muscles and balance. He was also able to hold her up because Sakura's thighs were great at clenching around Naruto's neck and he could imagine dying between Sakura's creamy thighs, though hopefully in a place where Sakura and Naruto wore even less clothing. Soon after these events, boys began pulling the strings of girl's tops and everyone quickly made their way back onto the beach to keep their bodies from being seen above the water, while the now topless girls pleaded with others to help them out a bit.

After an hour of the party, someone lit the logs on the beach on fire and a huge roaring inferno soon lit up the night sky for them to enjoy and bask in. Sakura was freezing from the rather cold water earlier on, and so Naruto had wrapped his jacket around her and Sakura shrugged into it rather quickly. Long logs provided people with seats, but Naruto found himself with his back against one, playing with Sakura's hair as she giggled from in between his legs and against his chest.

Naruto looked around himself and saw similar couples doing what Sakura and he were doing and others much more before they moved into the woods beyond. Honestly though, Naruto was a little worried for himself at the moment. There were a lot of envious jocks here, guys that had thrown Naruto into lockers, pulled pranks in and out of the locker rooms, and beat him up countless times and right now, they were trying to scare Naruto off with glares and middle fingers. A hand touched his cheek and Naruto looked down to see Sakura's lit up smile.

"I wish I could paint you right now."Naruto sighed, and Sakura smiled brighter.

"Do I look sexy right now?"

"You look sexy everywhere."

"Jerk!" Sakura punched lightly through Naruto's jacket whose sleeves were longer than her arms, so it ended up like a love tap. "I mean…more than usual?"

"You look extremely cute with the jacket wrapped around you, and the fire adds a nice glow to your pink cheeks. Naruto smiled as he caressed Sakura's cheek, making her smile and blush. Around them, girls awed and guys growled at the scene before them.

"Are you thirsty?"

"I am." Sakura admitted, before snuggling into Naruto's inner leg a bit more, "but I don't want to lose my comfy log."

Naruto smiled as he pulled her up to the log and got up. "I'll be back soon enough to be comfy for you. Do you want a sprite?"

"I'm a Pepsi girl, but sure, I'll take a sprite."

"I'll be back soon...my perfect muse." Naruto spoke softly and kissed Sakura's forehead before moving off towards the darker side of the fire and towards the table with drinks. Sakura laid her head back on the log, watching her much wanted boyfriend move across the campfire area and into the darkness on the other side of the beach. Maybe she would do what the rumors said about her for once, just for Naruto. Maybe a quick flash to see if he could paint her topless before they moved onto the hardcore part of painting her entire self.

"Hey Sakura-Chan." A boy spoke huskily as he and three of his friends took seats all around Sakura, blocking her completely from view.

"Go away, Mark." Sakura spoke calmly, as if training a dog, but Mark wasn't going anywhere as he reached down and held Sakura's hand in his. Sakura tried to pull it away from him, but unlike other times, Mark had a rather firm grip on her hand, and that meant that he wanted something …desperately.

"So Sakura…who are you going to give the blowjob to?" Mark asked breathily and Sakura recoiled as she smelled heavy alcohol on his breath. The boys around Sakura bunched up closer and Sakura was feeling increasingly uneasy and pushed herself up to her knees. Sadly, the boys took that as initiative and stood completely up, their flies already open and Sakura stood up, glaring at Mark and the group of jocks that surrounded her.

"First off, I would never blow you guys off. Second, the rumor was to flash someone, and I don't plan on flashing you. So in conclusion, get lost."

Sakura moved to walk off and find her fellow cheerleaders for protection until Naruto got back, but Mark gripped her wrist extremely tightly and Sakura whimpered as she felt her bones splintering.

"Mark," Sakura whimpered, "you're hurting me."

"No, Sakura…This is hurting you." Mark spoke calmly before he suddenly raised his hand and Sakura's head suddenly twisted sideways as a welted hand mark appeared in red on her cheek and Sakura fell down to her knees, using the log for support. Mark kept hold of Sakura's wrist and so Sakura's hand was raised high behind her back, and Sakura felt her bones within a movement of being broken. Mark knew his position and smiled. "I had a feeling you like being submissive, so here's the deal, you suck me and my friends off, and you get to keep your arm intact. Deal?"

"G-go to hell."

"Deal?" Mark emphasized by pushing her arm further back and Sakura whimpered a little loudly and suddenly the pressure was gone as Sakura heard a scuffle on the other side of the log. Sakura brought her head around and saw Naruto on top of Mark, punching his head in over and over again, as some blood flew out if the jock's mouth.

Sakura felt her fellow cheerleaders move around her and ask if she was alright, but she simply stared as suddenly Mark's buddies grabbed Naruto and pulled him off Mark, who had a broken nose and spat out some blood before standing before Naruto.

Sakura's eyes widened as suddenly Mark held onto Naruto's shoulder and drove his knee deeply into Naruto's abdomen, and Naruto coughed out spit as Mark kept up his assault with his knee. Mark's buddies dropped Naruto on the ground before Mark bent down and punched his lip, leaving a cut lip as blood began to drip down his chin.

"Stop it!" Sakura screeched as she pushed herself up and ran out between Mark and Naruto, her cheerleading team running after her. Mark growled but stayed where he was, and so Sakura turned around and cradled Naruto in her arms. At least, that was before Naruto suddenly held her cheek and traced the bruise.

Sakura held in her tears before she heard Naruto mutter out words. "He broke your beauty."

"Hey loser!" Mark called out. "No one wants you here, so get lost!"

"That's enough Mark!" Sakura focused back into her high school authoritative voice and looked towards the teen. "Cut it out!"

"What is with you Sakura? Have you stooped so low in the chain as to somehow decide to blow that loser?!"

"Naruto is a nice guy!"

"You would so blow him! We can all see it! Why don't you do him right here in front of all of us and show us the girl you really are?!"

Without thinking clearly, Sakura spoke before she could think of her words next. "Naruto is just my friend! I would never blow him in a million years! I'd never do anything with him here!"

Suddenly, Sakura's words caught up with her mind and she gasped before she quickly turned around and saw the utter look of complete social rejection written over Naruto's face and Sakura saw the look of defeat and tears in his eyes.

Naruto pushed himself up off the ground, and ran off the beach towards the woods.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she gave chase, her friends and the situation forgotten. "Naruto, wait!" Sakura called out as she lost sight of Naruto in the trees, but chased after him, hearing his footfalls in the forest. Suddenly, Sakura's foot found its path blocked by a root, and Sakura cried out as she fell down to the ground.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she got up and rubbed the leaves off of her body before running off forward in the direction that she had last seen Naruto. Suddenly and without warning, the forest broke out in a clearing of soft grass, and Sakura gasped as there before her was the pond and the waterfall that Naruto had painted her nude form in.

Sakura spotted Naruto there at the water's edge and eased closer, slowly arriving at his side before sitting down next to his still frame. Sakura saw his feet in the water and added her own feet to the water and noticed that the water was just the right temperature, but at the moment, she needed to comfort Naruto, and explain what she had said without sounding like the bitch she had clearly just sounded like.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered and Naruto looked to his left to look at her for a single second before he simply looked back forward, and Sakura grimaced. She had lost all the trust she had gained with Naruto over the last semester. He probably felt like his crush had simply strung him along this entire time just to embarrass him in this one moment.

Sakura looked around them and sighed dejectedly. "So this is the place, huh? It's even more beautiful than how you painted it."

"…I've never shown anyone this place to anyone before," Naruto whispered, and Sakura had to tune in to his voice to catch it. "It's calm and collected here, but I guess I didn't really show you. You found it all on your own."

"You did show me this place, in the painting, Naruto."

Naruto hung his head in his hands in shame and sighed. "I was an idiot for thinking that I had a shot with the hottest girl in school."

"You know," Sakura spoke before taking off Naruto's jacket and stood up and made her way slowly into the water before she turned around and sat down in the water, her bikini in Naruto's vision. Slowly, Sakura wetted her hands with the water and brought them up to Naruto's lip before caressing it, cleaning Naruto of the blood. "You know, girls can lie when they speak in public, especially in high school. It's all high school is after all, and it is a false front, with hiding your emotions from ridicule and keeping your true self inside."

"Did you do that just now, or am I a sucker who fell for Aphrodite?"

"You still compare me to a Goddess after all this time when I've made so many mistakes in front of you?"

"Gods make mistakes, I suppose. Aphrodite was married to the forge master Hephaestus, but even she had flings with Ares, the god of war. I guess I am the just ugly painter."

"No, you are your own self. I despise people like Ares and Mark. But I did tell those people most of the truth, but not all of it. It is true that I will never blow you…at least, in front of others. That's public and would haunt me the rest of my life. That's what Mark and those boys wanted and were implying."

Sakura saw Naruto's eyes widen and smiled. Do you still have your camera?"

"Y-yes. W-why?"

"Well, I think that we're learned enough of each other and I think it is time to make that naughty dream of yours part of reality."

So saying, Sakura stood up and pulled at her bikini strings on her neck and hip. Sakura's emerald bathing suit fell away, but before Naruto could catch any real glimpse, Sakura turned around and bent down, giving Naruto a great view of her toned and shapely ass before she dived under the shallow water, creating a watery silhouette of her image as Naruto watched her naked back move through the pond and her head popped out right next to the waterfall.

Naruto watched from afar, quickly turning on his camera and saw Sakura's bare breasts come out of the water and Sakura moved into position underneath the waterfall. Naruto was quick to take as many photos as he could and as he looked at the photos, he noticed that the moon's reflection was directly on Sakura, creating a silver glow around her wet form. The photo caught Sakura's body completely and Naruto had to quickly look up to hold off a nose bleed from forming.

Sakura smiled as the saw the camera flashes and when they stopped, she dived off the rock and soon arrived before Naruto in the shallow water. "Now Naruto," Sakura chided as she took his camera and set it down, "a gentleman joins the lady in her midnight swim." Sakura smiled before slowly pulling Naruto's trunks down and gasped in delighted surprise as his hardened member came free.

Naruto saw Sakura's smile and as soon as she saw his gaze, she swam off and away, Naruto jumping in and chasing after her. After a few minutes of laughter and close encounters, Naruto's hands snaked around Sakura's waist and she responded in kind as she twisted around and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and let him hold them both up as she laid back and saw Naruto push her higher out of the water to check out her pink-rose tipped breasts that were hard from the chill in the air.

Sakura continued where she left off. "Naruto, if anything, high school has taught me to be firm in my decisions, and Naruto…this is one of them." Sakura confessed before she kissed Naruto with much wanted passion. Naruto was quick to reciprocate as their feet treaded water. They were in heated lip lock for many…many minutes, and soon they were tired from the treading and got out of the water to conserve what energy they could.

* * *

**(Warning: Lime/ Partial Lemon)**

The couple breathed heavily, Naruto more so than Sakura and as he turned over to breathe easier, he felt something between his legs. Naruto pushed himself up to his elbows and saw Sakura straddling his legs as her tongue graced her lower lip that, as well as her hands, were hovering mere centimeters from Naruto's no longer concealed erection.

"S-Sakura-Chan?" Naruto's voice cracked.

"I'm going to show you how much you mean to me."

Sakura sent her tongue carefully forward, dipping her head down to Naruto's base and Naruto moaned as Sakura licked his length as well as some of Naruto's essence that had spurted out from her sudden action. Sakura smiled at Naruto's taste and knew that it was intoxicating, and knew that she wanted more.

Naruto could only moan as Sakura slowly wrapped her mouth around his member and hummed lightly as she pushed him deeper inside her oral cavity, making the feeling reverberate throughout his body. Sakura slowly began to bob her head up and down, and after a few minutes of the action, coughed as Naruto hit her gag reflex. Sakura hmmed once more as she relaxed it and pushed past it till Naruto's large member was spreading her mouth and throat wide open. Being a virgin however, this was too much for an inexperienced Naruto and Naruto cried out as he came suddenly and without warning.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto screamed as his hands reached behind Sakura's head and pushed the farthest her throat could go down on him. Sakura wanted to cough as she felt her breath leave her before a substance spurted down her throat, rushing like water through her mouth. Sakura could only taste Naruto's essence as it surged past her mouth, and what she had tasted was simply a breathless heaven.

Naruto let go of Sakura's head and she pushed back onto her knees, coughing some of Naruto's essence back up onto the grass between them as well as on Naruto's thighs. Naruto saw Sakura's look and watched as she flicked her tongue slowly over his thigh and placed his softening cock back into her mouth and cleaned him off of his own essence and when she backed off a minute later, Naruto could see a trail of Sakura's saliva from her tongue to his tip.

"I love your taste, Naruto," Sakura smiled before yipping out as she hit the grass under her and Naruto appeared above her. She saw the look in his eye and immediately fell into a lovely trance of submission. Naruto was her Lord and God in this one moment. She would accept him as he was.

"Sakura, you showed me how much this relationship means to you." Naruto held up his fingers and Sakura's face reddened and she smiled as he lowered them until he literally stroked Sakura's gaping slit and whimpered as a stream of her juices were flowing out of her. "Now, it is my turn to show you how much I praise you, My Goddess."

With that, Naruto inserted his middle finger deep inside Sakura's heated core, and Sakura let go a breathy moan as her back arched up to accept him. Naruto began to pump his finger slowly inside her, watching for any signs positive or negative to appease her, and was rewarded as Sakura moaned Naruto's name in a repetitive chant mixed in with the words more and faster.

Naruto soon inserted a second finger and Sakura went wild as Naruto used his other hand to push Sakura down on her back by touching her breast directly. Naruto leaned forward, his knee pushing his fingers deeper than before and Sakura moaned directly in Naruto's mouth as he covered her and shoved his tongue down her throat, earning another lust and passion fueled moan from Sakura as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and picked herself off the round, grinding her pelvis deep onto Naruto's now slick ridden fingers and pressed her breast into his fingers as Naruto suddenly pinched and twisted her rosebud.

Sakura's eyes widened at the pain masked in pleasure overloaded her circuits and felt the dam in her stomach burst from flooding. Sakura mewled Naruto's name deep down his throat as her tongue delved into his throat as he played with her tonsils with his own. Down below, Naruto's fingers continued to pound away as Sakura's juices burst out around them and coated his hand and both of their thighs.

Sakura breathed out heavily and gasped as she felt Naruto let go of her mouth and breast and dropped down onto her thighs where he, like Sakura had done ten minutes earlier, licked her womanly area clean. Sakura wasn't going to lie there though, and twisted herself around to where Naruto was licking up her thighs and she licked up her own juices from Naruto's thighs.

* * *

**(End Lime/Lemon)**

As they both became clean they sat up on their knees, and breathed heavily. Slowly Sakura pushed Naruto onto his side, when he came into contact with Sakura's on loan jacket and Sakura joined him on her own side, facing him. Slowly, the two oral lovers wrapped their arms around the other, their legs interlaced with the other, Naruto's softened member pressing against Sakura's swollen clit, and Sakura smiled into Naruto's chest as he smiled into her forehead. Together, they passed out from sheer exhaustion, and as the moon passed by overhead, its silvery glow stayed constant on them, as it had during the night of their sexual exploits.

* * *

**AN2: This chapter I feel shows how no matter what society says, it is only skin deep, and what you decide on the inside is what will always matter.**


	9. Unbound Goddess

**Reviewers;**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: Nah, he's with Sakura at the moment... hehe**

**MundaneBeast: He definitely deserves one, you are correct on that.**

**Duh Bomb: I need to, otherwise I get PM'd asking if I died.**

**CallMeHimeros: 'English Name'? What's so wrong with that? I'm just mixing the cultures. After all, the high school prom and lake parties fit in with an american or western style, do they not?**

**Czar Joseph: I will push on my Czar, as far as I can.**

**DiizGirlJess: That's why it's sad...so you can kiss him and then he can be kissed by Sakura who he loves more than you! **

**XxAshishxX: Mark needed to bleed in my opinion, but Sakura wouldn't have run after him without cause for it such as I wrote.**

**Czar Ryno: If you feel that way, you won't like the next chapter. To me, it is not the actual sex that I am trying to put pressure on. It is the amount of opening up that Sakura and Naruto are finally showing to the other and are realizing their love for the other. The lime just showed how far they were willing to go as they were comfortable with. They were nervous, but still ready to proceed forward and show more of themselves to the other.**

**Mangaka Shuzen: yes, the mistakes are human nature. We all live with them. And I'd imagine, since I've never been punched in the face, that kissing with a bruised lip Would hurt.**

**Loganhunter2: ...I think that's the lime you are rating.**

**Logan Locke: Hey! I missed you! Held off as long as I could, but too late! Naruto will always assume Sakura is there for another reason, hence why Sakura teases him, to make him look and remember that she wants him by her side. And between the thighs can choke you...I'd know, lots of chicken with a mostly girl group I hang around, and they choke you well.**

**I didn't know that was a no-no for getting the girl a drink, but good to know in the future! Admirers drunk so that they can express their feelings and be 'macho'. I hate alcohol personally, so I give it no safe haven when i describe scenes with it. Unfortunately, even with Naruto saving her, She lets slip the one fear she has, her public image, as most are in this tech evolved world. A single sexual pic on facebook = no jobs available.**

**And then yes, Sakura comes across Naruto and his place, like in most legends and greek tales, stumbling out of darkness into the god's temples. I have read a great amount of time on greeks and romans, hence my knowledge, and come on! Sakura has pink hair! No one but a goddess in real life could have natural pink hair! Thanks on the lime comment, it was actually weird to write it, but I liked it all the same. Can't wait for you to review my last chapter too. At first, I thought you had started to be dalayed like before you got an account.**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! And girls! So...time for the two lovebirds to wake up...and time for the goddess to be unshackled and thrown out into the arms of our male protagonist! And So...**

**Tone And Stroke**

**Chapter 9: Unbound Goddess**

* * *

Morning came too soon for the lovers as they opened their eyes to a spring mist that surrounded them. Sakura tried to stretch and get up, but Naruto, in his sleeping habits, wasn't allowing any of it as he held her closer than before, burrowing his face into Sakura's breasts and Sakura sighed happily as Naruto provided warmth for the both of them in the morning fog, and slowly pushed him deeper into her chest and combed her fingers trough his unruly hair.

"Naruto, we need to get back to the others." Sakura whispered tiredly as she played with Naruto's now dried hair. Sakura sucked in air suddenly as she felt Naruto's tongue circle the tip of her breast seductively. "Please Naruto," Sakura shivered, her body telling her to give in and let her experience how Naruto's tongue could do wonders on her upper figure,"my body still aches for you, but we need to think about what we've done before we move further."

"Alright, Sakura-Chan." Naruto muttered before the both of them unbound the other from their limbs and moved around the soft grass, picking up and putting on their bathing suits. Much to Sakura's dismay, her swimsuit had fallen into the pond from when she had taken it off and as she put it on, her nipples grew hard from the cold water and the atmosphere and she shivered visibly. Naruto picked up his jacket which had been warmed all night by their embrace and placed it back on Sakura's shoulders before hugging her and creating friction to heat her up, letting his hands roam.

Sakura smiled at the lustful affection and let his hands roam her body, letting him cop a feel of her toned ass, pussy, and breasts as she warmed back up. Sakura nodded after a few minutes, as they held hands, Naruto led the way back out of the forest to the beach where they came across the embers of the fire from last night and the sleeping figures of many of the high school students sharing blankets and much of what Naruto and Sakura did was clearly seen on others' bodies as well. Sakura smiled; at least she'd done it with Naruto in private and not drunk in public like so many of the cheerleaders and the popular crowd.

"Naruto, let's go to your place," Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear earning a confused look from him. He probably thought that after last night, Sakura would want some space away from him to think on the issue. But girls are all unique and Sakura never wanted to leave his side, and besides, they had something to do.

"Why my place?"

"I have to pose for you, don't I?" Sakura smiled lovingly at Naruto who smiled back. Sakura was ready for this, and had someone that she trusted more than anyone before...even Ino. The two lovebirds made their way to their blanket and folded it up, making sure not to wake anyone up, and moved to Naruto's car, where they quickly got in and headed to Naruto's house.

* * *

As they drove towards their destination, Naruto drove with one hand, his other intertwined with Sakura's left, as her right hand's fingers played with her own disheveled hair, but Naruto cared not, for Sakura was beautiful to him no matter what. Besides, for a seductive picture, disheveled hair would be the best type to photograph with the Goddess of Konoha High School.

Naruto pulled into his parking lot and the two didn't want to let go just yet, so Sakura made the decision of going out the driver's side. Sakura moved over the glove box and as her groin touched Naruto's manhood, they both shivered and moved forward in a lustful fit, kissing lightly for a few seconds before Sakura let go of his hand and got out of the car, followed quickly by Naruto.

They walked up the stairs and quickly moved inside the apartment that was Naruto's. Sakura moved to get undressed for the photo shoot when Naruto held her hand and shook his head.

"But shouldn't we get it over with?"

"Not with that attitude." Naruto spoke softly before he began to caress Sakura's cheek and pulled her to his dining room and sat her down at the table. "First, breakfast and laughter. Then, I'll photograph beauty itself." Sakura's smile told him that he had said the right thing and after ten minutes, Naruto arrived back at the table with two plates of eggs, toast, and apple juice.

Sakura placed her eggs on half of her toast and folded it up before moving to eat it. Sadly, all of the eggs fell out and she only bit into her toast. Sakura heard a snort and continued the system. "Naruto, I love eggs in my toast, so you shouldn't laugh."

"I couldn't help it, Sakura-Chan. You looked like a kid."

Naruto moved to eat his own breakfast when his plate suddenly moved away from him and he looked in confused wonder as Sakura did the same to his toast and eggs before she held it straight before his mouth.

"Eat it."

Naruto rolled his eyes and took a bite before suddenly moaning at the delicious taste. "That tasted wonderful, Sakura-Chan."

"I have good taste in food…and in men." Sakura glanced up and saw Naruto smile gratefully at her and looked back down to finish her meal. Soon, the couple was done and as they washed their plates, the atmosphere was just right for the shoot to take place.

* * *

**(Warning M rating and posing ahead)**

The two moved in front of Naruto's balcony area once more which held the best lighting in the apartment and after Naruto was ready with his camera, Sakura pressed a button and soft sensual music began to play. Sakura smiled at Naruto's stunned face and took that as the signal to once more pull on her strings.

Last night, Naruto had seen Sakura in a haze of lust and want. Now, while the carnal desires were still there, Naruto could see the love that seemed to radiate off of Sakura and the skin of her body was pure white as ivory and Naruto wanted to just hold her once more and memorize her body as they had done last night. But Naruto held himself back, and would let Sakura lead.

"So Naruto," Sakura whispered, "how do you want me?"

"Well, what are you willing to do?"

Sakura smiled affectionately, as she wanted to see another side of Naruto. A side of which Sakura had seen only when Naruto was passionate about his talent. She wanted him to use her in a very dirty way, filled with passion. "Naruto, quit being nice to me...I will do anything for you."

"Then do what you think is an extremely hot and sexual position and something that you've always wanted to do in front of me."

Sakura smiled naughtily at Naruto before she lowered herself onto all fours and turned away from him. Slowly, Sakura lowered her upper body to the wooden floor, and as she looked back at Naruto, she smiled in love and spread her legs as far as they would go. Naruto saw her pussy lips swollen and gulped nervously as he saw Sakura's fingers glaze over it before she…barely covered herself and awaited for Naruto to push her hand away. So, the position that Sakura most wanted to be in was that of a submissive girlfriend. _Oh sweet Goddess Aphrodite! What had she given unto him!_

Sakura saw Naruto shivering and knew that he had seen her juices begin to flow out of her like last night and saw that Naruto was ready to rush forward and take her. "Just don't fuck me yet, Naruto-Kun." Sakura called out.

Naruto was stunned, "-Kun?"

Sakura bit her lip seductively and nodded her head, remembering how she had whispered it to him just before they passed out last night. "Touch me, Naru-Kun. Make me into the most submissive girlfriend I can be as I am about to pleasure you."

"You are truly a Goddess." Naruto spoke in his stupor and moved forward. Sakura felt Naruto circling her, before she felt his hands grab her legs and widened her stance further than before and Sakura felt his hand push her back and then her face further down to the ground, and felt her breasts press deeper into the wood of the floor. Sakura saw a small river flowing down her legs and smiled. This is what she wanted in all her fantasies; a guy to dominate her not with force, but with care and attention. Sakura gasped as she felt Naruto stroke the edge of her pussy lips and held in a moan. That wasn't allowed by the submissive. Naruto walked around Sakura one final time and smiled. "You are perfect," he whispered in Sakura's ear, and as he walked off and Sakura shivered at the endearing statement, Naruto glanced back, angled his lens towards his muse, and took the first picture.

Naruto stood at Sakura's side, opposite to his muse's face as Sakura's face lay on her right cheek, facing her knees, and the picture captured her arms snaking underneath her, hiding the points of her breasts while hinting at what her fingers were doing from between her legs.

Naruto slowly took more pictures, moving in a slow circle around Sakura. The next clearer picture was at the base of Sakura's head, Naruto falling on his stomach to show the underside of Sakura's now clearly soaked thighs, stomach and her sensual budding and almost adult sized breasts. As Naruto stood up, he took in Sakura's back as her shoulder muscles moved to hold herself up better and sweat dripped down from her toned ass. Naruto stopped at her side and let his hand drop to Sakura's ass, caressing its groves and shape.

Sakura muffled her moans at Naruto's attention by biting her lip, and slowly, Naruto bent down and Sakura stayed still as he took multiple pictures of her pleasure filled face. Sakura let go of her bottom lip and whimpered for the camera as Naruto's hand moved lower down her ass where he lightly touched her womanhood entrance and dropped his finger down in front of Sakura's face, whose eyes widened at the sight of her juices on his finger.

"I think that you are enjoying this, Sakura-Chan." Naruto whispered and Sakura nodded her head as happy blushing tears came to her eyes.

"I am, Naruto-Kun. I love the attention you're giving me."

"Then let's get to the finale, shall we?" Naruto asked and moved off. Sakura was wondering what he meant by that until she saw him bending down right There…between her legs, his camera hovering at her core.

"N-no Naruto-Kun." Sakura whispered. "It's so dirty."

"…Is this what you want?" Naruto paused and asked to be sure, offering her an out, and Sakura's eyes betrayed her.

…Sakura sighed and nodded.

"I need to hear it from you."

"Please Naruto-Kun, take naughty pictures of me for your amusement."

"I'll take them to make you happy." Naruto smiled before bending lower and took many pictures of Sakura's prone position at his mercy. He took pictures of her own fingers coated in her juices, her lips wide open, her breasts hanging firmly in position. And he finally took his last picture of the scene overall, where Sakura's juices had flowed down to her ankles, almost starting a river unto the floor.

Naruto put down his camera and moved forward on his knees and Sakura moaned and whimpered as he held her feet where they were and began to clean her lower limbs with his tongue. Sakura wiggled her body from her position as she felt her lover's tongue slide and glance over every part of her legs, and after what seemed like an eternity, he backed up at her lips where her juices still flowed and gave it a gentle caress before kissing it lightly.

Naruto backed up and away as he smiled at her muse. "Sakura-Chan, you can move now." Sakura heaved a sigh and turned around, letting herself lean back to her elbows, as she saw her pussy pressed against the wooden floor, and with aroused haze in her eyes, she saw some of her essence on the edge of Naruto's lips, and leaned forward, her own mind not caring for anything else in the world, her own tongue cleaning the edge of his lips of her essence.

Sakura licked her lips at the taste and moaned breathlessly towards a smiling Naruto. "Naruto-Kun, I don't know if this will work or last past the summer. You have places to be at college and I have my own career ahead of me." Sakura spoke her worries. This was utter bliss, but even bliss had to end at some point.

"I know, Sakura-Chan, but spending any time with you is worth a lifetime. Let us be ourselves and bask in each other's embrace for the rest of the school year and summer. Then…we'll leave each other's sides and return to this at a later date. Does that sound alright?"

Sakura sniffled and held Naruto close to her heart. "You sound so wise right now. That's exactly what we'll do. You'll always be my painter."

"And you'll always be my goddess."

* * *

**So, Naruto has photographed his Muse!**


	10. A Painter's Hand

**Reviewers;**

**XxAshishxX: Glad to impress you.**

**ILuvYouHaters: Guessed it correctly, but not for a little bit, just have a little bit further to go until then.**

**ArkAngel1179: Well, hopefully, it will live up to your expectations.**

**Logan Locke: Good rules to live by I would say. Who wouldn't? The girl of your dreams in reality and then waking up to her nudging you awake after a night of open feelings and emotions. I would go for that as well. Rabbits? Really? Come on, I know I've said it before...Foxes in Heat! That's how I write it! :) For the posing, the dialogue had to be light and happy, for it matched the mood the couple was feeling at the time. Naruto calls her beautiful, Sakura shows her beauty uncensored. Perfect. **

**I love how you write about the still unanswered questions going on in their heads even with all of this. You are truly able to read into the minds of my characters. As for 150, now you insist on 200?! Geez, talk about raising the bar. Remind me not to have you as my gym partner; you'd never stop adding weights! As for 200. I think I can manage that. Let's do it!**

**Czar Joseph: Glad to hear it.**

**Nico2883: Glad you liked the story.**

**Wandering Knight: To me, it depends on the chapter. Most of these chapters are 3k words long, a great amount compared to most. Besides that, I want my readers to slow down and try to imagine the scenes taking place. Hence, it is more quality than quantity, though there is still quantity in this story.**

**MundaneBeast: I would hope that it would be kinky, otherwise, my novels would be considered T.**

**Czar Ryno: That is what I try to portray for you readers. The entire chapter is meant to bring about the final lines, and make you stop and see the love. Can you feel it? Anyways, the story is Not ending soon. Or maybe it is...just wait and find out.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: We will see what happens when push comes to pull I suppose.**

**Duh Bomb: Yes sir, just please don't drop the Bomb in your Hand! :)**

**LoganHunter2: Never seen that before, but I hope it was good.**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, so I am in the middle of midterms and so the story is not yet finished. Hence, I will be pulling back on how fast I post for the moment. I will only be posting twice on the weekends, instead of three times. To me, this is better than going on hiatus and then coming back to the story. But still! Read on, and imagine the scenes as they take place.**

**Tone And Stroke**

**Chapter 10: A Painter's Hand**

* * *

Weeks passed and Naruto and Sakura began to go out in the public eye that was high school, going on both intimate dates or maybe just hanging out at each other's houses. Because Sakura lived by herself, same as Naruto, she somehow found herself moving in more and more away from her own home and spending more than a few nights at Naruto's. Sakura now had a drawer of her belongings at Naruto's house for when she slept over, which was easily becoming more and more like her own home. Sakura though would grimace every time she did stay over however, as whenever she slept over, Naruto would give her his bed, but he would sleep on the couch in the other room.

Sakura didn't mind Too much though and was even glad that Naruto was ever the caring boyfriend as she knew before they began to go out that he would be, but at night, she wanted to snuggle when she came over, being that kind of girl who needs their arms wrapped around something and so every time she could, she would sneak out of his room, see him sleeping soundly and wrapped her arms around his shirtless chest as she slept in Naruto's arms on the couch. And Sakura remembered every time waking up before Naruto and simply watched him sleep.

Their sexual exploits; well they were a great many, what with Sakura posing for Naruto whenever she felt 'in the mood.' Naruto had let her decide on costumes and as such, he had done quite a few, from a classic skimpy maid's outfit to even Sakura's cheerleading outfit, minus the shorts. And yes, every time they posed, Sakura would swell up in love and help Naruto 'soften up', and Naruto would relieve Sakura of her stress and fill her needs and wants with his love for her.

At school, they were the best of friends, and Sakura ended up most of the time staying after school in the art classroom, on Naruto's lap, kissing him as he tried in vain to paint and sketch her in various scenes. And most important of all, Sakura's smile never left her face. It was a pleasure filled face etched into her mind and body and Sakura was happy to be at Naruto's side.

* * *

Sakura woke up and her eyes landed on the white pillows of her boyfriend's bed. Sakura smiled as they were underneath some black and red covers and separated the bed in half, reminding Sakura of her brilliant plan last night.

Sakura edged over the white wall of pillows, and let her pink see-through nightie that covered her breasts squish on top of the pillows and looked on as her boyfriend was fast asleep next to her. Sakura smiled; Naruto had kept his word and slept beside her on the bed. Sakura smiled brighter as an even better and mischievous idea blinked into her head.

Sakura pushed her body over the pillows and slithered her way across until she was on top of Naruto, her black and red panties the only thing covering her lower frame. Sakura leaned up and straddled Naruto's waist, feeling his hard wood beneath her and bucked lightly, only to earn a moan from a sleeping Naruto in response. Sakura hummed in annoyance that he didn't wake up to that. Sakura smiled as she leaned forward, draping her chest deep into Naruto's own and covered his lips with hers.

Sakura gently kissed Naruto's mouth, blowing and receiving air with Naruto as if they were a single person, and slowly, Naruto's mouth reciprocated her actions and his eyes fluttered open. Their eyes connected; Sakura saw the astonishment in them turn into happiness and love. Sakura's heart fluttered and she pulled back for air, but found her path blocked as Naruto's hands found purchase on her hips, before he bucked his pelvis and Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head as pleasure flooded her systems. Luckily, unlike the last time they were in this position, Sakura didn't climax, and as her eyes resettled and focused once more, she smiled with affection at Naruto.

"You sure know how to wake a man, Sakura-Chan."

"You know, I always wake up before you, so if you're a good boy, I'll do this again for you sometime."

"I'm always the good boy."

"I know." Sakura smiled like a Cheshire cat. "That's why I guess I'll have to do it to you many times over."

The two slowly sat up, Sakura staying in Naruto's lap as he stripped her of her nightie and reached over to her clothes for the day. Naruto held the fabric between his fingers and Sakura held his hand in hers.

"I told you I would wear your birthday present," Sakura smiled, "and the underwear too."

"And yet you allow me to strip you of them." Naruto smirked and Sakura felt his fingers slide under her waistband, making Sakura shiver at the oncoming arousal.

"Yes, but we can't go further until after school."

"Mmm." Naruto groaned happily. "I love how you force me to wait for you to become submissive."

"And I love how you care for me beyond comprehension. Now, come on. I need to get dressed and so do you."

* * *

Sakura parked Naruto's car near the front of school and they got out as students passed ahead of them, heading to meet up with their own friends. Sakura threw Naruto's keys back to him, and thanked him for letting her drive his car to school. Naruto simply smiled back at his girlfriend and placed his arm around her shoulder, and she snuggled into him as they walked to their lockers and grabbed their books for the day.

The warning bell soon rang and the couple faced each other and kissed lightly to say goodbye. Sakura, however was feeling adventurous and naughty and as Naruto pulled back, she pulled his collar back towards her and Naruto tripped forward, pushing Sakura against the lockers as they kissed with sudden and much welcomed vigor.

"Geez Sakura, we need to get to class." Ino called out from a few feet away. So, with much emotion still in their eyes, Naruto kissed Sakura on the cheek and moved off to his history class. Sakura sighed dreamily and leaned against the lockers, until Ino walked up and knocked on her noggin.

"Come on Forehead, it's only three hours until lunch."

"Three hours?" Sakura groaned as Ino dragged her off to the first class of the day. "I don't want to leave Naruto-Kun's side."

"Sakura, at this rate, you'll have to give up your acting career."

"We promised to break up at summer's end Ino, and we will. But until then, I'll let my barriers crumble for Naruto."

So saying, Sakura and Ino walked into their class and listened to their teachers talk about nothing of importance.

* * *

After three hours of pure agony and unending torture, Sakura raced out of her classroom, pulling a flailing Ino behind her as they raced outside the school and out to the trees near the top of a hill where they always met these days for lunch.

Sakura's breath left her as Naruto appeared in sight under the tree with a box of pizza that he had ordered early that morning on the way to school. Ino sighed and pulled the now frozen and daydreaming girl forward before throwing her into the awaiting arms of her boyfriend.

"Here, Naruto. Fix your dazed girlfriend, will you?"

"With pleasure, Ino." Naruto smiled and kissed Sakura's neck, before sucking on it with his mouth and tongue. Sakura moaned happily and came out of her daydream of sucking pizza out of Naruto's mouth and grinned as Naruto slowly fed her two pieces of pizza.

As they ate their lunch, Ino ate her own third piece as she watched the lovers fight with their teeth over the last piece of pizza. Ino watched with envy at them and as they swapped the crust from between the other's mouths, Ino looked down in sadness.

"You okay, Ino?" Sakura asked as she gave up on the slice and saw her best friend a little sad.

"Not really. I guess that since I don't have a boyfriend right now, I'm a little jealous of you and Naruto. I wish I could find someone I could do stuff with."

"Ino," Naruto responded quickly, "you are beautiful. You could get any guy you wanted."

"So…you'd date me?" Ino asked, a little hopeful.

"Well, um, if I wasn't dating Sakura, then yeah." Naruto looked nervously at Sakura and saw her smile at him and nod her head.

The three of them were about to continue the rather delicate situation, when suddenly a rock hit the tree beside them and they turned, startled in its direction and looked over to see Mark walking up to them with his friends and a bat in his hand.

Sakura moved to sit up before trying to stand up, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Naruto shaking his head and stood up himself. Sakura smiled internally; Naruto was going to defend her for the rest of her high school life, wasn't he?

"Hey Sakura-"

"If you want to talk to Sakura-Chan, walk away, Mark."

"I wasn't talking to you, you freak." Mark sneered.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to a stuck up prick like you."

"That's it!"Mark screamed before he raised his bat and swung at Naruto in a rage induced fit. Sakura gasped as the bat came into contact with Naruto's head and he crumpled to the ground in a heap. Mark launched forward and held Naruto's arm against the tree, and swung his bat in circles as Naruto looked dazed.

"You prevented us from gang banging the virgin." Mark sneered.

"I'd stop you anytime from forcefully taking Sakura." Naruto weezed out and when Mark punched him in the face, and Sakura launched herself forward to defend her boyfriend, but Mark's lackeys pushed her back into Ino who managed to stay upright.

"You know, loser, you hold yourself so high and mighty now that you think that you're actually someone. Did you know that three years ago, Sakura sucked me off in front of the entire football team?" Mark smiled evilly as Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to see Sakura's face in horror and knew that it was true.

"Mark, every cheerleader did that!" Ino yelled. "And we all gagged at that initiation!"

"You gagged because you liked it!"

"G-go to hell, Mark!" Naruto gritted his bleeding teeth until Mark pulled Naruto's fingers back until they cracked. Naruto cried up and that was when Mark pushed him back against the tree. "You know, I heard you wanted to be a painter in the future, but you know…you need fingers for that."

Sakura saw Naruto's eyes widen and screamed out for help before Mark swung the bat as hard as he could, and the sound of fingers snapping out of place filled the air. Mark let go, and Naruto cried tears as he held his hand and stared off blankly at his fingers. Sakura saw the boys back off and rushed past them, and held Naruto in her arms as some of the adult teachers rushed over and after they saw the scene before them, listened to Ino as she explained how Mark and his cronies had broken Naruto's fingers.

The teachers took the boys away to the principal's office and Sakura assured them that she would take Naruto to the hospital to get his fingers checked. As they left, Sakura hugged her boyfriend tighter and felt him wince and knew that his bones were sprained at the very least. After a few minutes, Sakura helped Naruto up to his feet and together with Ino's help, they got in the car and moved off in a high rate of speed to the local hospital and checked Naruto into the emergency room.

* * *

After five hours, Sakura sat with Ino in the waiting room before a doctor walked out of the main hospital door and after hearing them call out to him, walked up and showed them to Naruto's room which was simply a bed and a window. As they walked in, they saw the nurse applying the last of the stitches into Naruto's head wound. Sakura barely waited for the nurse to walk out of the room before she ran forward out of Ino's hands and hugged Naruto, her face buried into his chest, as Naruto grimaced in pain, but hugged her back anyways.

Sakura felt fabric of some kind on her bare shoulder and turned her head to see Naruto's right hand in an Ace arm brace. Sakura backed up and held Naruto's injured arm, tracing his knuckles and saw that they were properly back in place.

"The doctors said that they were popped out of their joints with some sprained bruising on the bones. I just have to wear this for about a week."

"So…you can still paint?" Sakura smiled hopefully. As long as his dream was still possible, then the world could move on.

"With this on, yeah."

"Then when we get home, you can paint my face at how happy I am to know that you're alright."

"I can't wait." Naruto smiled with pain written all over his face.

* * *

Sakura drove the car back towards town, since Naruto was advised to not drive for a few days, and they pulled up to Ino's house. Ino held onto Naruto's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "You get better. Okay, Naruto?"

"Thanks Ino." Naruto smiled and Ino smiled back and got out of the car, before stopping beside Sakura's rolled down window.

"You take care of him, Sakura."

"I will, Ino. You know I will."

"Good. See you guys later!" Ino yelled out as she got her backpack and raced inside her house. Sakura pulled out of the driveway and made her way towards Naruto's house, and soon arrived on his street.

"Sakura, you can just drop me off and come back tomorrow."

"Don't be ridiculous, Naruto." Sakura smiled as she parked the car. I"t's only five in the afternoon. I can make you dinner."

"R-right." Naruto nodded as they made their way into the apartment and Sakura sat Naruto down at the dining table and Sakura made a quick chicken and rice, and they ate in silence. After twenty minutes of audible stillness, Sakura washed Naruto's plate as well as hers and dragged him to his canvas and placed a brush in his hand.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a smile and she sensuously stripped to her underwear in a hypnotic rhythm, the underwear the pair that Naruto had bought for her, and pushed the straps down her shoulders and posed. Naruto smiled brighter and dipped the brush into the cream colored paint for her skin and brought it to the canvas.

Sakura smiled as Naruto bent down to begin painting before he suddenly cried out and the cream colored brush fell to the ground and splattered along the floor, the paint spraying everywhere along the wooden surface. Sakura pulled her straps back up to keep herself covered and ran over and around the canvas to see Naruto holding his hand in a clear sign of pain.

"Naruto, is your hand okay?"

"Y-yeah. It just hurt just now."

"Just give it a few days, Naruto. Just give it a few days."Sakura repeated over and over as she held her boyfriend's head in her embrace.

"Right. A few days." Naruto muttered and stared at his hand, too stunned to speak anything else.

* * *

**What has happened? Yes, Sakura did some things as a freshman initiation, but what else can you see?**


	11. A Painter's Motivation

**Reviewers;**

**Czar Joseph: I thank you my Czar. You have been Most Inspiring. Now, I must speak to your brother Czar. May you both live in happy memories**

**Czar Ryno: I am glad my Czar, that you hate Mark. That is precisely the way I intended to make him seem. It may in fact stem from my personal experience that most of the Marks I have met are jerks. I am proud to have a Czar as great as yourself have emotion for my humble story.**

**NerdSoXx: Precisely why I created his minor character. For precisely this reason.**

**Duh Bomb: I love how your rhymes continue even after you consciously stop the rhyme scheme of the review.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: Sadly, not much will be said about him. I only made him as plot and not so much as a recurring character. We will leave him to rot in jail and be done with him.**

**Tony Blu: No need to apologize. You reviewed, didn't you? ;) I know the feeling of a busy life, and school is at the halfway point for me, hence...midterms. Not too bad really and I enjoy the feelings, but the time allotted to study. I study well, but when I look up, four hours have gone by. No time left to even read stories. Anyways, I'm rambling; Yes, I have noticed how my stories usually come with two possiblities and I could if I was so cruel, have another story with the other side as a factor, but I try to stay in the light. Stroll in the dark for a bit, but at the sound of chaos, I return to the light. **

**I'm glad that you help me to realize that I do in fact real life situations, at least in the background. I am a logical person, and have not seen much of these things happening, but I know they happen. So I bring them into my stories I suppose. Actually, it's the Painter and the Goddess; Sakura raised on pedestal, and yet she Lowers herself to be his Muse. I obviously prefer this kind of review by the obvious two paragraphs of returned commentary, and though I know -Kun is a turnoff for you, I just can't stop. Naruto says Chan so in my writer's mind, Sakura says Kun. It is push and pull. Percy Jackson Series has Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl, though it ruins the flow, I guess I just like that. Anyways, your review looks big, so the bigger the review, the bigger my commentary back.**

**Logan Locke: Ah Logan, Logan, Logan, Logan. How are you? when you had math stats to my review count, it makes me thinks about that number and how more people should be responding. I talked to our mutual friend, she was exstatic to say the least. We, plural, love your reviews. As for NaruSaku, I usually make the couple known around this point and they have the calm before thee storm. I am surprised you didn't pick up on that right away. However, you saw the loneliness that I failed to see and yes, they love the time spent together as that healing factor.**

**I know I said this before, but really, turtles? They have it hard enough, man! Trying to get past those shells! Are you calling my characters thick-skinned and reptiles? Ew! That's Sasuke! Anyways, foxes are more like us than we realize and much more docile when you have seen them in the wild. As for Ino, you can see the wanting to be in a normal relationship, since her best friend's roles are reversed with hers, and she wants the guy that loves her unconditionally. The fact that she asked Naruto if she was hot was irrelevant, just to appease those InoNaruSaku fans, which I am as well, just not as much.**

**Mark...oh mark, how my other reviewers hate him so. He is psychoatic and mental. He will be getting help, out of story of course. **

**XxAshishxX: of course you Do! They are the best couple!**

**ILuvYouHaters: really? Broken up with Sakura? **

**Mundanebeast: Yes, it is. no need for a trial if he admits he's guilty.**

**ArkAngel1179: He is shocked, but it is coupled moreso with his hand and injuries. I know that I didn't explain it, but it was more a goading comment than meant to shift the story, though the couple will move forward now. You are a glutton for punishment. You are the Ark Angel after all.**

**DizzGirlJess: Jess...you should know by now that Naruto can make many...many clones. Also...why is he tied to you bed?**

**Lestibur: Some drama yes, but not all. I couldn't write a drama, way to sad and goes on fooorrrevveeerrrr...like Days of our lives. It's been on...how long?**

* * *

**AN: So...everyone hates Mark...Good! My responses to reviews are getting insane...Great! On a side note, Foxes are amazing creatures, and in just two more generations...probably four to six years...they will be considered...DOMESTICATED! Therefore, one can have them as a PET! They can be trained easier than a dog, fun to play with, second to man's best friend, and loyal beyond belief! Anywho! Welcome to...**

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 11: A Painter's Motivation**

* * *

Monday night turned into Tuesday and Tuesday molded eventually into Friday. As these days had had come to pass the pinkette by, Sakura grew more and more worried for Naruto. Since their last encounter, Naruto had skipped school for the whole rest of the week. He was lucky that there was only a week left until graduation, but when he wasn't there around her, Sakura felt like a piece of her was missing.

Sakura had tried calling him but to no avail. All she got was silence on the other end of the line and his stupid grinning voice-mail. She knew he was grinning...because she had convinced him to change it while she was there. She had even gone over to his place to comfort him, but when she tried to stick her key in the lock, she found the chain was locked in place and she had spent the better part of an hour looking like a homesick puppy through the small opening, pleading for Naruto to let her in.

The bell for the end of school sounded and Ino walked over, to Sakura's relief. Ino was the only damn reason Sakura wasn't banging down on Naruto's door constantly, and would have pitched a tent at his doorstep. Literally, she had a tent in her car and Ino had taken it out so that when Sakura got there, she couldn't find it and after realizing her erratic thoughts had headed back and thanked Ino for helping her understand better.

"Hey, Sakura." Ino comforted her friend. "You ready for tonight?"

"Sure." Sakura shrugged her shoulders and followed Ino out to her car. Sakura sat in the passenger's seat with her feet next to her butt on the edge of the seat and held her head on top of her knees as Ino drove to Sakura's house. Once they got there, Ino parked the car and grabbed her sleepover bag and pulled Sakura out of the car before they walked up the front steps and into the house beyond.

Ino stopped just past the door to let Sakura pass her as she continued her ritual of what she had done all this week and headed straight to her couch and curled into a little ball in the fetal position, her head on the leather of the armrest. Ino sighed and sat down next to her, picking up Sakura' head and placing it in her lap before she combed her best friend's hair, as they did all their childhood lives as best friends when one was sad and depressed.

After a good hour of just watching television, and petting Sakura's hair, Ino stopped and held Sakura down as Sakura tried to get up. Sakura groaned as her plan to try to sneak off on her own failed. Ino had on a sad face as she looked down at Sakura.

"Where were you going to go, Sakura?"

"To my room."

"You need to go and see Naruto."

"He won't see me, Ino. He must not like me anymore. I'm not his muse anymore. I'm the reason Mark broke his hand!"

"Nonsense." Ino shook her head. "Now, Sakura, here is what we're going to do. I am going to take you to Naruto's house, you will ring his doorbell and make your way inside, and then you and Naruto will be back together."

"What if he doesn't answer?"

"Then, after you wait a bit, you can come back. And we'll eat a whole tub of ice cream." Ino sighed, noticing that Sakura had been eating her ice cream for the last few days. Ino breathed in after Sakura still didn't move before pulling Sakura up to her feet. "Come on! Let's go."

* * *

Ino pulled up to Naruto's apartment and braked, sending Sakura and herself slightly forward in their seats. Sakura looked at Ino appreciatively for pushing her today as well as all week to come to Naruto's house, even if every time so far had been in vain. Ino watched as Sakura stepped out of the car of her own accord for the first time in awhile and moved around the front of the car.

Sakura was always nervous and a terrible person who sulked about things out of her control, but when you convinced her to do something about it, she may not have a smile on her face, but she held a determination in her eyes, and Ino knew that Sakura would actually give it another shot with Naruto.

"Thanks again, Ino. You can leave now."

"Um…Sakura, what are you saying exactly?" Ino asked, making sure that she was hearing right.

"You're right about this whole situation. It needs to stop; so I'm not leaving here until I convince Naruto to accept me back. So leave Ino, or else I'll come down so quickly crying like the little child I've been all week."

"Okay Sakura, but I'm just a phone call away." Ino smiled before suddenly, Sakura's phone fell onto her lap. "Sakura?"

"Don;t say anything else, or else I'll give that up too. If I fail, I'll need the walk back to clear my head."

"But Sakura, that's eight miles!"

"Good. Bye Ino." Sakura called out as she made her way up the stairs and disappeared from view. Ino sighed and turned the car around and made her way back to Sakura's house. When she came home tonight, or more likely, tomorrow morning, she'd have a crying pink haired girl to take care of.

* * *

Sakura looked out from the stairwell between the floors as Ino turned around and left and sighed back into the column behind her. Sakura looked over and saw Naruto's door to her right and trudged over to it before she stood before it.

Naruto's door looked so intimidating right now. Its simple wooden look could easily keep a girl like Sakura from breaking into the room beyond. Sakura sighed and placed her hand flat on the wood before forming a fist and used her knuckles to knock loudly on the door.

"Naruto?" Sakura called out and as time passed, Sakura slowly spoke out. "It's Sakura. Can I come in? Naruto? Please! Y-you're not well, are you? Are you sick? ...Naruto…please talk to me."

Sakura placed her ear on the door and tried to listen for any sound that Naruto might make. Anything could appease her, a footstep towards the door, a word from Naruto telling her to back off, a single sound of breath to let her know that he was alive and still cared for her. She just wanted to hold him and know that he was real.

Sakura sighed and reached for her spare key that Naruto had given her the day after the lake party. Sakura put the key in the lock and twisted the door open. The chain should have been on the door…but it wasn't this time. Sakura sighed happily at that little fact as the door swung all the way inwards. Naruto had taken off the chain, maybe he was getting better after all. Maybe she still was his muse, and maybe she was...his Goddess?

Sakura smiled lightly and walked forward, passed the kitchen into the hallway and made her way to the main area. It was good that Ino had left her here, she would be with Naruto tonight and after he got better, maybe he could…help get her off. Sakura hated to admit it, but she had been getting rather attached to Naruto, maybe more than a summer fling, but she had been sexually frustrated since Naruto had been injured that day, and when she tried to do herself, she got…nothing out of it. She was aroused, it hurt to try, her fingers cracked and were sore, and she berated herself for doing it afterwards. That's why she needed Naruto right now, and since he was broken, she needed to fix him first, placing his needs before her own.

But as Sakura stepped into the main area, she gasped in widened surprise, as tears fell down her face. Canvases were everywhere, on their easels, on the couch, dropped on the floor, and in each and every one of them were numerous…cuts and slash marks.

Each canvas had the beginnings of a painting but each was torn apart as if by a painter's blade used to cut a painting's edges. The paintings that had been started also had numerous splotches on them that were made out of clear anger and frustration. Sakura looked around the room and choked back a sob as some of Naruto's lesser works were cut and ripped as well and Sakura grazed one of Ino's paintings in the corner that Naruto had told her was one of his favorites. Now, it had slash marks all around it.

Sakura shook her head to clear it and focused her eyes towards the balcony and the room next to it. Sakura slowly walked forward, trying not to trip over the various paint cans and cut canvases in the darkly lit room. Naruto was a clean painter, picking up things before he finished. This wasn't like him at all. Sakura turned the corner and found the light switch for the bedroom and turned it on.

And there, on the bed was where Sakura found Naruto, just sitting at the edge of the bed, eyes widening as the light came on and staring at his hand. Sakura saw that he hadn't showered in days and his entire room was a mess just like the rest of his apartment.

Sakura didn't gawk at him though, or speak at all. Words were useless right now in this moment. Sakura slowly walked forward and took a seat next to Naruto on the bed, the springs sounding a bit as it took the added weight. Sakura saddened when Naruto didn't look at her. Wasn't she still his muse? His lifelong muse like he promised to never forget her? He had seen her naked and now, he dared not look at her? Had she become that revolting in his eyes?

Sakura slowly reached over and smiled lightly at the shiver that showed along Naruto's skin as she grabbed his once injured hand. Sakura grabbed it harder and with her other hand moving across the small distance before she placed it under Naruto's chin.

"Naruto? Are you ready to let me in yet?" Sakura asked but what met with silence. Sakura grimaced and held Naruto's chin and forcibly turned his face to look at hers. "You already let me back into your home. It's time to tell your girlfriend the truth."

"Like I could ever have a girlfriend." Naruto muttered and slowly, Sakura's hands found purchase on his cheeks, and as she caressed them, he melted under her touch and Sakura felt Naruto's head slowly and gently drop to the center of her breasts where she wrapped her arms around his head as he cried into her.

"Naruto, what happened? Your paintings are broken."

"I-I can't hold a brush anymore Sakura." Naruto mumbled out through her breasts. Most wouldn't be able to understand him, but Sakura did. She was his girlfriend for a reason after all.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I pick up a brush, **I feel so much pain.** I tried to fight through it Sakura, I really did, but it doesn't help at all. **I can't make you beautiful anymore.** " Naruto muttered out incessantly as his life fell down around him. "You should just find another who can please you."

"Naruto, what do you mean? It's just a brush."

"No, it happens with everything I hold in my right hand. I can't hold a spoon for more than five seconds, how the hell am I supposed to hold you in my arms, or carry you through the threshold? I'm useless." Naruto cried and Sakura combed through her hair, thinking about anything that could be hindering her Naruto like this. Slowly, a firm idea formed in her head.

"Naruto, I think I may know what the problem is. It's all mental. The doctors said that your hand was fine, but your mind has been broken by the experience." Sakura pushed Naruto up and a shining emerald eye looked into his hazy mist blue. "You're going to get past this and do everything you want to do in life."

Naruto shook his head sadly. "No...I've lost everything I ever had."

Suddenly a powerful slap and hand mark found their mark on Naruto's stunned cheek and Naruto looked up to see tears flowing out of Sakura's eyes down her face as quiet whimpers sounded out of her throat.

"You haven't lost everything, Naruto-Kun. You still have me!"

"Sakura?" Naruto eyes widened and deglazed and Sakura saw a small bit of Naruto return to the surface. Sakura couldn't miss this opportunity and so quickly pushed her face forward and locked lips with Naruto's, throwing all the passion, lust, sexual urges, both happy and sad memories, and most of all, the love she had for Naruto from the first season of knowing him into the kiss.

Naruto gasped as he felt each and every one of these things from Sakura and poured in his own side of these things into her, some of them pressing between the both of them as heavy desires formed and they slowly began to roam around with their limbs and hands, intent on doing things that had not been done in a week.

Sakura's hands were the first to find the edge of Naruto's shirt and she waited until Naruto found the bottom of her own shirt before they parted. Their hands rose up, pulling the other's shirt up and over their heads, where they were both revealed to be topless, and Sakura's bust was already hard with wanting.

The two continued forward in their ritual and continued to kiss, while Sakura moved to undo Naruto's belt as Naruto unzipped her skirt at the side. As these became undone, the two lovers stood up on their knees and the fabrics fell away. The two continued to feel the other's warmth until Naruto was pushed on his back and felt Sakura pull his boxers down until they met with his fallen pants and then taken off his body completely.

The two lovers sat back up breathing heavily as their minds replayed their events and Naruto's member pressed heavily into Sakura's pelvis, where her panties pushed inside her as the head of Naruto's member pushed against it.

Sakura's body quivered at the feeling of Naruto's member barely a centimeter inside her. It was making her go crazy and yet…she wanted more. Sakura looked to Naruto and grabbed his mentally hurt hand and dropped it right on top of his left breast. Sakura grimaced at Naruto's inaction. This was what he was best at, pleasing her so that she could pleasure him, but she wanted more than him in her mouth tonight.

"You know…" Sakura began, noticing that Naruto was nervous. Heck, she was just as nervous as he was. "I never thought that I'd do this kind of thing with a guy like you. Maybe if I was drunk senseless," Sakura giggled sadly, dropping her head to clear her thoughts before she smiled. "But you know, in a way I am…I am drunk with passion for you Naruto-Kun."

"Sakura?" Naruto muttered as Sakura placed her own hand above his, and though smaller, her fingers covered the center of his.

"Naruto, you can do anything for me, right?"

"O-Of course."

"Then you can paint me."

"Saku-" Naruto began to protest.

"You can grope me." Sakura emphasized as she curled her fingers, making Naruto's fingers grope her. Naruto felt the warmth radiating out of her tip which was in the palm of his hand. "Are you feeling pain?"

"No." Naruto breathed, too astonished to say anything else.

"When you paint, think of me. When you go about your day, think of me, for I will think of you Naruto. When you grope me," Sakura whispered. "Go all the way."

Naruto slowly flexed his own hand and Sakura let go, letting her head fall back and pushed her upper frame slowly into his hand as she let out a hearty moan. The two looked at each other; they didn't want only foreplay anymore, it wouldn't suffice anymore. They wanted to reach to the heavens above with all that they had.

* * *

**Warning: M for a Reason-Lemon-If not allowed, do not read. You know if you are allowed. Everything i write is to pronounce a feeling of Love and Emotion, not just smut. Please look for the romance as you read on. If not allowed to read, Skip to end.**

Slowly, Naruto let Sakura fall on her back and stayed above her, his member above her core, and Naruto's hand confidently moved down and pulled the panties he had bought for her down, and off one foot, leaving it on the other for the rest of the night in forgotten bliss.

Naruto bent his knee and parted Sakura's legs until he pressed up against her heated core. Sakura moaned loudly and as Naruto looked down, he saw that Sakura was already well lubricated for him. He looked at Sakura who grew embarrassed and shivered as she had been found out.

"I've wanted you so bad, Naruto-Kun." Sakura shivered as the want and desire filled her voice. "Please don't make me wait any longer. Make me the woman that I am in your paintings."

Naruto dropped lower and soon his member touched against entrance to her womanhood. Sakura readjusted herself on the bed as Naruto's member rubbed against her and suddenly slid over her entrance and instead hit her clit, making her so horny.

Naruto tried again and it popped out, and so Naruto held his own member in his hands and dug it two inches inside Sakura, making her readjust herself madly as she let tears fall down her face. Naruto reached up and comforted his goddess. At this moment, she was so much more than his paintings, and her beauty was beyond compare to anything she held before.

Sakura nodded her head as Naruto sunk down to three inches and hit her barrier. Naruto looked at her one last time; did she really want this to be given to him? But as he looked at his lover, he saw her smile inside the pain of him pushing against her hymen and with a firm thrust, Naruto took what was right before him, and Sakura gasped as blood slowly trickled down his member as he killed off the girl inside Sakura and out of the pain grew a pleasure in which the woman now known as Sakura craved and was made of.

After a few minutes, Sakura readjusted her lower self along Naruto's member which was now halfway inside her, and bucked so hard that Naruto grimaced as he slid the rest of the way inside Sakura. Sakura felt her stomach churning and yet they had only just begun. She-she couldn't climax already?!

Naruto himself felt his member twitching inside Sakura and had a feeling that being a virgin didn't help him to last long and so, quickly he pulled out and slowly pushed himself back in. Sakura moaned loudly as pleasure filled her insides and suddenly Naruto's mouth was on hers and her eyes bore into his.

Slowly, Naruto thrusted in and out of Sakura as she bucked and her body melded into his. Naruto and Sakura had no control over their own bodies and on the fifteenth thrust deep inside Sakura's womb, Naruto exploded as Sakura bit his lower lip and climaxed out of herself. From below and between them, their juices mixed and after two minutes of waves of their essences, they seeped along Naruto's member and along Sakura's thighs to the white linens of the mattress below.

* * *

**End Mature**

Naruto pulled out and pulled Sakura up to his chest as they breath erratically and looked down at the mess they had caused. Their essence mixed with a little of Sakura's blood on the mattress and they saw the same scene on Naruto's member and the entirety of Sakura's crotch and thighs.

Naruto felt Sakura fall into his chest and cry uncontrollably but happily into him. Naruto laid back, pulling his other covers over their essence and readjusted themselves over the comforter and bed. Now, as they spooned the other in the other's embrace, they smiled.

"We are one, Naruto-Kun."

"I can't believe you allowed me your first time."

"You better take my second and third times as well, Naruto." Sakura smiled into her sexual lover.

"You are truly my Goddess."

Sakura smiled wider. "Getting possessive, are we?"

"I am."

"Then I will be too. You are My Painter, and you always will be."

And like that, they passed out from their love-making, and the world looked down on them and saw that it was good.

* * *

**They are...One!**


	12. The Goddess and the Painter No More

**Reviewer Answering Section;**

**JayK24: So glad you reviewed all of the previous chapters in a single sitting! It shows how much you truly like my story. I will try my best to not let you down Jay.**

**Logan Locke: Wow...that was sllloowww in coming. As for the story, I can see the short and long term aspects of what you are saying and trust me in that they will be long term, at least implied. When I thought of that scene of Sakura's desperation, I just thought of the same being true when you pet squeezes through the doors or looks at you from them. It was meant to break our hearts as it had broken Sakura's.**

**As for Ino, this is exactly why I put her in the story. She is Sakura's second pillar of strength, so that when she is down, Ino will pump her back up, and then when she is stubborn, Ino is the one who warns her to be careful and tread lightly, though Sakura did not tread anything but Naruto if you know what I mean. **

**Naruto grew up with those paintings, knowing his future by the use of his talent, and found Sakura through his gift. To have it destroyed turns his life upside down, and Sakura is the only person who can change all that. And yes, I had to have Sakura hit him, at least Once, in this story, and I have seen many of my friends awaken from depression due to a slap in reality. (I was one of them) I feel like lemons are still awkward for me, but then again...they are meant to be sloppy and awkward. I just felt like I could imagine them together...in bed...doing the deed...dang! That sounds SO Dirty...**

**DizGirlJess: I think I love it when I make you squeal. Do you actually squeal when you read these chapters of mine? As for Naruto...I think we Both know what You'd do ;)**

**Druto: I am glad to entice that response form you Druto, and am glad that you like my story so far. I am in college so I know how you feel, but for me, this has become my hobby, reading other stories and publishing my own to hear what everyone else thinks of it. I, on behalf of all the writers, thank you, sir.**

**Tony Blu: Aw Shucks, Tony. What else can I say?**

**XxAshishxX: Naru-Saku- perfect world.**

**Czar Joseph: Actually, I was just referring to the fact that your usernames both have Czar on them. But cool to know where you guys are from. It really proves that the world is global, right?**

**Mundane Beast: The summer has just started, but maybe we skip a bit :)**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: Work as in chapter or story?**

**Duh Bomb: You can picture your rhymes on a storyboard and they would make sense, though I feel like I'm at a concert for Octopops.**

**Czar Ryno: Sugar, spice, and everything nice. That means sex, right? ;) Glad I could make the feelings shared between them realistic.**

* * *

**AN: Wow, you guys...you are all amazing reviewers! And you readers! I don't forget about you! So many views in just a month. Just under a month now and we are 12 chapters in! I mean, you all make me feel so appreciated on this site and that means a boatload to me! Now! I'm sure most don't read this anyways, but let's get on with the story, I suppose.**

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 12: The Goddess and the Painter-No More**

* * *

Morning came, and as a girl, no, as a Woman with pink hair opened her eyes, she sighed sadly from exiting her good dream and stretched her body out, before cracking her knuckles and walked over to her closet where only her traditional black skirt and blood red blouse were hanging on the sole remaining hanger.

Sakura shrugged out of her see-through nightie that her boyfriend had bought for her and put on her clothes for her big day. Sakura cared not for her hair today, knowing that after last night, it was three times the sex hair that it usually was. Sakura dragged the hanger and her nightie over to her bed and bent down to the floor to grab a pink suitcase, bringing it out and up onto the bed and unzipped the zipper before she folded her unique style of pajamas into the top of the already full suitcase. Sakura tried to close it again and huffed in exhaustion before spending the next five minutes sitting on top of it as she finally closed the zipper.

Sakura looked in her bathroom and did a quick mouthwash and the brushing of her teeth, before splashing water on her face to wake her up for this important day. Sakura walked out of her bathroom before setting her bathroom utensils in a small pack and put it on the outside of her luggage. She grabbed the suitcase's handle and pulled the heavy load off her bed and onto the wooden floor next to her. Sakura looked at the bed and sighed.

To think, last night, Sakura had Naruto fuck her eighteen year old body three times last night and she could do nothing but pass out from the amount of pleasure her body received. And then she woke up to being freshly cleaned, probably with a wet cloth and dressed in her nightie that Naruto had bought for her. She really did have the best boyfriend ever, but then again…all that was about to change, wasn't it?

Sakura saw the bed, empty with no sheets, her dresser and closet, devoid of all their numerous clothes, her walls, empty of the posters that were packed away. To think that she'd be never coming back here to live anymore. She'd keep the house, renting it to others, but she'd never be back here to stay.

Sakura pulled on her luggage, dragging it behind her as she made her way down the stairs, the luggage sounding as it banged on each step, but the house and sole occupant were silent. After a slow pace, Sakura sighed one last time and arrived outside her front door. She stopped to lock it one final time and then made her way to her car, which was packed to the brim with her junk and pictures of her mother, childhood, and of her boyfriend Naruto.

As Sakura placed the luggage under the passenger seat, her heart shaped necklace opened up and Sakura looked down and held it in her hands with such delicacy as if it could break at any moment. The picture in the locket was of Naruto, the one-time photo that Sakura had taken with Naruto's camera when he had posed for her.

A lone tear fell down her face, and Sakura reached up to rub her eyes and told herself not to cry. There would be time to cry later. Sakura got in the driver's side and noticed the mist that enveloped most of Northern Konoha and sighed. Fall was upon them, and so thinking, Sakura reached into the glove box and took out Naruto's parting gift to her; an emerald and orange scarf that Sakura wrapped around her neck to keep her exposed skin warm for the oncoming of winter.

As Sakura drove, tears bubbled up and pooled in her eyes before they cascaded and fell down her face. To think, she was leaving all of this. Why did children have to graduate from high school anyways? Why couldn't they stay under other's authority and make friends on the cheer squad? Why couldn't they meet a strange student and by the end of a single semester be giving her virginity and soon her life to him?

Why did she have to leave him now? She had to, because long distance were hard and cheating was almost a given, even if done on accident. Sakura didn't want Naruto to feel like she was smothering him or him her. She didn't want to be the sole reason Naruto never dated other girls. He could fuck any girl he wanted, and maybe…maybe she'd try on another size for her womanly area as well? Whatever the case, after today, their relationship was over and more tears fell down her face at the realization that she was wasting time, and so speed up to quickly get to his place and hold him just one more time.

* * *

By the time Sakura pulled her car into Naruto's lot, she was balling her eyes out, and no matter what she did, the tears kept coming. She knew that she had to and was going to break up with Naruto. They had spoken already about the situation for the last four months since they began to have sex. They had assured each other and promised not to cry.

Their promises meant squat to Sakura who for the last two weeks had gone bipolar and had cried in Naruto's arms, telling him to kidnap her to take her with him. Naruto saw through these wild pleas and though Sakura saw tears in his eyes, he did not cry like she did and simply squeezed the life out of her, unwilling to let her go. That was why they had gone three rounds in Sakura's bed last night, to make their memory for the other permanent. Sakura knew by the way that her body already quivered that her body would long for Naruto for the rest of her life.

Sakura used the ends of the scarf to dry her face and got out of the car, trying to stop the sniffles as she made her way up the spiraling staircase that had led her to her boyfriend's place every day for the past spring and summer. Sakura used her key for the final time and walked inside.

Naruto's place was similar to Sakura, only he was going to leave things here for the holidays and summers that he may or may not spend here. Sakura let her hands drift along the walls and remembered how many dents had been installed when Sakura had punched through them after Naruto fucked her thoroughly from behind.

Sakura came to the balcony and sighed at the sight. Naruto had finished his last work and was putting away his brushes in a silver unbreakable case that Sakura had gifted to him in exchange for her scarf. But what he had made for the two of them; that was truly remarkable.

Before Naruto and a little in front of Sakura was a painting of a white linen bed with a background of an open pavilion around them and see through drapes all around them, representing a Greek styled temple. And on the bed were two lovers, both blond, one with blue eyes, the other with emerald. They were in the heat of the moment and the girl was filled with the man's and her own climax as they were both moaning out at the experience.

Sakura smiled at her own stupidity when she saw her hair changed to the color blond unlike what Naruto had wanted, and she had to be insistent on the color change. If Sakura did become famous, this painting would depict her as a lover and it hit extremely close, as close as Naruto could paint to Sakura's pleasure filled face whenever she came under his ministrations. Sakura smiled as the rest of her figure under Naruto in the painting was her body.

"Naruto, it looks amazing." Sakura called out and Naruto turned and gave her a smile in return.

"I was just about to name it."

"What are you going to name it then?" Sakura asked as she draped her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto turned around and kissed Sakura on her neck, making Sakura groan in loving agony.

"Actually, I think that you should name it."

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered as she looked at Naruto like he had changed into a different person, but she loved him. "But that's your favorite part."

"Just try a name out, please? For my benefit?"

"Okay…how about…no, Oh!" Sakura smiled and leaned forward until the summer graduates' faces were a mere millimeter apart. 'The Painter and the Goddess.'

"…I love you Sakura-Chan."

"…I love you too Naruto-Kun." The lovers kissed and after twenty minutes of doing such things, they parted and huffed as they gazed at the other. "Where is your luggage?" Sakura breathed hot air along Naruto's lips.

"Already packed."

"Oh."

"Don't be like that, Sakura-Chan." Naruto hugged her. "I just have to get to the boat earlier than I had planned."

"Well, if you say that, then okay." Sakura nodded and smiled a bit, but inside Sakura didn't want Naruto to leave her. He could just stay the amateur painter he was and come with her. Sakura sighed. No, she wanted him to succeed and turn into an amazing painter that the whole world could appreciate and love his works as much as she did.

Naruto was going to the prestigious Kyuubii Academy of Art which was situated on a cruise ship of all places. Sakura was worried because girls wore a lot less on cruise ships and Naruto may not even remember Sakura in her bikini. The college would go around the world three times over three years, showing the art students the world and how they could incorporate them into their works.

Sakura wasn't going to college because she was an actress. She was heading off to the big city, specifically the larger part of Konoha. It was kind of like Hollywood, but was known as Konoha Lights. The books that Sakura had read when she was a young teenager were being made into a television series. It was kind of like Game of Thrones, and Sakura had been casted as a major role. A major role! She was the right age for the part, and with her commercials in two weeks, she was sure to become a celebrity. She knew how many readers there were to the book series, she was sure to survive at least a few years in Konoha Lights as well as Ino.

Thinking of Ino, she was already over in Konoha Lights, holding down the loft that she and Sakura had decided to rent together. That way, if the both or either of them got famous, they would both be set for their acting careers. Come on! They were hot girls in a sex-driven society; they were perfect for this job.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"You were spacing off." Naruto smiled and they made their way out Naruto's door, after he locked it of course, and made their way down the stairs.

"S-sorry. Just thinking about our lives." Sakura smiled bashfully as they arrived at their packed cars. Sakura had parked her car next to Naruto's car and there they were now...between the cars.

"Just don't do that when you're driving, okay?" Naruto asked as he kissed Sakura with much gusto. Sakura moaned into the kiss and fell back on her car as Naruto kissed along her neckline and Sakura felt his hand sneak under her skirt and touched her barely covered crotch.

"N-Naruto, w-we promised, no more sex."

Naruto groaned, but nodded and backed off. As he did so, Sakura groaned in desperation. She wanted him to saw screw the promise and screw her…literally in the parking lot. Sakura breathed heavier. She was definitely adventurous in sex, but that was only with Naruto. She hoped that they stayed in contact during their time apart. Bit now...the time had come.

"So…"

"So…"

"I-I guess t-this is…g-gooBYE!" Sakura screamed out and held Naruto tightly as he held her and they shared a good cry together in each other's arms.

"It's not exactly a goodbye." Naruto assured her and rubbed circles around her lower back. "Just a see you soon."

"Naruto…I'm moving away and you are travelling the world! How will we ever get together?"

"We'll find a way." Naruto assured Sakura again.

"Y-you know, we never did define how we were going to move on from each other." Sakura surmised suddenly.

"I don't think you gave me any time." Naruto smiled. "You kept my mind and body pretty busy in the bedroom."

"Shut up!" Sakura laughed into Naruto's chest and suddenly the two got close to each other and closed their eyes, sniffing the other's scent, as if memorizing their scents for a lifetime.

"Y-you do what you have to do to succeed, okay?"

"Y-you too, Sakura-Chan."

Naruto loosened his arms and they backed up a step, each small and only separating them further by a few inches. Already the tension told them to jump forward and suck face. They were able to hold themselves back for the most part, but their hands and arms stretched out and Naruto rubbed against the back of Sakura's hands.

"You'll write to me, right Naruto? Tell me of your adventures and exploits with other girls?"

"You want to allow me to see other girls?"

"Of course. From now on, we're just best friends. Nothing more."

"M-maybe I will see a few girls then, but I'll keep seeing you everywhere I go."

"And I will as well. But will you be honest when you write?"

"I'll try." Naruto smirked. "But I have to find you first."

"You want my new address?"

"Naw. I'll just look it up on your stalker site once you start appearing in that show you got casted on."

"Then…I'll be waiting for that."

The two lovers turned best friends moved together and shared one last slow and sensual kiss and as they parted, they slowly moved back and got in their cars. They slowly revved their engines and backed up together. Slowly, Naruto pulled his car around Sakura's as they stopped outside the parking exit. One direction went northeast, the other northwest. Sakura's hand shot out and Naruto pulled her a little out of her car and kissed her hand before they turned their steering wheels and moved down the road, both physical, and in life, in opposite directions.

Neither of them looked back, for if they did, they would never leave. So they left, and they looked forward and tears fell down their faces as the love of their lives were left behind them.

* * *

**AN: Is this the end?...No. Time skip!**


	13. Shinobi Wars

**Reviewers;**

**ArkAngel1179: Not sure about that, but I will explain what they had been doing.**

**Nico2889: Yes...yes they will be further on in their lives.**

**Wondering Knight: Maybe i should just keep adding a time skip every few chapters? That'd be a unique plot line. But no, I'll have a good ending for you.**

**Tony Blu: TONY! Glad you're here, and happy you saw the goodbye/see you soon scenario. So many people today say see you soon as a good bye type thing, but it's actual connotation is to get back together SOON! As soon as possible. So, yeah. Write to you soon!**

**Czar Ryno: Well, I'm sure we can imagine twenty one year old Ino and Sakura...Bombshell beauties! Think of their curves as more defined and perfect and there you go!**

**Czar Joseph: You and me both. ;)**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: Thank you Demon. Glad to know I'm keeping up with my standard.**

**NerdSoxx: Hey! I cried too, and i'm the writer, hence I cried every time I reread it. That's how I knew people would cry, and they should! it's NaruSaku!**

**JayK24: I am glad that many people can find their own experiences in this story. the goodbye is just like any I have encountered, whether relatives, girlfriend, or other. There's always waterworks.**

**Lestibur: Nice poem/song.**

**DiizGirlJess: You can So Shed tears for my last chapter. I mean, Jess, I don't usually cry, I'm an optimist, but writing it had me forcing myself to not have Sakura turn around and crash into Naruto's car, and hold onto him for dear life. I figured you'd squeal, it make you You, Jess. notsure about the others, but as the only Known girl of my reviewers, you hold the female majority for telling me what your side thinks of my stories, so I hold you in high regard. As For Naruto, yes...we both know ;)**

**Mundanebeast: Come on! trifecta?! I would have placed a foreshadowing in there...like Sakura rubbing her stomach. **

**Duh Bomb: An O-Kay rhyme, did not seem as good as the others, but for like a haiku. And Octopops is waiting for you in the hidden cloud for your study session with him.**

**NaruSaku4everLive: I have to wait at least a little bit, people have to have time to mourn the separation.**

**Logan Locke: My goal of that chapter was to make kids cry, and adults, and basically my reviewers. Sakura's high came down to earth, but her memories with Naruto are just meant to last forever. Part of being in a relationship is not standing in the other's way of achieving their dreams. If Naruto went with Sakura, never art major, if Sakura went with Naruto, not an actress.**

**Sakura was always detail oriented to me, asking all the questions, and such that as she is leaving, her mind pulls back to seeing everything they've done. Such short time and yet, it's right here for them. Actually, i almost named this story The Goddess and the Painter, but figured it was implied throughout, just as Tone and Stroke strives to show the tone of people's thoughts and actions, which make the other have strokes of the feeling of such actions. ****They love each other, even if they have never said it to the other. They haven't by the way. Since they knew this would happen. implied, but both dare not step and hold the other down. **

* * *

**AN: Alright. So, I felt a few days were needed to grieve over the break up for my characters, so... a few days? Whatever, just read and love my chapter please! Such a nice chapter for you today.**

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 13: Shinobi Wars**

* * *

_The Earth stormed with fire and brimstone, and whole buildings were destroyed in seconds as massive jutsus flew overhead. Lightning surged through the streets and struck at three shinobi who were just landing on the ground from the rooftops above._

_The three shinobi parted and jumped over the jutsu that would have surged through and fried their neural pathways. They parted to reveal hundreds of enemy ninja, many of their symbols showing the symbols of numerous separate villages. The various symbols flashed through each other of the scene flipping between them and the scene switched to that of the two main characters with the leaf symbol etched on headbands that were wrapped around their foreheads._

_The male character had blond hair as bright as the sun and wore a stupid orange jumpsuit with red lining the edges. In his hand was a long sword of metallic making and he held an honest smile on his face._

_"You ready to face this, Saku?" The boy asked the girl next to him before suddenly the enemy appeared around them and the boy stayed calm as suddenly the girl beside him punched the ground and all around them, the earth jumped twenty feet high, sending the entire battalion of enemy shinobi flying everywhere._

_The girl stretched her arms and smiled lovingly at her partner. Her battle uniform was form fitting, pressing her red mess shirt against her generous bust size while her skirt flipped in the heavily tornado speeding winds. The girl's pink hair swished in the falling water and wind and played against her hair that stuck to the side of her cheek. Along the girl's opposing arm was a profound bloody cut and a deep gash was along her right leg, but still, the girl smiled._

_"I would face the world as long as I am by your side…Nami."_

The scene ended as two explosive kunai raced across the scene and exploded in front of the couple and an explosion raced across the screen and as the fires died down, words formed on the huge cinematic screen that was high above a red carpet of plush proportions.

SHINOBI WARS

* * *

Down on the edges of the red carpet, people clapped and whistled loudly as two girls hugged each other and laughed loudly as they faced their audience from the other side of the red carpet. Their dresses were highly revealing as the blonde's chest protruded through her fabric and her leg was out of the dress whose slit in the side went all the way up to her hip revealing purple shorts that matched the girl's violet shaded dress perfectly.

The girl hugging this girl was in a more conservative dress, the slit in the side only going up to her lower thigh, and though her own chest protruded from a crimson red dress as well, a mesh shirt covered her revealing skin extremely well. The blonde had on silver gloves that went up to the center of her arms while the pink haired girl wore pure white that went only to her wrist, showing her feminine toned muscles from working out for her specialized part in Shinobi Wars.

Ino and Sakura smiled as they soaked in the heavy attention they were receiving from the various photographers and their adoring fans. Their barely covered breasts pressed together as the girls smiled for the camera and they knew that countless men would be using these pictures of get off at their smiling faces.

These past four years had been one heck of a ride for the two twenty two year old women and they were living it up like princesses of Konoha Lights. Ino had for the last four years been on the cover of twenty three different magazines, most of them swimsuit editions and outdoor adventures. Ino had been used as the head of various environmental companies as well as safe gun laws. The latest cover had Ino looking up at the camera wearing a hunter's vest holding a rifle between her melon like breasts…and nothing else to hide her modesty.

She was the top model ever since she came into the limelight and she was living the life as she pulled in hot and steamy guys into Sakura's and her shared loft countless times and when they left, Sakura would see Ino limping out of her room with crazed sex hair the next day. She always found the horse sized men and little else. Sakura worried at times that that was what drew Ino towards Naruto, but that couldn't be the case, right?

As for Sakura, she had continued to be the sponsor for various companies as she did various commercials in her career on the sides to enhance her reputation, but now, she got to choose which to accept or reject for herself and she was seen choosing more favorable companies such as the orphanages and homeless shelters where she herself volunteered on her days off the television set.

Besides that, Sakura played a huge role that had been expanded from an HBO style channel to engulf five different channels from the mainstream side of television. It had gone from a good medium production and hopeful first season to expand to a multinational company series, and Sakura was one of the ten stars on the show, though many thought that she was the only star, to which she would laugh out loud and play it off as those that said that were only staring below her face.

"Haruno-San, Yamanaka-San. We must get you two inside now." Their shared agent and lawyer, Neji Hyuuga called out to them and the girls slipped on their high heels once more and waved goodbye to their roaring fans and made their way inside the stadium sized academy hall. Tonight was the night of the Citizens' Choice Awards, the CCA, but first, Sakura had an interview right there on stage to discuss Shinobi Wars and explain that XOF, KW,CBA, SBC, and CBN, would be featuring the latest season.

Ino and Sakura sat down in their seats and listened to the first few awards. Ino stood up and accepted her top modelling award for the fourth year in a row and thanked her mother and father for helping her for the entirety of her short life. Then, Sakura made her way to the stage, and as she walked up the staircase, applause erupted from the audience, making Sakura smile and blush madly as she looked so shy and conservative, compared to what she portrayed in the series.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, here is Sakura Haruno, from the latest sensation, Shinobi Wars!" The announcer for the night, Kakashi Hatake, one of the best known action fighters of all time, equal to fame as Chuck Norris and the mysteries of his mysterious eye and the numerous theories behind his mask. "Come here, our blushing and shy Sakura!"

Sakura grew shyer and played it up by thinking about it before walking forward and sat down next to the infamous Copy Cat who, as Sakura sat down and crossed her legs, Kakashi did the same. Sakura smiled coyly before she stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of her nose. Kakashi sighed as he couldn't do that, and the audience laughed at his expense.

"So Sakura, would you first tell us and remind us all of what Shinobi Wars is all about."

"Well Kakashi, Shinobi Wars begins with many nations, mainly the five greatest nations, fighting and striving to various things in the world. They each differ in what they want from money, economy, power, revenge and last of all, peace."

"A very good explanation Sakura, but now, we need to be reminded of your character's personal bio."

"Well, my bio isn't that special, surely."

A chorus of yes's were shouted from the audience and Kakashi shook his head. "The audience does not agree with you, it seems. You are a major player in the series, are you not?"

"Well, I play a young woman who, growing up in the poor and desperate village of the leaves was beat up and starving on a daily basis. I had to fight with the dogs to get a single morsel of food. The leaf village had not been doing well in the decades long war, and just wanted peace.

"One day, when my sixteen year old self was practicing to join the ninja core, I chased a white fox, a rare and usually a sign of a good omen to pass, and ran into enemy ninja. They beat me up and left me for dead after having almost defiled me and simply stabbed me in my pelvis to ensure that I could never have children if I lived.

"Then, they returned because they had decided to rape me, my character I mean, and as they broke me…" Sakura suddenly paused and teared up, and hid her face for a few seconds to hold in her tears. "Sorry, I really take my character's background to heart, but as they broke my hymen, a young teen my age, killed the distracted ninja and covered my nude body up with his jacket and began to take me in his arms. I still remember having the makeup on me to look younger than I was and it still makes me blush at almost being seen nude on national television.

"But I asked him his name and he told me that he was Nami Kaze, and he was going to change the world, one damsel at a time. At that moment, my character developed a crush on Nami, and that was how my character began her purpose of striving to protect Nami from everything and in the latest season, from himself as he felt that his love for Saku was not enough."

"Now, tell us all Sakura. This question was reiterated by ten thousand fans. How is it to practice and perform in that battle dress?"

"It's so embarrassing, Sakura replied shyly, earning laughter from the auditorium filled audience. "The battle dress is easy to move around in, but every time I move, I feel like I'm flashing everyone my extremely revealing underwear for the series."

"And yet you are known by local and international magazines as being extremely shy and sexually dressed in conservative outfits?"

"What can I say, Hatake? Off the set, I feel exposed. Plus, I already have my pink hair to stand out; do I really need more people looking at me?"

"And with that, we will thank you Sakura Haruno for being here tonight." Kakashi spoke for the cameras and Sakura politely nodded and even curtsied in her more revealing attire for the night and went back to her seat for the night.

* * *

An hour later, the lights everyone prepared for the final award, the biggest of the night, and Sakura hugged Ino as the suspense was killing her. Kakashi took to the stage and waived an envelope in his hand.

"Here, I have the name of the top actress of the year! Now is the time to open it! And So, without further ado. The winner-Sakura Haruno in Shinobi Wars!"

The crowd erupted in applause as Ino was suffocated with a smile on her face as Sakura squeezed the life out of her. Sakura ran up to the stage and accepted the trophy from Kakashi's hands, her dress shimmering like fire as in the premier's preview scenes and the audience sighed happily. Kakashi directed her happy and giddy self to the podium where Sakura placed her trophy and tried to stay still and calm down, but even the most unfocused person could see the huge gushing smile that adorned her face.

"Hello everyone!" Sakura began to speak rapidly, too excited to calm down. "I know this is supposed to be where I say that I love everyone everywhere who supported me, and I do! But this is something that I've wanted all my life, and there is only one person in my life that has ever truly appreciated me before I even became a star. I'd just like to look at the cameras and if you are watching, you know who you are, and I just want to give my ultimate thanks to you. One guy taught me that I am special no matter what happens to me or the way I look, and that I can do anything I set my mind to...Thank you."

* * *

Sakura trudged into her house at three in the morning, after heading out with Ino after the ceremony to party at a local nightclub. She was so tired and her eyes were already closing when she stepped out of the limo that she usually took to fancy premieres and such. Already over the airwaves, the magazines and news stations were talking about Sakura's live confession and were asking who this mystery man was that had made Sakura into the actress she was today. Sakura sighed as she walked up the stairs to her loft. Why couldn't she forget Naruto whenever she was living her life? These past four years had been filled with his memory and nothing else.

As Sakura moved to unlock her door, she took notice that her mail had come in and grabbed it before walking inside. Sakura sighed at most of the stalker letters from all around the world, but as she got to the end, she smiled her special smile for her special someone. Naruto had written her another letter!

Sakura dropped the other letters in the stalker basket and moved to sit down on her couch as she ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter as pictures spilled into her hands.

_Dear Sakura-Chan,_

_I know that I shouldn't still call you that, but with our past, who wouldn't? As you know, I'm now a year graduated from Kyuubii and I wanted you to be the first one to get the news, not that many will get it, but anyways, I'm rambling, in a letter. Geez, how I wish I could see you again. You know my idea for starting an art gallery? Well, I did it! It opens in three weeks, and well maybe you could stop by? Or maybe a simple phone call? I'm sorry; you probably think I'm a stalker already, but I really want to just hear your voice, and we could just talk about anything and nothing, like we used to all those, was it only four, years ago. Anyways, I am planning to watch the citizen's choice awards since you told me that you were nominated. I hope you win._

_With Love,_

_Naruto_

Sakura let happy tears fall down her face and curled up in a ball in pure happiness. She really should give Naruto a call, and meet up with him. But when she thought about it, she had her time booked for the next month. Sakura sighed; she hadn't seen Naruto in four years and yet she still kept herself only for him…and her own fingers and sexual devices. Maybe after the season finale for the show premiered, then she could see him after so long a time.

Sakura let the letter drop to the coffee table and looked at the photos. Sakura gasped as she traced a photo of Naruto standing in front of the gallery. She had a current photo to…look at as she…did stuff. Well, he sure looked handsome after college and everything. He was taller, but Sakura had grown too, but he was a man and she his woman, well not really, but still her body longed for him as she had guessed it would after all these years.

Sakura turned to the other photo and sighed happily. Naruto had painted yet another painting that resembled her life. It was part of his series, Of A Goddess, and it showed Sakura in a Greek toga walking far into the land on a beach that resembled life. Her footprints still in the sand even after the waves had passed over them in the surf. And in the sky above her were doorways opening up to Olympus. Sakura smiled, Trail To The Doorway was the title. Sakura smiled as she fell asleep, maybe Naruto was hinting at something with this picture, maybe she needed to retrace her life and take Naruto back, but right now, she would sleep, and let life show her the way.

* * *

**If you can tell me what new stations I was talking about, you will get a virtual word guided brownie from me in the next review. Go ahead and Guess!**


	14. Death Is Just The Beginning

**Reviewers;**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: No way. Wrong in so many ways. Why would I end it now? New arc to get through for the time skip.**

**MundaneBeast: How right you are, my friend. Foreshadowing it is.**

**NerdSoxx: Glad you are getting over the sadness, but maybe it's not as happy as you might think?**

**Tony Blu: A sandbox? Perfectly square and full of fun sand to play in? ;) The flaws are 'good' flaws or bad? I must admit to being a little hurt by your review, but then I know you are a critic to my work. Can you send me a pm of the external parts I'm doing wrong? I feel like I have time to write, just didn't complete this story before I started posting like my other ones. Cause I nailed it, but I missed opportunities? The starring couple is not sexual by the way. All the same, thanks for being honest.**

**Duh Bomb: They are indeed patient, but you know time apart makes the heart grow fonder of the memories one shares with the other.**

**Czar Joseph: Normal on the outside at least, but what's internal can change a lot, ne?**

**JayK24: She won't. I believe I wrote how her life was busy for the next few months, right? I believe I did. Anyways, thanks for the encouragement.**

**Logan Locke: Shinobi Wars...a great title, ne? I had thought of it honestly, and then it became completely separate from what I wrote here. I'm thinking a maybe on the story, since the plot line would be told in part in this story. I'll have to get back to you on it, but as for the plot line, what do you think, Logan? Good setting?**

**Yeah, hard work pays off for Sakura to become a household name. i can easily imagine twenty years from now in my story of girls being named Sakura. You got the Norris parallel and I love Texas Ranger. It made sense for Walker's past to be a mystery like Kakashi's. Yes, with everything she has now, she wants the one thing she believes she might have lost. As for frustration, it's a bitch.**

**As for letters, my friend works as a sorter for a number of celebrities. They go through about one thousand letters a day, easily, and that's NOT including email and texts nowadays. Fans are crazy at times. So yes, Sakura gets the one letter she wants, from our beloved Naruto. He wants to see her again, making her torn between her career and seeing him, but she knows that she is free in a bit, just not now. Thanks again, Logan. You are so inspiring.**

**Fury Cutter: A ninja in the real world playing a ninja in a different genre and television series that stars ninja battles. Yes, I thought it'd be a good twist myself. I felt like it would be as they got older that more characters would appear. Tsunade was the principle, well-known by most, by the way. And then it leads to the various other characters as well. I thought about giving Sakura a classic celebrity drug abuse, but that's not the Sakura I portrayed in the beginning. So I made her dreams, at least her dreams before Naruto, come to pass.**

* * *

**AN: Hey you guys! Ready for another weekend of fun?! Happy Halloween for those in the US, France, and maybe the Philippines? Not sure if more countries celebrate the day before All Saint's Day, which is a reverent day to think about one's life. Anywho, so since it's halloween, Trick or Treat? it's time throw some scare into your lives and realize that not everything is as it seems. Outside the exterior is a dark interior, and inside that is an interior of light. And inside that is your soul, of who you truly are, and I am proud to present my story unto you all. So, as is Halloween tradition, here is some blood and death.**

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 14: Death Is Just The Beginning**

* * *

Two months passed, and the series known as Shinobi Wars was reaching its season finale production phase. As it was, with more money and fame, the set had been enlarged and so there was more time spent on each hourly episode. That was why, with only one week left until it aired, Sakura Haruno, who played the lead role of Saku, was just now reading the script for the two hour season finale.

Sakura was reading the beginning and she had to admit, the writers were really making these episodes as great as the previous ones. They knew the books and were sticking to them for the most part which made the audience of millions of people happy to have a series abide so much to the books in such a way while adding in more action, romance, and suspense scenes.

Sakura looked down at her red battle dress on her frame and had to admit that she really liked it. Sure she flashed people her battle shorts from time to time, but when she was on set, her mind added a ghost and it was Naruto she imagined with his camera and she became confident in herself for some unknown reason, and deep down that reason was close to her heart. He had unlocked her true potential and Sakura no longer disliked herself for thanking him on live television. And he had seen it, Sakura knew he had.

Sakura had written Naruto back, apologizing that she was busy for the next two months of shooting, but that maybe they could meet up some other time. Naruto's art gallery was apparently a huge success, and the people all around the northern side of Konoha were flocking to look at his artwork, calling it a local's paradise. Sakura smiled, she was a local to northern Konoha; she had to see what Naruto had made that wasn't her especially.

Sakura's eyes grew narrow as she reached the last pages of the script, intent on memorizing what would be happening. Apparently, she had been hit by numerous shuriken and then stabbed in the stomach by another ninja. All her teammates for the mission were dying all around her, and only Nami was left, and then….she died...

**_What?!_** Sakura screamed in her head as she read it all over again. Yeah. She died for the end of season four book 2. Sakura knew that she would die in the series; after all, she was an avid reader of the series and knew that she died near the end in Nami's arms in book 7. Why were they killing her off now?!

Sakura sat back in her actress chair, her name bolded ink pink on the back, and sighed into the comfy velvet. The writers were murderers for sure. The crowd loved Saku, and they were going to be so angry with the series, especially the readers. Sakura made her way to the set, apparently she had a death scene to do, and as she stood next to Nami, a lone tear fell out of his eye.

"Nice acting, Nami."

"Who says I'm acting Saku? I really have liked working with you, and now you're dying."

"What can we do? We do this not for us, but for everyone else. Now, let's get this done, shall we?"

* * *

_Smoke was everywhere, seeping from the ground as lava-laced chakra exploded and sent choking ash into the air above. Kunai and shuriken sliced through the air from three directions and Nami could only watch as more of his fellow teammates fell down to the ground, never to get up again._

_Suddenly, a massive dragon encased of water and the size of a building surged forward out of the trees and Nami was caught off guard. But just as suddenly it appeared, a massive wall of earth shot up from the ground in the direct path of the dragon and it exploded, soaking the wall and making cracks form, but the wall stayed firm in the dragon's wake. Nami looked to his left and bending at his side with her hands shaking on the ground was Saku, with sweat pouring down her face and perspiring all over her body._

_There was a slight lull in the fighting and Nami rushed over and held Saku's shaking body in his hands. "Saku! Are you okay?"_

_"I-I can't feel my hands, Nami." Saku muttered and shook them to try to get feelings back into them, but they flopped around, numb to the world around them. Nami looked around them and only three other members of his twenty five man squad were still at his side. Saku watched Nami check on their teammates, breathing heavily as she was so tired from running for forty-eight hours straight._

_"Nami, w-what do we do?" Another teammate called out as they saw the hundred or so enemy shinobi that had ambushed them just after they had blown the bridges to the enemy supply lines, prepare to attack again._

_Saku looked at Nami and saw the various cuts and nicks he had, as well as the cut on his forehead where blood covered over his left eye. "Nami, come here."_

_Nami walked over and as Saku healed the wound, he sighed and wiped the blood away. "I thought I told you to save your chakra."_

_"And I told you to shove it. All of us are still here because I healed each and every one of you guys." Saku retorted and the boys around her nodded their heads in rugged agreement._

_"Well, we can't rest now. We're only a mile left until the border. Let's move out!"_

_And like that, the five remaining leaf shinobi pushed off from the earthen barrier and straight away, jutsus and metallic objects flew at and around them. Thirty minutes later, the group was stopped dead in their tracks and fighting the enemy up close in hand to hand combat for the last twenty minutes, and they were doing an outstanding job defending themselves._

_All around them, enemy shinobi charged forward and the five teammates were defending themselves well enough, but the whole team could see that most of the enemy was attacking Nami. His various clones and erratic movements were part of the team's defense and eighty ninja laid in a huge circle around them, with only twenty remaining ninja left of which to attack them._

_Nami casted a substitution jutsu with a clone of his and stabbed his sword directly into the enemy ninja's gut, as blood spurted out and coated his white cloak in blood. Nami looked around himself and saw his teammates killing off the enemy ninja. This battalion of shinobi were mainly trappers and tracking units. They had caught most of his team of twenty five off guard in the beginning stages, but they didn't have the power to have sustained fighting as his elite squad, the five remaining, did._

_Nami took a glance at Saku and saw her defending herself while slashing two ninja's throats one after the other. He smiled. She was made for this. Her beauty was now what he strived for, his vision of a peaceful world where Saku could live in happiness and peace. He saw Saku look over to him and widen her eyes in terror before suddenly yelling something in his direction, but he couldn't hear her as the sound of chirping birds filled the airways._

_Nami turned to the sound and saw a ninja racing towards him with electricity coating his hand. Nami took his sword and slashed downwards at the enemy, but as he reached the ninja's hand, his sword broke in two, the electricity's energy razor sharp and speeding towards him so fast, and suddenly...Nami was not there in the ninja's way; he was five feet away laying on the ground and he could only watch as he saw the ninja plunge his hand deep into a shinobi with…pink hair?_

_Saku gasped as the feeling of her stomach lining being ripped out of place completely filled her pain sensors, but quickly formed in her hands a chakra scalpel and slashed at the ninja's neck. The scalpel sliced clean through the ninja's spine, and his hand and body fell out of Saku and onto the ground._

_Nami looked around and saw that the remaining enemy ninja were running away and sighed as he looked back at his teammate who…looked a little pale and as he looked at her stomach wound, he saw the blood falling out of her wound, before a steady trail moved down her dress to her hips, sliding along her porcelain skin where it pooled inside her boots and squelched at every little movement she made towards Nami._

_"N-Nami?" Saku asked as her legs suddenly gave out and she fell to her knees. Nami raced forward and slowly coaxed Saku onto the ground, where she suddenly coughed up blood, it splattering along the ground as she choked on what remained._

_"It's okay Saku. We won. You can heal yourself now."_

_"Y-you Baka." Saku smiled sadly, her eyes glistening. "I told you that I should have read that book on stomach injuries."_

_"You told me you had!" Nami rushed out, remembering back to a few weeks ago, five episodes back, to when they were preparing for another mission._

_"I-I lied." Saku chuckled sadly, remembering what Nami had given her in return. "It was the only way to get a kiss on my forehead from you like you promised."_

_Nami sighed. "Now who's the baka? Don't worry, we'll get you to the village."_

_"N-Nami."_

_"Yes?"_

_"D-don't-don't...don't do that." Saku grimaced._

_"Do what?" Nami questioned, his face guilty._

_"Don't lie to me. You always were a terrible liar. You don't think I can't feel the blood pooling around me? I-I can already feel my organs shutting d-d-down." Saku said weakly before coughing rapidly as blood spurted out of her throat and landed on her face and neck. Soon, Saku would drown in her own throat of blood._

_"Y-you don't know that, Saku. Y-you're going to be fine."_

_"N-Nami, did I do good?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Y-you told me before the mission, remember? That if I ever took an attack meant for you, that you'd kiss me. R-remember?"_

_"Of course I do, Saku." Nami let tears freely fall down his face. "Why did you do it?"_

_"I don't know." Saku whimpered and looked away, blushing embarrassingly. "I just knew that you were meant for greatness, Nami. I knew the first time I saw you. You can bring forth the peace that the leaf has always wanted. I was merely a tool to protect you."_

_"You were never a tool to me Saku."_

_"I meant to give myself up to you, N-Nami, and now that will never happen." Saku's eyes began to glaze over and suddenly they all heard the sound of war machines about a mile out from their position. "N-Nami, you have to go."_

_"No, I won't leave you. Y-you promised to stay by my side!" Nami spoke louder and held Saku's hand harder._

_"I will…a-always be at your side, Nami. That will never change. But, if y-You die, then how will I watch over you? P-p-please…leave me to die in peace."_

_Nami leaned in close and pressed his lips against Saku's unmoving ones and whispered something into Saku's ear as her eyes widened at what he told her. Nami backed up and caressed Saku's cheek, staining his hand in her blood._

_Saku watched in unmoving motion as her other teammates grabbed Nami and pulled his stiff body away before they escaped into the trees. Saku coughed up more blood and her lungs began to suffocate herself more and more as she tried in vain to breathe in more and more air. As her eyes glazed over and her body ceased to breathe, she smiled._

_"I love you too...Nami." Saku's final world echoed out as the scene turned black._

* * *

The show ended and the audience in every home in the land of Fire as well as many other lands were stunned in silence. Saku was dead? Why was she dead? What did she do wrong? WHY THE HECK DID THEY KILL SAKU?!

Over in a new lofted apartment, Naruto was shocked as well. How did this affect Sakura's career as a whole? Did she have another thing lined up already? Whatever the issue, Sakura looked…SO HOT in that revealing outfit!

After Sakura had begun her premiere on the show, she had written Naruto and convinced him to buy the books and read them and now he loved the books almost as much as Sakura did, and especially the series. Naruto's heart fluttered every time he was off at college seeing Sakura on the show and pointing her out to his friends on the cruise ship. Girls were envious of her and guys, nicer guys, asked if he could set them up. Like hell he would set them up! She was his Muse! Not Theirs!

Naruto looked at the time and saw that it was nine at night and picked up the phone, dialing Sakura's number that she had given him in her third letter to him. It was a non-listed number since Sakura and Ino were celebrities and Naruto was probably only one of a few that had the number. Naruto smiled brightly. He had never called her before, so hopefully this would be a great surprise for her. Naruto punched in the numbers, and put the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing on the other end.

* * *

As Naruto was preparing himself to call his girl, Sakura was lying on her couch watching the nine o'clock news and the first hand reports of the show were reporting that readers especially were outraged and the viewers were livid on every reviewing station that they could.

Sakura heard Ino walk back in from outside, where she had carried her suitcase out to her car. She had a photo shoot on the islands of Mist country this weekend. Ino looked over at Sakura and shook her head; at home, Sakura simply wore a see through nightie that she had had for four years, and black and red panties and red shorts to keep herself covered. She didn't know where Sakura bought them, but man did they fit her perfectly!

"Sakura, I'm off now." Ino yelled out as she saw Sakura turn onto her back, her breasts' tips protruding clearly out of the nightie.

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple days, then?"

"Uh-huh." Ino called out when the phone to the loft sounded out. "I got it." Ino called out and picked it up. Sakura returned to the television when suddenly her world shifted in place.

"Oh Hey Naruto! What's up?"

Sakura flipped over the couch's armrest onto the wooden floorboards below, tumbling slightly from the whiplash and rushed over to Ino who saw her coming and smiled deeply, before running around the room in circles as Sakura tried repeatedly to grab the phone from her best friend.

"Oh! You want to speak to Sakura?" Ino smiled coyly before ducking as Sakura jumped over her and landed back on the couch. Ino jumped on top of Sakura, straddling her as her feet moved around, trying to buck her off, but Ino simply wrapped her feet around her arms and held her there.

"Ino, please! I want to talk to him! It's his first call! Come on! Please!" Sakura pleaded before Ino covered her mouth with her free hand, gyrating her ass against Sakura's crotch, making Sakura groan in frustration.

"Well, I don't know if Sakura can come to the phone right now, Naruto. She's pretty…" Ino paused and smiled at Sakura's playfully angry eyes, "tied up at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Uh-huh, really? What do I get in return? A kiss? Oh geez Naruto-Kun, stop it!" Ino smiled before jumping off. "Well, I have to go now, so here's Sakura. Here you go Sakura. Love you lots." Ino smiled as she dropped the phone on the couch and Sakura watched her go and readjusted her clothes and hair and picked up the phone.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hey Sakura."

"So, what did you call me for? I am so surprised that you haven't called me up at all?"

"I thought it might be for emergencies."

"You never need an emergency to call me, Naruto."

"I know, but I wanted to see how you were doing since you got killed off in the series just now."

"Yeah. It kind of sucks, but I would've died later on. They just needed me gone. It's alright."

"The scene made me cry, Sakura. I thought that you were really dying."

"They punched me in the gut for real, and the mixture of blood dye and tomato juice I had to swallow and cough up, that was a huge adventure on my part not to pass out."

The two laughed for a long while and continued to talk of random things, things they had done when they were...together. And as Sakura looked up at the clock, she saw that it was two in the morning.

"H-Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired, but I've loved talking with you Naruto. It's so nice to hear your voice after so long. Has it gotten deeper?"

"A little. Are you saying goodnight? I don't really want to stop talking to you."

"And I don't want to stop either…Naruto, are you free for lunch tomorrow?"

"What? To meet up?"

"Yeah. I want to see you."

"Sure. I mean of course! What time?"

"How about a late lunch? I have volunteer work in the morning. Say, three?"

"Where?"

"You know that old diner that you took me to? Ichiraku?"

"I know the place. I'll be there."

* * *

**Hey you guys, I knew I couldn't kill off Sakura as a character, but how did I do with her acting career?**


	15. Recapturing The Goddess

**Reviewers;**

**MundaneBeast: Love rival in the show? But yes, I figured that it would be good to try a bit of tragedy, even if it was for a career.**

**Tony Blu: Next Chapter now Up! Pm me! I don't really skype as that shows the face and my connection is terrible on video conference calls and such. **

**Czar Joseph: Well, if you know my stories, they always get back together, though maybe there is turbulence? ;)**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: I loved writing that scene as it held so much emotion from the general and loving standpoint of the characters. And as in real life, people dying in shows is simply done normally for season premiere and finales.**

**Lestibur: Woah! I got cursing? That means it was great right? Awesome, thanks.**

**Czar Ryno: Yes...yes you did, but at least you remembered to review this one. I am proud of my skills at writing a time skip that includes the past of their relationship as well as their various exploits between then and now. **

**Duh Bomb: Yeah, I was in a way. My friend and I decided to go with characters from Up. I was Doug, and she was...Squirrel! It was pretty fun in a way. I'm not usually an animal...(only in bed)...or maybe when the time comes, I think.**

**Guest: RIP? You made a RIP? Why? Why did she have to die?! Seriousness now; Thanks, and time for the reunion.**

**JayK24: When i think of Sakura's career, she always had the backup plan of being a doctor in a way, so I made this story her backup is an actress, and playing a ninja helps complete the circle. Sakura acted like that for the reason that just Naruto's name brings back his memory for her and as with any sudden situation, our bodies don't always move the way we want them to. As for Ino, she's very playful.**

**XxAshishxX: Wait no more!**

**DizzGirlJess: Where you been girl?! (How you know I'm male? Nothing in my name like yours ;) ) As for her career, I had to! You were stealing Naruto away! Now, Sakura has the time she needs to be with him 24/7. So mean for you really X) **

**Logan Locke: Yoiu are convincing me more and more on making my stories longer, better detailed, and just from ideas into stories. Love your inspiration. COME ONE COME ALL TO LOGAN LOCKE'S INSPIRATION CONFERENCE! There we go. I may or may not. I had started one, but let;s just say, it...moved way off the original plot line. But I'll see what I can do and get back to you.**

**Careers rise and fall, (RIP Robin Williams) but it's what they put into it that makes us remember them and understand what they try to show us with or without words. MS 3? The little boy? The sex? My roommate played it over and over, never stopped the sex scenes...even with girls over. I was so red faced, but they were too. Geez, you all want the reason why. I felt like it! Not really, but we'll see later why. Although, now she has the time, right? First time off in four years.**

**As for the Phone Call, yes, flipping over, running around the house, grinding a frustrated roommate. That's how I see Sakura's love for Naruto. Not always shown, but rather in her body language. And it's not dinner, it's a DINER. As in late lunch. Ichiraku. And thanks for the 200 reviews...What's my next goal? 210? Cause I already beat that one. ;)**

* * *

**AN: Hey you guys, and girls. How are you this fine day after all saint's day and two days after Halloween? I had a great time at a Switchfoot concert, if you know who that is, and the guy was freaking walk surfing, not crowd surfing, as in walking on hands the entire concert. Totally awesome. Anywho, I have a great story for you today and it is reunion time! **

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 15: Recapturing the Goddess**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and its bright rays shined down on an old fashioned diner that served cheese fries and greasy cheeseburgers. The diner's plain white shading was contrasted with red lining on the roof and edges. As one walked inside, they could see an old fashion bar stool fashioned counter with bright red booths along the window.

It was along one of these windows that Naruto sat, as nervous as a boy afraid of lightning. His hands played with the utensils next to him as he thought about what he was about to see. He was actually going to see his ex-girlfriend Sakura after four long years of separation. He had missed Sakura so dearly when he had left, and while his heart was longing, his body was next to plenty of warm bodies.

He had even done as Sakura had asked and written to her about his exploits. Most people would think that girls taking art as a major weren't considering their bodies, but the college cruise that Naruto was on wasn't just for art students, but also…models.

Naruto apparently was better looking with his shirt off than he ever realized and it showed as over the last four years, he had slept with about six art models turned muses. Every time though that he, to put it bluntly, fucked them, he thought of Sakura and their time together. He tried to move on from her; it backfired and every time he fucked a girl, his vision showed Sakura's face. It was easily apparent to Naruto that he had formed a love-struck relationship with Sakura since she first appeared in his elementary school class and it had steadily morphed itself into the love that he held for Sakura to today.

The sound of a ringing bell at the door caused Naruto to break out of his reverie and look up to see the love of his childhood and young adult life, Sakura Haruno. She looked more beautiful than when he had left her. Sakura was wearing a blood red skirt and black blouse combination and had a red hairband in her hair keeping it all behind her as her emerald and orange scarf, the one he g-got for her, stayed around her neck as he had last seen her.

"Excuse me?" Naruto heard Sakura speak up to the waitress. "I'm looking for a blonde haired man? Taller than me?"

"He's right over there ma'am." The waitress smiled and pointed towards the booth and then the world stopped turning as Naruto and Sakura's eyes found purchase on each other for a few precious seconds. Slowly the world turned and smiles morphed and slowly appeared on their faces. Sakura slowly walked forward as if in a dream, her body becoming lighter with every step as Naruto slowly pushed himself out of the booth. Sakura slowly picked up her pace, before running towards Naruto full tilt, and Naruto stretched his arms wide as Sakura chose to suddenly jump into his arms and they crushed the life out of the other and breathed in huge breaths of the other's scent.

The world continued turning as they just stood there, basking in the other's embrace. Happy tears brimmed but did not fall as they smiled into the other's chest. They had separated for four years and yet they were still the best of friends.

"I missed you so much!" Sakura cried out and hugged harder, squeezing the breath out of her friend.

Naruto gasped for breath, but smiled as he hugged his arms around Sakura. "I missed your amazingly strong hugs."

Sakura was in a world of her own, encased in a cocoon of Naruto's warmth, and her mind moved back to every night she was ever cold, and it was that part of her brain in control in that exact moment. "I missed your warmth in bed on the cold nights after sex."

There was silence as the friends' eyes widened as they slowly unwrapped from the other and sat down in the booth. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hands and held them as Sakura's face smiled a bit in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Say what?" Naruto asked sarcastically and soon the two of them were laughing like old friends as they quickly ordered their late lunch and afterwards slurped milkshakes as they held hands in the center of the table and stroked each other's palms and knuckles, tracing them as they moved along the skin.

"You know, Sakura. I was watching the news recently, and they called you the virgin model. I know you're not a virgin." Naruto smirked and Sakura smiled back.

"Of course not. It just means that I haven't fooled around with other guys, which I haven't!" Sakura rushed out to correct, but Naruto simply reached up and caressed Sakura's cheek. Sakura's face flared and she smiled as she nudged her face closer into the palm of his hand and as Naruto smiled back at Sakura's love-stricken look, he continued to stroke her cheek.

"I am glad to still be your one and only. I am only ashamed to not give you that same pleasure."

Now, it was Sakura who reached forward and caressed Naruto's cheek, and their arms interlocked as they smiled and stared at the other. "I am glad that you are more experienced. Maybe I could learn something from you."

"Maybe you could."

"Maybe I shall."

"Excuse me!" A young girl interrupted the duo as she and her two friends raced forward to stop at the side of the booth. The couple quickly separated and looked to the trio of girls.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, signaling the girl to speak up.

"I'm sorry for bothering your meal, but…are you The Sakura Haruno?!"

Sakura smiled as she winced at the sound of the girl as her friends looked at her with fandom. "Yes, but please no screaming." Sakura spoke as the girls hugged each other and quietly squealed like the teenage girls they were.

"We are like…your biggest fans! We go to Konoha High as you did! Oh my god! My name is Amy, and these are my friends Akane and Rachael! We love you on Shinobi Wars! And-"

"Would you girls like an autograph?" Sakura interrupted.

"Really?! On thank you!"

As Sakura wrote small tokens of celebrity signatures on some of their stuff, the girls noticed Naruto and cooed at him too.

"Are you Sakura's boyfriend?"

"Just good friends, from high school." Naruto smiled and when he looked at Sakura, he swore he saw her eyes turn into lust and her tongue rubbed along her lower lip. She was remembering the sexual situations that they had experienced that last semester.

"Oh! Are you single, cause I'm available."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen?"

"Call me in a few years." Naruto smiled, knowing that the girl didn't even know his name or have his number.

"O-Okay! Thanks again Saku!"

The girls ran off squealing like the teenage girls they were and the couple laughed as they turned back to face each other.

"Now, Naruto. Where were we? Ah right. This." Sakura continued caressing Naruto's cheek and Naruto closed his eyes and moaned quietly as Sakura traced his jawline. After another thirty minutes, the past lovers paid for the meal and left the diner. As they got outside, they noticed that the sun was already setting.

"Where's your car, Sakura?" Naruto questioned as his was the only one in the front of the parking lot.

"Well, I actually took the bus to hide suspicion." Sakura smiled shyly. "I think the paparazzi are tracking my car."

"Well, um…do you…um…"

Sakura giggled and draped her arms through Naruto's, loving that Naruto's nervousness had stayed with him through the years. "Yes, Naruto. I would like a ride to my loft."

"G-great!"

* * *

An hour later in Naruto's car, he pulled into the entrance to the underground parking lot, and stopped while a security guard walked up to the driver's side. One look at Naruto and the man grimaced.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is a private area for-"

"Hey Jerry." Sakura called out and lean over on Naruto's shoulder and as soon as the guard named Jerry saw her face, he was a fish out of water.

"M-Ms. Ha-Haruno?! Oh God I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, Jerry. Naruto here is an old friend of mine."

"Of course, of course! Go right in!"

Naruto pulled forward and picked out a space next to the elevator. As they pressed the button and the elevator dinged, they made their way inside their way inside and Sakura pressed the button for the top floor.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just dropping you off, so why didn't you say that to the guard?"

"Um…I guess I didn't think of it." Sakura said as she looked the other way, hiding a small smile as her mind played the plan in her head over and over again, her smile that Naruto didn't see still adorned on her face.

"Huh."

The elevator opened up and the two made their way to the only door on the floor. As Sakura moved forward to unlock the door, and as she opened it, Naruto held her hand the entire time and now Sakura turned around to look at Naruto, her hand tightening around his.

"So…I had a great time, Naruto."

"I had an amazing time today too, Sakura-Chan. Can we do this again, sometime?" Naruto asked, hoping just to see Sakura within the rest of the year.

"Oh Naruto,"Sakura sighed and shook her head as she looked at Naruto like he was a pitiful idiot. "you still don't realize it yet."

"Realize what?"

"I took the bus so that you would come home with me, I told the guard you were an old friend so he wouldn't expect you to leave. Naruto-Kun, won't you at least stay the night with me?"

Naruto breathed in and steadied himself against Sakura's doorway, trapping her against the wall. Silence reigned before Naruto smiled at her. "Of course I'll stay with you and Ino tonight."

"...Ino's gone for the next few days," Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear and they both shivered as her breath tickled their skin.

"A-and how should we p-proceed with that?"

"Sensei? I think I need a refresher course on painting."Sakura smiled before kissing Naruto lightly. Naruto quickly kissed back and soon pressed his body against Sakura's trapped body. Sakura moaned into the kiss, her body coming back to life after four long years. The couple kissed and held each other as they moved inside, Sakura kicking the door in.

Once they stood in the center of the room, Naruto pushed Sakura back and she grew confused, that is, until he explained the rules of tonight. "Now, Sakura, as my student, you will stay as you are and I will show you how to 'paint.'"

"Teach me once more, sensei."

"Well," Naruto brought Sakura close in to him as his hands moved along her body. "First, you have to feel the object you're about to paint." Naruto spoke as his hands slid under Sakura's skirt and Sakura moaned into Naruto like a pleasure desiring woman as his hands cupped her ass cheeks and groped them.

"Then, you sculpt the object, memorizing the curves and tone, and then how you stroke the sensitive skin."

"Oh…Naruto-Kun~!" Sakura moaned as her eyes widened lovely as she held in a moan filled scream when she felt Naruto smack her ass. Sakura loved it when he slapped her ass and he remembered how she loved to be teased from so long ago. Naruto smiled and kissed Sakura with gusto when she grounded her ass deeper into Naruto's hands.

Naruto soon found the edge of Sakura's panties, and it was not a minute later when Sakura was pushed over the armrest of the couch, with her skirt flipped up and her legs spread for her lover. Sakura saw Naruto smile gently and cried happily on the inside.

* * *

**(Mature-Lime)**

"It looks even more beautiful than the last time I was between your legs."

"A…A muse makes herself as beautiful as she can for her Painter." Sakura whispered and Naruto pushed her legs further apart and traced her pussy lips with his fingers, as Sakura arched her back as her hands gripped the couch covers with much pressure. "Please N-Naruto-Sensei. Teach me how to brush!"

"Oh! What a great idea, my student." Naruto smiled before he spread Sakura's womanhood with one hand and quickly inserted two fingers deep into Sakura's core.

"OH! Yes, yes! Fuck me harder Naruto-Kun!" And with Sakura's shouted approval, Naruto began to thrust his fingers away as he lowered his mouth and began to nibble at Sakura's thighs and all around her core, Naruto's heated breath causing Sakura to flip and turn in agonized pleasure.

Soon, Naruto created space for his tongue and soon delved inside, lapping up Sakura's juices that flowed out of her. Sakura for her part slammed her hand down into Naruto's locks of hair and pulled him deeper inside her and felt her stomach clenching.

"N-Naruto-Kun, let me paint you!"

"Paint me Sakura-Chan!" Naruto groaned into Sakura's frame and that was when Sakura climaxed right into Naruto's mouth repeatedly as waves of her essence squirted out. Naruto moaned at the best delicacy in life and swallowed as much as he could before he backed up and Sakura squirted out once more, hitting along Naruto's shirt.

Sakura breathed hard and got up on her elbows to see Naruto's face smiling at her and some of her essence on his chin. Sakura pulled on Naruto's wrist and pulled herself off the couch and dragged Naruto to her bedroom, shedding them of their shirts in the process.

Naruto felt Sakura's strength unbuckle his pants and pull them down before she pushed him back on her white linen bed. Naruto pushed himself up to his own elbows and saw Sakura like a predator on all fours, stalking her prey. Naruto traced her line of sight and her eyes never left the bulge in Naruto's boxers.

"You'll paint me as a predator, won't you? Na-ru-to-Kun?"

"I will paint you as a cougar in heat."

"Now now, Naruto," Sakura chided as she pushed Naruto's boxers off of him before she unbuttoned her blouse and throwing them somewhere inside of the room. "You're older than me. I'm not a cougar."

"What are y-you then?" Naruto stuttered as Sakura placed a firm and decisive grip on his manhood. Naruto squirmed, and Sakura began to move her hand up and down as she dropped her head to Naruto's tip and blew lightly on it, and Naruto squirmed as his member grew harder.

"I am your vixen, Naruto-Kun, and right now, I am in need of a great fucking, but first, let me paint you."

Sakura dropped her mouth to Naruto's base and sent her tongue forward, licking him slowly and sensually from base to tip before she took the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around him, using her tongue muscles to squeeze the pre-essence out of him.

Naruto groaned and pushed his member upwards, deeper into Sakura's awaiting mouth and she took it with memory loving gusto. Naruto moved his hand through her silky pink locks and Sakura's eyes look forward and he saw her smile up at him and lowered herself the rest of the way, slowly grazing his member with her teeth, making Naruto moan out and push Sakura down farther with his hand now behind her head holding her in place.

Sakura smiled at her own actions, as lust filled both of their visions and actions. Sakura felt her saliva all over Naruto's member, making it slick and slide down her throat that was still opening up once more to accept the only manhood it would ever allow inside her body.

Naruto pushed Sakura deeper and deeper until her lips were directly on his crotch and he slid down her throat, making her begin humming. God! How he had missed her humming on his member; her signal was so unique and so perfect that none of the other girls he'd been with could even compare.

Sakura felt Naruto's member begin to twitch and began to suck him deeper inside her as she moved her mouth faster and faster until finally, Naruto cried out and his member stiffened drastically and punched deep down Sakura's throat. The first wave caught Sakura off guard it spilled out and down her neck, but the rest of the waves had Sakura sending Naruto's essence down into her stomach.

* * *

**More Mature-Lemon**

The two separated, and Naruto breathed deeply, as he watched Sakura brush her fingers along her neck and licked his essence right in front of him. They looked down at the same time and saw that Naruto was still hard and ready for the masterpiece of love. Naruto felt Sakura climb up to him, and Naruto held Sakura's hips as she flipped her hair behind her and undid her bindings on her breasts. The bindings slid off, and Sakura nodded her head with a deep smile, and Naruto…dropped her deep on his member sending the two members into a moaning bunch of lovers crying out in pleasure.

Naruto began to pull out as Sakura bobbed her hips up and down and grinded her hips against Naruto's crotch, creating a synced pulse between them. Naruto let Sakura take over down below and reached up, cupping Sakura's breasts and pulled on her tips, making Sakura moan out and dropped her upper frame down as Naruto continued to pull her lower and lower.

When Sakura touched his chest, Naruto pulled them down to the mattress and Sakura screamed out in pleasure and she smiled with a crazed filled lust into a passion filled kiss that they shared. Naruto let go of her tips before Sakura felt them spreading her ass cheeks and suddenly Naruto was moving faster and faster, and Sakura leaned up, moaning back and forth as saliva fell between their mouths.

Sakura felt her stomach clenching as she rode out another orgasm and felt the moisture slicken Naruto's member further as it splashed between their thighs. Naruto felt himself sliding further and further into Sakura's core, until he hit her g-spot and watched as Sakura fisted his hair and dragged his face up to her breast and forced him to suck and bite her tip. Sakura moaned louder and louder as Naruto continued to beat away at her womanhood, making her hate how long she had kept herself separated from her lover.

"S-Sakura-Chan…May I…come inside you?" Naruto breath heavily as he neared his release, yet still taking the time to care for her Goddes which made her emotions turn even more haywire.

"You always have that privilege, my Naru-Kun." Sakura moaned out to him over the bed springs as she felt another orgasm approaching.

Suddenly, Naruto sucked on her breast until all of her was in his mouth and bit down a bit, causing Sakura to cry out as Naruto's essence spurted up and bucked upwards into her womanhood. Sakura rode every wave that came as her own orgasm built up. Soon, Naruto stopped his waves, but he continued to pound away and finally, Sakura's dam broke open, and her own essence coated Naruto down from his lower stomach down as her largest orgasm in her history was unleased.

* * *

**End Mature**

As Naruto pulled out of Sakura, Sakura fell down on top of Naruto, before he laid her on her side. Sakura smiled as he wrapped around his arms lovingly around her and smiled as he remembered how she loved to be held after sex. And together, they watched the moon come out to play in the night time, and the skylight above them let the moonlight fall down on the bed, casting a glow on the sleeping lovers, as they closed their eyes and snuggled ever closer into the love of their lives.

* * *

**So...back together you think? Or will there be something wrong about all of this?**


	16. Looking Towards The Painter

**Reviewers;**

**JayK24: They met again finally. Yeah! There will be challenges, but they should overcome all.**

**Ferious: Wrong guess.**

**Logan Locke: ...you're kidding me with 750, right? Like, wow. That means I have to put forth my nbigger stories on the front burner of my mind, Logan. You know how I'm feeling right now, Dreams become reality for NaruSaku, at least, in the fanfiction world of NaruSaku writers. The dinner was meant to be tender and I felt I achieved that much. I feel like lemons are becoming easier, not as perverse, and more affectionate. But that's just me. Short review for you today. Again, you know why.**

**Fury Cutter: That Was A few chapters, just didn't want to have it with them staring off for weeks on end. Besides, they are not back together...yet.**

**Tony Blu: It is in fact...cheesy, but I like my grilled cheese sandwiches very much.**

**Czar Joseph: I will continue to write more. Don't you worry, My Friend. Sakura is feeling too...'sensitive' to drive at the moment.**

**NerdSoxx: Thank you and good luck on the classes. ;)**

**XxAshishxX; You and me both. Sakura is the...Perfect woman, at least, before the manga became ruined.**

**ILuvUHaters: No, Naruto is now a world renowned artist. Just known in Konoha around where he was born, but that may change, don't you think?**

**ArkAngel1179: You know me sooo well :)**

**Duh Bomb: Ino left so that they could get frisky. I mean, come on. Like you haven't known when sex is in the near future.**

**Lestibur: Thanks.**

**MundaneBeast: Supposed to be inaccurate, they don't see her as that, but it is implied, since the young celebrities are basically having to have a relationship.**

**Czar Ryno: Wow...Just Wow.**

* * *

**AN:...So...Naruto ended...and they ruined NaruSaku for all us. This is not a spoiler alert, this is fact. I will not recommend reading past the battle of madara and Obito. It's stupid. I want to quit writing, but I can't. To me, Naruto and Sakura are the best character that i could ever use for a story or many stories.**

**My reviews are shorter because my sulking is greater. Fifteen years ruined. They are making a Movie to Explain the Ending. NaruSaku on today 11/7/14, is now considered to be a minor pairing and not 'plausible,' even though it points to it all the time. The point of naruto is now this; The good guy Does Not get the Girl. The Girl loves the Bad Boy who kills and murders without reason or purpose.**

**NaruSaku is now a revolution and may I be the first to ask you to stick with the pairing. Nothing else matters. If you are SasuSaku or NaruHina, you are stupid, as is the publication company who twisted the plot of Kishimoto. **

**Long Live Naru Saku! For Life! **

**...**

**...**

**... **

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 16: Looking Towards The Painter**

* * *

The morning sun peaked out over the horizon and Sakura opened her eyes as warmth engulfed the entirety of her body. Sakura just laid there, her memory telling her that she had met up with Naruto and after just one perfect afternoon, she had already fallen back into her deep love for him and for their numerous mating rituals.

Sakura was on her side and so turned over onto her back and sat up, feeling a little scratchy and moved to scratch herself, but felt some type of cloth around her frame and hands. Sakura looked down at herself to see Naruto's black shirt covering her smaller frame. Sakura brought the covers up above her head and noticed that besides the shirt, she was naked, but…they had fallen asleep in their birthday suits.

"Hey Naruto, do-" Sakura began to ask as she looked over to see Naruto gone from her side. Sakura soon heard the sound of running water and sighed happily. Naruto was taking a shower and before he left her side, he had covered her in his shirt to keep her warm.

Sakura pushed the covers off of her and stood up and watched as the black shirt fell off one shoulder and moved to barely cover her womanhood while showing off the lower half of her ass. "Oh well." Sakura thought aloud, Naruto could see her ass all he wanted, she wasn't giving up his shirt anytime soon...or maybe she would. Sakura thought with a small smirk adorning her face.

Sakura walked out of her bedroom and into the living room, walking over to the coffee table and picked up the remote, turning on the television and flipping through the channels. Sakura heard the water in her shower turn off and soon after, she heard the bathroom door open.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto called out.

"Out here, Naruto-Kun." Sakura replied, smiling at the fact that she had already started to call him with his endearing name already after a single night together. Then again, it was a most pleasurable night.

Sakura turned her attention to the news and after another minute, she felt Naruto's hands grope her ass and Sakura moaned lightly as she leaned back and let Naruto nuzzle into her neck.

"I see you're still wearing my shirt."

"Good luck getting it back." Sakura smiled.

"You can keep it; I just need to see you like this in the morning."

Sakura blushed as she felt Naruto's stiff member push through his towel and touch her ass affectionately. Sakura smiled as she turned away and walked over to the refrigerator and opened it before bending over, causing the shirt to ride up and Sakura looked back to see Naruto frozen solid.

"Naruto, do you want anything?"

"Um…"

"An-y-thing?"

"Um…"

Sakura placed a hand on her ass cheek and slowly slid it between her legs and smiled perversely. She was horny, and Naruto had to make it up to her for making her this way with his hard member in the morning. She knew it was morning wood, but did he have to smack her ass with it?

"Orange Juice."

"Okay." Sakura smiled sadly as she grabbed two glasses of the juice and used her ass to close the door. After all, her ass was her best feature; she may as well use it. Sakura walked back and sat on Naruto's lap, making him groan at her actions. Sakura smiled and held the juice in front of Naruto as he sipped it before continuing to kiss Sakura's neck as they watched the morning news.

"Sakura, do you always watch the news every morning?"

"Yeah. Call me cautious, but I need to know if there is anything is said about me."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I do have to get to work." Naruto commented and Sakura groaned and leaned back into him.

"So that's why you showered here. I was hoping to catch up on things we couldn't talk about or do in the letters."

"You're right. We haven't seen each other longer than we were together. I'll call you later today. Okay?"

"Okay," Sakura sighed and turned around, reaching up to kiss Naruto's cheek, before stripping out of his shirt and gave it to him, standing nude in all her amazing goddess glory.

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto smirked, "I had my jacket when I came in."

"Oh…silly me," Sakura smirked before slipping it on again. Naruto left without being deterred; Sakura did not forget anything, she was teasing, and he would get her back someday.

* * *

An hour after Naruto had left, Sakura was still in his shirt, but had added panties and shorts to her body as she laid against what she said was the comfiest sofa in the world. Sakura, with her recent and sudden withdrawal from Shinobi Wars had nothing to do on a weekday, and for once, she just wanted a break from having a job, so in other words, she was on vacation.

And as she laid back and prepared to sleep it off, a rapid knocking on her door alerted her attention. Many people knew where she lived, but few could get past the heavy security. And even fewer knocked on her door. So with a sigh, Sakura got up off her comfy couch and made her way over to the door and tipped up near the door's peephole.

Sakura sighed as she unlocked the door and pulled it open to show a blind looking male with long bluish black hair. "Hey Neji."

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"Sure, come on in." Sakura let Neji past her and closed the door before they walked over to the counter. "So, what does my lawyer and agent have for me?"

"This." Neji stated and dropped a newspaper on the counter and Sakura gasped and widened her eyes as she rushed forward to pick up the front page to look closely at the three pictures on it. They were pictures of Naruto and Sakura from the previous day, one of them hugging with Sakura smiling into the crook of Naruto's neck. The second had Naruto caressing Sakura's cheek and the final one had the both of them caressing the other's cheek. All of the pictures were taken outside the diner, but they were there nonetheless.

Sakura read the title of the article which said, _Special Someone?_ "The article goes on to state that you spent the entire afternoon in that diner talking, and then left…together. Is this Naruto you were with?"

"Yes, Neji. He was here about an hour ago."

"Well, call him."

"Right." Sakura nodded her head as she reached for her phone. "Right."

* * *

"Hello?"

_"Naruto?_

"Hey Sakura. Um, I think we made the front page?"

_"You think?"_ Sakura giggled nervously. _"Naruto, they'll find out about you quickly. "Do you want me to send Neji over to prep you for questions?"_

"Sakura, I'll be fine."

_"Are you sure? Neji is really good and-"_

Sakura, I'm sure he is very capable, but think about it. Your lawyer defending an unknown person? That would mean a relationship, if we are…um…having a relationship."

_"I want to, but we should discuss it first."_

"Just what I'd want as well."

_"Okay, well good luck. You'll need it. The reporters are like piranhas on feeding day."_

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

_"…I love you."_

"...I love you too, Sakura-Chan."

Naruto ended the call, placing his phone back in his pocket as he made his way inside the art gallery that was now his. He had a few buyers for his works, around ten thousand dollars apiece for his originals, and then some random buyers would ask for one of his paintings on the walls. It was good money, but when they expected more, it meant heavy business to keep up. Naruto smiled as he walked inside the air conditioned building. At least he still had the inspiration from last night to hold him over for the rest of eternity.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to smile at his local artist and college friend Sai Shimura, who he had become friends with on the college cruise experience. Sai mainly did black and white paintings but had a knack for fung sway and stuff like that, so they shared the art gallery equally.

"What is it, Sai?"

"Reporters... Lots of Reporters!" Sai exclaimed as he pulled at Naruto's arms before pushing the backroom curtains slightly away to show the art gallery at its capacity, except these people weren't here to look at or buy. In front of the artists were forty cameramen and what had to be almost thirty reporters, all looking around for Naruto's arrival.

Naruto grimaced as he ducked back inside. "Sai, we weren't supposed to open for another hour."

"They've been outside for the last three. They are eager to have an interview with you right away, as soon as you step into the gallery."

"Give me a minute to cool down and then I'll be ready."

"I'll tell them that you just arrived. Sai said aloud before walking into the gallery, and immediately was flashed at with cameras and bombarded with questions for a single second before the news crews saw that he wasn't the man they were looking for.

"Hey! You're not Naruto!"

"No! But he just pulled in, and will answer your questions shortly."

Naruto heard the news reporters smile at that and breathed in and out. He couldn't yell at them to get out, and he had to make sure that Sakura-Chan, no for them to hear the suffix would mean death for her acting life, Sakura was just his inspiration. So thinking, Naruto breathed out and put on his happiest smile and walked out to greet them.

Immediately, great flashes of white covered his vision, and Naruto wondered how Sakura had ever let him photograph her like this. How could she walk in heels when these flashes of light covered your vision completely?! Nevertheless, Naruto made his way to stand in front of the reporters who screamed out their questions to him.

"One question at a time please, and also…why are you all here? My art gallery's opening was awhile ago."

"No! No! We don't care about the stupid art!" A luscious looking brunette reporter remarked, before realizing her mistake as she was talking to an artist, but Naruto smiled anyways.

"Then why are you all here? I didn't save a cat up a tree, did I?"

A chorus of light laughter filled the room before they began once again to be on topic. "Naruto Uzumaki, yesterday afternoon, you were seen Holding hands with The Sakura Haruno. Tell us, was it a date?"

"No."

"Was it a one night stand?!" Someone yelled from the back.

"No! Listen, I really don't know anything besides telling you the truth of the matter. Will that suffice?" To eager nods, Naruto heaved forward a breath happily. "Look, Sakura and I are just old friends."

"How long?"

"Was she a lover?"

"Did you take her virginity?!"

"Did she give you oral?!"

Naruto was flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open as his eyes widened at the questions these people were asking him for. But he decided to play it safe. "She was a friend that I met in high school."

"How did you two meet?" A more conservative reporter asked.

"Well, Ms. Haruno-"

"Oh Come on! You're friends, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then call her Sakura-Chan!"

"Anyways-Sakura was placed into an art class and I was the assistant, and well…she wasn't doing too well?"

"Sakura Haruno fails at art?"

"Not anymore, I sure. But she asked me to tutor her, and so I did. A little bit later, she found out that I did photography and I helped her with her initial modeling and actress photos."

"Excuse me, you are saying that you guided Sakura into the acting world?"

"Not at all! Sakura has had her heart set on her career since she was very young, and inspires others. That is how I see her today on Shinobi Wars. Next question?"

"Have you gotten to third base with Miss Haruno?"

Naruto blushed a bit, but played it off well. "Base? I'm not sure what the bases are."

"Well, first is-" the reporter began before receiving static in his earpiece. "Sorry, we're not allowed to explain it on national television."

"N-National?" Naruto gulped.

"We have reports that in the last year of high school, you took Sakura Haruno to the prom. Is that right?"

"Yes. She asked me to do a portrait, and we agreed that I could have the privilege of being her date."

"Privilege?"

Naruto smiled coyly. "Any time spent with Sakura was a godsend to me. I did not make many friends in high school. Her friendship meant so much to me back then."

"What about the reports that she gave you head at the graduation lake party? What is she to you, Naruto? A lover? A bitch? Please, give us something! Are you smitten with her?!"

"Of course I am smitten with her!" Naruto sighed as he exclaimed and the reporters smiled happily. "But what artist is not with their inspiration."

"Sakura Haruno is your inspiration for your works?"

"Yes." Naruto motioned to Sai and he nodded before bringing up a covered painting up to the front. "All through middle school and most of my years of high school, I was in search of my inspiration, a girl I could not stop thinking about. A female inspiration is called a muse, for they inspire everything. I had many, including a commonality with Sakura before I truly met her in her best friend Ino Yamanaka."

"Were you intimate with Ino as well?"

Naruto ignored the reporter and moved on. "Then, Sakura asked me to tutor her and paint her, and so I did. This, here, is the first painting in a long line of inspirations by Sakura Haruno." Naruto pulled the canvas down and all over the televisions around the land of Fire, people gasped at the sight.

"I decided to name this painting after Sakura's high school title, 'Eyes of a Goddess,' because that is who she is. Her eyes illustrate unshown fear and worry, not just for herself but for every other person she knows. It shows her shyness of the hair she is so fond of to hide behind. And yet, the confidence in her eyes and in her smile, they showed me that she was mysterious and a puzzle for me to unlock bit by bit.

"You ask me if I am smitten with Sakura Haruno? Most of those that watch Shinobi Wars, myself included, are smitten with Saku, but I am smitten with my past muse, and I have made my works through the Eye of a Goddess. Any other questions will have to wait for later, because unlike you all who are here for business, I need to open the gallery for the middle school tour on art."

The reporters nodded their heads and five minutes later, they were all outside the art gallery, as Naruto showed the way to young teenagers.

* * *

South from the gallery, in the center of Konoha known as Konoha Lights, in a secure loft stood a pale eyed Neji Hyuuga, with his eyes scanning the news just after the live interview that had gone out from nearly every major source for news.

Neji looked over and saw the form of Sakura trembling as tears raked across her face and her right hand covered her nose and mouth and choke back tears of joy.

"Naruto-Kun, you lovable baka." Sakura muttered.

"Sakura, am I to assume that this Naruto is the 'guy' that Ino and you always talk about?" Neji asked his two years his junior client.

Sakura looked over and nodded her head. "Neji, by now, your confidentiality is solid. Naruto was my lover all those years ago, and I can't stop but just adore him and his ways of making me happy, even if he does it on national news."

* * *

Five hours later, Neji had left for some legal documents and Sakura was still flipping through the channels as she lay on the couch. As soon as the interview had ended, the reporters had moved to anything related to Konoha High, followed by Sakura's upbringing as a star.

Now, it moved to the ending reports of Naruto and Sakura's high school life.

"Today is perhaps the new era of possibly understanding Sakura Haruno and those closest to her." The reporter on the channel reported, making Sakura scoff at the absurdity. But then the reporter spoke again.

"We even have a few reports now, which we will go into later this week, but we have confirmed reports from the cheer squad that multiple girls, including one Ino Yamanaka, had posed for Naruto, and possibly even with their clothes off their growing bodies. If this is to be believed, then somewhere in the world is a picture of a younger Ino Yamanaka before her car accident. How much more beautiful she must have been."

Sakura blushed at the mention of the nude photos. Only She and Ino had done nude photos with Naruto and she trusted those girls on the team with that information. The accident had only been minor with Ino getting a ticket, not a fender bender, for her car stalling on the freeway. These reporters never got their live action facts straight.

"Oh Wait! Here Naruto is now! Naruto!" The reporter yelled at a Naruto who was bashfully trying to hide and get away without being seen. Sakura smiled at his amateur trial run. Paparazzi were everywhere, and you had to think like them to get away. "Naruto! How do you feel about the numbers?"

"What numbers?"

"The numbers that over the last few hours, you have received over a million votes signifying you as the most eligible bachelor of your generation?" Sakura heard this and grimaced. Other girls were going to try to steal Her Man?!

Woah! Where did that jealousy bug come into play? Geez. "I'm not looking for another muse right now, but I'm sure I'll find someone in the near future." Naruto said confidently into the camera and Sakura could imagine him staring into her eyes as he said those exact words.

"Oh Naruto!" Sakura slid a hand over her face. "You fell right into their trap."

And right on cue, the reporter smiled. "So Sakura still is your muse and the girl that your heart longs for?"

"Look," Naruto said as he opened his car door, and glanced exasperated at the reporter. "Sakura and I are really good friends, and we hadn't seen each other in four long years. So if we snuggle in bed a bit, just let it go, okay?"

With that, Naruto got in his car and drove away, while inside her loft, Sakura's eyes were widened, her arms wrapped around a pillow that her chin was stiffly rubbing into. "Naruto-Kunnnnn," Sakura groaned into the pillow. He had done so well! All morning! But this! "Naru-Kun, you Baka!"

"You heard it here first folks! Here on Konoha Public Broadcasting! KPB! Naruto has at least Snuggled, in Bed no less! Last night! With The…Sakura….Haruno!"

* * *

**WHAT?! I feel this is exactly what paparazzi do, and though they tell us facts, most is fiction and they simply wither away at celebrities' defenses until they crack. Still though, Naruto was doing so well...**


	17. Goddess And Man Once More

**Reviewers;**

**Guest1: Basically yes. The boy does Not get the girl in the end. Plot ending.**

**Arsenalfan99: Doing my best to keep fighting the good fight. Have to do so to keep the NH fans lower than they could be, now that naruto is forever shamed as a bad father with Hinata and all that.**

**ArkAngel1179: Maybe...we'll see about that, won't we? I know, I'm that mean. ;)**

**Czar Ryno: paparazzi get anywhere they can to get the most private made public of pictures.**

**Mastern95: To me, most of them were right, just the main team 7 were way off.**

**Whispering heart: Naruto X Sakura... that is what i write...and will continue to write.**

**Czar Joseph: pretty much the ending sucked. It's like reading one of fanfiction's best fanfics and then...they just stop. That's what it feels like.**

**Duh Bomb: Slips ups happen to everyone and Naruto simply is not practiced enough to hide them. not yet, at least.**

**Guest2: You telling me what you like about my stories will continue to make me write these things...for the People of the Right Couple.**

**Guest3: I hope it passes quickly and I Hope the epilogue is a foreshadowing to a messy divorce and Sakura comes crying into Naruto's arms, bleeding and Naruto kills Sasuke.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: naruto is a complete goof near the end.**

**Lestibur: Thank you Les. I really got stone walled on how to approach this part of the story. not writer's block but rather the will to continue writing.**

**Logan Locke: Thank you for the words of encouragement. I will Never acknowledge what is right in front of their eyes. You...expected Sakura to be wearing naruto's shirt sexily over only one shoulder? Get out of my head Logan! Geez:) Well, you know what they say, fall off the horse, you get right back on...they are Trying to Not get back on.**

**I'm glad you felt the needs and wantings of the couple and how they are struggling to separate even a few inches apart. I'd like to quote princess diaries. 'A photograph is worth a thousand words, and you have' Three! As for the Q&amp;A, I feel like questions come in all directions at the worst of times. They see the work not as Naruto's, but as his recreation of what Sakura wants. He is basically her 'photograher' in the sense of the art world.**

**Of course. He is mentally drained and his words slip out. And Sakura dragging her face seemed SOOO appropriate. Of Logan, punishing a fox? Oh geez, what kind of lemon are You asking me to write for our young couple? :) 300-350? How about I hit that with This Story? You read right. Three chapters away from having it fully written to post for my loyal reviewers. I'm sticking back to my old schedule from now on, and I know, there is at least, ten more chapters in this. So...10 X 11 reviews? I think I'll make it. New goal: 400.**

**NaruSakuForLife55: Your username brings the faith with you my fellow brother in NS. Really? Scene of Naruto? Hope it was sensuously pleasing for the ladies in the class. ;)**

**MundaneBeast: Did you Spill something, or are you just surprised to what Naruto admitted?**

**OverDriveXT: When a heart is content...A man is happy. Glad to make you feel so.**

**DiizGirlJess: Where you been? :) Off in school no doubt, Jess. Weekend! 36 emails? Dang! I get that much from security alerts, I work as security for my college. As for boy or girl? I'm a guy, but I write mainly from a girl's perspective more often due to having sisters, and a lack of empathy and a non creative spirit from the guy's side. For me, Girls rule! The have everything; Mind, Body, Soul. As for your name, people call me Timber. If i changed, I'd at least keep that. You have the power of choice Jess. Forge your own path.**

**Nude pics? What nude pics? ;) Jess, Sakura is here for you, and she is telling me that if she dies, or get taken prisoner by Sasuke, aka, the ending, you should kill Hinata and take Naruto to your place. He will love you. Love, Sakura.**

**Tony Blu: Cause you Are a teenage girl, '_Tanya_' hehe. And did you just kill me? I DON'T WANT AN INTERNET TOMBSTONE!**

**FuryCutter: I had to Fury. I just...had to. It was edited mandate to me to make a profit. Think about it, So many SasuSaku fans and fantasy naruHina fans = Mega New products to sell! He sold out. The ending Doesn't make sense. I'd love for a NaruHina fan to explain How it makes sense. They should tell me and post it on their profile and I will direct you all to it for the test of the validity of the explanation. **

**I thought it had a good sense of flow from the meeting again to the media rampage. Neji couldn't have seen this. It is as Americans say, a slip of the tongue. Because...a tongue is Slippery. hehe. ;) Fox and Blossom Revolution my friend. Let's buy out the Naruto Franchise and redo the last chapter, just for fun.**

**XxAshishxX" I will continue Ashish, I will believe and not stop writing what I know is right.**

* * *

**AN: So, I am back everyone. As you can tell, I can write properly again to answer you all. Naruto and Sakura belong together and I am now being flamed on pm's about the issue, and yet...they mean nothing when I read these reviews from you all. These stories are more than just stories to me. They are my work for you and I will be damned if I stopped now, when all others have stopped. When I see the sudden apologies of writers saying they are stopping, I want to cry. Sengoku Naruto was what started me on the idea for Sorakage, and now...it is dead. I want to quit.**

**I want to quit, but my family, and Naruto and Sakura have taught me to never give up, to believe in something that I am committed to. To strive to become more than I am today. To be worthy of those that are above me in talent and strive to write like they do, but with my own style of writing. I made a promise in my very first story on this site to you all.**

**'I will never stop a story midway.' I have not stopped since I stated that, so why stop now? The hour is dark, as is the coming darkness. We are in the beginning of the night, and it will get darker as we all are ridiculed by those that say that we should just accept that we are wrong. But we are not wrong. We are in the right. Everything we know points to the True Couple, and I promise and reiterate now to never stop a story midway. I will continue, my fans, my viewers, my reviewers. You all give me strength, so I lend you mine. Just be content to know that Naruto is done, and we know the True Outcome of the story.**

**Thank You**

**Timberwolfe**

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 17: Goddess and Man Once More**

* * *

A few days passed and for one Sakura Haruno, she simply stayed inside her home, knowing that just outside the building was an array of cameras and reporters waiting for her to make a move towards or away from Naruto. Sakura smiled a bit as she watched the movie on the television in front of her. Naruto probably still had a huge number of paparazzi scoping out his own residence.

Sakura had to think about things. Was she going to start seeing Naruto again? Were they exclusive or casual? Naruto had been around models for the last few years and surely she didn't compare. She wasn't as glamorous off the set as she was shown on Shinobi Wars, or rather used to be.

That's right. She still had to look through the various offers for more jobs that lay on the bedside table next to her. Sakura sighed and leaned up from the leather of the couch, stretching her bones out. She wasn't going to touch anything just yet. This was the longest break she had gotten since she started working and she was reluctant to give it up so fast.

As Sakura was about to reach for the remote to change the channel, the sounds of keys clinking together sounded on the other side of the door to the apartment and Sakura sighed happily as she sat back down. The door soon opened and Ino, in her traditional purple top and skirt walked in, dragging her suitcases behind her. As Ino's eyes found Sakura on the couch though, she smiled widely.

"Hello Ssssllllut!" Ino exclaimed playfully as she set her bags down before moving towards Sakura.

"Awe!" Sakura groaned. "You know?"

"Are you kidding me, Sakura?" Ino giggled as she sat down next to her best friend and roommate. "I'm exhausted. But seriously, I go away for a few days and you hook up with Naruto?"

"W-we didn't h-hook up?"

"Really?" Ino edged closer and stared into Sakura's doe like eyes. "Did he fuck you so hard you forgot?"

"Well, no…" Sakura blushed deep red.

"There we go! The all infamous Sakura blush, only made after the great night in the bedroom with Naruto!" Ino exclaimed to the room around them.

"Ino! Stooooppppp! You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh! I am not!" Ino insisted. "But really Sakura, I didn't expect you to get in bed with Naruto so fast."

"I-I just wanted him to drive me back and before I could stop myself, I was kissing him and begging him to pound away inside me. I-I just…" Sakura moaned happily into her hands as a happy smile covered her whole face.

"I get it."

"So how did you find out? You were in Mist country, and on a deserted island."

"Sakura, the whole world follows us, especially since the two of us are single, and I mean, you're the Virgin, after all. And now suddenly out of the blue you have a boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Sakura whined, though halfheartedly as her feelings were telling her otherwise. "And why do they call me that anyways? I'm not a virgin, and most people know that. I've gone on dates plenty of times."

"Okay, one!"Ino began, counting out the situations. "A meeting is not a date. Two, you have to kiss the boy's cheek to be considered dating. Lastly, it is because unlike the rest of us who take guys and girls home all the time and are caught on camera, you have stayed celibate during all of your career and still look as sexy as you do."

"Y-you know why, Ino." Sakura blushed redder.

"Because of Naruto, which I never understood. I mean Naruto hasn't stayed out of being with other women."

"Well-I wanted to stay pure for him." Sakura blushed and Ino smiled as the love and affection that her roommate had for her blond headed crush.

"And you have, Sakura. You have kept other celebrities and random fans from getting inside your pants, and the paparazzi have nothing on you. But you forget that for the last four years, I've heard nothing but your fantasies about Naruto taking you this way and that and the way you talk about Naruto like a crazy fanatic, like Naruto is your religious icon. But you know, he's good for you, I can see the two of you together." Ino smiled before a red blush formed on her cheeks as well. "Although…"

"What?" Sakura asked after a few seconds of Ino not finishing what she had to saw. "Although what, Ino?"

"I-It's nothing." Ino rushed, and Sakura knew that Ino wanted to be anywhere but here, but her need to admit was stronger.

"Just spit it out. If you have something to say that involves Naruto, then say it." Sakura huffed.

"Okay," Ino sighed. "Just…don't hate me." Once Sakura nodded, Ino took a breath before starting. "It's just…I heard he's had a few more girls than just you in the past few years."

"Ino, That doesn't bother me. Naruto has told me about them and why he was trying to forget about me."

"Does it really not bother you?"

"I don't mind…too much."

"Good," Ino breathed, because they were supposedly the hottest girls at Naruto's school. "They were models for the seniors and somehow they all flocked to Naruto as a freshman and so on. I mean, I know the girls now as a model myself, and if he's banged all of them, I worry for you."

"Ino…how do you know this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never told you what was in Naruto's letters, and he hasn't contacted you because you would have told me, right?"

"Well…"

"Ino? What happened?"

"I may have…" Ino saw the confusion in Sakura's eyes and just let her confession out of the bottle, "I may have slept with him." Ino sighed regrettably.

Silence reigned until the pins dropped on the floor.

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're my best friend and you slept with Naruto?! How could you?!"

"What?" Ino yelled back. "You think I only like well hung guys who don't care about me afterwards? Naruto's a good matured guy too! We had history together before I, that's right, it was me! I was the one who first introduced you!"

"When was this?"

"Y-you had to work during the holidays remember? The Christmas charity two years ago? I went home for Christmas to see my folks and then I decided to walk around the streets and we bumped into each other. He asked about you insistently and then it got to how I was doing and then we were laughing and then somehow we ended up kissing! I didn't mean for it to lead back to my room, but it did!"

Silence reigned for a good ten minutes, as Sakura watched in frozen calculation as Ino sniffled. But after a while, Ino knew that Sakura needed to hear the rest of the story, the most crucial moment.

"If it helps even a bit, when we were moaning and writhing and at our peak, I called out his name, and do you know what happened? He gritted out Your name when he came in me."

"What?" Sakura breathed. "He did?"

"Go ahead, Sakura, mock me." Ino cried as she stared at her friend. "Your lover Naruto took me rough and fast and only imagining that I was you and your name could get him to climax inside me."

Ino closed her eyes, waiting for the mockery of her sexual exploit with Sakura's ex-boyfriend when a soft feminine hand found its way to Ino's shoulder. Ino looked up to see Sakura smiling at her. "I'll never mock you for that. Just, for my sake, I want to date Naruto again, I know that now, thanks to you, so don't make any more advances on him."

"Oh Sakura!" Ino exclaimed as she and Sakura hugged on the couch, their breasts pressing deeply against each other. Suddenly Ino laughed bitterly as she looked into Sakura's eyes. "What the paparazzi would do to get us hugging like this."

Sakura smiled brightly. "They'd kill for it."

"Definitely," Ino agreed before the whole emotional process was too much for her and slowly, Ino moved her face forward, before sharing a light kiss with Sakura. As they backed up, neither was embarrassed for they had done things when they were younger.

"So glad I'm straight," Sakura smiled as she held onto Ino's waist, "but if I wasn't…"

"I'd go for you too," Ino agreed, "…if I didn't love men so much."

"Don't worry Ino," Sakura sighed as she leaned over to grab the morning newspaper of the day and handed it to Ino. "Naruto and I made the front page, but you and that Kiba boy's plan to go skinny dipping in the government's pool, that made page five."

* * *

A few hours later, in the afternoon, Sakura could stand it no longer and rushed out of her apartment and rushed down the stairs three at a time until she reached her underground parking lot where two of her three cars were parked.

One car, which wasn't here, was her jeep, which she kept stored since she didn't go camping or do too many outdoor activities as much as she used to. She should really get back into those types of things. Her second car was a simple non luxury car from her high school days when she first moved here and she kept it more for memory. And then there was her sports car, fully upgraded and pink and black colored, given to her as a present by the producer for Shinobi Wars when they got the top series award two years ago.

So Sakura got in her sports car and started the ignition, before slowly moving up the ramp to where Jerry smiled at her and opened the gate. Soon after that, Sakura shot off down the road, intent on getting back to the northern side of Konoha, where her life had begun and her future with Naruto was hopefully just beginning.

After a half hour of steady driving, Sakura arrived back for the first time in a long time, in the area where she grew up. Sakura pushed back all the memories and focused on the task at hand and as soon as the signal turned green, Sakura turned left, away from her own home and in the direction of Naruto's.

It was kind of nice when Sakura thought about it. Naruto had decided to stay in his own loft which was spacious to begin with and now he had little real need for money anyways besides his work of arts. It made Sakura a little jealous, having a simple life as his. It made her, want that, at least, someday, not now, but…someday.

Sakura had been to the parking lot in front of Naruto's apartment a lot in her last semester of high school, so she knew how packed it usually was. When every available space is filled with a television news van and network dishes, Sakura knew that the paparazzi as well as actual reporters were inside them, waiting for Naruto to come out. Luckily for Sakura, she knew of another way inside. Hopefully, the black clouds overhead wouldn't let down their hydrogen and oxygen just yet.

Naruto's apartment complex was made of red brick, built with red fire escapes on the side, and as Sakura pulled into the alley behind and between Naruto's apartment complex and another one, she smiled as she saw one that stopped just below his balcony.

Sakura stepped out of her car and silently closed the door, making sure to not alert anyone to where she was. It was now that she was regretting wearing such a short and provocative skirt when if anyone with a camera took a picture as she was climbing, it would become viral over the internet. Sakura had seen the false sex tape of her in a porno. It was tastefully done, but seriously, her breasts were not THAT big!

Sakura sighed before jumping up, her blouse raising up to show her smooth and toned stomach as her hands found grip on the bottom rung of the fire escape. Sakura had to hand it all to cheerleading and the set of Shinobi Wars. She loved doing stunts like this, and if she hadn't taken cheerleading as her physical education seriously, who knows? She might have been the fat kid on campus.

Sakura did a quick pull up, keeping her elbows at ninety degrees and as she began to walk up the steps of the fire escape, she remembered a show called Ninja Warrior a few years back. It really was a good show. Maybe it was still on in a country far far away. Anyways, Sakura reached the top of the fire escape that had a two foot gap between Naruto's balcony and itself and skipped across.

Sakura tried her luck and tried the balcony doors, but they were locked. Although, it was good that they were locked; if Sakura could figure out how to get up here, so could a burglar. Still though, Sakura looked up and sighed. The black clouds were rather close at hand and she didn't want to become wet…at least not with water from the clouds above her. Sakura looked around and suddenly smiled. She had found her way inside.

* * *

At the same time as Sakura was making her desperate way to her soaked salvation, Naruto was frantically pacing across his bedroom over and over again, his cell phone to his ear. Naruto sighed. This was getting ridiculous. Everything about telling the media about his connection with Sakura was ridiculous. The man on the other end of the line said something, and Naruto continued his conversation.

"I understand, Hashirama-San. I really do. You are running a very nice charity auction next month and would like a Sakura Original painting for the main bidding war. I really do understand that, but I am afraid that I am backordered as it is."

_"I understand Uzumaki-San. You must be receiving many of these calls as of late. The thing is just that as soon as people saw your painting 'Eyes of a Goddess', that is simply anything anyone is talking about. And things about your friend, your actual friend, Sakura Haruno is already greatly sought after."_

"Thank you for understanding. Now, I have four paintings for others before you but I will do my best to finish your painting by the end of next week. You can trust that I will keep my word on this, and tell your charity auction."

_"Thank you Uzumaki-San. Have a wonderful night."_

"You too, Hashirama-San. Good night." Naruto pressed the end call button and sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed, his phone in his hands between his legs. Before his bed were now four blank canvases, with ten more originals planned over the next two months. Luckily for Naruto, he had plenty of sketches of paintings he had planned to do, so he didn't have to start from scratch completely. The sound of his ringtone once more attracted Naruto's frustration, and he put it to his ear to answer it.

"If I have to deal with another busy rich bastard who thinks he can make my life difficult if I don't produce for them a painting then I-"

"Hello?"

_This voice? Could it be?_ "S-Sakura-Chan?"

"Hey Naruto-Kun," Sakura's voice purred as Naruto shivered at the Kun Sakura seemed to have added as they had separated and gotten back together that night they last saw each other. God, that night! He was so drunk with passion that he just fucked her brains out, and the best part was that Sakura had mumbled out his name throughout the night, making him smile every time he heard it.

"What's up?"

"Well…" Sakura paused on the other end of the line, and Naruto heard the sound of something scraping outside "…are you home?"

"Well…Yeah?"

"Come to your living room window."

Naruto got up and walk into his living room, making his way to his window. What a strange request Sakura was asking him to do. What did she have pla- OH!

Naruto had looked up only to see Sakura, her black skirt short and bunched around her hips, her red blouse wrinkled and dirty from edging against red brick with a button undone near the top for some cleavage to pop out, the scarf he had bought her so long ago wrapped lightly around her neck, and all of this was with Sakura leaning into the windowsill outside Naruto's living room.

Sakura smiled from outside with her phone in her left hand next to her ear, looking at him knowingly. "Are you going to let me in, or should I wait while you stare at my underwear?" Sakura asked, emphasizing her point by swaying her skirt just a little.

Naruto gulped as he had been caught and quickly moved to the window and unlatched the lock before sliding it up all the way. Sakura put her phone back in her pocket and turned around, pushing her ass out into Naruto's apartment, and as she did, Naruto clearly saw her underwear and had to hold back a nosebleed. Suddenly the heavens opened with a crack and drizzling rain began to fall down upon the building.

Sakura took a quick second to congratulate herself for a job well done as she let her hair get a little wet as she looked to the right at the small ledge that ran along Naruto's window to the balcony outside. Sakura pushed herself back all the way, pushed her back against a waiting Naruto who embraced her as she sighed happily and leaned into his arms, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"You should have called me." Naruto chided as he looked around his apartment. "I would have cleaned up."

"I wanted to surprise you." Sakura smiled as she looked around. Besides, "I know how messy you are when a painting is on your mind."

"Well, you certainly surprised me!" Naruto chuckled. "Finding you outside my window like a stalker."

"Sorry." Sakura grimaced. "I would have used the door, but the camera people have that covered, and I'd only be adding fuel to the fire if they knew I was here."

"They're watching me like a hawk."

"You made a big splash, Naru-Kun." Sakura smiled as they turned Sakura around to look at each other, still embracing each other at arms' length.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Naruto. I'm glad you said that actually." Sakura smiled up at Naruto's slightly taller figure as she let her emotions take over, and her hand reached up to comb through Naruto's hair. "It's made me realize that we can't hide our feelings anymore."

"H-hide our feelings?" Naruto asked, stuttering as he truly thought that Sakura considered their relationship as a special kind of best friends.

"What do you think of me, Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asked, her eyes boring deeply into Naruto's own, searching for the honest truth.

"Me?!" Naruto breathed, stunned at the simple question that he somehow couldn't properly answer. "I-um Weeellll?...You are special to me."

"How special?" Sakura asked, as her hand curved around Naruto's cheek, rubbing it slightly. "Am I…your little sister? Or maybe stuck in the friend zone?"

"…I don't think we'd lay with each other more than once if we were simply friends, Sakura-Chan." Naruto replied finally before an image of their time in bed together blocked out his vision for a split second. "And I'd never sleep with my 'sister'." Naruto smiled.

"So then, what are we?" Sakura asked as she stepped up against her crush and raised her lips up and next to Naruto's own as he stood right before her.

"Are you sure you want to move forward in this?" Naruto asked as his lips brushed against Sakura's, making her moan in approval. They both knew what the other was thinking. It just had to be said.

"Mm-hmm."

"Then I love you Sakura Haruno, and have since the first time we made love."

Sakura's eyes teamed with heavy tears and she sniffled before leaning forward and two embraced in a fit of passion as their mouths collided together. Sakura pushed further into the kiss, her breasts pushing together and against Naruto's chest as she pleaded with her tongue for entrance into Naruto's orifice.

Naruto groaned at the feelings and opened his mouth for a quick second before the two thrusted their tongues forward and passed the other's muscle into their lover's mouths, working as hard as they could to rememorize the other's wet cavern. They moaned into the other's mouth as they sucked the air out of each other and sucked on the other's front teeth.

Slowly, they parted, red blood flooding their cheeks as they panted for air, their hot breaths sliding past it's partner and hitting puffy and bruised from lip locked lips. Sakura's hand pulled Naruto forward as she walked backwards until they slowly sat on the edge of the windowsill, and Naruto began to softly stroke Sakura's face and push her hair away from her eyes.

Sakura's tears flowed freely from happiness and Naruto slowly leaned forward and kissed the trail of tears before stopping on her forehead before he placed his chin on top of her head as she leaned into him, her face buried into his shoulder. "I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Sakura's began to play with the back of Naruto's neck, where a bit of his hair was and began to study it carefully. "Why were we so stupid back then?" Sakura murmured, causing the both of them to remember four years ago when they were the happiest they ever had been in their lives. "We were so happy. We had each other."

"Sakura-Chan, we agreed that since we were moving in different directions, it wouldn't have been easy to hold onto each other."

"We are still heading in separate directions. I mean, you're a painter and I'm an actress. Besides me going to a charity gallery to perhaps see your paintings, we would never cross paths in our lives. So why now?"

"Mm. When you put it that way, we shouldn't have ever met at all, but we did, Sakura-Chan. We met in high school in the most unique of circumstances. You can say that we were just destined to meet in that classroom and that you just happened to need me that last semester." Naruto mumbled back, but Sakura sniffled into his black shirt as what he said was so true. She really had needed him to open her eyes to what she had ignored for so long. "But now, Sakura-Chan, we are more concrete in our careers, more set in our lives. Things will continue to change, but I'm not going anywhere, and maybe you will but I'll always be here for you when you need me."

Sakura cried as she pushed Naruto off the windowsill and soon found the both of them on the couch with Sakura on top of Naruto, planting kisses down his neck. "I'll always need you, so stay by my side!" Sakura cried out, before smirking playfully. "Besides, we have finally admitted how we feel still, so don't expect me not to take this relationship seriously."

With that, Sakura pushed Naruto further into his couch and they spent the next hour sucking on their lover's lips. After a good hour of sucking face, they two just cuddled and watch the rain pouring heavily outside.

"Wonder how the reporters are doing in the vans outside?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Probably freezing their butts off."

"Maybe I should bring them some hot chocolate or something." Naruto muttered, and suddenly Sakura giggled.

"Oh you and your chivalrous attitude. How I've missed that." Sakura mumbled as she pressed her nose into Naruto's collarbone. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I-Ino told me that you've been with other women."

"I thought I told you in the letters why I did."

"You did! It's just…she said that you also…last Christmas…had sex with her as well."

Naruto sighed and leaned back, pulling Sakura up to his chest and to where they could talk while staying comfortable. With the other women, I was using to hopefully forget about my feelings for you, as I told you in the letter, to simply block them out for a bit."

"I remember reading that."

"But last Christmas, I saw you going on dates with some celebrities on the tabloids, and I was distraught, and then there she was, Ino. I thought that maybe you were with her, since you girls are always together, but then when I asked her, she told me you had work."

"Yeah. I wanted to come back, but there was so much to do at the orphanage giving the kids toys. So, Ino was telling the truth, then? You fucked her?"

"Yeah, I did. The other girls, all I thought about was you. Heck, I had to bite my tongue to not yell out your name. But then Ino was before me, and we were completely drunk, and she was my muse before you and I have had feelings for her for a little bit, a crush when I was younger. She always had friends and I had none, she was the same as you. So we got together in her place and…I claimed her as my own for the night. We passed out right afterwards."

"Apparently, she stayed up a bit. Did you know that you called out my name when you came?"

"I kept hoping I hadn't, but I guess I did," Naruto admitted as the feelings came back to him and he leaned forward to kiss lightly at Sakura's neck, making her bite her lower lip to hold in numerous moans.

"So you loved me even when I wasn't there?" Sakura gasps at the titillation of the situation, as Naruto began to lightly suck on the spot where Sakura's weak point was on her body. "So hot," Sakura muttered.

"What?" Naruto asked, backing up to look at Sakura's glimmering eyes.

"Y-you called on me with your heart when your body and mind were at the point of what everyone is in a state of most love." Sakura spoke joyfully, and Naruto's eyes watched hers jump over huge pillars in joy. "I guess I'm just so happy."

Suddenly, Sakura was forced to let out a mewl of pleasure when Naruto quickly leaned up to reach her neck, before reaching her weak point and bit it lightly.

"Really Naruto? You're going to give me a hickie now?" Sakura smiled as she loved when he did, remembering the last one four years prior.

Naruto smiled as he trailed his tongue over the slowly forming mark. "Now that we're going to be straight again with each other, I might as well mark you as mine."

As they continued to plant kisses and hickies along the other's neck, Sakura suddenly gasped and pushed back, earning a growl from Naruto.

"Wait?! What about Ino? You showed her a great time? Surely, she means more to you now."

"Sakura-Chan, Ino was just one of my past muses. I-I was weak when I came back from college. Everyone else was so happy here, and I wanted you so bad but you weren't here. But after Ino, I couldn't bear to try to forget you anymore. I thought that I had failed you after that. And so there have been no other girls since last year."

Sakura leaned forward and brushed her lips against Naruto's as he let her tease him. "Good, and hopefully there won't be any more girls in your life, because I'm not letting you go without a fight." Sakura rubbed her lower body against Naruto's waist and as soon as he groaned at the attention, Sakura's tongue danced along her lower lip. "You know? You've been with more people than me so you have the sexual experience over me, and yet I've had this fantasy over the last year about being on top."

"Do you mean-"

"Why don't we fulfill that fantasy right now, shall we?" Sakura asked as she leaned past Naruto's mouth to his shoulder and immediately felt Naruto's embrace tighten around her.

"Anything for My Goddess." Naruto smiled huskily and with only passion and lust in his tone.

Sakura shuddered as if she was receiving a shot of love inducing morphine straight to her heart, and Sakura felt her heart stop for a single beat. She had a stroke, a stroke every time he sounded like that. "Oh how I've missed that possessiveness you have over me."

* * *

**There you go people! Back together at last! And for the NaruSakuIno fans, that's All You Get!**


	18. Goddess of Nature

**Reviewers;**

**Hanmac: They Have done that! Just...out of the story. It's 'implied.' But a valiant effort.**

**Lestibur: Thanks. I always try, don't I?**

**Mundane Beast: Maybe. But this will be a long weekend.**

**Duh Bomb: They are together, my rap artist of a friend. Now they get to be more explicit with the other, if you know what I mean. ;)**

**JayK24: I am glad Jay to present you with a story that instills in you the feelings of your past. It is these feelings that I strive to bring forth and so I shall. On another note, thanks for reviewing as you read and caught up with the story. And I will try to add you on my pm list for my new stories, but just continue to review and I will do so anyways.**

**Fury Cutter: We won't. We have ingrained the 'true' meaning of Naruto's 'ninja way'. what do you mean shame on Sorakage? I completed the story, I thought very well. How to explain the inner turmoil between Naruto and Ino? **

**I really can't. The situation was grim for the both of them. Ino seen by the media and her friend as only sleeping with any guy, but Naruto is a nice guy. Naruto sees Sakura everywhere, most closely in Ino herself. You have to recall that reality is full of sudden actions and the feelings were there before Sakura met Naruto. Ino posing for him was a part of that, but it showed a possible other reality that could have taken place. Sakura could have ended up in Ino's shoes and Ino hers, but this is the reality I have tried to create for this story. That's the best I can think of.**

**XxAshishxX: Woah! Hold your reins Ashish! Who said they went public? ;)Also, who is Ladygt?**

**NaggotFigger: Thanks. Glad you like my NaruSaku story. Hope to perform well in the rest of my story.**

**Logan Locke: Ah Logan, how long you write. the 400-450 you wrote about. Well I'll explain in my AN about my next story a bit. As for the story comments, Sakura is happy while she is hidden because she knows that the attention will make her dizzy and blush, and while that is what everyone sees her as, the modest actress she is, it isn't something she feels is 'right,' but knows, 'it is'. **

**Ino is a bombshell, so she brings the bombs of newsflashes to Sakura's mind. It is something she has carried worried and stressed over among herself and Naruto. She felt horrible and then the time came to admit it. Sakura has never been one in my stories to judge right away and shows that she understood Ino's trial and forgives her. Just let me be biblical for a sec, "Forgive not 7*7, but 70*7", aka, forgive until you forget it.**

**The trip to Naruto's old place, huh? porno was false. Can you really see her dropping her walls for anyone But Naruto...besides Ino? :) He is hitting his stride, but is known now as Sakura's 'artist' in a way, and you'll see why in a few chapters or so. I feel like any boyfriend at seeing their 'girl' in that situation would make them happy for at least two weeks. At least, I would be :) Then yes, the absolute truth of the matters at hand, they love the other, what else matters? You got it Logan. This is only the beginning. I could even add another like, 3rd arc in a sense, but I know this arc is long enough.**

* * *

**An: Hey you Guys! So...I have been looking at things and winter is fast approaching for those in the northern hemisphere. Therefore it is growing colder and colder. So, I have been writing my next story's summary and the summary is almost done, hence I will soon start the write up of the story itself. But before that can happen, I must finish This story, so my goal is to restart the 3 chapters a weekend, or Friday, Saturday night, Monday Afternoon, until we reach the end. What do you say?**

**So, my next story is about...Fire, Ice, Lovers, Eternal Enemies, Touch, Keep it in, Fear, Blind, Houses in trees, Snow, and Life. I have based the initial look and beginning plot on a movie I say 4 months ago. Can you guess it? And tell me your initial thoughts on the course of the plotline of one word descriptions.**

**Okay? So this chapter is filler...but good tasteful filler ;) and we meet someone Cute! :)**

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 18: Goddess of Nature**

* * *

A month passed for the new couple, and while they were happy and content to be with each other as much as they could, they knew that as soon as they were found out by any kind of media, there would be a piranha frenzy and their allocated alone time together would drastically lessen and become front page story time. So for now, they remained a secret, though the stories that the media were coming up with was pretty close to the reality of truth.

Over the past month, on alternating days, Naruto would leave the gallery from the back entrance and meet Sakura in her jeep wearing a blonde wig with a ponytail in the back of a baseball cap and sunglasses to hide most of her face. And every time they met up, Sakura had to stifle giggles as Naruto stared at her and made comments such as how beautiful she looked as a blonde.

Unlike Naruto who had a private area in the backdoor to escape from, Sakura had the harder job of getting out of the paparazzi's eyes. Luckily, since she didn't have a job at the moment, she could use the excuse of randomly disappearing for possible job offers. Usually, she got a commercial every week or so, but besides that, she went to see Naruto, and had after a month of counting had spent a week worth of nights in his bed.

At the moment, Sakura and Naruto were driving in Sakura's jeep to a forest trail in the outskirts of Konoha. They were quick to arrive at the entrance since the trail was only five minutes from Naruto's apartment, and jumped out of the jeep, before picking up their water bottles and looked around them at the dirt parking lot.

Besides them, there was only one other car here, so there was maybe one more group ahead of them on the trail. Sakura sighed with a content smile adorning her face as she looked up at the clear blue sky and the gentle breeze that made the trees slightly sway to and fro. It was a Friday, but still students were in school, and people had work. What a shame, that her lover and herself got to enjoy this day together with no prying eyes to watch them. Today was simply…perfect.

"Shall we, Saku-Chan?" Naruto asked, using Sakura's pet name to call out to her, and Sakura smiled wider with a slight blush as they made their way onto the trail. It wasn't a long trail, only an hour worth to the top of a clearing and then thirty minutes back, but Sakura appreciated nature so much and this made her day.

"Naruto?" Sakura called out as they neared the top. "Thanks for today. You picked a really nice spot for our date."

"I have to, Sakura-Chan." Naruto smiled as he watched her ass move back and forth as she jumped from rock to rock high and higher up the trail. For today, Sakura had chosen to wear stretchable short shorts that she usually wore under her skirts, but this time just wore the black shorts since it was a little humid. Naruto's eyes glazed up towards her uncovered back, covered only by a black and red strip of her sports bra, and imagined rubbing his hands around her love handles that were the sides of her stomach and imagined her moaning at his touch. And when Sakura was wearing a sports bra that did little besides add a color of red and black to her upper figure. Finally, Sakura had chosen to take off her blonde wig and to wear a baseball cap to keep the sun out of her eyes and so her hair was done in a ponytail in the back.

"Anyways, Naruto. What do you think?" Sakura asked, but after a few seconds of no reply, she turned around to see Naruto's eyes completely focused on her ass. Sakura bit her bottom lip as she wanted Naruto to walk up and capture her lips with his and simply devour her right here in the middle of this trail, but he was too much of a boy scout to do that. However, she was a girl scout, so she knew of a few ways to make him waver. "Naruto?"

"Have I ever told you how amazingly sexy you are?" Naruto breathed out.

Sakura bit her bottom lip again to keep her laughter in check. Her boyfriend was such a baka. "Shut up." Sakura called out as she pulled his arm and dragged him in front of her, to keep him focused on the trail ahead and so that she could have her own turn checking his body out and admiring it.

By the time they got to the top, it was near three in the afternoon, and the group that had arrived before them had just past them on the way down. The two of them arrived at the top and sat down on the picnic table that the forest rangers had set up as a lunch area, and looked around.

Unfortunately for Sakura, as Naruto looked around, her eyes kept flashing around them and to where the trail was and zipping straight back to Naruto and then down to his member which was a little hard and bit her lip to try to hold it in, but after another minute, Sakura sighed and gave in to her lustful and naughty desires.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura nudged Naruto's arm and as he looked at her, she knew that she was asking for the right thing.

"Yeah?"

"There was only that one car at the trail head when we got here and we already passed those hikers coming down, do you think…we could…you know?" Sakura asked suggestively, pointing to a small trail that could only lead nowhere.

Naruto shook his head at the absurdity of his girlfriend's actions. They'd had sex last night and they were usually content with their feelings for at least a whole day. Sakura was becoming such a sex addict. Though…the same could be said for him. "Here?!" Naruto let out an exasperated whisper.

"Uh-Huh," Sakura nodded, her body easily telling Naruto what she wanted as he saw her nipples harden underneath her sports bra.

"In plain view of anyone who goes a little off the trail?"

"…Uh-huh," Sakura smiled as her adventurous and daring sexual fantasy was coming to fruition.

"…OKAY!" Naruto smiled brightly before Sakura pulled on his arm and dragged him down the hidden trail and as they went to find a suitable spot to…copulate…his mind just keep reminding him that they had done this, though to a lesser extent, before near Konoha Lake when they first confessed their feelings for the other.

They stopped just inside a small clearing and immediately it was like a gunshot went off as Sakura turned around as fast as a whiplash and stuck her tongue straight down Naruto's throat as he tried to do the same. Their hands moved to Naruto's athletic shirt and shorts and immediately, they were off him.

Sakura moaned into Naruto's mouth as he teased her by kneading her breasts from outside her sports bra. "Naruto," she groaned.

"Beg for it." Naruto commanded huskily.

"Mmm…I want it."

Naruto smiled and soon, Sakura's voluptuous breasts were free and Naruto kneaded Sakura's topless form as she continued to moan into his mouth. Soon, the two were lying down next to a flat rock going at it like crazy, with Sakura's fingers dancing along Naruto's boxer's waistline, as Naruto was already inside Sakura's pantie line and ghosting his fingertips before Sakura's entrance.

Sakura moaned as she let Naruto begin his work and let her eyes drift over to the forest beyond before spotting something that was just perfect. Naruto suddenly heard Sakura coo aloud at something adorable and looked where her eyes were looking and smiled as well.

On the trail itself was a mother fox, just walking along the trail as if she were a human hiker. What was funny however were the three fox kits following her. One was directly following it's mother, matching it's steps with hers. One was trying to catch up and get back behind it's sibling. Finally, the last one of the litter was constantly jumping on top of the straggling kit and playfully biting its ear.

"They are adorable." Sakura cooed.

"Not as adorable as the look on your face right now." Naruto smiled as Sakura's face held a kind blush that grew redder as time passed and he smirked more as the redness moved to make her topless form shine. "Shall we continue?"

"Uh-Huh." Sakura smiled as they quickly shed the rest of their clothes, before readjusting themselves along the ground of the clearing and then with a single stroke, Naruto played a tune and Sakura was his instrument.

* * *

Back on the trail and out of sight, the mother fox's ears suddenly turned towards the two lovers, and her kits did the same, to mimic her and learn to survive in the wild. What they heard was startling, but then again, what wasn't in the quiet forests of Konoha?

"OH! Naruto-Kun!...Oh Yes! Ram me! Oh Yes! Fuck me like a vixen in heat! Yes… OW! OW! Naruto-Kun wai-Ow! W-wait I-OW! Naru- OOOWWW!"

* * *

Fifty minutes later, the couple stepped out of the forest and saw that around the corner was the end of the trail at the bottom of the mountain. As they continued forward, Sakura stretched her limbs and one extremely sensitive back. Her neck was so stiff and her loins, well, that was the only place she felt wonderful at the moment.

"Geez, Naru-Kun," Sakura groaned, "that rock wasn't very soft."

"It was a rock Sakura," Naruto muttered back to her, having a somewhat playful argument in the heat of things, "and I told you I could hold you up while we had sex."

"I wanted the back support, and it would have worked too, but then you were too focused to care about how much skin you could rip off my back. I swear I must have rubbed my back raw."

"I said that I was sorry." Naruto apologized for what had to be the hundredth time since they had started on their trek back down the trail.

In truth, Sakura didn't know why she was complaining. Sakura always told Naruto to ignore what she said during sex, because she usually told him to call her slut and bitch and whatnot, and to just thrust harder into her. Now though would have been a good time to listen.

"I know, but for you to delve so hard inside me that you scratch my entire body." Sakura commented as she cracked her back one last time, before reaching for her water bottle at her hip. "Where did you practice all that though?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were an animal up above," Sakura recalled as she rubbed her sports bar at the memory of Naruto sucking her breasts and playfully nipping at the tips as he made Sakura mewl and yip at the affection. "You've never done that before," Sakura commented as she readjusted her top for what was hopefully only the third time.

"You tell me," Naruto replied as he readjusts his shorts, "I just did it. You were sucking on my neck and I felt like you wanted me to suck on your blessed upper figure." Sakura smiled at his comment before her lover rubbed his neck once more. "I swear though, is there a sucker on my neck?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course no- Oh My God!" Sakura's eyes widened as they reached the car as before her was what had to be the biggest hickie they'd ever made and it was right there on Naruto's Adam's apple.

Naruto watched as Sakura dipped her hand in some water from her bottle before covering his Adam's apple and tried to furiously erase it from view.

"Stop it Sakura!" Naruto suddenly laughed quickly. "It tickles!"

"You Baka! Why do you think I sucked on it while you were giving me one as well?" Sakura blushed as she stared at the mark turning black and blue as she rubbed her own that was underneath her hair. Her hat had disappeared in the woods somewhere and she didn't have the heart to go back to that rock without forcing Naruto to lay on it and having her own way, this time on top, with him!

"Mommy mommy, look! It's Saku!" A voice shouted, and the couple backed up and turned to see a little girl racing forward, a large six month old golden retriever on her heels. As they both neared closer, Naruto bent down to pet the dog as Sakura said hi to the little girl.

After a minute, the couple saw two adults walking over from a car that had pulled up as they were trying to erase the marks of their sexual activities. The mother and father, a young couple around the age of twenty eight if Sakura was correct to assume, walked up with embarrassed smiles on their faces.

"We are most sorry about this." The mother spoke lightly. "My daughter saw you and immediately ran over. She and the whole family love watching you on Shinobi Wars."

"It's okay. You both have a very adorable daughter." Sakura spoke kindly as the girl pulled at her hip and hugged her leg with her arms, staring up at what Sakura could only guess was her idol.

Naruto stood back up, the dog roaming around them, as the father took over. "Thank you. Akane is very…insistent on things. She just Had to see you."

"It is quite alright." Sakura smiled wider, and Naruto saw the love in her eyes. "I love children."

"Oh we know." The mother spoke quickly, her own arms exaggerating her emotions of eagerness to meet Saku. "We've read all the blogs."

"T-the blogs?" Sakura suddenly stuttered as she visibly became nervous.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Um yeah, it's just I don't usually like what they say too much on the blogs. A lot of sexual gossip of what men want to do with my body and stuff like that."

"Oh we don't read the ones that mock you! We read the Konoha Lights Daily!"

"Do I know you?" the father asked suddenly, before Naruto saw his eyes widen as he realized just who this blonde was. "Wait! You're…Naruto! You're Sakura's old childhood friend right?"

"Well…Yes."

"Forgive me, Naruto, but can I assume that you two are more than friends?"

"Why would you think that? Naruto asked cautiously. Sakura and he hadn't exactly been straightforward with the public and so hadn't decided on whether or not to go completely public yet.

"Well, I see a little…hickie on your neck, looks very…very fresh." The father chuckled from his own experience.

"Mommy? What's a hickie?" The little girl, Akane asked as she walked back over to her parents.

"Tell you later sweetheart," her mother spoke quickly, not wanting to have the conversation until a much later date.

"Naruto-Kun, it's okay. They won't tell." Sakura nodded to her secret becoming public boyfriend before smiling back at the family. "Yes ma'am, we are a couple now. I just wanted to hide a bit of myself and Naruto from the cameras for a little while longer. They are highly invasive with relationships."

"I agree completely. They find the smallest of loopholes in everything to get those pictures."

"Yes, they do." Sakura grimaced as she leaned against her car, remembering her near topless photo when a male paparazzi had snuck into the girl's changing room, and then made the excuse of being drunk when he did so. Suddenly though, Sakura remembered something and turned around to delve inside her purse, looking for something before she smiled as she pulled it out. "You know, I have some passes to the next private screening of the Shinobi Wars season premiere."

"Oh! But you're no longer on the show. That will make the ratings drop for sure."

"Nonsense." Sakura smiled contently. "I knew from the books that I would die before I accepted the job. Now I thought I'd be on it for a longer amount of seasons but I still endorse the production." Sakura chuckled at the remembrance of the sudden death scene.

"Well, if you still support it, then we'll gladly accept the tickets. Will you be there?"

"Of course I will, it is in two months till the season begins again. I can easily get in without tickets, but maybe you would benefit from them?" Sakura asked as she pushed her hand forward in a kind gesture.

"Thank you." Akane's father beamed as he accepted the tickets gracefully. "Well, we should leave the two of you to your alone time. Come on Akane."

"Awwwww!" Akane groaned as her parents pulled her down the trail. "Bye bye!"

"Such a cute girl." Sakura giggled and smiled as she shook her head and as she turned, she knew that Naruto had seen her smile. As their eyes connected, Naruto remembered the family of foxes on the trail. As Sakura got in the driver's side and started the car, Naruto touched her hand, and Sakura looked over questionably as Naruto didn't usually touch just her hand.

"Sakura-Chan, would you want kids in the future?" Naruto asked, making Sakura smiled immediately.

"Of course. I can imagine living in a small home with kids."

"Small Home? Does that mean you'll stop acting some day?"

"I only wanted to act until I had kids, Naru-Kun." Sakura smiled. "After that, I really just want to be a stay-at-home mom."

"Well, then we'd both be home enough with me painting."

"I think I could live with that, though we'd both have to find hobbies so we don't kill each other from seeing the other all day long." Sakura smiled as they have shared visions of a family together in the near future.

* * *

**Ta-Da! Don;t forget to guess my story!**


	19. Couples Spotlight

**Reviewers;**

**Czar Joseph: Sadly your review did not show up. But it did today! And no, it doesn't have to deal with kids in the future as of right now. Maybe add it in later, I suppose.**

**Lestibur: you didn't want to guess? Oh well, thanks again Les.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: I don't believe I've adopted a story. Originally, this chapter was set in their high school days, but I added the lake party instead. So you can think of their outdoor adventures as culminating to their peaks.**

**Mundane Beast: Ah...you saw that? Ah Shucks! ;)**

**XxAshishxX: HERE IS YOUR UPDATE! And I did look Ladygt up on google and she is pretty good I will say. Hard to see a lot of her work, but still great.**

**Fury Cutter: You couldn't remember that I, Timberwolfe, wrote Sorakage? (Sniffles) I'm not gonna cry ;) I didn't want to add author names due to them leaving. If I put stories on hiatus or as I like to call the execution stand, I wouldn't want people saying that I'm dead. You Know? I can see the scene as look at me! But then again, it is in the woods, on an unmarked trail, and they are completely alone and surrounded by the forest. To me at least, it is a secret.**

**Well, Sakura's plan is a hint for you guys on the final conflict. Something that forces Sakura to be a housewife and caused her to want to be an actress for her career. Trust me, it all works out in the end. And the idea of Sakura surpassing Tsunade and her dream to be a great medical ninja down to housewife does make No Sense! If Sakura were a doctor in my story, believe me, she wouldn't give that up. And just because she would be a stay at home mom doesn't mean she doesn't act, perform, televise. Just a lot less work than what she does now with the past shinobi wars, commercials and such events. **

**Sakura's career at This point are mainly considered, 'middle things', such as the commercials she does, guest roles like many stars do, but only one show slots. Sakura's career in Shinobi Wars was a great chance, but after four years of being only on set and to bed, she wants some freedom again.**

**ArkAngel1179: Wrong! I could never think of that! Well...now I might! But not in this story.**

**Logan Locke: I am glad you liked Akane. She was exactly what I was trying to show in the scene of my mind. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't recognize the name right away. She's the little girl from Sorakage when the war first started. As for the sexy alone time, yes, it Was a rock. You must remember that Sakura only had a thin sports bra on her frame, which was taken off, and at this stage in life, hormones mean rougher sex, at least, with objects surrounding the initial act. **

**Damn, though, you took quite a long time to respond. You usually do do within a day, this was two or three. As I told Demon, **Originally, this chapter was set in their high school days, but I added the lake party instead. So you can think of their outdoor adventures as culminating to their peaks as they move from beginning their love to the actual acts.** Finally, as with disguises, Sakura is an extremely hot actress who has many costumes...has to have a bit fetish for them, don't you th****ink? :) Also, short review! Fury beat you today!**

**AN:**

**Tone And Stroke**

**Chapter 19: A Couple in the spotlight**

* * *

**(One month later)**

Another month passed for the couple, and in this particular morning, Naruto awoke not in his bed, but Sakura's. Last night, on their date night, Sakura had pouted about how she felt like she always had the rigorous task of the walk of shame walking back to her car and back to her apartment, so Naruto decided to give in and so they did the deed at Sakura's loft.

When they had gotten in however, Ino was nowhere to be found and Sakura smiled bashfully at Naruto's accusing glare. Naruto sighed as he moved off the bed and on the edge. Sakura never did anything without having a plan first. She had called Ino when she had gone to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and asked her to become scarce, and Ino being the best friend she was, picked a hot guy to stay with and they slept together without worry of waking Ino.

A lot had changed over the last month or so. Word had come out with Sakura seeing Naruto, her old friend, and this time they had a picture of Sakura pushing him against his car outside the gallery with her giving him a hickie! Naruto smiled; his amazing girlfriend tried to plan everything, and yet the world still surprised her.

All the same, people had come to love Naruto as a great guy, and he remembered all those years ago in high school. That time in life was really a façade, just as Sakura had told him before they had started to go out for the first time. In real life, in the real world, people liked Naruto's character and his work ethic over how he got into fights with guys trying to sneak into girl's pants.

Naruto turned around and saw Sakura making light snores on her side and smiled at his goddess. After sex, she slept like a log, but right now they had a lot to do. Maybe not for Sakura, but for them as a couple. You see, tonight, they were going on a talk show made exclusively for couples, rightly named Couples Spotlight, and this date was set for Sakura and Naruto to be premiered. Sakura may have makeup and dresses lined up for things such as this, but Naruto sure didn't, so they were spending the day getting Naruto a nice suit and a hairstylist for his hair. Naruto smiled, he doubted that the stylist could ever find a way to make his hair drop from its gravity defying state.

"Naruto-Kunnnnn," Sakura moaned as Naruto refocused on her face to where her eyes were just fluttering open, "come back to bed. It's only nine in the morning."

"We can't, Sakura-Chan," Naruto cooed as he caressed her cheek, earning a wide smile from his lover, "we have things to do before tonight."

"Like me?" Sakura smiled brightly, and Naruto gulped nervously at her subtle request.

"Why is it, Sakura that you're the horny one in the morning?"

:Maybe because every time I open my eyes, I wake up to this." Sakura bit her lower lip as Naruto groaned as his girlfriend wrapped her hand around his member.

"You horny vixen."

"I'm Your horny vixen, my lovable baka fox." Sakura smiled before pulling her lover back into bed for morning sex.

* * *

Eleven hours later, it was eight at night and the couple had been at the studio for the last hour getting changed and getting rehearsed on the type of questions they would be asking and helping the couple know how to sit and how to act if they were fighting on stage.

"So!" The announcer, a man known by the name of Might Guy exclaimed as the crowd roared joyously as he came on stage and took a seat on a chair next to a red curtain. "Behind the curtain is a couple that we of the land of fire and the entire world have been waiting to see ever since they first became known to us!"

As an applause followed the announcer's words, he continued on his rant. "First we have Sakura Haruno, the girl who has starred in the role until this past year on Shinobi Wars and who has captured all of our hearts deeply in her environmental and food drive campaigns since she first showed in Konoha Lights. She is Saku, the top rated kunoichi!

"Next, we have a seemingly unknown individual. He is no longer unknown anymore and he is Naruto Uzumaki, a rising artist and someone who has been infatuated with Sakura since what we believe has been since the beginning of high school. Now, four years later, they are back together! Let us meet them!"

The curtain slowly rose, and the feet of the couple were shown to the audience, or rather, Naruto's feet. Eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as the curtain rose and Sakura appeared facing Naruto on a shared loveseat as they made out on national television!

Soon, the shocked faces turned into ones of awe and then laughter as the two continued to be blissfully ignorant of what they were doing. It was only after a round of catcalls that Naruto backed up to see what the commotion was and smiled bashfully, much to the cooing and awing of the female audience.

Sakura leaned forward to continue kissing her lover, wondering why he teased her so by pulling back, when inside her own world, she heard the laughter and immediately turned red and twisted her vision off her painter and over to the audience of one thousand, who were looking at the two of them with happiness.

_Did I really just make out with Naruto-Kun on Live Television?! _Sakura gawked at herself before feeling Naruto's hand on her shoulder, and Sakura snuggled back into her boyfriend's chest, too embarrassed and smiling at her own actions.

"Well," Guy chuckled, "it seems we were all in for surprises tonight."

"I-Indeed." Naruto commented, stuttering a little as technically Sakura was supposed to be speaking for the both of them, but after that round of kissing, he'd talk in his underwear for her, so Naruto simply pet his girlfriend's hair and as she snuggled further into his chest, more cooing was heard, before Sakura backed off and pushed her hair back in place, and smiled bashfully.

"Now then, we all know who you are Sakura." The announcer for the show began as he did a recap of Sakura's actress life before he paused and looked at Naruto, "and we now know a little about Naruto, but do we really know the man himself? What do you have to say Sakura?"

"I…" Sakura paused before smiling brighter. "I think that Naruto is the most amazing guy I've ever met, and I hope that everyone can see him as I do…although he's my boyfriend so lay off!" Sakura rushed out and pointed to the audience and cameras around the room. Naruto looked at her quizzically as the females let out a collective sigh of depression.

"Now Naruto, you went to school with Sakura, if I can assume correctly, so when did you first see her?"

"Actually, I saw her for the first time in elementary school, and my eyes followed her everywhere. By the time of high school, I had resigned myself to simply watch from afar. But Sakura had other plans.

"So…we became friends and hung out a lot during our last semester of high school. And we learned so much about each other. She made me realize who I am, and why I do what I do. And soon after, we started dating just before summer started."

"Then as the representative for society her tonight, why did you break it off?"

"We knew that we would be having different lives, with different experiences. Sakura has led an amazing life, and I'm glad I didn't hold her back."

"Naruto," Sakura turned and held her lover's cheek. "You could have held me back whenever you wanted."

"I thought I might have. We agreed that we would separate, and we saw other people. Most people don't stay in love when they are young. I guess we did, and now we're here. All I really know…is that Sakura-Chan is my Goddess."

"Naru-Kun!" Sakura whined as she pushed her head back into her boyfriend's chest as squeals and awes filled the entire room. Sakura wished she were back home, so she could let Naruto ravage her, but as Sakura began to speak, she knew what they would be doing later on that night.

"And what do you have to say to that bold statement, Ms. Haruno?" Might Guy asked, much pleased at the reactions so far of the two. Slowly, Sakura turned back around and spoke in an exasperated voice.

"Naruto has always annoyed me so much. He embarrasses me All the time. He makes little comments about how beautiful I am to him, and he's just the perfect boyfriend." Sakura sighed happily as she turned to Naruto more so than the audience.

"He always comforts me, and I love how he places me and my safety before his own. It just means so much that I'll never be able to express how I feel. But I do know that as I am a goddess to him, he is an Adonis, a god to me. He is my painter, and I am his Muse."

"And with that, we are all out of time, folks! Will you two come back on the show in a few weeks for an update? Maybe a baby on the way?"

"Uh-hahahaha…" Sakura giggled nervously, "there shouldn't be a baby for a long while, but we would love to come back. Wouldn't we, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled brightly. "Of course. We'd be honored."

* * *

Three weeks passed, and the couple enjoyed a rather healthy amount of time in Sakura's bedroom, where the sounds of moans and the slapping of skin on skin was heard but luckily did not pass through the walls of the loft.

"Naruto-Kun! Naruto-Kun! Naruto-Kun!" Sakura chanted as the couple came down from their climaxing highs. Naruto breathed deeply and fell down on the mattress while Sakura fell on top of him.

Naruto smiled. That was their fourth time today, and his body called out for him to stop, and he would, but then once again, as he tried to fall asleep or do something else, Naruto groaned as Sakura bucked her hips against his member, trying to make him hard once more.

"Sakura-Chaaaaannnn!" Naruto groaned before he lifted Sakura off of him and onto the mattress next to him, as he pulled a giggling Sakura deep into his chest and held her so close as for her not to move her hands back down to wrap around his manhood.

"Naru-Kun, I want to play." Sakura smiled lovingly at her lover of the day.

"Sakura-Chan, we need to slow down."

"Please? One more time?" Sakura pouted.

"...You said that three times ago." Naruto spoke in a monotone voice.

"But I'm so happy!"

"You're high from our exploits."

"So are you." Sakura retorted.

"But I know when to stop and slow down."

"...What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura sounded offended as she leaned up and crossed her arms around her breasts.

"Sakura-Chan, you're becoming addicted to sex."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"Fine then, no sex for a week."

"Right, one-wait! Why?!" Sakura spoke before her mind caught up with her.

"Sakura-"

"No! I don't want to! I want my fox to ravage me daily!"

"Then you admit it."

"Admit what?" Sakura asked.

"That you're addicted to sex."

"Never."

"Then prove it."

Sakura sat up, and smiled. "Fine. No sex for a week."

Immediately, Sakura leaned forward and draped her body over Naruto's, on all fours as she looked down at her boyfriend. Naruto's mouth watered as her full breasts were a mere inch from his mouth and he just wanted to bite into them and make his muse moan. As he moved forward, Sakura clicked her tongue at him, as if teaching a dog.

"Tut-Tut, Naruto. You can't touch these babies of mine for a week."

"What? I said no sex! Groping your heavenly globes are the best thing in the world!" Naruto exclaimed and Sakura almost gave in right there, but she had to hold back. Naruto had to cave first.

"Admit that you're addicted to my breasts."

"I am not."

"Then!" Sakura exclaimed as she got off the bed and struck a seductive pose for her lover. "Then, I guess we'll see who caves first in a week."

"You're on." Naruto grinned back. He may be infatuated with her upper figure, but Sakura loved every touch he gave her, and so he knew she would cave. It was only a matter of when.

* * *

Six days later, Sakura was bouncing around her room like a wolf trying to get out of a cage. Sakura walked over to her bed and banged her head into the soft mattress, which still smelled of Naruto from when he had tempted her last night and had arrived with a box of chocolates he had made himself.

God he was a good cook! She ate them all and the last one was on his tongue! She had snatched it only to spit it out as she explored his mouth with hers. He almost had her! God he smelled good! God he Tasted Good! She wanted him so bad!

Sakura tried to lie on her back on the mattress and tried to sleep. It was five in the morning, and Sakura had only three hours until the bet was off. She only had to last three hours and she would win. Wait! What if she had forgotten how to have sex with Naruto?! Was she still good at it?

Naruto had been with others. He had routine. She had only had him for release. She didn't have any toys and she didn't like using her own fingers anymore. Naruto's were the best, and so was his tongue, and knuckles, and nose, and his member the most!

"God! Please help me~!" Sakura cried out when suddenly her alarm went off. Sakura snapped her head to the right and saw that two hours had passed. Sakura jumped up and ran to the door of the apartment, intent on making the thirty minute drive as soon as possible. Sakura's image blurred past the open door and all was quiet for five seconds before the screech of Sakura's voice sounded in the hallway and soon, Sakura ran back in, and grabbed the first dress she saw, and raced back out, intent on seeing her lover as soon as possible.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to a harsh knocking on the door of his apartment and sighed back into his comfy pillow. Who could be knocking at eight in the morning? Another powerful round of knocking made Naruto give in and stand up, scratching his head as he made his way across the room to where the door was.

Naruto looked through the peep hole and dropped his mouth. There waiting impatiently and with a pleading look on her face was his girlfriend, wearing the _tightest_ dress imaginable, her nipples proudly poking through the material as her messy hair pushed in all directions.

The painter sighed again as he reached for his doorknob and unlocked the door before opening it to the immediate and what had to be the happiest smile adorned on Sakura's face since he had ever met her.

Sakura steamrolled forward, banging her breasts directly into Naruto's chest before visibly intertwining her legs with his. Normally, this would be normal, but then Sakura began to hump his leg, and he knew what was so urgent.

"N-Naruto-Kun," Sakura stuttered in her fidgeting as she rubbed against Naruto's member, making him twitch below and looked up at his gorgeous and sun-adorned face. "It's been a week. The bet's off! So now we can-"

"S-Sakura," Naruto tried in vain to peel his girlfriend off of him, barely keeping himself at bay. He needed release too, and Sakura was willing, but he…had to win. "We made that bet in the afternoon. You have to wait until four."

"Four?!" Sakura groaned, and pushed further into Naruto, pushing her breasts directly into him. "Please? Just cancel the bet?"

"Just admit that you are addicted."

"…I am Addicted!" Sakura exclaimed, suddenly not caring anymore. "I am addicted to the amazing sex you give me! I am addicted to you Naruto Uzumaki!"

And as soon as Sakura completed her last syllable, her face was cupped in Naruto's hands, her tongue was tied around his, and her hands were moving to take off the belt that he had so stupidly decided to wear the day that they would start having sex again.

After a minute of frenching, Naruto backed up. "Close the door. I'll meet you in the bedroom." Sakura leaned back against the wood, the door closing in until it suddenly stopped. _What?_ Sakura thought as she remembered that Naruto's door sometimes stuck and needed a few minutes to fully close the door.

"Sakura-Chan, you coming?" Sakura heard Naruto ask and as she looked back and forth at the bedroom and the door, she whined. She could close it later! And so with that, Sakura ran as fast as she could into the bedroom where her emerald eyes widened as rose petals fell down from the ceiling around her.

Sakura looked up to see a white tent rain cover loaded with the red petals and saw a rope yank one end and the shower began again. Sakura followed the rope to where her lover laid, and held in a moan at how the rope was tied to the headboard and he was lightly shaking it as he stared at her beauty.

"You ready for prolonged sex, Haruno?"

"You better make it the best ever, Uzumaki." Sakura smiled, her threat too playful to really matter before she crawled onto the bed and kissed her lover of a suspended and torturous week with all the love she had held in for a lengthy one hundred and sixty hours, almost a week. Give her a break!

* * *

**(Mature- read at own risk- read only if ALLOWED TO!)**

Sakura quickly locked lips with Naruto, who quickly switched their roles and began to plant a trail of kisses down her neck, ripping her tight dress off her body, causing her to mewl and buck frantically as her body lived its fullest in pleasured agony. "Oh Naru-Kun!" Sakura's lidded eyes opened as Naruto's tongue swirled around her breast, coming closer…and closer until he lightly bit the tip.

"Naru!" Sakura moaned as a sudden flash of light filled her vision and she let out a small orgasm. The light left her vision and Sakura smiled embarrassingly at Naruto for her quick climax, but he smiled at her and nipped at her tip once more, causing Sakura to fall back, her nails scraping through his hair as her back hit the headboard.

Sakura hands reached behind her and grabbed the headboard as Naruto moved to separate her legs apart and Sakura bucked around, wanting him now. "Please, Naru-Kun. I want you so bad!"

"You're sure?" Naruto asked playfully, knowing Sakura loved to proclaim who she 'belonged' to.

"Yessssss. Please Naruto-Kun, I love you! I only want you!" Sakura exclaimed, as her hands slipped off the headboard and pulled the rope, unleashing a huge avalanche of rose petals. Naruto smiled at the sight before he removed his clothes and then prepared himself in between his lover's flawless skinned legs.

Sakura bit her bottom lip as flashes of white light filled her vision over and over again, but right now, she wanted Naruto inside her and so readied herself, and nodded to Naruto, who gently pushed inside and began to pound away, urgently searching for the spot that made Sakura's legs turn into jelly and make her unable to move after they had these exploits. Whatever happened, Sakura was not leaving his apartment tonight.

"Naruto!" Sakura moaned as the amazing feelings that coursed through her body, as Naruto's left hand held her leg up to his hip and his right played with her breasts, moving back and forth horizontally as his member embedded itself repeatedly into her moist core.

Sakura's hands flew to the rope once more, and then wrapped the rope around her wrists, letting the leverage pull her up and at a better angle than before. Naruto felt the angle and looked to Sakura's hands which were now playfully bound and leaned closer to her mouth and suffocated her mouth with his own as he pushed further and further into her until his member hit the one spot that Sakura could only imagine.

Sakura cried out as Naruto hit her g-spot and let out a breathy moan to Naruto's name as her essence exploded along Naruto's length as he began to push back and forth as fast as he could go. Sakura let her eyes wander up to the ceiling where the white lights flashed on and off and in her mind, the ceiling caved away and heaven above looked down on her.

Sakura's receding waves of ecstasy soon started to flow back at full force as Sakura squealed and came a third time as Naruto breathed heavily and Sakura felt that he was close.

"N-Naru! I love you!" Sakura smiled directly into her lover's eyes and Naruto let out his lover's name as he succumbed to his sexual desires.

"Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura rode her climax with Naruto's lips at her neck, and as the waves receded, her wrists moved to unwrap themselves when Sakura felt a knot in the rope. Sakura smiled embarrassingly at her lover. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto mumbled into her neck and Sakura held in a moan that would for sure cause him to suckle her breasts once more. "Naruto."

"What?"

"M-my wrists are stuck."

"Wha-" Naruto began to ask as he raised his head when his eyes saw the knot that had formed from Sakura twisting and turning in their love making. Naruto smiled and backed up, before bending down and letting his tongue explore the tip of Sakura's left breast.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" He heard Sakura moaned and looked at her pleading eyes. Naruto smirked.

"Sakura, just tell me to stop what I'm doing so that I can untie your hands."

The wheels in Sakura's eyes spun with intensity, weighing her options until a smile formed on her lips, the same smile that Naruto had on as well. "Make me not able to move without feeling your mouth on my tips."

"As my Goddess commands." Naruto whispered before dropping his head and making Sakura quiver at what she had just agreed to. Naruto would not be letting her go home tonight, but then again, she had planned on staying over for the night anyways.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the bedroom, the entrance to the apartment opened quickly and silently, before closing once again, this time all the way.

* * *

**Well?**


	20. Worth a Thousand Words

**Reviewers;**

**Fury Cutter: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed their 'pillow talk', Fury. I'm pleased you found the plot for the chapter to be cute. And I really couldn't find the right announcer from the series so I figured that Gai was a good rally to be behind. As for Sakura sucumbing to her primal urges, I admit that it may not be healthy, but contrary to what we think, young people want sex very often, even if they can't get it. The begging was more suited to the side of Sakura partially giving in to being addicted...not to sex, but to Naruto.**

**Duh Bomb: I so got your previous poem review, I thought I had commented on it, but maybe I didn't. Sorry. It was a pretty good one, though a bit, how should I say, redundant? Although maybe not? Maybe try finding it in the bolded text in the beginning where I spend so much time answering people's reviews.**

**XxAshishxX: Well...okay, today is the day you get to find out.**

**Lestibur: 'Nuff said'...I like that review of yours, classic.**

**Logan Locke: I know how you feel, though for me it's the papers that come with college final times. I mean seriously! Can I get my finals papers assigned after midterms! Why do they assign a final paper that you work on for hours on end and then realize that you still have to make flash cards, yell at your roommates to be quiet as your study, glare at them when they don't, and then walk onto a silent ghost like campus where everyone has their faces lit up by computer screens. It's major creepy. I thought my ears were broken! And Then!...I Actually Heard A Pin Drop!**

**Their interview was a tough scene for me, as it had to portray a lot in such a short amount of space, you know? Glad you approved of it. I definitely need your input on these chapters to keep going. I always liked the idea of the audience sighing and awing at moments, but nowadays, it's all, you had sex in public? A divorce? Cheating? You know? It's all straw-man theory. I think you know what that is. **

**And for sex, really Logan? :) Maybe I just become a sexcapade writer. Did you know that the good ones make millions on a book that's twelve pages long? That's like...nothing! Really look it up. At least, nowadays. And fifty shades of grey is in the production phase. Makes me shiver when I think of how many irresponsible parents will be taking their 13 year old and under children to that movie...(Shiver)**

**Anyways, sex is exhausting! Right? Four times in a day for a guy should be hard, but women can go on and on. I listened to the female teacher talk about it in my college health class. I was red faced, the girls around me were red faced, and then the girl in barely a skirt was smiling widely and winking at a girl across the room who was winking back. If anything, I thought you'd put my name down for the analogy of a caged wolfe, i mean, wolf, and that leads to the light bondage I added. I admit to having a slight fetish. Everyone does, but that scene took forever to write. I had to 'delete' so much good stuff. (Wink) **

**NaggotFigger: Not pleasant at all. I agree. But then, where would the story be if it weren't. **

**MundaneBeast: And who are the stalkers to the celebrities? Hmm?**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: Really? That is way off, 7th. Not really off, but no. If I was doing kinky that way, I sure wouldn't post that. This is tamer, though not really.**

**Czar Joseph: Come on Joseph. We know the manga, and anime. Any girl who Naruto befriends has Some sort of attraction to him. He makes enemies into allies. At least...in the show. My stories are different for that exact reason.**

* * *

**AN: Hey Guys! So i had some free time so here you go! The suspense was killing you all, right? Well, I just want you to scroll scroll scroll on down and continue to read my story. What is a story without suspense? There must be some, right? Or would you rather me write fluffy scenes of them riding horses into the sunset? Or them having sex over and over again like foxes in heat?...and no, I will Not write sex every chapter. Moderate please. Anyways, here you go! Next posting on Friday so hurry up and review! **

**P.S. None of you got the movie I'm basing my next story partially on. Want a hint? the main characters are two females and a male. I know, not much of a hint, but the movie is pretty easy to guess if I give any sort of description.**

* * *

**Tone And Stroke**

**Chapter 20: Worth A Thousand Words**

* * *

Morning came and for two lovers, their tired eyes from their night of activities in the bedroom told the world that it could implode and know that they would die, and they wouldn't care one bit about the world. Looking down from above the room in the rafters, the two were in the bed on their sides, each turned towards the middle of the bed and towards the other, just staring at the other's uncovered nude form and the way their carnal lust and love for the other sparkled in their eyes and in their smiles.

Slowly, Sakura leaned forward and kissed Naruto's lips tenderly and Naruto joined in for a few seconds before leaning back and turning over, where his phone was.

"Naruto-Kun?" Sakura groaned as she moved forward in the bed onto her lover's side and wrapped her arms around his upper frame, her breasts pressing into his back, as she leaned in towards his ear, before biting his earlobe and started to suck on it lightly. Naruto's arm stopped halfway to his phone.

"S-Sakura-Chan?" Naruto held in a moan of his own. Damn she knew just where to kiss him at just the right time.

"I Know you don't have anywhere to go. Your schedule is free in the mornings. Come back to bed." Sakura emphasized by pushing herself tighter against his back, making Naruto gulp as his will power waned.

"Sakura-Chan, we've been going at it on and off all night. Aren't you sore?"

"Not as sore as I Could be, perhaps?" Sakura questioned as she flicked her tongue along the lowest portion of the earlobe and suddenly, Naruto had turned around and flipped Sakura onto her stomach before kissing her own earlobe, earning an incessant moaning from the girl below him.

"Or…we could get ready for the premiere tonight. I could do your hair? Just the way you liked it in high school."

"I thought you'd forgotten doing that." Sakura held her breath as Naruto's hand drifted lower until grazing her toned ass, making Sakura mewl and plead for more. They both knew that sex was off the table until at least after the premiere, but touching was another matter altogether. Sakura liked the chase, and right now…Naruto had her pinned and trapped within his iron grip, or really, his gentle smacking of her ass with his hand. He knew Just how to love tap it to cause Sakura to beg for more. Unfortunately, this wasn't sex and so he groped her, and Sakura was content as a puppy getting scratched behind the ear. "Have you gotten better at doing braids?"

"I kind of had to, what with models on the cruise ship and everything."

"Oh…r-right." Sakura stuttered, remembering sadly that she had let him go, even if it was all better now. Sakura bit her bottom lip to hold in a begging for more when a harsher playful slap sounded on her ass, before Naruto's other hand found its way to her breast and played with it as well.

"Do I detect…jealousy?"

"N-no…?"

"No?" Naruto asked as he squeezed a little tighter.

"Okay! Yes! But it's because they had you when I didn't."

"Sakura-Chan, no one had me. You do. You are all that matters. When the world turns away, you and I will always be there for the other."

Sakura turned over on her back and leaned up, kissing Naruto's cheek fondly before sitting beside him on the edge. "How did I get such a lovable boyfriend?"

"You didn't. I'm the one with an amazing girlfriend."

"Not-aw! I have the best boyfriend."

"Not-aw! Best girlfriend."

"Boyfriend"

"…Girlfriend"

"…boyfriend

"…girlfriend"

"… I love Pancakes!"

"-Waffles!"

The two laughed at the sudden change in the subject and both stood up, before they walked to the bathroom and grabbed their robes, something that models wore when posing on sets and so the both of them wrapped themselves up and tied the ropes around their bodies, though Sakura let her shoulder show. Hey! She had to tease her boyfriend. Just for fun.

The two walked out of the bedroom and into the living room before stopping outside the kitchen area. Naruto stood before Sakura and smiled. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Not-uh! I'm making breakfast today!"

"What?! But I-"

"I know I'm a bad cook! But I can do breakfast!"

"Alright…toast it is."

"Noooo! Pancakes."

"And here we go again." Naruto smirked and Sakura's anger got the better of her and punched Naruto on the arm before pushing them towards the doorway. "You go get the mail and I'll make breakfast."

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" Naruto chuckled before twisting around and pecking Sakura on the cheek.

Sakura paused as she watched him go, her hand on her cheek, before turning in a daze to get breakfast ready for the both of them. As Sakura poured the makings and watch them toast into pancakes, a sudden flash of small footsteps echoed in Sakura's mind, before quickly disappearing.

Sakura smiled at the thought, and held her stomach in contemplative thought. With all the sex that they were having, all it would take would be for Sakura to get off the pill and let it happen. They could support a family, surely. With Naruto's paintings, and Sakura's fame and royalties, they had plenty. Of course, there was all the troubles of being famous.

The list was enormous; hounded by photographers, no private life, everything on view. Sakura would wait, this had to be mutual. Plus, Sakura wanted to be married. Was Naruto that man? Sakura did not know, but she had a feeling deep down inside her that he was.

What am I thinking? Sakura thought aloud. Sakura quickly slid the pancakes onto a spare plate and grabbed the maple syrup, as well as milk and utensils, and walked over to the table. Sakura backed up and smiled at her creation. She may not a good cook, but she could still have a great looking meal.

"OH MY GOD!"

Sakura gasped at the sound of Naruto's sudden exclamation and thanked god that she wasn't holding any plates. All the same, Sakura twisted her body around and quickly sped down the hallway to where the doorway was open and Naruto was barely inside, looking at something in his hands.

Sakura pushed past him and checked outside quickly before closing the door. "Geez, Naruto. You scream like that and the paparazzi will call you insane!" Sakura berated as she turned around and stared at Naruto who didn't look at her but down at the mail in his hand.

"What is it, Naruto? Forget to pay a bill?" Sakura teased. Naruto slowly looked up and stared at Sakura and immediately, Sakura knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. "Naruto?"

"Sakura, you need to understand. We can fix this."

"Fix what?" Sakura asked innocently. Surely, this wasn't a big deal. Sakura walked forward and grabbed the mail from Naruto's hands and looked down.

* * *

Naruto could do nothing right in his life. He had fucked up so badly this time, and this time he had hurt Sakura. Why couldn't he just stay silent and play this off? Now, Naruto was forced to watch as Sakura's eyes slowly widened, her white skin turn a sickly pale, goosebumps arose across her arms, tears forming inside her eyes, and what Naruto hated most; the sounds of held in whimpers sounding in Sakura's throat.

"W-wh-what is-h-how-I-I-…" Sakura sounded like someone was strangling her, and Naruto knew that he has caused this whole mess. Naruto raced forward, knocking the mail out of Sakura's hands and threw his arms around her as her arms encircled his waist and she began to cry into his shoulder.

At the top of the mail was a magazine. The magazine was as well renowned and known as Time and US Weekly, called the Kyuubi Global. It was delivered to around six hundred million people daily, and Naruto was one of their subscribers.

On the cover, surrounded by dark blue lining the edges was the cover photo and main topics. The cover usually showed celebrities, models, and especially actresses, and in this cover, it showed Sakura…with Naruto…in bed. Their nude forms were moving in between the sheets and Sakura's hands were holding onto the rope from yesterday morning, showing how recent the picture was taken. And though the covers were pooled below them and Naruto's body mainly hid her, the only decent thing on that cover was the diagonal blue title line that read the major headline.

'Tied in the Throes of Passion.' That was what it said, and Naruto had seen Sakura's face in the picture. It was almost identical whenever she…reached her maximum peak in arousal. This was beyond embarrassing, this was completely insane! This was a public magazine. Children could easily see this! And yet, they were on the cover! Surrounded by various smaller articles asking what position the couple preferred best, how submissive Sakura was in bed, and how far they went, not caring about decency. DECENCY?!

Naruto wanted and was about to punch something when he felt Sakura's head move and looked down to see her trembling eyes and face. "I'm sorry, Naruto-Kun."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It was-"

"No! It's my fault! I didn't close the door yesterday! I didn't lock it! I was craving for sex so badly, I risked everything! And now! Now my career is ruined!"

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed and pleaded for her to stop crying and pulled Sakura closer, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and telling her that it would be alright. Behind them, the breeze coming in from the window ceased, the apartment grew darker, the milk grew warm, the pancakes grew cold, and the atmosphere in the room became one of sadness and despair.

* * *

**AN2: This is the basis of my story. We all crave the celebrities' life, and most see it every day on the covers of magazines. They are in shame of photos taken and I hate that these pictures are shown to children so readily at most grocery stores, libraries, and anywhere you look. I wrote this story because I think that society can do better than this. What do you say? **


	21. Echoes Within the Goddess

**Reviewers;**

**Logan Locke: Shame. You should watch good movies more often. Foxes definitely...it's mating season! and naruto is doing it with a goddess, no such things as blisters and such horrors. Sakura still has the regret of letting others claim naruto, even though her time with him is now strengthened because of it. And naruto being the caring boyfriend he is couldn't call Sakura a bad cook. The same is true with Sakura's healthy medicine balls. ;) I know the chapter wasn't solid, but it was meant to portray the calm just before the storm. You know?**

**XxAshishxX: Anything a celebrity does is plastered everywhere. They got new nail polish? New fashion trend! I mean, seriously. That's how furs got abused so much because models were wearing them. **

**Czar Joseph: her rep isn't ruined but instead...smeared with blood? Her image is more or less tainted by this picture. **

**Angellux: Thank you (blushing)**

**Lestibur: I like the quote very inspirational for the story.**

**Duh Bomb: Nice rhyming well into your comment to me. How long do you spend writing these things. Seems like more than a few minutes.**

**MundaneBeast: Defuse it by getting married? That would not solve anything on the social society. They would just eat it up all the more.**

* * *

**An: Alright, So...am I losing reviewers? Then again, its the most...wonderful time...of the- anyways, let us move on, shall we? :)**

**Tone And Stroke**

**Chapter 21: Echoes within the Goddess**

* * *

**(Last time on T&amp;S)**

_Naruto wanted and was about to punch something when he felt Sakura's head move and looked down to see her trembling eyes and face. "I'm sorry, Naruto-Kun."_

_"You have nothing to be sorry about. It was-"_

_"No! It's my fault! I didn't close the door yesterday! I didn't lock it! I was craving for sex so badly, I risked everything! And now! Now my career is ruined!_

_"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed and pulled Sakura closer, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and telling her that it would be alright. Behind them, the milk grew warm, the pancakes grew cold, and the atmosphere in the room became one of sadness and despair._

* * *

**And Now, Our Story Continues-**

That night, the limo driver knocked lightly on the door, in reverence, knowing that his clients for tonight were not happy at all. The door opened and Naruto stood to the side wearing a black tux with a red tie and a golden fox lapel on the upper pocket.

His hand was wrapped around Sakura's waist, making contact with the black material that stopped at her upper thighs, as his other hand held her hand and guided her forward and out of the apartment. There were no words to be said as the driver walked back down, his clients following until he opened the door to the back of the limo.

Turning around, he saw Sakura's bloodshot eyes from what he knew was crying as his own wife had had the same eyes when their son died suddenly. Sakura's eyes were grayed at the edges and glazed over as if she wasn't even able to see the world around her.

Naruto dropped Sakura down to the limo's seat and then brought her own feet up, since Sakura was not feeling any pain right now. She was still in shock, and though she had started to cry, she had only begun the process, and was frozen to the core. She didn't want to go tonight, but Naruto knew she still wanted to go, to see her own cast members and her adoring fans. So he had bathed her, clothed her, and done her hair the way she liked it.

The ride over was filled with static and silence. The driver had tried to turn on the radio, but it was filled with nonstop…Sakura gossip…and he had quickly shut it off, much to Naruto's gratitude, before he felt Sakura shivering from the recent gossip about her sleeping with many men and though it wasn't true, her mind was fractured and her ego bruised, and Naruto spent the better part of the trip doting on her and comforting her.

After a half hour, the limo arrived in line with all the others as they circled the roundabout in front of the red carpet which would usher all the celebrities and ticket holders into the planetarium for the grand season premiere of Shinobi Wars. Naruto felt Sakura twist her head to the side to see the crowd and immediately felt her grip his arm tighter.

"You'll be okay, Sakura-Chan." Naruto encouraged/

"T-they'll ask questions. They always do." Sakrua retorted, grimacing at past events where she had watched many actors and actresses lose face due to things such as what she was now facing.

"Just ignore them. Look for your fans. They'll cheer you up."

"I don't know if I can do this, Naruto!" Sakura rushed out, as the limo lurched into third place. Sakura gripped tighter and pleaded up into his eyes with hers. "Maybe we can move to the Land of Hot Springs! They don't have too much gossip there! Or we can move in together and stay inside for the rest of our lives! Wouldn't that be great?!"

Naruto knew this was a delicate situation. He'd love to do nothing but stay inside with Sakura giving her children to take care of, but she'd have to leave eventually. She loved going to parties, talking with friends, speaking truthful gossip to the tabloids that favored everyone. It made Naruto's blood boil with rage.

His girlfriend gave them billions of profit for their news and photos and then they do this?! Mark her as a slut who was only doing what couples do in the privacy of their own home?! If any of these paparazzi so much as touched Sakura, he would break their arms, or any guy hoping to get lucky with her in such a fragile state. Even Naruto knew that sex was off the table, and though Sakura craved that kind of attention from him, that was his last resort. He wanted to make her happy by letting her know that he would always stay by her side.

"Sakura-Chan…my Goddess, you know you'd hate that." At Sakura's reluctant nod, Naruto hugged her and noticed that they were next. He had to be fast about this. "You know that I love you, don't you?"

"O-Of course I do."

"Then no matter what people say about you, or me, we have each other. Do you understand?"

"N-no."

"Wha-"

"I haven't told you how much I love you since last night." Sakura giggled a little, as she wiped her tears away with her shinobi arm warmers as shown on the television show, and the tears stopped flowing. "I'm not going to smile for a while, but you're right. A painter knows how people feel about his muse, don't you?"

To Naruto's smile, Sakura leaned on his shoulder. "I'll look for my fans, but please, walk fast."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto smiled sadly and opened the door to the limousine.

* * *

Shutters snapped and clicked at a moderate pace on the red carpet. Famous people from not just the land of fire, but all over the world were coming to this premiere, and it was official that Shinobi Wars had gone global. Even though the world had a universal language, there were many dialects and some hard to understand and so there were as many translators here tonight with recording devices as there were cameramen and women.

Already, they had seen the Hokage himself walking in, but besides that, most of these people were mediocre and commonplace when coming to these kinds of events. Suddenly, a voice sounded out.

"Saku! Saku! Over Here!"

"We Still Love You Saku!"

Immediately, all men and women with cameras and mikes turned to see the limousine bearing Sakura's designated symbol of a Sakura petal pull up in front of the red carpet entrance. Then the door opened and people's eyes turned sad.

Cameramen continued to flash away with their cameras and Sakura's face lighted with white before sliding down into the dark abyss of which her face had become. Over the course of the morning of finding out, Sakura's face had become a sickly pale, as if she were about to hurl. Her eyes were red with dried tears, and her bottom lip quivered the slightest bit, showing everyone how much she was trying to hide her true self from everyone around her.

Then came the frenzy of piranha teethed paparazzi from inside the crowd who began to bombard the actress with questions as she and an almost protective looking Naruto tried to rush across the blood red carpet. The couple continued through the questions nonetheless.

"How are you sleeping?"

"What is your preferred method for after those nightly activities?"

"How many men have you had in that position?~!?"

To that last question, Sakura's eyes had unconsciously crossed in front of the female reporter and the reporter leaned in, knowing she had hit the mother load as Sakura's eyes widened further and her mouth dropped agape as if trying to breath.

Cameras flashed at this suddenly shocked face before suddenly Sakura lunged forward, surprising everyone as she threw her body forward and pushed the reporter down to the carpet as Naruto held Sakura back from molesting the young headstrong reporter. When Sakura realized she wasn't going to get the chance to beat the crap out of this bully, fresh tears filled and fell down her face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura screamed at the load of everyone around her before tucking desperately into Naruto's chest and they were quick to rush inside, past the front door security who kept the cameras from pursuing further.

Naruto dragged a sloppy crying girl quickly around the corner and held her against him as she cried into his shoulder. As they stood there, Sakura mumbled about incessant things, not being able to stop herself.

"Stupid mother-fucking bitch! How dare she?! Thinking I'd be with anyone but my Naruto-Kun."

At that last note, Naruto gasped slightly, unable to hold his surprise in and Sakura looked up at her confession and smiled as her tears subsided. Even though they had admitted to everyone they'd been with, while, who Naruto had been with, there was always suspicion about if Sakura had ever hidden a guy from Naruto. But now he knew for sure.

"OH Naruto!" Sakura hugged him tight and used his shirt as a tissue and dried her face, and giggled as he fixed her hair. "I love you so much."

"So do I, but Sakura, you shoved that reporter."

"Oh well…not like it can really get worse. A year after I started acting, I punched a guy for calling me a good lay. I'm already known for my temper that flares up. It wouldn't get any better really."

"I hope not."

Sakura was about to confirm when the sound around her exploded.

"Saku! Saku! Saku!" _Where have I heard that voice? A child? Ah!_

Sakura twisted around and was suddenly having her leg hugged by Akane, the girl from when they had gone on a trail hike for the day. Akane's parents walked up and smiled warily at Sakura and Sakura gave them a small smile and nodded her thanks for their silent pity.

"Hello again, Akane." Sakura spoke as if to a child, and bent down and ruffled her hair. Akane smiled even brighter and her eyes bulged in pure joy, and as Sakura pet her brunette hair, she twisted around and beamed at her parents.

"She remembered my name, mommy!"

"Of course she did." Akane's mother smiled lovingly.

"How could I not?" Sakura asked rhetorically. You look so beautiful in that dress of yours, Akane."

"Thank you! My daddy bought it for me for my birthday last week. I love it!" Akane wiggled around and held in squeals that came with children meeting their idols.

"I'm glad your family could make it tonight."

"My parents thought you wouldn't be coming."

"Nonsense. I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah! Mommy, you were wrong!"

"I rarely am, sweetheart. Now come on, the premiere is about to start."

Akane nodded and hugged Sakura once more, Sakura hugging back, before running back down the hall with her parents to find their seats, which possessing VIP tickets meant they had the best spots in the house.

Sakura stood back up, and her tears welled up as the moment was over. She felt Naruto's arm hug her around her shoulders and ruffle her hair fondly. "You were amazing with her. It seemed to make you feel better."

"It did, but now I feel terrible again. But when I saw her, she's the little girl that I was when I grew up. I just don't want to let her down."

"You won't. Now, as Akane and her family were saying, we need to find our seats."

"A-alright. I guess I shouldn't have hoped you could hold me in this empty corridor all night."

"No, but I can hold you while they show the premiere." Naruto offered and Sakura sniffled and they quickly made their way inside the planetarium.

* * *

_There was fire spouting out of the ground, and followed forward as geyser after geyser of lava induced rocks blew up and towards the enemy. Continually, these geysers came up, but every time they came close to the single enemy target, a gust of wind would plunge through the fiery columns and more shinobi on the defending side would have their throats sliced by a thrown kunai or shuriken embedded with a highly concentrated chakra embedded _ _into them._

_Five minutes of fighting later, the last ninja fell to their knees, their throat only cut shallow. The ninja felt a hand encompass his neck and pull his limp body to the man's face, where the ninja struggled to breathe before looking into the red and blue glazed eyes of the blonde in front of him._

_"You will all pay." The man spoke, before the sound of bones in the neck were heard crunching and the man's body went limp. The man let the body drop, and crumple to the ground. The man's dual colored eyes looked straight ahead, as the sight of the ninja fortress grew larger before him with every step he took._

_Behind him, three thousand ninja stood, line by line, ready to charge at a moment's notice, but were content to stay back and watch as the reason why they were here slowly walked forward, and they matched his pace, their new polished flags flying high above them._

_The symbol of a red fox and pink blossoms swayed in the roaring wind around the army of Konoha, and all around it, there was blood. Their fellow ninja, Nami's friend, his and now their pillar of strength, would be avenged. That was the only way to peace anymore, and those that stood in the way would fall before their leader's blade._

* * *

The premiere of the season Shinobi Wars started without a hitch and as there were explosions and cries of war, most people's head were turned to the screen. Not all however, were turned facing forward; a great many had their heads turned to the person next to them or facing directly to where Sakura sat, talking about her in hushed silence.

Sakura tried to remain innocent to their actions and just watch the show, and season where they were dedicating Konoha to avenging her last season's death, but they were talking about so Loudly! She could hear their hushed tones over the Loud speakers! Eventually, her eyes began running and she let out sniffles as she buried her face into Naruto's shoulder.

The premiere was a two hour showing, but after an hour, Sakura felt her body becoming agitated and knew she wouldn't last much longer in front of everyone. Slowly, Sakura moved her hand slightly and pulled at Naruto's sleeve.

Naruto turned his attention from the screen and looked at Sakura with a knowing look. Sakura grimaced. She had shown Naruto the books and the series and he was an avid watcher as much as she, and she hated that they were about to leave because of her and solely her.

"P-please?" Sakura begged in a whispered fashion. Naruto to his credit didn't speak at all, but nodded and moved to ask the people next to them to get up so that they could leave. Luckily, the people on her aisle were her fellow casted peers and so they did not make much sound to indicate that the couple were leaving. Before a few minutes were up, Sakura was back in the limo with Naruto on the way home and they suffered in a saddened silence.

* * *

The limo pulled up silently to Sakura's apartment, and Naruto nodded to the driver as he took Sakura in his arms and carried her out of the car and moved towards the elevator. Naruto pressed for Sakura's floor and after another quiet minute inside the gravity defying metal box, the doors opened and Naruto walked around the corner to Sakura's door.

Naruto bent down and leaned Sakura's body against the wall, as her eyes glazed over in her fears and embarrassment. Naruto took out his own key and twisted the doorknob and turned back around to scoop Sakura up as she clung to him around his neck. Naruto continued into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

The painter looked at the living room that was blacked out and guessed that Ino was already asleep or out, and so moved towards Sakura's room and soon Naruto bent down and moved the covers over before laying Sakura against the soft mattress.

Naruto moved down to Sakura's feet, taking care as he took off her heels and massaged her feet slightly before placing the heels on the wooden chest at the end of the bed. Next, he reached behind Sakura and pulled her zipper down before he pushed the fabric of Sakura's dress up past her hips and off her head.

Sakura just stared at Naruto, watching him do these things and getting a hanger for her dress as her topless form did nothing but lie there. When Naruto was done with getting Sakura ready for bed, he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and caressed her cheek fondly. You'll be okay, Sakura-Chan.

Naruto saw Sakura's passive face and moved to leave when suddenly, Sakura's form moved for the first time since the limo and grabbed his right hand that had been caressing her cheek. "Sakura?"

"S-Stay with me…p-please?" Sakura begged as she bit her lower lip. "I don't feel safe with myself." Sakura's voice echoed.

"Sakura-Chan. You could never hurt yourself." Naruto assured her.

"Maybe…maybe not. But I know that I won't if you're here?" Sakura asked more than stated as she pulled harder on his hand, desperate for the comfort that always came with Naruto. Naruto breathed out and nodded to her and so moved to take off his shoes before getting in the bed beside her.

Sakura felt Naruto slide in beside her and went to hug his chest but felt the shirt in the way. So thinking, Sakura leaned forward and undid each and every button before pushing it off Naruto's upper figure and Naruto smiled a little as Sakura sighed contently but with a frown instead of her award winning smile and rested his head on top of hers, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

**Well, one day is done, what will the next present?**


	22. Fighting For The Goddess

**Reviewers;**

**Logan Locke: Always forgetting to write your name on your papers. are you? Oh well, glad to get two reviews out of that. I really wanted Sakura to be seen as broken on the inside and though only a day has passed, Sakura is stuck in her mind, trying to fight her way back to her happiness that she had before the incident. She doesn't want Naruto to go away, but she feels like she isn't strong for him anymore and that is why she is happily surprised by everything he does for her. **

**In situations like these, people are hysterical. If this happened to me, I...wouldn't know what to do really. It's kind of a shock to the system, and Naruto saw this in Sakura and went to comfort her with words and encouragement. Now, when you add in a girl like Akane to make Sakura smile at her younger version, it helps, but as soon as it's gone, the realization comes rushing back to oneself.**

**I'm glad you saw how drained she was. Remember that Sakura is a usual goer to these kinds of things and she doesn't get tired or leave early, so Naruto having to help her is a big help and a curse as Sakura can't say or do anything but watch as her boyfriend takes care of her yet again.**

**Fury Cutter: Well, it's a major tabloid magazine, and I've seen rows of naked girls on the cover of espn, and other magazines, so for them, sex sells, and they did cover the 'modesty' with the blue line of the title. When you see what the subheadings are and the visual stimulants, you know what they are trying to say. I am just trying to show it more visually and yes, more radically. Btw, Harvey dent's inspirational quote is awesome, though he quoted a monk technically.**

**XxAshishxX: Pretty much ruined her for the rest of society. But maybe this is the coming of change?**

**Duh Bomb: Cameras everywhere expect in front of you, they watch you as you everywhere like you're in a zoo. It doesn't matter where you go, they will find you even in the snow. It doesn't matter what you let them see, because by next week, you'll be on national t.v.**

**Czar Joseph: I may know the reporter, but he is not really a main or sub-main character, more like a soldier who did the act.**

**ArkAngel1179: It's all good, Angel. I took a bit of a down time to study and write papers. As for mark, I stated earlier that he was sent to jail, but besides that, I just don;t feel like pushing him back into the spotlight. That was high school, and this is my writing world created reality. ;) **

**7th Demon of Razgriz: Thank you for agreeing! It happens all the time. Take an experiment; walk down a grocery cashier line. Look to your left, magazines. How many don't sound sexual? Let me know, Demon. **

**Whispering Heart: Thank you for reviewing! Think about it this way, I usually do about three chapters a week so you on;y read a week's worth and reviewed. It's all good, and thank for the comment on talent.**

**Mundane Beast: Oh to live in Texas. They come on lawn, and they die. Hence why they have cameras that can shoot a picture from the legal amount of off the property. Why do you think celebrity homes all have ten foot hedges now?**

**AN: Hey Guys and Girls! Sorry about posting late, and it's finals and papers to write before Thanksgiving here in America! I'm going home for it, and I'm told the computer has a virus so I won't be posting until I get back on Monday. So, I am issuing a short pause after today for a week.**

**Thanksgiving is about being thankful for the things you Do have in your life. I am thankful for having found this site, and then having the courage to post my stories on FF. I want to thank each of you that has commented, either once, or many, on my stories. They mean so much, like getting told good job at work. This is an experience that i can remember for a long while, and I have grown from these experiences, so again, thank you and may you all have a blessed Thanksgiving.**

* * *

**Tone And Stroke**

**Chapter 22: Fighting for the Goddess**

* * *

Sunrise came all too soon and before long it was nine in the morning. Out in the kitchen, with an eye always on Sakura's door was one Naruto Uzumaki. In front of him was a pan of yellow and white eyes and as he separated them and placed them on a tray, he looked at his morning creation of hash browns, eggs, and milk, and hoped with all his heart that maybe Sakura's favorite breakfast would cheer her up.

Ino had gotten up at around eight, and after talking with Naruto briefly about the problem, they had decided on a game plan for the day at least. After that, Ino had snatched some toast from Naruto's plate before running off for a photo shoot she had at the animal shelter. So with the plan for the day set in his mind, Naruto picked up the tray and made his way to the door, which he had left a little open hoping that the little bit of sunlight slipping in would hopefully wake his goddess up.

Sadly, when Naruto moved fully into the room, Sakura was just as he left her. Naruto's half of the bed was messy since he had gotten up, but as soon as he had left, Sakura had turned around on her side, her bare back and the top of her hip showing out of the white linens. Naruto knew that she had woken up when he had, but she wanted to pretend to sleep, probably hoping he wouldn't notice and leave her alone, so he let her have her way for the last hour. But now, Sakura's arms had wrapped around the pillow and Naruto from his point of view could see her hair sticking to the pillow as she felt Naruto enter the room and rolled into a tighter cocoon of safety.

Naruto sighed sadly, and walked around the bed and placed the tray of food on Sakura's side table, before bending down and looking to her. Sakura eyes were open now, staring through everything as tears still fell, though they were much rarer since she had been crying nonstop since of last night. Naruto sat down next to Sakura's knees next to her stomach and rubbed her naked side.

Sakura closed her eyes at Naruto's gentle hand on her stomach and Naruto knew that she was trying…trying So Hard to get over this. She was trying to use Naruto's attitude of caring to her advantage, but so far, it was only barely working, but she was getting better. She had to be.

"Sakura, it's morning."

"Can't I just sleep in a bit?"

"You already have."

Sakura's eyes opened again, and though she didn't really look at anything, her eyes showed the exhaustion etched into her eyes. She hadn't really slept the night before, and the edges of her eyes were black from staying open most of the night. "Can't we just pretend that we went outside? I don't want to go anywhere today."

"Sakura-Chan. We have stuff to do. Remember? We're on Couples Spotlight again tonight." Naruto rubbed circles around Sakura's side when he felt her tense up, like tense as hard as a rock, which she had, because of her training regimen for her figure.

"I'm sick." Sakura muttered and couched lightly. "I can't go."

"That's not going to work on me and you know that. Sakura, if you don't go, more rumors will spread and this will never end."

"…What did they say about last night?"

"The news had photos of us leaving, but everyone was depressed when they saw your eyes."

Sakura laughed mirthlessly. "I'm dead to the core, aren't I?"

"No, Sakura, you are perfect."

Sakura reached behind her and Naruto's eyes widened as she pulled out his sketch pad, and on the front page was Sakura in the position she was in now, depressed and lonely and Sakura grimaced as she starred again at nothing. "You were never good at lying, Naruto. You know just how to draw me in my worst moments."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Sakura smiled a little, as a small ray of happiness filled her, though for only a second, as the depression hit her even harder than before. "I'm sure I'll get over this, and in a few more years, I'll come to respect how this event made me stronger. But right now, it's too early."

"Sakura, I know you don't want to, but you need to try…for yourself." Naruto spoke and played with Sakura's hair, and Sakura actually looked at Naruto.

"I can't do it for myself, but…I'll try…for you?" Sakura whispered out, the fear lacing her voice, pleading for a safety net around her life.

"That's all I ask," Naruto smiled and hugged Sakura deeply as she sniffled and hugged him back, but as they sat up, Sakura's nose twitched cutely and her head followed a scent that came from her side table. Upon seeing the food, Sakura's eyes opened wider and she licked her lips.

"Well, I suppose you know how to get my day started off right."

* * *

That night, Sakura and Naruto stood behind the curtain next to the stage of the one and only Couples Spotlight in the world. Outside the side entrance, many people were talking animatedly and without end about the couple tonight and Naruto rubbed the skin of Sakura's backless emerald dress.

Sakura smiled poorly, and tried to not hear the words of scandalous, and not failing to hear the sentences all speaking of how Sakura had simply lost her touch of privacy. All the same, once Might Guy came on stage, it was darker on set and the audience quieted.

"Alright everyone, I know we are all wondering what will happen tonight and there are questions we are hoping to get answered, but first, we ask solemnly for Sakura and Naruto to step on out."

Naruto tried to move forward when Sakura's hand on his bicep turned rigid and saw her hand form into a balled fist around the metal pole next to the set next to them.

"Come on, Sakura. You can do this."

"Sakura and Naruto?"

Sakura breathed out and slowly let go, and Naruto kissed her lightly on her forehead. Suddenly the audience cooed and the couple turned to see the backstage camera upon them. They smiled a bit and continued out.

The couple shook the Guy's hand and sat down, and after five minutes, Sakura was lightly smiling as the topic hadn't been brought up so far, but alas, it was then that it happened. Sakura was sitting closest to the announcer on the couch, and so her legs were closed politely.

"Sakura, we wish to move to the pictures of you and Naruto in bed. It is rather setting you in a different light compared to what you are usually seen as. What are your thoughts on this?"

Sakura smiled politely and opened her mouth to speak.

"..ZZZZZZSnindsndnfjkasnsfn….."

...

.zxksfcbdkvboveio...

Sakura closed her mouth and tried again, but nothing came out but static. Her own mouth was betraying her! She-she had to do this! For her fans, for her fellow actresses, for Ino, for girls, for mankind….f-for Naruto. Where was Naruto?!

A hand touched Sakura's shoulder and Sakura flinched and turned to feel her face being pushed into Naruto's shoulder. Tears fell down her face as reality came upon her, and Naruto caressed her hair.

"It's okay."

"I-I can't do it."

"You tried." Naruto backed up and smiled warmly. "Why don't you get some water?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side. _Get water? There was a glass of water right next to her on the-Oooohhhh!_ Sakura nodded warmly and stood up before moving off the stage and over to the stool next to the television screen, trying to cool her mind and reform herself for the cameras that were sure to follow.

Back on the stage, Naruto got rearranged and looked to the announcer. "You were saying?"

"Um…" Guy paused, his mood for the first time on the show confused, not expecting Sakura Haruno to run from anything, not even this. "Is…Ms. Haruno feeling alright?"

"Just has had a few rough nights is all. I can answer the questions."

"Well…okay. What do you think of the pictures?"

Naruto looked back and nodded to the set manager and he walked up and passed him a remote and the television screens turned to different parts of the picture of the lovers in bed. Sakura looked about to cry again when she noticed that the bed itself was too blurred for anything.

"I think that these kinds of pictures of completely illegal and I shall be suing the magazine to recall All magazines and deleting the pictures." Naruto spoke in a commanding voice, and Sakura let a small smile adorn her face. Naruto knew what he was doing. She was lost, but her Naruto had a plan.

"Can you please explain this action for the audience and myself?"

"Of course. You see, during my time at college, I took on a number of courses on Photography Law, a small but known major focusing mainly on fake pictures and doctored photos."

"Are you saying that this picture was doctored?"

"No, I am calling it illegal in a much different and criminal way. If you look at the picture, next to the right of the bed, is my dark red dresser. Knowing angles and such, I have taken many photos of my own house, and there is no angle in which one could take pictures in this manner with the dresser. In fact there are no windows from this direction of my apartment.

"The same can be said for most of the bed, the lamps on the walls, the lighting saying that it is early morning, and most of the art books on my bookshelf. Hence, this photo was not taken outside my house, but rather…inside."

"Someone came into your house?"

"Not someone, most likely a paparazzi hoping for something like this. He invaded my and my girlfriend's personal space and took photos of us in bed. Also, I did not sign off on any waiver forms that allow for people to step inside my home or that photos of me be taken.

"This picture is riddled with many more illegal things, but the thing that I am demanding that these types of pictures end now."

"But surely the magazine is a company who can deny you this, Naruto. They have had more compromising photos on the cover."

"Maybe so, but I assume that they had those models and celebrities agree to the release of them."

"Well…no! I suppose not." Guy sounded realizing the sudden epiphany.

"Exactly." Naruto affirmed before looking at the audience, and suddenly the entire room and all in front of their televisions and laptops at home heard Naruto's words ring out.

"Would we as a society show these photos to young teens and to our children? Sakura has brought so much to this world beyond her body. She has made you smile, made you cry, made you want to do something with your lives. She has given everything possible to you that she ever could.

"She smiled during all of that, but now she is crying and her eyes are sad. Is this the type of actress you want to see, or do you want Sakura to go back to being the smiling goddess we all know and love?"

With that over, Naruto stood up and walked off stage, into Sakura who hugged him from on the stool and together, they went home, not caring what anyone else said about them.

* * *

Morning came too soon for one Naruto Namikaze, and he awoke to the sun already risen and his day was set to begin. Naruto slipped out of the bed that he currently shared with Sakura, and saw that she had hugged him throughout the night once more. He didn't mind it at all; in fact, he loved to cuddle with his girlfriend, but this was cuddling, this was comforting her when she was still fragile. Sakura was getting better with good news and such, but she still needed him.

Naruto showered and got dressed in some appropriate attire of a red dress shirt and black dress pants, and moving over to Sakura's side of the bed and gave her a kiss to her forehead. Sakura mumbled his name and turned towards his side of the bed, away from him. Naruto smiled and moved outside.

A knock on the door told Naruto it was time to go, and he quickly grabbed everything he needed and opened the door to the company of Neji Hyuuga. "You got everything, Neji?"

"Of course, though I would never have looked into the forgery sector." Neji commented as they made their way down and out on to the street.

"You just have to find the right things so that they don't happen again. If this were to ever happen to Sakura-Chan another time, I don't know what would happen."

"Just stay by her side, Naruto. Then she'll be safe."

The duo made their way to the magazine's building, which was a thirty five story skyscraper near the center of Konoha Lights. As they turned on the corner of the main doors however, what greeted them was a crowd of easily a thousand people with signs calling on the magazine to rescind the article and the magazine of Sakura. Naruto smiled a bit. He hadn't meant to cause a riot, but this would help put pressure on the company to rescind the pictures and recall the magazines sent out.

A group of uniformed security guards made their way through the crowd, parting it as Naruto and Neji stepped out of the car and immediately the noise grew louder as they quickly walked inside the building.

Inside, the company building's lobby was more soundproof and had a calm and relaxed feeling. As they stopped for a few seconds, a receptionist walked up to Naruto and asked him if he'd like something to drink.

"No thank you. I won't be in here long."

The girl nodded and they continued forward to the security checkpoint where they were checked for guns and metallic objects. Once they were clear, they entered the elevator and soon were travelling up to the thirtieth floor, the executive level, and the place where the meeting would be taking place.

The doors opened and for Naruto's credit, he looked calm, collected, and focused on the task at hand. As he walked by offices towards the conference room, the people in the offices only saw a man on a mission with a face that said that he'd achieve it no matter what.

Finally, the guard in the front turned around and gestured to the room to the right and Naruto and Neji nodded before making their way inside, where a board of five men and women sat on one side of the table. The men took their seats and there was a staring silence for a minute.

"We are glad to have you here, Uzumaki-San."

"Unfortunately, it is under worse circumstances."

"Indeed. So please, explain to us why we should lose millions of dollars in a potential recall of what our people are calling the next most bought magazine copy in the world."

"It is for exactly that reason that it should be recalled. For one, you are showing what is essentially pornography on the front cover."

"We have had naked actresses and models on the cover before, Uzumaki-San."

"And I assume they were paid for it and agreed to it?"

There was silence, but that was all Naruto needed for an answer.

"How much does Ms. Haruno want?"

"She doesn't want your money, and you of all people should know how her public image means to her."

"The point of a business is to make a profit, Uzu-"

"At the expense of others? Speaking of others, where is the photographer who took the picture?"

"A freelance. We do not hire photographers on the pay wage scale. They would claim many hours."

"And that would hurt the business, I'm sure. Believe me, I understand business, but there are many concerns here. Do you not see the crowd outside? Do you not see my girlfriend in tears?"

"We do, but-"

"But Nothing!" Naruto threw his hands on the table, causing the board to flinch. "I could sue all of you for accepting an illegal photo and spreading it on the intent to expose Sakura Haruno for a profit. You are leading a smear campaign and I won't have it! Either recall the issue, or you will be in court for the next ten years. I have reviewed more and more of your issues, and there are many flaws in them. You have until tomorrow night for a decision."

Naruto stood up and the meeting was done. Naruto walked to the door, but stopped and turned around. "How much have you made off of Sakura's popularity? And now that Sakura's image is ruined, you won't be getting any pictures of her any more. All the other magazines will be allowed since they didn't violate her privacy. Please…make the right call, or I will do it for you."

* * *

**AN2: Hope you liked it, and Happy Thanksgiving once again!**


	23. A Goddess Reborn

**Reviewers;**

**NaggotFigger: Naruto can change anyone and any way he wants. Imagine Kyuubii Naruto eyes right there and BAM!**

**Czar Ryno: You should have read my story. It's...good for you. As for the crowning, yes, I noticed. And he deserves it by far.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: What can I say? I love to read these feedbacks you guys and girls give me.**

**Duh Bomb: I had a rather dry turkey, but it was still great leftovers. Relaxed SOOOO Much.**

**Czar Joseph: Lots of weird symbols on that review of yours. But here I am updating.**

**Poetic Fire: HEYYYY! Welcome back! So yeah, Naruto's on FIRE!**

**FuryCutter: Me?...A NH?...LOL! Naruto was meant to shine as Sakura's knight in honor, guarding her for her life. As for food coma...yeah, pretty much ;)**

**XxAshishxX:He Threatens to sue. Threatening is good for him, but he just wants something simple...his goddess reborn.**

**Mundane Beast: Well, red handed is a strong phrase...how about cookie jar?**

**Logan Locke: Numb? Mostly, but raring to go! Support is the most needed in a relationship. Sakura is there for Naruto and he is there for her. You saw her old self, YES! It is the 180 of when Sakura helped Naruto regain his artistic ability. Naruto has 'Kyuubii' inside him, remember? The protective, ruthless one. Yes, public is one thing. Private is Quite another...yet, they always appear to be inside houses and such. **

**Naruto revelation to society gives them guilt and shame and wanting for a reversed change. You can see that in the last american election with now republican house and senate. Obama all alone now, as his policies all failed. For...obvious reasons. I voted for the other guy. Perry. Anywho, what I am making is a rough draft of what should be done when such pictures are taken. **

**As always, it is an my honor...My Prince :)**

* * *

**An: So! Happy After gobble gobble day! I was soo relaxed! I slept and...finished the rest of the story! So, now I can update faster. Do you like that?! I mean I still have finals, but I'll update between studying, dead week, finals, you know the gist of things. So...Here we go...**

**Tone And Stroke**

**Chapter 23: A Goddess Reborn**

* * *

A few new nights and a new sunsets came to the forefront of the day and for one Naruto Uzumaki, he was tired beyond belief. Naruto stepped out of the car and made his way to the elevator that would bring him to Sakura's doorstep.

After the ultimatum was given to the company, he had been in interview after interview by news stations and random people all asking about Sakura's well being, his well being, and everything concerning the two of them for the last week. But right now, all he wanted to do was pull Sakura towards him and watch a movie…like old times, which was only a week or so ago? Geez, this event seemed to last an eternity.

Naruto didn't knock on the door. Sakura wouldn't be able to answer anyways. She was getting better, she was…but her mind needed to be clear so that her hazy eyes would lighten and be no more. So instead, Naruto pulled out the key from behind a loose board that counted as a hidden key and unlocked the door, making sure to close it from now on.

A few days ago, Ino had left the door open to get groceries, and Sakura had walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed before she saw the open door and froze in place. Ino had come in a minute later but it had taken the rest of the day to get Sakura to forget about the incident.

Naruto walked along the hallway and living room to Sakura's door and opened it, glad that Sakura had opened the blinds further than where he had left them. She had gotten out of bed at least. And there Sakura was, huddled in the covers, reading the fifth book of Shinobi Wars.

Sakura smiled lightly as Naruto came back in to see how she was doing. He hadn't left her side since this whole thing began and she was so thankful for that. If he wasn't here, she may have moved to drugs or alcohol for all she knew.

Naruto sat down next to her and patted her hair down from its tossed around state and Sakura grimaced. She had forgotten to do her hair when she was in the bathroom again. "How are you, Sakura?"

"Better," Sakura spoke softly, a little paranoid that a camera would appear and capture the moment. "I opened the blinds a bit more than yesterday."

"I can see that." Naruto smiled at her brighter face. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Now came the hard part. "Let's go to the living room."

And right then, Sakura's hands fell down to the sheets and gripped them tightly. She didn't mean to be scared, but this bed had become her paradise against all else. She didn't like going anywhere. "Can't we just use your laptop?"

Naruto sighed and bundled the sheets around Sakura's frame until finally, her hold on the bed was no more and Sakura was cradled in Naruto's arms. "No, it needs charging."

Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as he walked with her in his arms to the living room. "You can play movies while it's charging, baka."

"Not a proper charge, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura shook her head as the sunset protruded much more into the living room and cast a nice evening glaze upon the room. Sakura felt Naruto easing himself down onto the black couch and once he was done, Sakura stretched like a dog and her feet dangled along the rest of the couch as her upper frame leaned against Naruto.

Sakura smiled a bit. Naruto was helping her so much, but she knew what he wanted and yet, he was holding himself back so well. If only she had the strength to help him with what he needed. Sakura grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

Immediately the electricity sparked and came to life on the screen as a reporter appeared in front of the magazine company's main building. Naruto could feel Sakura slowly sit up and lean forward, as if waiting to see if her life was about to get worse or better. So Naruto kept his eyes on Sakura, waiting for a change.

_"Welcome back viewers! We have a breaking story that not five minutes ago was announced by the board of Kyuubii Magazine. They have agreed to recall every single copy of the famed 'Goddess' issue magazine for 75 cents on the dollar. In addition, they have begun to delete the photos bought and copied from their databanks as well as talking to the internet company into deleting all photos that have been posted on there as well._

_This is a major event people, and most of who we've talked to have said that this is the work of one Naruto Uzumaki, the boyfriend of the Maiden Goddess Sakura Haruno. This is an unprecedented event and now we can be assured that those who are abused by the paparazzi now have some teeth to fight back with._

_As well as this, we have received word of a government bill enforcing much stricter photography laws and guidelines among companies from three different government offices and that is only so far in the Land of Fire. Finally, the company talks to Sakura directly and asks for her forgiveness. They are sorry. We now give you back to your current broadcasting."_

The movie that had just started to play on the channel started up again, but there was silence in the room as fresh tears fell down Sakura's porcelain face and Naruto rubbed her back and she cried her worries away.

Sakura smiled brighter than she had in the last month. Her teeth white and her cheeks stained with laugh lines from her years of happiness. She had her happiness back in her life. She didn't have to worry about cameras anymore. Paparazzi would be scared to take a picture of her and the companies would be extra careful to get her approval. She was free once more.

Then there was the love of her life, Naruto. Sakura turned to face him and Naruto stared back at her. Naruto had done all of this for her. He had nothing to gain from earning her reputation back. He had nothing to lose if he chose to break up with her. He didn't have to do anything.

But he did, and that's all that mattered. Sakura smiled fondly as her hand found purchase on his cheek and Naruto's eyes brightened. She had not willingly touched him since all of this began. She knew what he wanted and Naruto groaned a bit as he felt Sakura's other hand touch between his legs where his member immediately moved to attention.

"Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at Naruto's nervousness at what he knew she was heading towards.

"You've been horny since this has come out."

"I…" Naruto paused and sighed. He couldn't help but want to comfort her beauty in the way that he had always comforted her, in bed. But he had held himself back, knowing that Sakura needed the time to solve her own problems and he could only protect her. "Yes. I have been."

Sakura's face told him that she was sorry as well. "You just wanted to comfort me, in the way that you only know best…and I didn't want it. I was so lost in my own world crumbling all around me. I looked at you and I didn't want the caring boyfriend that you've always been to me. I wanted you to grab me and shake me awake,, slap my face, tell me to move on, and take me into that bedroom and force me into having sex, to conquer me."

Sakura looked down as fresh tears began to flow for Naruto's actions. "But no! Instead, you did all this for me. You pushed me to go out into the spotlight that I crave the attention for. You pushed me onto that stage so that I could tell everyone what I really thought. And when I couldn't do that, you tried to change the world for me. It makes me so happy and I can only feel my heart growing bigger to contain my love for you."

"Oh Sakura-Chan." Naruto breathed and hugged Sakura's body closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too. My wound is smaller now, and you can place the band aid on me. Just, being gentle as you always are."

Of course, Naruto nodded before kissing Sakura until she ran out of air.

* * *

**Hey, I thought about adding a sex scene, but decided against it for now. So, they are free. What awaits them next?**


	24. A Busy Artist

**Reviewers;**

**Logan Locke: Just about the final arc, yes you are correct...as you usually are. Shorter review due to my less than normal chapter amount, but I felt like the sex wasn't needed at the time, and I was really too busy to do it with Finals still going on. Of course Naruto knows what he's talking about and then they all find out. It's only logical. And yes, the trauma is still there, but Naruto makes it all better in the end.**

**Weldingman0315: Thank you welding, I really do appreciate what people like you tell me about my stories, and it means so much to me. **

**PoeticFire: ...I know! (HAHAHAHA) and you will soon find out too!**

**XxAshishxX: You know me sooo well...?**

**FuryCutter: Yes, Sakura is getting better and soon will be at 99%. The scar is always there, but she's growing from that experience.**

**Rukialover89: I never liked the paparazzi much and the pictures they take look fake and only sexual with no plotline.**

**Czar Joseph: Photos deleted: check. Sex: Assumed. The future of the story: Continuing**

**MundaneBeast: Step up and claim your prize!**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: Indeed, time for a...filler!**

**Duh Bomb: Great poem, as usual.**

* * *

**AN: So, it's the end of dead week here at school and now I have finished all my seven papers that I had to write over Thanksgiving so that I could finish them days before anyone else. My fingers hurt! but No! I am here, posting for all of you! using my pinkies to do so. I just want to curl up and watch movies, and be like NS like we all know and love.**

**Anyways, glad so many of you enjoyed the last arc. Calling it that now, I suppose. Anyways, I wrote a bit of a filler for you all, and this was Planned! Not spur of the moment! Though it's convenient. So...I uploaded the rest of my story up on the site, and the total chapters should be around 30 chapters or so. So that means...get ready for frequent updates whenever I have time and you all review lots! Okay? I plan on getting this done a week before Christmas, so two weeks max! So...Let's Go!**

**...From Wolfe Studios...in association with Timber Productions...we give you...**

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 24: A Busy Artist**

* * *

The setting sun's orange rays proudly danced along the ground of the earth below. Some of these rays went into the eyes of little kids looking directly into it, trying in vain to see the sun in between their chubby fingers. Some moved along the street and alleyways where it created a nice warm feeling in the ever chilly air. Still some moved into the office buildings where workers looked outside and smiled, knowing that they were about to get off of work for another night.

And then there were the rays that moved into lofts and apartments and into the tired eyes of Naruto Uzumaki. Currently, Naruto was facing his balcony, sitting on a painter's stool with an easel in front of him, or rather, four easels, each with a different design and purpose etched on the canvases which rested on the easels behind them.

Naruto looked up to see the light blind his cerulean eyes and sighed at the time before going back to dipping his brush into the pink paint that he had created for the express purpose of coloring Sakura's paintings.

Now that Sakura was known as his muse, Sakura had allowed him to use her real hair. Naruto was happy to finally paint her the way he saw her every day, as well as being able to use his special concoction on the entirety of his paintings.

Since he had left for college now almost five years ago, Naruto's first class had been in the use of setting his paintings different from all others. This included making his own paint and adding things that others hadn't been able to before him. So now, most of Naruto's paint was made by his own hands in a backroom of his gallery. He had spent the whole of the morning in there making more and they took two weeks to boil together for just the right colors, the darker shades taking longer.

Naruto had been on the cruise, when Holly Halls, a model from Whirlpool country, had wanted to show him her country when they did a stopover. Naruto had fallen down a ravine after a rather intense and rare spiraling gust of wind that was common in the country blew him over the path.

But when Naruto had gotten up, he noticed a bluish-white flower, that was twisted and spiraling in all directions, and held a nice blend into its natured form. Holly had explained to him that it was called a Rasen Shuriken, named after the star petals near the bottom. It was filled with poison and highly deadly.

But Naruto had grabbed it, and had started to try to blend it in with his paints. And after two years, he had achieved a liquid form that fit what he needed. Now the Rasen Shuriken added a wavy blend that caused Sakura's hair to appear more lifelike and when one felt the painting, it held a smooth shampoo feeling to it.

Naruto's directions for its making were not written down and so he had a secret ingredient and look where that got him now. Due to Sakura's fame and his growing talents, he was in debt not from money, but of time. He had four originals to paint for three days. His girlfriend of inspiration for these masterpieces was always commenting on them, suggesting things that he would never have thought of, and Naruto smiled at her caring nature and her intent to says things freely. After all, they were pictures of her.

But then he had received the call late last night when he had come home. So far, his paintings for this year alone were huge successes in the Land of Fire, and becoming popular in other lands as well. One original for him sold upwards of 500 thousand dollars, except for charity auctions where he 'forgot' to charge them. His copies were being sold for 25 thousand dollars, and so his single account had grown over four new accounts for a total of 20 million dollars, and frankly…He had No Idea how to Spend any of IT!

Naruto continued to paint as he stressed over these things, his brush forming a wave in the air as the sun in the painting parted the clouds upon a smiling Greek goddess in a flawless white toga walking among animals who vied for her attention. That thought of the painting made Naruto pause for a few seconds.

It had been a few months since the picture had been deleted and soon Sakura accepted jobs once more. They were mostly commercials, as she was at first still worried and so needed to re-imagine herself once more, but then another show had asked for her support and she had stuck with it.

Sakura now had her own show, called Animal Adventures, with Sakura Haruno. She went all over the world, inside caves, up trees, chasing animals and silently following them right until they wanted her around no more.

It was rather amusing really, and Sakura was a natural at getting people to laugh happily at the program. Every time she was on the show, she would have a giggling fit with a hyena, coo with her celebrity guests at a mother wolf taking care of its blind pups, or screaming like a girly girl as the snake in her hand would move slightly in her hands.

It was a good show and it fit in with Sakura's personality like a tee. And its ratings were becoming as well known as Shinobi Wars, brimming at the top, and since it was an international show, its limit to an audience was seemingly limitless.

Naruto shook his head and put the brush down. He couldn't paint more at the moment. The company that had called him about an offer had given him a good offer for his company. As he had done his homework on them, they were a good reputable business and were offering a great price. He had made 20 million in this first year, and so they offered to buy him out for three times the price.

They wanted to buy his gallery for one, and then most of his art. That much he could understand, but then they wanted the right on his patent that had been named the Sakura style, which would include his secret ingredient and process coming to light. He didn't know what to do. They had given him two weeks to make a decision, and Naruto didn't know what he wanted to do. This was his life, but Sakura's fame…this could make her known throughout history.

Naruto decided that he had to clear his head, so he stood up and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a recycled bottle of water out of it and moved over to his sketch pad where many different photos of Sakura, scenery around the world, and various models of his paintings were over the desk. Naruto laid his head down and sighed. When was Sakura coming back? He missed her so much.

As if God was listening to his pleas, the door decided to sound behind him and the light that flooded inside was followed by the heavenly voice of Sakura Haruno. "I'm back Naruto-Kun." Sakura purred as she strode forward with the intent on spending some time with her boyfriend.

Sakura was in a dusty pair of cargo shorts and a red vest that kept most of the sand off of her body. Sakura had been shooting in Suna for the last week, getting a lot of great footage, but now her face was full of dust and her pink hair was full of a sandy blonde glow to it. Naruto saw Sakura from a mirror on his desk and smiled at the image. She was still as beautiful as ever.

"Hey Sakura-Chan." Naruto called out as he picked up his sketch pad and began to copy down another idea he had thought of.

Sakura walked forward, glad to see him doing what he loved. He may find it a hassle, as she found her life stressful, but they were doing something they loved. Sakura leaned forward against Naruto's back, her breasts pressing into him, and smiled affectionately at the feeling of a shiver fall upon Naruto's frame. He wanted some action in the bedroom. She liked that idea as well.

Sakura turned her hand to the side as Naruto his head as well and they shared a quick sensual kiss before they parted and Naruto smacked his lips.

"What is that taste?"

Sakura smiled bashfully. "Me actually. I was watching a desert fox and it had a newborn kit and then it left suddenly, and I thought it was abandoned. I picked it up and it peed on me."

Naruto let out a hearty laugh and Sakura giggled back. "Did the mom come back?"

"Yeah. Apparently another kit wandered off. I was so stupid."

"You were being adorable is what you were doing."

"Mind if I change?"

"Go ahead." Naruto smiled as Sakura walked away, and gulped. Her ass was swaying just right, the way she walked when she wanted some action. Maybe she was signaling to him? He hoped so.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sakura stepped out of the shower in just her pink towel wrapped around her lithe body, her hair still wet, but soft and fluffed out. Sakura wanted Naruto to braid her hair, and maybe this would be the signal Naruto would see as she wanted sex. Naruto was dense with signals at times, and at others, he was dead on. He was unpredictable, and while Sakura hated it sometimes, she loved how he made up for it.

Sakura walked around the corner and saw Naruto still working on his sketches and so moved next to him and finally noticed the pictures around his desk, which included scenery, Sakura, and then there were a few of Sakura's naked shots done from when she and Naruto were in high school. Sakura smiled as she secured her towel before hugging Naruto from behind around his neck.

"Were you trying to get off on a picture of me while I was gone?" Sakura asked playfully, knowing that Naruto wouldn't do that when he had her to be with.

"What do you think I did when we didn't see each other?" Naruto smirked back, and Sakura's eyes widened in the flirtation taking place.

"Naughty Naruto." Sakura cooed before she leaned in and bit her boyfriend's ear playfully, remembering what she saw some foxes doing in the desert. "You want to play like two baby kits?"

After a few seconds of silence, Sakura pulled back, and saw her boyfriend's eyes serious and focused on the task at hand. Sakura sighed sadly, she wanted to play, but Sakura quickly suppressed her urges…at least, for the moment. "What's wrong?"

Naruto sighed. He couldn't hide a single thing from Sakura, could he? "I'm just stressed Sakura-Chan. This company called me yesterday, and they offered me 50 million dollars."

"Naruto?! T-That's great! I told you that you were a great artist."

"I know, but Sakura? They want the Sakura style."

"…Um, okay? That makes it so much more difficult."

"Exactly." Naruto sighed again, "I don't know what to do. I'm fine with selling my gallery and paintings; it's just a minor company and gallery after all, but selling the patent for painting you?! I mean, it's all I have of you that I can make of your beauty. I'm just not sure what to do."

Sakura bit her lip as she thought of any situation that might help her lover. "Hmm, you know, I remember when I first started to act, I didn't have much of a choice either. I was traded back and forth between companies and agencies over and over again. Does maybe that help?" Sakura smiled and suddenly Naruto's eyes suddenly widened as an idea formed in his head and he banged his head against the desk. "Naruto!?" Sakura squeaked worriedly.

"It does!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped up, pulling Sakura into his arms and spinning her around and Sakura giggled at his sudden action. "Sakura-Chan, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Sakura asked bashfully.

"Yes you are. I can franchise your pictures to the company itself. It won't be an original, but they can sell the copies for me and paint similar designs off of my originals. They'll make money and so will I."

"I'm glad I could help." Sakura blushed redder as she felt Naruto's hands holding her ass. She just wanted him to just smack her ass and take her hard! If only he would just-

"Though, I am getting tired of all this money racking up. Seriously, who needs all this cash?"

"W-Well," Sakura fidgeted as her towel became undone and slid down her body, hanging on her by Naruto's hands, "have you thought of charities to give the money to? I do that all the time."

Naruto smiled and shifted his hands, the towel falling off Sakura's body completely, and Sakura hung around Naruto's neck. "Sakura, what would I do without you?"

Sakura smirked playfully as she felt Naruto's hands come to life on her ass and grinded lustfully into it, her mind moving to dirty thoughts. "Continue to fuck beautiful models as your past muses and then…call out My name."Sakura smiled.

Naruto smirked evilly and pushed Sakura against the desk, and Sakura whimpered from the sudden action and how he had thrown her on the desk, but her arousal was higher than before. Naruto smiled as he leaned past her face to her ear.

"How about I fuck you brainless until all you can speak Is my name?" Naruto asked huskily.

Sakura breathed heavily as she felt her hands slid inside Naruto's pants. "I-I don't know if that's possible…" Sakura paused as she leaned up and smirked into Naruto's neck, "but I'll let you try."

* * *

**What did you guys think of the Sakura style? Creative enough?**


	25. Return to the spotlight

**Reviewers;**

**Duh Bomb: LOL!**

**XxAshishxX: Patience is a virtue, but yes, it will happen soon. When the next five chapters.**

**Lestibur: What I'm trying to say is that he is allowing others to base things off his works and sell them publicly. Like if Fanfiction could be sold for money, then one would pay Mashimoto a royalty for the story's characters.**

**7th Demon: Her reactions are that of a girl who loves to chase animals and such. :)**

**MundaneBeast: Original? I was using Jack Hannah so much! ;)**

**Poetic Fire: He lets others use his work as a base point and pay him royalties. So now, they can create new paintings off of his works. Like, the sub-categories that come after the original has been released.**

**Czar Joseph: That...and he is an artist :)**

**GhostPoet: I finish my story mostly before I start even posting the first chapter. It'd be a hassle to keep up with writing while still posting this and reading all of the reviews. You dare me to stop? Sorry, another reviewer dared me to keep posting so I can't stop. ;)**

**Fury Cutter: Well, I see Naruto's role as less in the spotlight whereas Sakura wears her emotions and her lives around her, so most see her as she truly is. Take how she hits Naruto. She expresses herself easily and so I do spend more time with her. **

* * *

**An: Hey you guys and girls! So...I wrote this chaptr after the end of Naruto, and I'll end that topic there. I Don't like someone and he is evil, just see it as that. Here is the next chapter of the Arc.**

**Tone And Stroke**

**Chapter 25: Return into the Starlight**

* * *

Months came and went for everyone in the world and also for the two lovers that were so in love with the other that no secrets were hidden from the other….or were there?

The sun came up and Naruto arose from its rays of yellow and bright white, and as it was his day off from running the gallery, he naturally spent the night at Sakura's place and they had a date night.

But when he looked to his right where his goddess normally slept with her right arm wrapped around him and her chin huddled nuzzling the skin between his shoulder and neck as her shallow breaths tickled his skin, all he saw was an outline of where his girlfriend had slept the night before.

Naruto sighed as he got up and moved around the room, trying to find his sock that Sakura had stolen last night. Sakura had been disappearing like this for the past month or so, and frankly, Naruto was worried. She wasn't getting high, or getting drunk. She wasn't doing drugs. She was happy with her life and if anything, Sakura would return home with a satisfied smile on her face and would kiss and make up with Naruto for the time she had missed with him.

Last night, Sakura had at least been next to him as they watch the next showing of shinobi wars that had come out last night. Sakura had been huddled into Naruto's frame and that was different from usual. The usual for Sakura would be sitting up and looking for each detail of the show that might lead as a foreshadowing of the next episode.

* * *

_Explosions sounded off in the distance of a hundred yards as shinobi sprinted forward, their chakra shining brightly along their legs to propel them forward through the fires that burned the ground to a black char._

_As each ninja reached the halfway point, the enemy charged forward as well, with swords and kunai in their hands to defend themselves against the onrush of attackers who all held the symbol of the leaf and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Suddenly, the attackers became white smoke and out of the smoke appeared three times the original attackers, and the enemy was decimated before their very eyes as they were outnumbered two to one._

_Two minutes later, over two hundred leaf shinobi with differing hair colors, body builds, and characteristics ran into the clearing and spread out to check that the enemy was dead. Each of these shinobi breathed heavily and frost spread from their mouths into the air around them from the cold winter climate._

_A silver haired man stepped forward, wearing a fire red cloak around his frame, and walked forward until he stood next to the sole remaining blonde haired shinobi in their ranks. As soon as he placed his hand on the shinobi, the boy turned around and upon seeing his superior, bowed his head in acknowledgement._

_"You did well once more, Nami." The man spoke._

_"Thank you Hokage-Sama. But we must push forward. We are only five miles from the village."_

_"Nami, the Hokage sighed. Look around you. The men are tired. We have been pushing forward for three days."_

_"The Cloud will not survive much longer."_

_"They are strong, Nami. Have faith in them. They have been our allies for four years now. They can be trusted."_

_"It's not them I don't trust, Hokage-Sama. Saku- I mean…"_

_"You still refuse to grieve Nami. Saku was the ambassador to the Cloud yes, but she is gone."_

_"Then we must avenge her," Nami spoke calmly, and the Hokage saw the desperation in his voice._

_"This isn't about revenge, Nami. It has never been about that. The Cloud strived for stability, and we have helped them achieve that. They now have the largest army."_

_"I know, but-"_

_"Nami, we strive for peace, and we are close to that. Just rest and regain your chakra. I can tell you are low, and you had much more than when we began."_

_"But- Sasuk-" (pronounced Saw-Sook)_

_"Sasuk will not get in so easily. The sound will die soon, my apprentice. You are the next Hokage. If you die, the village will be vulnerable."_

_"I understand, Hokage-Sama. One hour."_

_"Good."_

* * *

_Meanwhile, inside the outer walls of the cloud village, Sasuk watched as his men charged the secondary walls as the cloud ninja fought back bravely, but uselessly. Sasuk knew better than to send in his experienced shinobi to fight. So instead, his Gennin would wither down the enemy._

_Sasuk turned, his black raven hair blowing in the mountain air as his four bodyguards followed his every move. It wasn't that Sasuk needed to be guarded, he had been the one to kill off the old and pathetic leader before him. No, they simply did his dirty work that he was too good for._

_Sasuk stepped up to a cart with metal bars and curtains covering the sides and stepped near the back. Two guards walked to the cart and pulled back the brown curtains and Sasuk smiled as he saw the creature hanging from the ceiling, its feet barely scraping the wooden floor, as blood pooled at its feet. And its eyes stared back in anger at Sasuk._

_"You are beautiful," Sasuk smiled wide. "Soon, you will be ready, and the Cloud will fall."_

* * *

A few days later, Naruto was walking around the boardwalk of northern Konoha, thinking of taking Sakura out tonight since she had promised him that she wouldn't be away tonight. Naruto smiled as he passed the Yamanaka flower shop and walked in.

"Naruto-Kun!" The mother of Ino called out as soon as Naruto stepped in, and Naruto smiled back.

"Evening, Yamanaka-San. I was in the neighborhood and was wondering if you had any Sakura petals?"

"I always keep a few for certain orders." Yamanaka-San smiled as she turned around and came back with a bouquet of Sakura's namesake, and Naruto could easily say that Sakura's beauty matched the flowers perfectly.

Naruto moved to take out his wallet hen Yamanaka-San waived him off. "But Yamanaka-San-"

"Naruto, you are keeping my daughter's best friend happy, so take these to her free of charge."

"T-thank you, Yamanaka-San. Have a good night." Naruto nodded to Ino's mother.

"And you too, Naruto." Ino mother called out as Naruto grabbed the bouquet and headed out of the store.

Naruto walked quickly to the end of the boardwalk to where his car was and got in. He was careful to place the flowers into the seat next to them before he revved the engine and made his way to his girlfriend's place. After thirty minutes of speeding a little, he was greeting Jerry and parking his car next to Sakura's.

Naruto was quick to get out and remembered to grab the flowers from the passenger seat, and made his way to the staircase. As Naruto reach the halfway point between Sakura's floor and the floor below, he stopped and tried in vain to push his hair down, and checked his smell and fel his teeth. Hopefully she would be happy to see him.

With that thought in mind, Naruto walked up the stairs two at a time, and before he knew it, he was above the landing to the stairs and his eyes widened at what was happening in front of his eyes.

There Sakura was, or what was left of her body, as a man's body was pressed up against her frame, his hand gripping...Naruto chocked back a sob as he saw the man gripping Sakura's wrist above her head as his lips…interlocked with hers. _H-how could she be kissing that-_ Naruto began to think when he saw Sakura's body trying in vain to get out of the hand lock. Already a hand was moving under her skirt, on her upper thigh.

Now, those who knew Naruto would say he was a nice guy. Loved by everyone who he spoke to, and generally a pacifist when it came to violence. But something liquid formed around his eyes, like a red-ish haze was covering them and before he realized it, he was running forward and slammed his fist directly into the other man's face.

Now, the door had been opened a second earlier and Sakura had been trying to sneak away and inside, but when Naruto punched the man, his grip on Sakura's thigh and wrist pulled her forward, and Sakura's shoulder slammed harshly on the doorway where she cried out in pain as the man continued to fall and thankfully let go.

Sakura suddenly looked to her right and saw her boyfriend standing in front of her protectively and Sakura was quick to hold him from behind as the man stood up, and Naruto's eyes widened as the man was the actor who played Sasuk on Shinobi Wars.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Sakura. Don't bother wearing underwear, I'm sure we'd rip that right off."

**"You," **Naruto breathed heavily, "**Leave now, before I rip your throat out**."

"Do I know you, Loser?"

"I'm her boyfriend, that's all you need to know. Now get lost."

"I don't need to go anywhere."

**"Oh yes, you do."** Naruto spoke before he pushed the man forward towards the short flight of stairs, where the man stopped before looking at Sakura.

"I had a wonderful afternoon, Sakura-**Chan**. I'll see you tomorrow. Usual place?" The man smirked before he turned and walked away.

Naruto just stayed where he was, breathing heavily. He felt his fists being undone by a pair of soft feminine hands that he gripped harder as he calmed down a little. Sakura saw that Naruto was furious and so slowly pulled him towards her door.

Naruto made it halfway when Sakura gasped and he turned to see her picking up the ruined bouquet of flowers on the ground when he had pushed the man on top of them. Tears fell down Sakura's face as she followed Naruto inside.

**"S-Sakura,"** Naruto began as he tried to calm down. "Please tell me what happened. I was about to punch his lights out."

Sakura pushed Naruto towards the bedroom where they slowly sat down next to the other on the edge of the bed itself. Sakura gripped Naruto's hand tightly, and Naruto listened to her confession.

"There's a reason why I've been so busy lately, Naruto-Kun. T-They…The producers are putting me back on Shinobi Wars!" Sakura grinned for a split second, before becoming sad again, but soon Naruto hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"That's great. W-why didn't-"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I had that scene of me being in the cart."

"That was you?"

"Yeah. I'm the main finale. I was captured by the Sound and they injected something in me, a black fire that burned and hardened my organs and skin. Anyways, I had another scene with Sasuke this afternoon, and afterwards, he walked up and asked if I wanted to talk about the show.

"You know me, I love talking with new friends. I'd never worked with him before this year. And we had a good coffee, but then he asked if he could walk me home. He was touching my thigh, Naruto, and I wanted to say no, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"And then we got here, and I said goodbye. I went to unlock the door and then he spanked me! And then pushed me against the door. I told him to stop, and that I had you!" Sakura cried as she looked like a doe into Naruto's eyes, baring the truth with every word she spoke.

"He said that he knew that I wanted him and he kissed me. I went to push him away and then he restrained my arm! I-I didn't know what was happening…I-I'm so sorry, Naruto-Kun!"

Sakura finally broke down and cried into Naruto's frame as he held her in his arms, but Sakura felt his body stiff, and looked up at his eyes which were a haze that she had seen only once before. The day that Mark had broken his hand, the day that he was told of Sakura's initiation so long ago...a forgotten memory.

Naruto felt a hand on his cheek and jumped a little before he looked down at Sakura's tear stricken face. "What is it?"

"N-Naruto, don't do it."

"Do what?" Naruto smiled innocently.

"Don't do anything stupid, you hear me?"

"I understand, Sakura-Chan. You won't see a thing." Naruto caressed Sakura's back and she leaned back into his chest, while Naruto's mind raced on how to get Sasuke to away from his girlfriend...permanently.

* * *

The night came to pass with Sakura falling asleep in Naruto's arms and him spending the whole night stroking her hair, lying awake for hours on end until the dawn arose from the window. Sakura woke up to find Naruto staring into space, but thought that maybe, maybe he had simply gotten up and was still waking up.

Naruto waited for Sakura to leave for the studio before getting ready himself. While Sakura was in the bathroom, he had grabbed her spare card to access the set on Shinobi Wars, and two hours after his girlfriend left, he made his own way to the set, intent on having a 'civilized' talk with Sasuke about boundaries.

"Okay, quiet on the set! So, Sasuke, you are making Sakura into your own woman and she is resisting, so you tease her by biting her neck playfully for this scene. Just try to make it look like your biting her neck. We'll add the blood splatters later on."

"Alright," Sakura nodded her head sighing sadly, not wanting to be anywhere near Sasuke at the moment. She saw Sasuke smirk as they got into the carriage that was Saku's prison, and Sakura laid down on her back, her hands being 'tied up' to the back of the carriage.

Sakura saw Sasuke checking her out, and kicked him in the shin. "Let's get this over with Sasuke."

"Of course, Sakura." Sasuke smirk and got on top of her, closer than what was needed for this portion of practice, and Sakura felt Sasuke part her legs with his knee and push against her clothed womanhood. Sakura held in a noise that would make Sasuke happy, and grunted at it.

"Now now, Sakura. You are my prisoner. May as well be my bitch in real life." Sasuke smirked as no one from the angles could see Sakura's lower half and so moved his knee in repetitive motions.

"Never, Sasuke. Just do it."

"But we haven't even had dinner yet." Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura glare at him. "Are you dessert?" Sasuke asked as he leaned down and trail his tongue along her jaw and to her neck. Sakura for her part let out a whimper that most mistook for her acting. Sakura could act very well, but she wasn't acting. She preferred Nami doing this. He understood that she had a boyfriend.

"Good job! Cut!"

Sasuke still didn't stop, and so Sakura let go of the rope holding her arms and shoved Sasuke off of her and stomped off, Sasuke smirking as he moved to grab something to drink. Sasuke found Sakura at the water table and so immediately snuck behind her and began to once again suck on her neck. Sakura flipped out and threw her palm sideways and a satisfying smack sounded on Sasuke's cheek.

"Stop it!" Sakura ground out. "I have a boyfriend."

"He's not here. Just be yourself around me."

"She is only herself around people who care about her, Uchiha." A voice sounded out, and they both turned to see Naruto walking up to them. Sakura breathed out relieved and hugged Naruto. Sasuke grimaced slightly before Sakura kissed Naruto's lips.

"I have to put on some make-up for the next scene. How did you get here?"

"Just wanted to see you on set."

"I'm happy." Sakura beamed. "Thank you."

"You'll do great."

"Now that you're here, I will be." Sakura blushed cutely and moved off with one of her assistants.

Sasuke prepared to leave when Naruto called out. "Uchiha-San. A Word please?"

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto down a hallway that led to the side of the set. Sasuke stopped at the edge and leaned against the metal beams. "So what is it, Uzumaki?"

Naruto growled and suddenly he was holding Sasuke up by his collar and pushed him behind some equipment, out of site from the stage crew. Sasuke struggled a bit, but Naruto was stronger and pushed him against the wall.

"I saw what you did to Sakura. You can act all you want, but you do not kiss my girl again! Do you Understand me?!"

"What's the matter, loser? Is Sakura your property?"

"Sakura-Chan is no one's property!"

"I can see that since she's forever marked as your muse and goddess. You must have captured her, I'm sure." Sasuke smirked darkly. "You keep her on a short leash, don't you? Although, she probably likes it like that, barking like the bitch she is."

Naruto lost it and threw Sasuke against an old table, breaking it with Sasuke's weight suddenly on it. Sasuke coughed and held his ribs as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Sakura is no bitch! You stay away from her. I don't care if you work for this production. I risked everything I had to give Sakura a happy life and she finally has it! I will not let you ruin it! I will do anything in my power to end you, and your career. They'll want Sakura more."

"S-Screw you." Sasuke wheezed out. Naruto walked away soon after that, and Sasuke glared at his retreating figure. He wanted Sakura, let him have her...when he was done with her that is. Sasuke smirked. When he was done with her, she would only whimper like the bitch she was.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh! SO...this is my revenge and what I think happens behind closed doors if SasuSaku existed. he'd abuse her! In this story, I Hate Sasuke! So...how'd you like my Kyuubii-fied Naruto? Protective much?! MWahahahahaha!**


	26. Where A Goddess Belongs

**Reviewers;**

**Logan Locke: Where...have...you...been? I waited as long as I could! Oh well, you're (sniffle) back! So anyways, the filler was just a filler anyways. Think of the fillers for Naruto Anime. That's what I did, but I liked it. A break before the Sasuke Event. The flower just came to me and since Naruto is a solo person in high school, I feel he likes to be outdoors and have the flower in his paints. As for her hair, best way to describe it flowing behind her. For signals, what guy can see those and not been confused? Sometimes, girls give them but when you start, they are like, WTFrontdoor? Oh no, that just means I wanted a kiss? Yeah, grinding = a kiss? Anyways, with the franchise, Sakura just Helped him think of it, but Sakura is his inspiration. Come on! Really think the animal show would have been good added into the next one? I just wanted to make (sniffle) another chapter for you to review?...Thanks though, it was good criticism. **

**As for your latest review; way to pull a 180 on me! As for the female, she is a friend, last name changed. And she likes to tease and a great overall friend. She reads my stories with me and a general beta for me. Unlike you! She loved the last chapter! Hmmp! LOL! JK! but yes, she reads my reviews, reviewers, and such things. She...can't write at all, but she can critique using encouragement. This is great encouragement. **

**Happy but complicated? HH tells me that that's how relationships are and so I write it to you now. For the flower and door scenes, I just wanted to poke Naruto and make him go BOOM! It was MADE for over the top Logan! Blown out of proportion. And Sasuke is about to make Sakura his. I'm just going to get right INTO it right away, as in the part you just reread on 25 simply continues. No buildup, just straight up face time.**

**XxAshishxX: Wish I could, but Naruto isn't that kind of guy. If he was, Sasuke would be six feet down. Never to be found again in an unmarked grave.**

**Killer Husky: Thank you. What you write is great inspiration to keep writing.**

**Raven Harkinian: She won't have sex with him, but he will hurt her, as you will now read. But after reading my stories, there is always a happy ending.**

**Lestibur: Thanks. Wanted to get evil Sasuke in just a bit.**

**7th Demon: Of course you would Razgriz :)**

**Lowism: All of these situations are just public hyperboles of the real world in my opinion, hence why I write on them.**

**Fury Cutter: Hey! You signed in! :) Glad you liked my portrayal of Sasuke. The Last sucked pretty bad, and I agree with sakura completely in the anime. Hence why I make her strong to the end of my stories over time, just how it SHOULD be.**

**Czar Joseph: Don't worry about SasuSaku. I'll Never write one to post on this site.**

**PoeticFire: But don't you love roller coasters? All the ups and downs and ups and twists, and-...woah, I'm dizzy and I'm the one writing.**

**Duh Bomb: Still got it I see, a real poet that know it.**

**MundaneBeast: Yes...but who will lose?**

* * *

**AN: So, this is what I think Sasuke would do, and why Sakura can't be with him, because face it! She belongs with Naruto! Anyways a little dark begginning to this, but that will change.**

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 26: Where the Goddess Belongs**

* * *

**(Warning: Dark beginning)**

A few days passed and for the most part, Sakura and Naruto were back to being as lovey dovey as they have always been. And for Sasuke, the moment he saw Sakura step out of her dressing room, he smiled. He was confident that she would taste sweet in the next few minutes.

The two got in the position that they had been in a few days ago, and Sakura glared at Sasuke, waiting for him to do something like last time, but he didn't. He simply smirked as the assistants moved around the both of them, putting the blood patch on Sakura's neck, tying her hands actually to the board behind her and then placing the cameras all around them to capture the best angles possible.

When their speaking parts were over, Sasuke licked Sakura's jaw once more and trailed down to her neck. And as he whispered into her ear, Sakura's eyes widened in fear.

"You know, you're right. Naruto can have you. I'll simply settle for a piece."

And with that, Sasuke dug his canines deep into Sakura's soft flesh, making a small burst of blood spurt out all around them. For Sakura's part, she could do nothing as she was actually restrained for the actual setting and so she let tears fall down her face as she screamed bloody murder.

Sadly for Sakura, the blood patch near her neck erupted in the same moment and covered Sasuke's new wound on her as well as both of his teeth and her face in a bloody mess. Sakura whimpered repeatedly as she thrashed in pure agony as Sasuke held his teeth inside her, as the blood patch slowly spurt out more and more of its fake blood, mixing with Sakura's.

Finally, after a full minute of biting into her flesh, Sasuke released his teeth and backed up and off of her, wiping her blood on his hand and licked it. "You will be mine, Saku."

And with that, Sasuke left the scene, as Sakura whimpered incessantly as the pain continued to writhe over her body.

"Cut!"

Sakura continued to writhe and whimper as the assistants undid her bindings and Sakura slowly sat up, holding her wound with her hand to stop the bleeding. Sakura just sat there, in a daze until she felt a hand on her other shoulder.

Sakura breathed quickly and turned to see Blake Wolfe, the actor who stared Nami Kaze and saw the concern on his face. Blake bent down and tugged at her hand, but Sakura feared she would bleed to death, as her blood still pooled down her wound and around her fingers.

"Sakura, what is wrong?"

Sakura looked around and saw Sasuke smirking at her, her blood shining in his teeth. "H-hide me." Sakura whimpered and Blake nodded as he helped Sakura up to her feet and together, they began an awkward process of moving around the shadows of the set until Sakura stopped in time to grab her scarf, and then pointed out a minor character's dressing room, and Blake walked her over to it before knocking on it lightly.

The door opened and Ino appeared, in a standard female cloud captain outfit on her figure. Ino was about to ask what the crew wanted when she saw Sakura's pleading eyes and stepped aside, helping Blake drag Sakura's body over to the couch in the room.

Together, they laid her down, and after five minutes, Ino coaxed Sakura's hand back and immediately she gasped at the quite noticable bite mark on her neck, with a line of blood slowly pulsing out of it.

"Blake, go get a bandage wrap."

"R-right." Blake murmured and ran off into the back of the room to find what Ino asked for before running back. Ino nodded her thanks, and had Blake hold Sakura's hair back as she wrapped the bandage tightly around Sakura's neck. After it was secured, the bandage grew a dark pink with blood, but they sighed as it stopped getting worse.

"S-Sakura, what happened?"

"S-Sasuke actually bit me!" Sakura cried up, whimpering at the pain when she tried to move. A pain killer appeared in front of her mouth and Sakura accepted it and the water that followed. Ino pulled out her phone and pulled the bandage back, taking a quick picture of the wound, before readjusting Sakura's wrappings while she still couldn't feel anything.

"Sakura, you need to show this to the producer."

"W-why?"

"Just come on." Ino spoke quickly before pulling Sakura up and together with Blake went out until they found the producer talking with the camera crew. The producer saw them coming and moved to accept them when he saw the blood spot and the bandage wrap around Sakura's neck and became worried.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Um…I…" Sakura gulped and Ino pulled out her phone and showed the producer the wound.

"Sasuke actually bit her!"

"What?!" The producer's eyes widened at the sudden information. "Sasuke!" The producer screamed and the set grew quiet, "Get over here!"

Sasuke jogged up and upon seeing Sakura cower, smirked. "Yeah?"

"What is the meaning of this?" The producer asked, showing him the picture.

"What?" Sasuke asked innocently, like a great actor would. "Sakura wanted me to do it."

"I-I did not!"

"She's lying. She wanted me to actually bite her. So I did."

"T-that's a lie."

"Whatever. You asked. I gave. Simple as that." Sasuke spoke before sighing as he moved away. "Geez, you weren't this ashamed when we did it last week." Sasuke called out, just loud enough for the whole studio to hear.

"I-I-I was not with you! I was with Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"You wanted to scream like you did when we fucked. I mean, you were begging for it."

"I was not!" Sakura yelled before she charged forward, and it took no less than three of the set security to hold the enraged acting kunoichi back.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

The car pulled up to Sakura and Ino's place, though to be told, Ino had started to live elsewhere, and so Ino stopped the car and turned to look at the horrified look on Sakura's face. They sat there in the car for a good half hour before Ino tried to comfort her with her words.

"...He'll understand, Sakura."

"...H-he'll get angry. Ino, he's terrible when he's angry. I don't know how to calm him down. H-He was so angry last week, he wanted to rip out Sasuke's throat."

"So instead, Sasuke rips out yours? Sakura, come on. It'll be okay."

"...Maybe...maybe not." Sakura muttered as she stepped out of the car and as Ino pulled away, her scarf blew into the sudden wind. Sakura was glad for the scarf. It would cover the wrappings and not worry Naruto. Plus, he always liked it on her. She would just forget this ever happened. Yeah...it never happened?

Sakura nodded to herself at her planned actions, and unlocked her door. As she stepped inside, she saw Naruto on the couch turning to her and smiled as best as she could without wincing. Damn, the pain killers were wearing off. She'd have to get to the bathroom as soon as possible.

"Hey Sakura-Chan." Naruto called out and Sakura nodded to him as she took off her trench coat. It was getting cold in Konoha this week, so she was cold. Sakura walked over to Naruto and hugged him deeply.

"So happy to be home."

"So am I." Naruto smiled before his face grew confused. "Why do you still have your scarf on?"

"A little cold?" Sakura offered sort-of.

Before Sakura could stop him, Naruto's hands were taking it off of her, being flirtatious.

"I can warm your neck up for you, Sakura-Chan." Naruto smiled before unwinding the scarf until he came to the brown bandage and his eyes narrowed in worry. But before he could do anything further, Sakura backed up and pulled her scarf tighter.

Sakura sighed at Naruto's actions. Her plans never worked out with him. Either he was too caring, or the perfect boyfriend. He was unpredictable!

"Naruto, please don't say anything. there is nothing to worry about."

"Sakura! There's a huge blood splotch on the wrapping!" Naruto pointed, and Sakura winced at his accusing voice.

"I-it's n-"

"Don't you dare say it's nothing! You always try to play it down. This is serious! Who did this?!"

"Um...s-Sasuke."

"What?" Naruot breathed as he grew angry.

"Look. Just-"

"I'm going to kill him!" Naruto shouted before he got off the couch and made his way over to the door. Sakura just stood there, stunned and worried. If Naruto killed Sasuke, all this would be solved. It would be over. But-No!

Naruto paused as Sakura wrapped her body around him. "Please Don't, Naruto! He's not worth it! Please! D-don't leave me!"

"S-Sakura…please…just let me-"

"No! Please, I need you now! When I'm unsure of myself is when I need you here with me! You promised to never leave me! If you kill Sasuke, you'll leave me. They'll take you away from me! P-please."

"Sakura." Naruto whispered before he let his arms wrap around Sakura's slim waist. There he thumbed her abs. "Sakura, I love you."

Sakura sniffled into his chest. "I love you too."

"I will never leave you." Naruto sniffled as the full realization of the situation broke his anger and only Sakura's love remained. "You are my rock, my salvation. You are my purpose in life. You turn me from the darkness inside."

"Then Stay…."

"….alright….."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto decided to let Sakura sleep in after their amazing night out, or rather, night in the bedroom. She was so desperate to please him, as he wished so much to please her. The wound wouldn't leave a scar, luckily as they'd learned after visiting the doctor, but it would stay in their minds for a long time to come.

Naruto pulled out his laptop as he sat on the island counter and had begun to answer emails when the phone rang on his cell phone. Naruto quickly looked at the number and dread flowed into his vision as he accepted the call from the magazine company.

"Hello?"

"Uzumaki-San, we just received an offer, though we rejected it of course, of a rather delicate picture."

"What is it?"

"It was a picture showing your girlfriend with another man. One Sasuke Uchiha."

"Him?" Naruto growled.

"The picture is taken from around a corner and you can't tell that it is Sakura exclusively, but we knew right away. I've called the other companies to reject the picture, but someone is trying to ruin your relationship."

"He already tried yesterday."

"Why? What happened?"

"...Personal Issues."

"I-…I understand. But there is something you need to know. Sasuke Uchiha scheduled a showing with a late night talk show about the picture, and it will be shown on that show. I think he means to accuse you and Sakura of something."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"I just don't want to see Sakura's tears anymore."

"Neither do I. Have a good day."

"Hopefully, you too."

Naruto ended the call and heard a knock on the doorway to the bedroom, and Naruto turned to see Sakura in her nightie looking small and worried.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, wondering how much she had heard.

"Who was that?"

"T-the magazine."

"D-did they ask about my injury?"

"No, they warned us. Sasuke is taking this too far."

"He's going public, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

Sakura smiled faintly. "We'll beat him, Naruto. You and I together."

"You bet we will."

* * *

That night, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino sat before the television late that night, waiting for the show to bring Sasuke on stage. Finally, after half of the episode, they called Sasuke out and he smiled for the cameras.

"That bastard." Naruto growled, and calmed when Sakura's hand moved over to comfort his.

"It's alright, Naruto. Let him speak his lies." Sakura watched as Naruto grudgingly calmed down and sighed herself as they watched the events unfold before their very eyes.

_"Welcome Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"Thank you for having me."_

_"So…it has come to light of a serious matter and yet the newpapers and magazines are not accepting the proof."_

_"They are worried that lawsuits may follow, but they won't, and I've never had a problem with pictures. Especially not this one." Sasuke spoke before the screen flipped to a photo, a photo of Sasuke kissing Sakura and Sakura 'kissing' back._

_"Is that who we think it is?"_

_"Yes, Sakura Haruno."_

_"Did she allow for this picture to come to light?"_

_"Of course, I haven't been able to speak to her because of her deranged boyfriend, who she hates."_

_"Hates?"_

_"Let me put it this way, Naruto can't please her in the bedroom." Sasuke smirked._

_"How do you know this?"_

_"Well, Sakura pulled me aside when we were filming and then kissed me. By the way, she tastes amazing, like strawberries. But then she told me that things weren't going well with Naruto. He was too…slow."_

_Sasuke scooted forward in his chair, and leaned forward. "I'm sure Sakura doesn't want me to say this, but I feel everyone should know. That picture a few weeks back, Sakura loved the attention she got. She loves playing the submissive girl. She had her hands tied in that photo. As you can see in mine, she had me hold her against the doorway and restrain her."_

_"What are you getting, Sasuke? Sakura likes a more feral kind of sexual practice?"_

_Sasuke smirked at the camera. "All I have to say is that when we had sex, Sakura was a bitch in heat and asked for many things, especially a bitch who needed a lesson taught to her, and I gave her lesson, all before her boyfriend came home."_

_...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

* * *

Naruto pressed the button on the television remote, and the living room became dark, only lit by a faded light in the kitchen. Sakura shivered at the feeling of Naruto in solemn thought. He was always happy, and now Sasuke had found a crack in their relationship. Naruto always thought that she'd cheat on him when she herself never thought that to be possible, but it was the one thing she had to always worry about.

When she was on set, she made sure that Naruto knew that it was nothing. In front of her fans, shaking hands or kisses on the cheek were just greetings for celebrities. She made sure that Naruto knew all this these past few months, and that she loved him. S-she loved him, no matter how he felt or what he did. She would always love him, but this quiet, solemn Naruto. Sakura felt nothing but…fear? Fear that he wouldn't hear her and go away.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura ventured out, feeling as cold as metallic ice as the dark feelings swirled around her. "Naruto please say something."

"…What should I say?" Naruto asked, his voice hollow.

"D-Do you believe him?" Sakura asked fearfully. She had never done any of those things that Sasuke had lied about, but it was his word versus hers. But suddenly Naruto stared at her in disbelief, as if she had told him that she was pregnant.

"Why would I doubt my girlfriend?" Naruto asked, his voice in pain, and Sakura could do nothing but be a coward and look away.

"Couples usually doubt their spouses when it comes to this." Sakura muttered. Suddenly, and without warning, Naruto pushed Sakura harshly and Sakura could do nothing as he pinned her on the couch and just as suddenly, he was on top of her. "N-Naru-" Sakura began but she was nervous beyond her own belief.

The way Naruto was acting was like in the bedroom. Naruto always took control in bed, he directed where they went, how he took her, and she loved it! B-but this was a serious problem! Sakura felt Naruto's hand holding her wrists harshly and felt his hot breath upon her face. He wasn't being the lover he usually was. He was more feral and demanding and…Sakura paused in her thoughts; was Naruto jealous? Did he think that he was losing her and he just wanted her for himself?

Naruto bent down, next to her ear, before nipping it lightly as Sakura held in a pleasurable moan. Already she was feeling wet, because this was how they mated, but this wasn't the right emotions, or was it?

"We made a deal." Naruto uttered and Sakura stopped resisting as she stared up at him. "We made a deal when we began dating again, didn't we?" Naruto asked as he kissed Sakura's lips, before beginning to kiss lower and lower, making Sakura shiver in embarrassment that he still found her attractive after all that Sasuke said about her. "I promised never to lay with another woman, and you told me that you had fantasies for me to play out with you." Naruto reminded her before leaning back up and faced her directly. "Have you been with Sasuke?"

"No."

"Do you have any fantasies that I can't perform for you?"

"No."

"Then I have no reason to doubt you." Naruto smiled and as Sakura cried silently but in pure joy, they were soon too overwhelmed by emotions and through the waiting period away and just fucked like foxes in heat.

* * *

A week came to pass before the couple found a time slot on the same show to voice their concerns and rip Sasuke apart. As they got ready, Naruto adjusted Sakura's scarf and pet down her hair, making Sakura feel like a kid again going out on a snow day. Naruto was too caring when he wanted to be.

"You look beautiful." Naruto spoke as he kissed Sakura's pink rose lips.

"You are amazing." Sakura sighed happily, not remembering what they were really doing.

"Then let's do this."

"Let's pulverize him."

The couple walked out, back into the spotlight and immediately there were cheers all before them as talk swirled around them. Sakura wanted to be nervous, she did, but Naruto's hand clasped in hers gave her the confidence she needed, and unlike last time, she had nothing to prove except that she was Naruto's girlfriend, and was loyal to him to a fault.

Sakura and Naruto sat down in the chairs, side by side, and the cameramen focused in on the fact that their hands were held with the other, not sweaty, not stiff, but relaxed, and that made all the difference.

"So, let us get down to the root of it. Last week, Sasuke Uchiha claimed that you Sakura, and he have been intimate. All the while, you have been dating Naruto, a relative nobody until you mentioned his names months ago. What is your point on this?"

Sakura breathed in to hold in her voice of malice and began. "I would like to say that Sasuke can keep his perverted fantasies to himself. A chorus of laughter sounded and Sakura smiled brighter. I have never been intimate with Sasuke. The only time we were seen as intimate was in the show's finale, and there is nothing else between us."

"What would you say of the photograph though?"

"That was taken after a long afternoon. I had just met Sasuke, Just met, and he asked if I wanted coffee. To those that know me, I like to know my coworkers so I said yes. Sasuke then followed me home, and then, as I said goodbye, he grabbed me and forced himself on me! That is why I was resisting in the photo. It was not some sort of fetish for Sasuke. Whatever I have a fetish for, Naruto-Kun can fulfill all of them."

"Naruto does that? Is that true Naruto?"

"Um, uh, yes, Yes. I um…can't say any more on the subject?"

"It's okay Naruto," Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand, and Naruto smiled back, and the audience cooed as all viewers did.

"So anyways, you are calling Sasuke a liar? How can we trust you over him?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and one look at Naruto and he nodded his head. Sakura slowly stood up, speaking as she did. "Sasuke says that I taste like strawberries, he forced his tongue down my throat without my consent to know that. And then he says I like it rough in bedroom," Sakura paused as she roughly pulled her scarf off of her neck, and there before the viewers of the show, enhanced by the zoomed in cameras, was the bite mark, and as they watched a small sliver of blood seeped out of the wound.

Sakura smiled sadly. "Sasuke did this to me during the torture scene on Shinobi Wars, where it was supposed to be fake. He just wanted to get between me and the man I love. I don't like him more than a coworker if even that. I love Naruto-Kun, I know where I belong and I will only ever be with him for what I hope are the rest of the days of my life.

* * *

**Welcome to Team 7. Just NarutoXSakura edition.**


	27. Questioning the Goddess

**Reviewers;**

**Duh Bomb: I really liked this last one. It had some straight up facts mixed in. Very nice.**

**Ghostpoet: Unpredictable? 'm writing about Naruto! Of course I am unpredictable. ;)**

**Czar Joseph: Yeah, I can handle SasuIno, but then Shika ends up with Temari and I don't really like her.**

**OGKushLord: He will.**

**MundaneBeast: Well, I can't answer that in a review, but maybe in the plot will do? Read on!**

**XxAshishxX: Naruto caan always beat Sasuke when Sakura is the intended target!**

**PoeticFire: Simple answer...yes. **

**7th Demon of Razgriz: That...was very gruesome. I'd have to write a whole chapter at that, and then I might have thrown up. Sounds disgusting.**

**Killer Husky: He will make a love mark, but that would have covered it up, now wouldn't it? Apparently, no one can wait for the next chapter...not even me!**

**Fury Cutter: Well, you know what they say. Uchiha go insane and such. And when the izinagi anime appeared, it made me thinks that that was exactly what Sasuke needed to have done to his mind. Naruto promised he wouldn't 'bruise' the Uchiha, but threats are only verbal,maybe with a punch or two. Ino comes and goes because that's how it is as relationships go. The one you choose to be with will stay with you forever and even the best of friends still has other things to do in life sadly. Also add in modeling and acting schedules and you get no time.**

**Logan Locke: He wants to see the wizard so that he can be the next wicked witch! :) You can think of Sasuke as that celebrity who gets everything and gets out of every thing he did wrong when he was younger. That kid who had others take the fall. That scene was basically animal instinct, thinking about wolves and such. Reading a lot of those books for fun. White Fang, classic. as well as alaskan stories.**

**I wasn't too sure on the picture, because it seemed so...simplistic to me, but then I realized that that's why so many people Don't get any evidence. They say he bit me, he asks for proof, the picture tells all, and it can;t be doctured because it's only been an hour. I know the arrest and stuff, but I've done that before. Come one Logan, I can't do the same plot twice! Though maybe the sex can be repeated. ;)**

**I thought about the nipping, but it couldn't hold up to the 'pedestal of late night television' which is, everything that is an hyperbole. Naruto always believes Sakura, even If she was lying. But she wasn't. Yeah! **

* * *

**AN: Hey! So, We are heading into the final four chapters everyone! The final arc is upon us! or rather...me...since I have to post them and all...ANYWHO!? Let's get started!**

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 27: Questioning the Goddess**

* * *

Two months came to pass since the events of 'The Liar' became known. Sasuke found that unlike other times in his life doing such things, he couldn't go anywhere without being seen as a liar, not even on the set of Shinobi Wars. The producers cared not for Sasuk's character as he was set to die soon enough in the book series and so they had already casted Sasuke's parts for the season premiere and had him killed off, though no one would see that for another few months.

Meanwhile, in a bedroom that was Sakura's, the two lovers were in the middle of their mating ritual and Naruto caressed Sakura's loving smile as he thrusted inside her. After a few minutes, they could stand and hold on to it no longer and came with an utter shout!

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto-Kun!" Sakura moaned and uttered through her clenched teeth.

Sakura's back arched and then fell back on the bed before Naruto pulled out and got behind her body. The window was open and there was a nice cool breeze coming in. from the night. Naruto smiled as Sakura's hair glowed in the night and so grazed her head with his palm, before he slowly played with her hair as his after sex mind accepted that the world was perfect.

Sakura however, was already coming down from her high, and sighed as she shivered from being cold already as her adrenaline left her and even with Naruto's body pressed against her back. But when he absently played with her hair, her body grew warm again, and pulsated as if this was what it was waiting for.

But still, Sakura was lost in their thoughts, lost in what she had heard about on the latest celebrity gossip. She didn't want to worry Naruto, but like all things, it didn't matter if she told him or not, because Naruto knew when she was acting different. He always did, and that was what she loved about him, but she was worried, and the situation she was in right now didn't help the matter.

Naruto felt Sakura twitched a little and so leaned closer, looking at her closed eyes as her body slightly moved once more. Naruto rubbed his body against Sakura's back, and her eyes opened to look at him.

"Sakura, you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Thinking?"

"You seemed a little bit worried." Naruto spoke softly.

"Geez, Naruto. You know me so well." Sakrua rolled her eyes and smiled.

"And I know when you're trying to dodge the question. So come on."

"It's just that…..it has been a long time now…." Sakura spoke softly, her words echoing on the wind in the room.

After a quiet silence, Naruto grew a little worried at what he had to have missed. What was she talking about exactly?

"Sssssince?"

"Since we got together again. It's almost been a whole year I think."

Naruto smiled fondly at his love, wrapping her closer to him. "And?"

Naruto watched as Sakura turned around and sat up, pulling on his nightie as Naruto followed suit and put on his boxers. When they were done dressing, Sakura sat back down next to her boyfriend.

"Naruto? Do you know how many times we've had unprotected sex?" Sakura asked.

"Plenty…of fun times." Naruto chuckled a bit, trying to count the times he had been with a Goddess as beautiful as her, when he thought about-…Wait-why she would bring this up? Did he get her pregnant?! "I-I thought you were on the pill, Sakura!"

"What?! No! I-I have been…" Sakura rushed out, assuring Naruto that she wasn't pregnant. "I've taken the pill every day since I turned fourteen, but in all fairness, it is no guarantee."

"So then," Naruto stated slowly, not understanding what Sakura wanted. "You…want to stop having sex?"

"God No!" Sakura giggled as she snuggled closer into Naruto's chest, hugging him as she rubbed her head into the crook of his neck.

Naruto smiled at her actions and laughed a little in return. "Then what are you worried about?"

"I was watching the news when you were getting ready for our date tonight, which was perfect by the way, and it said that Asuma and Kurenai are having a child."

"So? They're only… forty?"

"Try Forty seven." Sakura grimaced.

"Congratulations for them."

"Yeah, but they weren't married. They never got married." Sakura breathed. "You know, a lot of people have kids before they get married nowadays. Asuma and Kurenai have been in a relationship for twenty years and never got married. Now, they're being plastered in the magazines like crazy."

Sakura felt Naruto shift beside her and watched him get off the bed, before he turned back to face her. "So, you are worried about having a kid out of wedlock?"

"P-Pretty much." Sakura sighed. "I know it's stupid to worry about something like this but it's just scaring me and shaking me up all inside."

"So then, what would it take to make you feel better?" Naruto asked as he pulled Sakura into his lap, Sakura yipping contently as he did so before he felt his girlfriend's body up from behind her, making Sakura grow hot all over again and when she was aroused, she was all full of emotion, and full of complete honesty. "Would it take more sex from me to you?"

"N-no. I just tried that."

"Oh?" Naruto kissed Sakura's neck, adding one of three hickies that he had made during the course of their night's lovemaking. Naruto kissed lightly once more before he moved her body onto his leg and looked at her from the side. "I can't think of anything. You?" Naruto asked before he looked deep into Sakura's eyes and as he saw an image form in her eyes, he smiled brightly at her.

Sakura lowered her gaze to being her legs, her arms holding her up as she gripped the edge of the bed, her mind telling her that Naruto knew her deepest darkest desire and he didn't want-want That, surely not That.

Sakura continued to breathe relieved and relaxed until Naruto dropped to his knees and placed his body between Sakura's legs, holding her there and breathing heavily as she couldn't believe this was happening. "Sakura-Chan, I think I've thought of something…(pause)...What about marriage?"

Ringing sounded in Sakura's ear, as if the trumpets of heaven were calling out to her. The ringing of the bells, Christmas music, thanksgiving praise, independence day, Joy to the World!, all mixing together and through it all, it was like Naruto whispered the question to her. "W-what did you say?" Sakura asked, struggling to contain her excitement. This wasn't really happening. Surely he was joking. Surely-

"I am asking for your hand in marriage, Sakura-Chan. Will that…make you happy?" Naruto smiled nervously and Sakura's eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Well…maybe?" Sakura tried to hold in her excitement and playful towards Naruto's game. She didn't want to be won over Too easily. They were both still in their high after sex and-and- Oh what the hell? "Do you have a ring?"

"Check under your pillow." Sakura's face blanked for a second.

"D-Did you just say pillow?"

"I-I did." Naruto chuckled lightly. Slowly Sakura turned to the side, watching Naruto warily before she slid her hand underneath the white pillow and when she felt something, she picked it up and withdrew her hand. Her hand was briefly enclosed and as she opened it, she let out a excited yip as she could only see a simple silver band and transparent emerald leaves wrapping around a small white diamond. It was simple, yet elegant.

"I found it when I was walking through the mall during college in diamond country and decided to walk through the jewelry store, just for fun. Some kids ran past me and I fell into a display cabinet. And then I saw it; it was perfect for your hand and I remembered how you liked simple things that looked expensive but weren't. So I-"

"N-Naruto-Kun? How long have you had this on you?" Sakura asked as happy tears fell down her face as her hands covered her mouth in a useless attempt to quell the happy sobs that followed.

"Since we went on the hike, I've always had it on me. If you're asking when I bought it, I got it back in college. It's only about 15 karats, but I thought it matched your eyes, you know?"

"Can I…try it on?" Sakura breathed, giving Naruto her ring and holding out her marriage hand.

Naruto smiled nervously and gulped. "Depends…are you saying yes?"

Sakura giggled but shook her head. "No…I'm saying that I'll be your fiancée. I haven't said yes to marriage until we're in front of the alter." Sakura smiled as Naruto slid it on her delicate finger._ 'A perfect fit.'_ She sat there for a second, admiring it, before she wrapped her hands through Naruto's hair and to his neck.

"I love you so much." Naruto announced as he pounced with passion onto Sakura's lips, wanting to show her how much, but she pulled back, pulling him forward by his lower lips.

"I can tell, Naruto-Kun. I mean, you bought the ring before you chased the girl you love." Sakura giggled as she pulled Naruto onto the bed, him crawling over her as she scooted backwards.

Naruto smiled as they reached the headboard and Sakura was stopped. "I think ahead."

Sakura giggled. "No…you're as unpredictable as I am."

Naruto would have talked back to argue that point, but before he could, he he suddenly found himself twisting through the air from a force of powerfully toned legs wrapped around his waist as he felt his back hit the mattress below with Sakura somehow above him, with a rope already attached to one of his hands as she was in the process of tying his other hand to the metal headboard.

"That's what I love about you." Sakura Chan grinned, and Naruto gulped. When Sakura wanted to be in charge in the bedroom, they didn't usually stop until the rising sun.

* * *

After a few rounds in bed, the couple was back to being naked in bed. The sheets were ripped with claw marks through them as well as Naruto's back. Naruto was breathing happily as Sakura slowly drew circles on Naruto's skin, before she smiled and looked up at him.

"You know, if I got pregnant now, I think we could consider this within wedlock."

"Have you stopped taking the pills?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm a little young for a kid don't you think?"

"You'd be beautiful either way."

"I know that," Sakura stuck her tongue out and giggled. "But you know? Pills don't always work. Maybe God will bless me before I'm ready."

"You're a Goddess, don't you have some say in the matter?"

"Maybe I was just blessed by God. But if I have a child, they'll have a godly parent. Won't you be lucky to have that?" Sakura asked as she stared at Naruto's face from lying on top of his chest.

Naruto smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Sakura on the lips briefly. "I am lucky enough just to have you in my life."

* * *

**AN2: TADADADADA! They are getting Hitched! There you go all 13 of you reviews that kept asking when this would happen.**


	28. A Godly Secret

**Reviewers;**

**Fury Cutter: I thought I could end this on a nice note with less but more realistic pazazz. **

**Killer Husky: Since I'm ending the story soon, it will become rather fluffy and less on a shocker note and such. Sakura has lead before but more of an anchor role, like from the main scenes and such, but I know a number of families who have a family engagement ring, so I thought why can't Naruto have something like that?**

**PoeticFire: I felt I resolved him. His main career is over. Think of...charlie sheen. He's basically washed out since he became a drinker. Sasuke can't be ion set with girls anymore, because he might 'bite' them. So in all, no, I admit I don't.**

**MundaneBeast: Hmm...I thought about it and-...oh just wait for the final chapters for that answer to the question! :)**

**Czar Joseph: Actually...Naruto proposed. It only makes sense that Naruto would divorce Hinata. She's not going to say anything bad about him. ;)**

**CrazyWolf1991: Welcome and I am glad to obtain your review and you choice of words. It was certainly uplifting. Really, the school thing just helped me to see how they could get together at first and then part. It was only supposed to be three chapters. I didn't really expect it to be half the story. ;) But I knew it was different than most, but you must also note that most writers only write two to three stories and then they stop. I've had my terrible stories just as my first two, which lacked detail and plot. If I could go back, I wouldn't change it, because I completed the story, and I'm too biased to do anything. I am glad you have read my other stories though. As for standards, your expectations will simply help me to keep my own standards high. Thank you for reading and more so for reviewing.**

**Duh Bomb: (Sakura's response) He's got love for me? I am the one he chooses? Oh sweet Kami? Oh how lovely that is to be, my Naruto for me. Had a ring under my head, possibly every night in bed? Oh so clearly I do see, my Naruto forevermore with me. Though cracks do form, I will love you through calm and storm, because with you at the wheel, I am as safe as can be, to the end of the world...my Naruto and me.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: Careful, Demon...you don't want to go giving me ideas, would you? **

**DaNightsTemplar: He is simply...a Teme.**

* * *

**AN: Hey! How am I doing, you may ask? Tired! Finals for me are over and all I want to do is sleep! But No! instead I am covering other students in their jobs so that they can go home before Christmas. But I'll be heading home today on Tuesday, so it's alright. Plus, extra money = I can afford presents, right? It's the thought that counts after all.**

**Anyways, so I will complete this story in just two more chapters, and will update most likely the end of this week and then next Monday night. So, I want your thoughts. Was this story an acceptable length and detail, or do you want less? And no, chapters are long enough, at 2.5k plus. Anyways, let us get started.**

**Tone And Stroke**

**Chapter 28: A Godly Secret**

* * *

"Well, the magazines know," Ino called out, prancing into the apartment where she spotted the celebrity couple cuddling casually in a loving embrace while watching television. Sakura had her head between the armrest and a pillow as Naruto worked on a massage on her feet, something that was nice and relaxing and something couples should do for the other. It was a simple massage.

Well, it was Supposed to be a massage, but starting with one snort from Sakura when Naruto had brushed his hand across the arch of her feet and suddenly Sakura was fidgeting in laughter as he tickled away at her feet, slowly moving up her sides, as he tried to get her to snort again, but was content with the laughing smile and tears that continued to flowed out of her happy and content eyes.

As Ino walked in, Naruto had only a few seconds ago stopped his loving nurturing of Sakura, but she was still giggling a lot into the couch's leather cushions. The both of them looked over to Ino to see her holding up a fresh magazine and Sakura giggled light-heartedly as she stood up and walked over to Ino.

The picture in question had been taken a few days ago, when Naruto had taken a day in the middle of the week off to take Sakura on a peaceful walk along the boardwalk next to the lake of Konoha. Sakura had decided to wear a nice sundress as the day was warmer than most, and they had been the classic cute couple as they had ice cream on the pier, followed by some volleyball with another couple, and then as the picture showed, their evening walk along the pier itself.

This could be considered a normal tabloid picture. Sakura had been in many after all, and this did no harm, but there was a difference on this cover however. There was an enhancement done on the photo, moving to the right of Sakura's head on Naruto's shoulder and to her hand on the center of his chest while they talked about something happily, and in the center of the picture was the ring. The ring that Sakura had worn ever since Naruto had proposed to her. The title of the day? '_ENGAGED?'_was embedded on the top of the magazine, with many people's reviews all around and inside the paper on what this could mean, but they all knew what it meant for the young couple.

Sakura leaned forward past the paper and grabbed it as she planted a small kiss on her best friend's cheek, before walking away to place it on the counter. "Ino, we knew this would come out eventually."

"I thought it would be sooner than now." Naruto chuckled aloud.

"The paparazzi don't see everything, Naruto-Kun." Sakura smiled and winked at her fiancé lustfully, and he gulped in anticipation. Sakura loved the attention, and the attention he gave her afterwards was as she called it, highly arousing.

Ino cleared her throat and the gazes fell back to bearable levels. "Well, it has been a month now."

"Yes." Sakura smiled dreamily. "A whole month."

As Ino walked off to the bathroom to take off her makeup, Sakura leaned against the kitchen counter and stared at nothing and everything. Her mind swirling at the pleasure filled events of the last month since her engagement. Really, nothing had gone wrong. One would think things would get chaotic, but they were only looking up.

Naruto had been expanding his artwork through his gallery with multiple franchise companies that were now allowed to make their own paintings based around each of Naruto's works. Granted that most featured Sakura in one way or another, but they did not compare to what many in the art world were already calling an Uzumaki Original. On top of that; since he was receiving the royalties and money from his own works, he was now able to fund a number charities that were specifically responsible for the running and caring of orphanages.

With Naruto's life all set, Sakura sighed happily and got some water out of the fridge, thinking about her own life at the moment. It would be true to say that Sakura was back to being pretty busy as she was back on the set of Shinobi Wars. And due to the limitation of being in multiple places at once, she had begun to cut her outdoor adventures show with Ino. Sakura smiled at the first showing featuring Ino, who grew up around animals and absolutely adored everything a wild animal did. She loved explaining why they did such things and the ratings had only climbed higher.

Sakura smiled mischievously though as she finished her water and placed it in the sink. Ino hadn't brought a boy home in the last month, and it was no coincidence that she had spent more and time on the trips with Sakura's guide named Shikamaru. It was clear to Sakura when she first introduced them that Ino had obviously fell in love at first sight with the boy who Sakura thought was pretty lazy when it didn't include animals or strategic defense of the international parks for the endangered species. She had blushed and stuttered, something Sakura knew was only done when her stomach was doing flip flops, and Sakura knew they'd have fun together.

Sakura leaned over, her cleavage protruding for Naruto's view only and pecked him on the cheek, before continuing forward and knocking on Ino's door and entering as Ino was still in a state of undress, but the girls had been behind curtains changing enough times to not care as much about the issue. At least, that was until now.

"Oh my God!" Ino whimpered and draped her shirt over her bare upper frame, until she realized it was Sakura and relaxed again after checking that the door was closed. Sakura sighed and shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "What?" Ino whined.

"You really think Naruto would walk in on you?"

"Could be an accident."

"You never worried about people seeing your body before." Sakura reminded her best friend as she sat down on the bed.

"That was before my best friend told me she was getting married."

Sakura wanted to poke fun at the real reason that Ino wanted to hide her modesty for her newfound attraction, but held her tongue. After another minute, Ino slid into some comfy jeans and smiled at her childhood friend.

"So Sakura, now that everyone knows, what are you going to do about it now? I mean, you haven't even begun to plan the wedding yet. Shouldn't you get started?"

"Naruto and I are engaged, Ino. We are both loving this feeling." Sakura smiled as if she was on clouds soaring above the world. "We can take however long we want to plan the wedding. One year, two years?"

"You're going to have to invite a lot of people with your career."

"I wish I didn't. I'd rather want a small wedding with just you as a witness and Naruto as my lover." Sakura smiled and Ino held back a cringe.

"No way. I'd be stuck there with Naruto taking you at the altar."

"Maybe he could do that." Sakura grinned sarcastically, but still Ino gagged.

Sakura saw Ino's worry over this and sighed as she held her friend's hand in her lap. "Ino, our love for each other will last till the wedding; if it doesn't, then why should we get married in the first place? Naruto loves me and I love him. What else do we really need?"

"A prenuptial agreement?" Ino thought aloud, thought didn't really care to mention such a thing.

"Really Ino?" Sakura scoffed. "No, I don't want to deal with all the luggage that comes with. It would be the center of all our arguments. I just can't imagine divorcing Naruto-Kun; I really can't. There…is no one else. I know I'm young, but not too young." Sakura said aloud before giggling quietly. "And I laugh at the image of Naruto dumping me when we're forty for a younger woman."

Ino had to laugh as well as they heard the game come on outside and stared at the door. "True, I don't see Naruto leaving you with a kid on the way either."

Sakura shook her head. "Ino, I've told you. I'm not pregnant!"

"Glad to hear it…again…" Ino smiled before she paused and Sakura felt the atmosphere change as Ino lowered her voice. "Have you told your mother yet?"

"Of course not." Sakura replied quickly, the fear evidently laced in her voice.

Ino squinted her eyes a little as she thought of the past. "You know, I'm pretty sure if my memory serves me right that you've never told Naruto about your family's condition."

Sakura gulped loudly, the motions of the action rippling down her throat, where the bite mark was almost gone. "He doesn't need to know yet."

"Sakura," Ino whined. "You are marrying him." She urged further. "You need to tell him now, and show him."

"Okay…" Sakura sighed before shaking her head in disbelief and laid down on the comfy mattress. "Geez, Ino. I swear you are just like a sister with these situations in my life."

"You Are my sister." Ino smiled down at the pinkette.

Sakura smiled. "I know and you are mine…Fine, I'll take Naruto with me this time." Sakura spoke quietly as she slowly frowned as the worry appeared on her face. "I just don't want to lose him over finding out about this."

Ino held Sakura's leg and rubbed it sisterly. "I know, but you might lose him if you hide it from him in the future. This isn't just about you anymore. It will affect his life as well."

* * *

Later that night, the couple had decided to go over to Naruto's apartment and have a nice dinner inside. They had begun by making salad and some spaghetti and meatballs before setting the table for two. So now in the current time, Naruto and Sakura were seated across from the other, eating their warm meal at the table and for a nightly occasion, Sakura had some red wine poured into their glasses, not enough to get drunk, but good for the heart.

Sakura always had a glass and Naruto had his on occasion, and tonight was an occasion. His girlfriend always insisted that they need to keep their hearts healthy with a glass a day. As Naruto slurped the last bit of his spaghetti from his chin, he noticed that Sakura was slowly twirling her spaghetti around her fork. Usually she was eating happily and at a much faster pace, so something was worrying her greatly.

"Sakura-Chan, you okay?"

"Huh?" Sakura sounded confused, looking up from her plate, momentarily distracted in her thoughts. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You've been staring far out ever since you had your girl talk with Ino."

Sakura blushed and knew that she'd been found out once again. "Alright, there is something on my mind. Naruto-Kun, you and I haven't talked about my mother."

Naruto nodded and prepared to take another bite when he paused with his fork to his lips. "That's right, you have your mother." Naruto smiled, happy that Sakura had some sort of family in her life. "Have you told her about our engagement?"

"No. You know that I go to see her every month or so and I'm going to see her tomorrow. I was wondering if this time if um, if you would like to meet her?" Sakura stuttered as she looked at Naruto with her hair hiding her face somewhat.

Naruto smiled brightly and spoke with an absolute and honest voice. "I'd love to meet your mother, Sakura-Chan and I believe I have nothing that can't be handled later so yeah, I can go tomorrow."

"G-great." Sakura stuttered and tried to throw her lover a happy smile, while inside she as growing more and more nervous by the second. Naruto smiled at her and continued eating, oblivious for once at Sakura's feelings in the moment.

Sakura looked down at her food and smiled slightly. Naruto was going to know her darkest secret, meeting her mother meant explaining the situation. So, one way or another, her secret would be out, and Naruto would either stay by her side, or leave her forever. The question was, which one would it be?

* * *

**What could my mind have thought up for my beloved readers this time?**


	29. Whispers Within the Goddess

**Reviewers;**

**PoeticFire: Exactly right. One last complication. I couldn't have said it better myself.**

**Duh Bomb: I try Bomb. I try. PS. How do you get on a plane? I mean...your name is 'bomb'. ;)**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: you want my reviewers to cry more? That's...dark. :)**

**Czar Joseph: No mebuki. I have trouble just writing the name and I don't like the name. Besides that, they were really only introduced in the filler of Sakura having amnesia, so I figure my names of parents will stick to what I've read on and in fanfiction. Not fan of crossover of characters. Maybe characters in a crossover setting? I like those.**

**MundaneBeast: Secrets are serious business, but yes they are.**

**Killer Husky: It was from Sasuke, but it is fading away, to signify that the experience is passing and filled in with good memories.**

**DOParadox17: you were right...months ago, until I changed the title of my story and change the secret.**

**XxAshishxX: I have to end it, so that I can start ANOTHER Story feauturing our two lovebirds. It's not just one story that we need. It's More stories as well.**

**Lestibur: Thanks**

**Fury Cutter: You should be an announcer. that review was spotless. :)**

**Logan Locke: Ahhh...Logan. First 27: Oz is a prison show? Oh...I am glad you enjoyed the pillow talk and the progression of moving on with their bad times behind them. It was a unique thing? It litterally just 'came to me.' I guess I know what to do now in the future. ;) Thanks.**

**And then there was 28: I know! Two more? Geez, this last the whole semester for me at school, and now I'm getting my time to start writing my next story. I went home for four days, and wrote in detail...six chapters. I was on a roll! After this, I will hit 400 easy. I figured that a month for the media would be playing chicken with the idea of trying to post the images without their approval and liked it.**

**You got the ideals perfectly. Everything is perfect and now they are ready for the one thing that could change their lives drastically. BTW, Ino is SUCH A BOMBSHELL! If I wanted to Get with a girl in Naruto, it'd probably be Ino. With the secret, it is the one thing that Ino knows as a supporting character that Naruto, the main character does not, and it shows a lot, right? **

* * *

**An: ...Wow. I have come back from the dead to post the last two chapters this week! That means today, and most likely Tuesday. I just want to say thanks for all the support, ideas, and general reviews from everyone. This chapter means a lot to me and this is what defines the title of my story, so please look into it closely. And so, let us begin.**

* * *

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 29: Whispers Within the Goddess**

* * *

It was dark when Sakura awoke from her slumber. Not even the sun would arise so early at four in the morning, but Sakura's mind told her that this was the time to rise and so she did, because she had so much emotional things to think about for today, and she needed to look at her fiancé without him staring back at her, and so there Sakura laid, on her back, as her head turned to the left to watch Naruto sleep.

To think, they were getting married. It should have been made inevitable just after they first made love all those years ago, but then again, Sakura still couldn't fully comprehend that she was getting married. Life was so good; how could marriage, a simple piece of paper, make this feeling inside her even better?

Sakura couldn't understand why this mattered to her so much? She had been so happy a month ago, before Naruto proposed. But after he proposed…life was better. There was…more color, more life, more memory, more comfort and…Sakura smiled wide, a knowledge that they were meant for each other. Maybe that's what marriage meant.

But before that could happen, Naruto had to meet her mother. Most couples would say that meeting the parents was sometimes the hardest thing to do in life and in a relationship. For Sakura, it was not. Her mother had told her when she was younger that as long as the guy treated her right, she would approve and Naruto wasn't anything but a gentleman.

No, it was the fact that once he met her, Sakura would have to confess her darkest secret, something that she had even gotten expunged from her medical records as soon as she had the money to do so. No one could know. The only way was if someone talked with her mother, with Ino, or with Sakura.

Sakura in truth, didn't want her fiancé to know. He was better off not knowing. They could continue to live such a happy life, until Sakura's condition became more apparent, and she was on medication to prevent that, so they could potentially live forever. Sakura felt Naruto's breath tickle her face and grazed her fingers through his blonde locks that somehow still shined in the darkness of the night.

She was just being selfish is what she was being. She just wanted to spend her life with this man beside her, and she was worried that this one thing could ruin their relationship, this marriage, this engagement, their Lives!

Sakura shrugged out of her spot and began a slow exodus from her spot on the edge of the mattress until her chest was pressed deeply into Naruto's. Naruto groaned and brought his arms around Sakura's waist, pulling the rest of her body even closer than it already was.

Sakura smiled, as she closed her eyes. Whatever happened today, this would be what she remembered. So with that, Sakura fell back asleep, until the sun awoke her once more as it peeked out from the horizon beyond.

* * *

Three hours later, Sakura opened her eyes and once she saw that Naruto was still asleep, made her way off the bed and towards the bathroom, closing the door most of the way before starting to get ready for the day. Unknown to Sakura, Naruto was already awake.

In fact, he had just woken up and felt the mattress move as Sakura's weight moved off the mattress. Naruto kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds as he heard Sakura's naked footfalls on the wooden ground. He smiled as he heard her enter the bathroom. She never put on her bathrobe as she made her way over to the bathroom.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled brighter as the door that Sakura closed slowly opened once more from the simple fact that she hadn't fully closed the door, so Naruto had a clear view of the naked backside of his fiancée as well as her upper front and face from the mirror. He smiled. She Had to know that she was teasing him, right? But her footfalls sounded like she was trying Not to wake him up. She was such an unknowing and teasing girlfriend, or should he now say fiancee?

Naruto's eyes saw Sakura turn on the sink and splash her face with the cold water before opening the medicine cabinet and pulled out her weekly set of pills. Naruto's face scrunched up a little as she opened the case and pulled out the numerous amounts of vitamins and multicolored tablets before filling an empty glass with water.

Naruto watched silently as Sakura swallowed each colored tablet and let his mind focus on Sakura as a whole person. He wondered for a bit about the pills. Over the summer in high school, Sakura had pulled out those pills before she went to bed at his place, and when they had reunited, they had been there as well.

Even with the photo incident, the only thing Sakura had asked for were these pills. Naruto hadn't even needed to separate them as Sakura had them separated a month in advance. In truth, he had never asked about them, and that kind of disturbed him a bit.

I mean, was she sick or something? Naruto knew that Sakura was allergic to dust, and cats, hence why her apartment, and therefore his, was always clean. But she could get shots for that, so what could be wrong?

Naruto shook his head as he heard the shower turn on, and soon Sakura poked her head out and smiled at Naruto. "Hey Naruto. You ready to shower?"

Naruto smiled and nodded and Sakura ducked back in as Naruto watched her hair swish in her face before moving behind her. She was letting it grow longer. Naruto smiled as he sat up and moved towards the bathroom door and heard Sakura humming in the shower.

There was a drought currently in Konoha, so being the environmentalist they were, they shared their showers. Besides that though, Naruto could ask about the pills any time he wanted, and at this exact moment in time, he had a shower with a highly attractive girlfriend who needed his immediate attention.

* * *

Around eleven in the morning, the couple had taken Naruto's car and headed to the destination on the global positioning system that Naruto had recently added due to the excess of money he had. Naruto took his eyes off the road and looked towards Sakura.

The address on the destination would be leading them to a retirement home, but remembers Sakura saying her mother is only fifty, having Sakura when she was twenty six. If Sakura's mother had been in this home since he first met Sakura in high school, that made her around forty five. Why would someone so young be in a retirement home?

Naruto focused a little on Sakura and saw her twisting subconsciously in her seat, moving her feet constantly, her fingers playing with the edge of her pink blouse. This morning, he must have distracted her in the bathroom because she was smiling brightly. Now, she was biting her lower lip and glancing between Naruto and the road ahead.

Naruto heard the direction system tell him to make a left and so he did as he focused back on the road. She was probably just nervous about Naruto meeting her mother. To be sure, Naruto was worried and nervous. This woman was the woman who brought his fiancée into this life.

He had grown up without parents and so he was nervous around kids with parents, but according to Ino, he got along great with her parents just fine, so hopefully Sakura's mother and he would find some common ground, besides Sakura of course.

Naruto found a spot near the front of the retirement home and turned off the engine before seeing that the home was a normal looking one, though on the site it housed a huge courtyard for many patients to walk through and do some other things, he assumed. Naruto turned his head towards Sakura and breathed out.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as Sakura fidgeted a bit and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

Naruto and Sakura left the car, and met up back in the front of it before Naruto hit the locking mechanism and they made their way inside to the lobby in the front entrance. Besides here, there were no other ways out. It was probably a good thing too, as many patients might try to leave when they shouldn't.

As they neared the front desk, the nurse looked up, about the same age as Naruto and Sakura, and smiled at Sakura directly.

"Haruno-San. It is good to see you again."

"Same here, Aika. Can I see my mother today?"

"Of course." Aika smiled brightly, "She is having a great day."

"So she is in the garden?"

"Of course. And who is this may I ask?"

"This is Naruto. My fiancé."

"Oh! Lucky man."

"I am definitely lucky." Naruto smiled before Sakura scoffed playfully and pulled him along the hallways until they appeared near an open sliding door and walked outside. The garden was filled with many walkways and flowers of all kinds. It was still early but older people got up really early, and so this was a normal occurrence.

Sakura was looking around and soon saw her mother in the distance and pulled Naruto along by his hand in hers and they soon arrived in front of her. Sakura let go of his hand and made her way forward as she sat down smiling in front of her mother.

Naruto himself took this time to compare them and was astounded by the similarities between mother and daughter. Ms. Haruno's face was age, her pink hair was lighter, but her smile and everything else was just older than Sakura. If Ms. Haruno was younger, then they could be sisters.

Naruto noticed something though, her eyes. Her eyes were just like Sakura's except they glowed a little less and were glazed over, as if they held a mist that hid their true color. And then he noticed something else; Sakura wasn't talking to her own mother. She was just sitting there smiling at her.

Sakura turned to see Naruto's questioning face and smiled at him. "We have to be patient, Naruto-Kun." Naruto sighed but nodded. He trusted Sakura and they continued to be patient.

After another minute, Naruto watched, somewhat astound as Sakura's mother's eyes de-glazed slowly and as soon as that misted look cleared, Ms. Haruno suddenly smiled at Sakura. Without even speaking, they both reached out as only mother-daughters could know and clasped their hands over the table.

"Sweetheart!" Ms. Haruno's voice chimed. "You came to visit little old me?"

"Of course mom. I always have time for you, and you're not old."

Sakura's mother sighed. "I feel old. I know everyone here."

"You are as young as you feel, and speaking of people, I have brought someone to introduce to you." Sakura smiled before she turned to Naruto and waved him closer. As soon as he appeared in her vision, Ms. Haruno smiled knowingly.

"You are Naruto, correct?"

Naruto let his mouth drop a bit as he wondered how she knew. "Y-yes ma'am."

Ms. Haruno smiled brighter. "Sakura talks about you all the time. Every time she comes here to see me."

"S-she does? I'm flattered."

"She always talks about how bright you hair is and how she just adores your smile." Ms. Haruno spoke, and Naruto smiled as Sakura's face grew flustered with redness from her mother's words.

"Mom," Sakura spoke up and her mother immediately looked between them and noticed their hands were interlinked and on top of the table. "Naruto and I have something to tell you."

"What is it, darling? Are you pregnant?" Ms. Haruno smiles, and Sakura giggled briefly before shaking her head.

"Not yet mother. No, um…Naruto proposed to me…and I said yes! I'm engaged Mom!"

"Oh Sakura! I'm so happy for you!" Haruno-San exclaimed as a mother would and reached over to hug her daughter. They cried and laughed before very slowly pulling away. Ms. Haruno soon turned to Naruto. "I-" Ms. Haruno began to speak before her entire body froze. Slowly her eyes grew misty and glazed back and instead of continuing to speak, she slowly sat back down, and looked back into the garden, fully ignoring them.

Naruto leaned forward, wondering what the heck was happening. How did someone just stop a conversation and become like a statue looking somewhere that doesn't exist. What was going on?

Sakura turned back to Naruto and saw his mind reeling back and forth, trying to understand the situation. Sakura sighed and gripped his hand with hers a little tighter, and saw Naruto break away from the scene and focus on her completely. "She'll take about twenty minutes to refocus on us, Naruto-Kun, so we can talk freely."

Naruto took a few seconds before looking towards her. "I-I don't understand Sakura-Chan. Nothing really seems wrong with her. I-is something wrong with her?"

"This is why I wanted to show you to her, Naruto-Kun." Sakura spoke and knew that this was it. It was time to tell him everything about her. Sakura dropped her head lower and soon, Naruto fingers graced her cheek and she looked back up and smiled a bit before she nodded her head and began to speak in a voice that sounded practiced and rehearsed all throughout her life.

"My family has always been afflicted with mental traumas, something that is inherited in the genes of my family. It has something to do with a part of my brain and the effects that occur are what doctors call the inner persona syndrome. It affects my tone in music, in art, and mainly in my older life. But it doesn't affect me as much in a lower sense as I'm younger and can fight against it more rapidly. Whenever my mother and the rest of my family gets this way, they go into what doctors call a stroke, because their hearts skip a beat every minute during the occurrence."

"What are some symptoms?" Naruto asked and Sakura paused in her tale to think about it.

"Not too much really. Just…all my life, I have heard whispers all around me, whispering the right answers during a test, giving me suggestions on my attire and what to wear, what I should do with my life, arguments against what I want, and…"

"…and what?"

"…a lot of suggestions in the bedroom. Sakura blushed happily.

"So, this syndrome has been with you since before we got together? Is this what you've been worried about this entire relationship?"

Sakura blushed but nodded. "Yes. It's the only thing I'm scared about with marrying you, Naruto-Kun. My children will inherit what I have. When I get older, I will become dependent on others for a large number of things. Inner Persona Syndrome doesn't affect my health overall, so I can still live till an old age, but you see my mom as she is now, right? That voice is talking with her right now, and is showing her all the things that have happened in her life. Every single detail. When I was little, I began a brain stimulating regiment thanks to my mom, and it may or may not suppress my Inner self."

"So that's what the pills and vitamins are for."

"Yes."

"And that's why you wanted to be an…actress?" Naruto asked slowly, but as Sakura grinned brightly, he was glad he asked.

"Yes! That's exactly why I've wanted to be an actress. You see, most of them live the greatest amount of their lives in a short amount of time. I want to say that it's part of why we had sex so fast after I saw you again. My persona talked about you so much, saying how you were the best choice for me, and I agreed so readily with it." Sakura stopped and caressed Naruto's hand in both of hers.

"I have seen so much growing up so that when I deteriorate, I have no regrets; that is what the syndrome focuses on as one gets older. My mother only ever regretted leaving my father, and that has cost her twenty minutes every couple hours or so. If she slept right, you'll get to talk to her for a long while."

"I needed to show you this, Naruto, because I want you to be with me. I've had no regrets in this relationship, not one, and I don't want to start now by lying to you. I love you with all my heart, but I need you to know that I could be just like my mother, gazing off on my past decisions, but if you look closely, my mother is smiling, because she is remembering the good parts as well as the bad. I am here for you through thick and thin and I-"

"Sakura-Chan, you can stop your speech." Naruto interrupted once more, and brought up his hand to his cheek, her hand holding onto the outside of his and he leaned in close to her face, until his nose was touching hers and their eyes connected and as they stayed locked on, Naruto lightly kissed Sakura on her lips, effectively shutting her up.

"I did not start to like you because I wanted to be with you in bed and nothing else. In fact, when I first liked you, I never thought that would be possible. I painted you Sakura-Chan, because I thought that painting you was the best hope on how I could capture your soul; capture your beauty and gentle nature for mine.

"Now though, you have bonded with me just by saying yes to me a month ago. I don't care if you stare off in remembrance of your past; I will try to do the same when that time comes. But I will promise to you right now that I will take care of you and our children, until my last breath." Naruto spoke and as he ended his thoughts, Sakura smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss Naruto for a full minute before they parted, smiling as they did.

"Sakura?" Ms. Haruno spoke up suddenly and though Sakura stayed where she was, Naruto was spooked and turned to see Ms. Haruno's eyes back to their older emerald and smiling at the both of them.

"Yes mother?" Sakura asked, as she leaned into Naruto's shoulder, and kissed his neck lightly.

"Naruto is a keeper if he is trustworthy when he makes a promise like that."

"You heard me? Naruto asked, astonished that his confession had been heard by someone other than his fiancée.

Sakura smiled into her fiancé's neck, and let out a happy chuckle. "I forgot to mention, Naruto-Kun. Even though the inner persona has our minds stuck in the past, I'll be able to hear and see everything that happens around me."

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto groaned into the top of her head, "you could have told me that earlier." Naruto turned his face and looked at her mother and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Haruno-San."

* * *

**So, Tone and Stroke, huh? Welllll? Did I hit everything correctly? Join us for the last chapter for the wedding!**


	30. Goddess and Painter Forevermore

**Reviewers;**

**Logan Locke: You...you don't just like her knockers?...Same. For me, I like a firm girl set in her beliefs and with blonde hair blue eyes. That, and she would always know how to comfort me. She would know me so well! Anyways, the atmosphere sounded serene to me as well, and then there was that moment like a roller coaster before the final drop before you hit the blissful and satisfying end. I am ready for you Logan, so here is the end chapter. P.S. PM me for ideas, and just general stuff as I'll be off the posting line, writing out the next story.**

**PoeticFire: Yes, yes I have. I almost named it the Painter and the Goddess, but when I read it over, I had subconsciously added in her symptoms all over the place.**

**Killer Husky: Glad to be as unexpected as Naruto. The tone was a more physical aspect as Sakura can't achieve the fine arts such as playing an instrument or painting like in high school. Hope you try your own story, and just PM me when you post it.**

**Czar Joseph: Yep, mental trauma. Thought it would be a 'head case.'**

**OGKushLand: Sakura not able to have kids may be in the future, but just didn't fit into this story. But I will continue to surprise you.**

**Ghostpoet: mmmm...dead last baka teme...**

**XxAshishxX: Well, she'll have a great memory with the syndrome and all, and she does have the one and only Naruto at her side.**

**Duh Bomb: Beautiful...**

**Mundane Beast: I try...I try.**

* * *

**AN: Well you guys and girls, I have done my best and this is the result for the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed my story. I will be taking the rest of the year, until till Febuary to write out my next story, so read other stories for a small while.**

**AN2: If you would like me to PM you when I start my next story, just say so in your review.**

**AN3: Happy Hanukah, Felis Navedah, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Wonderful Winter! **

* * *

**Tone and Stroke**

**Chapter 30: Goddess and Painter Forevermore**

* * *

Six months passed and for one Sakura Haruno, she was for once in her life, as nervous as she had ever been. And right now, she was walking into a wedding boutique with her mother and Ino standing beside her. And now, Ino and her mother were outside the dressing stall as Sakura tried on her sixth dress of the day.

Sakura pulled back the curtain and walked out and instantly, her eyes moved back and forth between her best friend and mother, waiting for their approval and dissapproval.

"Oh Sakura, you look beautiful." Ms. Haruno cooed and Sakura blushed.

"Moommm, you say that about all of them."

"Because they all are, sweetheart."

"Well, I don't know if feathers are right for you, Sakura." Ino suggested, and Sakura nodded in agreement as she looked in the mirror at her reflection. The feathers looked like they were falling all around her and she grimaced. Definitely not her.

Sakura nodded to Ino and made her way back inside the booth before Ino reached in and gave her the next dress. Sakura took five full minutes to step out ofthe dress previous before placing it precariously on the now filled rack in the room and turned to the seventh dress in question.

Sakura huffed before she unzipped the bag and began to place it on her body. She didn't know why but she could tell that this one was different. For one, it fit her body pretty well. Sakura's sizes were kind of rare and in between others, so she didn't like shopping too much, but this one fit her like a glove.

Sakura pulled the zipper up from her side and pulled the curtain once more and for the first time today, her mother did not comment and Ino did not coo. Instead, they simply widened their eyes and smiled as Sakura walked up to the floor length mirror.

Sakura's wedding dress was form fitting and sculpted along her body perfectly, showing all of her curves and was covered in intricate petal designs of white lace and satin. There was rivets of silver woven into the dress that moved down below her knees and casted a radiant glow about her. Finally a fresh stream of tears flowed down Sakura's face at the image that she was seeing before her.

"Sakura..." Yuki began.

"You look…" Ino began.

"…beautiful...I love it." Sakura smiled and moved to hug her friend and mother in the white dress, and looked to the smiling girl at the entrance to the boutique. "How much?"

* * *

One month later, Sakura and Ino were in a large cathedral inside the bridal suite, waiting for the wedding to commence. For Sakura, she was nervous but did so while sitting in a lounge chair as her best friend forever kept pacing back and forth in her pink and purple blended bridesmaid dress, listing off instructions from a headset wrapped around her ear and in her hair.

"Is the lighting perfect?…good. Next is the choir…good…then we have-"

"Ino! Stop!" Sakura screamed at her best friend, and Ino paused in her mental checklist and looked to her soon to be former roommate.

It was surprising for Ino in her opinion. She didn't know why, but she imagined that Sakura and Naruto would still swap between their houses or that they would share Sakura's room in the shared apartment. But after today, Sakura would be living not at her apartment, nor at Naruto's, but instead they had picked out a house near Konoha Lake, a nice area to live in with great schools.

Ino wanted them to share with her, but she was glad that they were buying a house of their own. It showed that they were ready to be together, but now Ino looked at Sakura who was showing everything that showed how nervous she was. Sakura was sweating profusely, and had already had deodorant applied onto her body three times. Her palms were sweaty, her lips were bitten raw and her dress was becoming crinkled. Ino was simply here to make sure that Sakura did not run out on the wedding.

Ino looked at the clock and smiled, before a buzzing told her that they were all set to go. "Come on, Sakura. It's time to become Mrs. Uzumaki."

Sakura smiled brighter at that and allowed Ino to pull her up. Together they made their way to the area behind the main chapel doors and got ready for the song to begin.

* * *

Up at the front of the church, Naruto breathed deeply and pulled on his tux collar below looking down at himself and checking his black vest that he thought was bulging on his stomach. But Ino had assured him that he looked dashing and that Sakura would stumble at one look. Naruto didn't think so; Sakura didn't stumble.

Naruto couldn't think right now though. His mind was on everything after the ceremony. He had called the limousine company, he had made sure the catering had arrived already, he had called Sakura to wish her a happy day.

And there his mind went again to worrying about Sakura. He hadn't seen her in two days now. Ino had insisted on keeping tradition of not seeing the bride until the big day. And when he had called Sakura, she had sounded…nervous, fluttery, and her mind elsewhere.

Naruto breathed deep and looked down the aisle, looking past the cameras, various celebrities, and past and current family and friends, to the back of the aisle hoping to see through the red doors at the end and seeing the white gown of his soon to be wife.

He just wanted to see her so bad. He wanted to know that she was here, behind those oak doors, waiting to walk down that aisle to see him standing here. He wanted her to be here, just like that. Naruto shook his head and tried to think of tonight…what would happen…tonight.

Naruto blushed. Sakura's mother had handled their honeymoon reservations and five hours after the service, the two of them, hopefully the two of them, would be on a charter flight to the land of Hot Springs, to a small resort town called Mizu Huki.

Naruto jumped at the sound of the organ sounding and looked towards the doors once more.

* * *

Sakura heard the sound of the organ and immediately lost it. She spun around and began to flee, only to run into Ino's knowing arms. Ino smiled and slowly turned her around.

"Ino, I-I can't do it."

"You can Sakura."

"I can't. There's so many people!"

"Don't focus on them. Focus on just Naruto."

"Naruto…right." Sakura gulped and nodded her head as the doors opened.

Sakura began to walk forward, her eyes straight ahead and muttered to herself as she walked up the aisle, the people looking at her stuttering figure and smiling at her as she walked further down the aisle. For some unknown reason, there was some laughter in the chapel, and Sakura looked forward wondering why.

On either side of the aisle was…no one. Where were her bridesmaids and Naruto's groomsmen? A click of heels sounded and Sakura blushed redder than what she felt was the most in her life. The sound was coming from behind her. She had gone before everyone else!

Sakura laughed quietly at her own actions, but held her bouquet in her hands and continued forward before her right foot caught in her left and she stumbled at the sight of her future husband before her.

She saw Naruto smirk at her while his eyes took in her face covered by the vail that was covered in petal designs. Sakura smiled back and Naruto walked down the steps to stand beside her. Sakura began to link her arms with his when the bouquet of flowers took notice.

Sakura began to look around for where she could place it when Ino appeared at her side and took them off her hands and sent her a smile. Sakura smiled back and turned to Naruto, before she nodded and they made their way to the alter above them.

Once they reached the top, they parted and Naruto reached forward and slowly lifted up the vail. As the vail lifted, the two of them smiled brighter and brighter before they leaned forward and kissed for a second, before the priest cleared his throat and they smiled and face forward, ready to begin.

* * *

Around them, the girls and boys created a diagonal line at their sides and the service began.

"Now, we will proceed with the vows." The priest spoke before nodding to Naruto, who smiled and breathed in before looking into Sakura's eyes and began his vow with his ring in his hand.

"Sakura-Chan…I want this to be short and sweet, because I can't truly express my feelings for you. When I first met you, I painted you as if I was trying to paint your soul so that I could keep a part of you with me. And now that I know you, I know that I will take care of you for the rest of my life. I can't simply have a piece of your heart, Sakura. I need to have all of it to survive. I need the heart of my Goddess."

Naruto ended his vow by placing the ring on Sakura's finger and looked at her crying eyes, and Sakura struggled to continue the ceremony.

"I…I promised I wouldn't cry and yet I am. Geez, I am so weak in the knees around you, Naruto. And yet, I know that I can be as weak in the knees as can be, and you will take care of me. You don't see me as weak. You think I am strong, and you are my pillar of strength. Y-you have my heart, my soul, and my love, Naruto-Kun. And I need my Painter to live as well."

Sakura placed the ring on Naruto's finger and saw the water pooling in his eyes and giggled as she knew that tears were streaking down her face. Their bodies were rigged and ready and looked towards the priest who smiled at the couple.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The two moved forward and kissed with all the passion that had been building inside them since the first time they spoke to the other.

Now, in anime history, there are said to be a hundred top kisses of all time…this one simply blew them all away. After a minute of cheering and clapping, the audience started giggling as the lovers leaned into the other and their hands moved to buttons and zippers. The priest cleared his throat awkwardly and poked their shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but can you two not make a baby next to the alter?"

* * *

Two hours later, Naruto and Sakura were sitting together at the front of a small reception hall, with just family and friends before them. The two of them were smiling and listening as their friends told the worst stories about them, but they were all in good spirit and the newlyweds laughed at all the forgotten stories that were told.

"And now! For the newlyweds' first dance as man and wife!"

Naruto smiled and got up before holding his hand out to his wife of two hours. "Well, Mrs. Uzumaki, shall we dance?"

Sakura smiled and got up, her emerald evening dress shimmering as she did. "Of course, Mr. Uzumaki." Sakura teased lovingly as they walked out to the center of the dance floor and Sakura and Naruto began to move as their song began to play. Sakura smiled as Naruto moved rather well.

"I didn't know you could dance so well."

Naruto smiled before spinning them around and dropping Sakura's body to the floor, holding her up with his arms and covering her body with his. Sakura's eyes widened and she smiled brightly as Naruto smiled down at her lewdly.

"You will find that I have many surprises for you in this marriage."

Sakura saw the coloring in her husband's eyes and smiled as she asked knowingly. "You want me so bad, don't you?" Naruto leaned Sakura back up and as others joined them, and moved her head to his shoulder, making Sakura giggle into his ear. "You are truly unpredictable."

Naruto moaned lightly as Sakura leaned forward and nibbled on his ear, "but so am I…I want you so bad as well," Sakura breathed.

"I could take you right here, in the middle of this dance floor if you'd like."

"You are making my feet feel like jelly."

"Just wait till I'm through with you by the end of the honeymoon." Naruto smiled into Sakura's hair as they just swayed back and forth, dancing to the soft music.

* * *

Lights flashed as the couple posed for pictures and cut the cake, their movements fluid with the other, hot to the touch, like a fire was waiting to be started and explode with amazing force. And finally, after sunset had arrived, the couple got into the limousine and made their way to their plane which set off in the sunset making its way to Mizu Huki.

Once the plane landed, the couple grabbed their luggage and grabbed a taxi the first chance they got. The taxi driver kept looking back at them in the rearview mirror to see the two of them planting repetitive kisses on the others' lips in a game that had started on the plane.

Finally, after another hour of driving, the taxi pulled into a hotel driveway where the door opened by the help of a valet while another grabbed their luggage and put it on a luggage cart. Naruto grabbed Sakura out of the taxi and paid the driver before making their way to the lobby and the desk where the keys were located.

"Hello. Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki?"

"Passports please?"

"Of course," Naruto passed the passports over and the lady at the counter smiled before giving them their keys. Naruto nodded and pulled Sakura along, who kept insisting on kissing his neck the entire time.

They took the elevator to the top floor which held the bridal suites and as the doors opened, Naruto bent down and picked Sakura up in bridal fashion, and Sakura smiled hysterically as he rushed to the door and opened it.

Inside, their luggage was already waiting for them, due to the valet knowing the secret passages and so while Naruto put the luggage case on the dresser, Sakura grabbed one of the small packages from the wedding and disappeared into the bathroom.

Naruto moved to the balcony doors and looked out. He had everything he could ever want in his life. He had the greatest life imaginable. He could die happily, in Sakura's heavenly arms. A knocking on the bedroom door caught Naruto's attention and so he turned back and dropped his jaw.

"Like it, Mr. Uzumaki?" Sakura smiled lovingly as she stood in the bedroom doorway, her hair still curled from the wedding, flowing down her frame, as she stood before Naruto in a red nightie that was made of lace and half the fabric as the one Naruto had given her five years ago. On her legs were pink stockings, her skin covered in slightly redder petals, with white gloves from her hands to her elbows.

"I love it, Sakura-Chan." Naruto muttered and Sakura smiled brighter before she moved into the moonlight. Naruto moaned a bit as the moonlight casted the glow around her body and made his wife shine so bright.

Sakura reached forward and cupped Naruto's head in her hands, and kissed him passionately. "You know, Naruto. I found out that I'm in heat yesterday."

"It's okay. We don't have to do anything now."

"No, I want to." Sakura smiled brighter.

"Well," Naruto chuckled. "At least you're on the pill."

"…Naruto…"

"…Yeah?"

Sakura smiled lewdly and whispered seductively. "I stopped taking my pills two weeks ago." And as they stared deeply into the others eyes, they smiled together that matched as only a loving couple would and Sakura kissed Naruto deeply.

"Naruto...let's make a baby."

* * *

**AN4: I just want to thank all my reviewers and readers for inspiration; Logan Locke: Mundane Beast, XxAshishxX, Duh Bomb, Ghostpoet, Killer Husky, Poetic Fire, DizzGirlJess, Czar Joseph, Czar Ryno, and all the others! Thanks!**


End file.
